<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Worth of a Prince's Promise by Starlight1395</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740707">The Worth of a Prince's Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395'>Starlight1395</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst, Astro as special guests number one, Death of unnamed characters, Dragon Jeongin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, MX as special guests number two!, Magic, Mild Smut, Prince Chris, Prince Felix, Prince Hyunjin, Royalty AU, VIXX as special guest three :D, Violence, established relationships - Freeform, lots of fighting and blood, other groups to make guest appearances</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:21:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29740707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight1395/pseuds/Starlight1395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not even a year after their marriage, Prince Hyunjin and Prince Christopher are made aware of the rumors circulating the borders - the Northern Kingdom was finally making it's move, and it was costing hundreds of lives. Given orders to remain in the castle, Hyunjin knew they needed to escape and help who they could.</p><p>Unfortunately, things rarely go according to plan. What should have been an easy journey will end up costing Hyunjin and his friends more than they ever anticipated - having to leave friends behind, having to fight unseen forces, having to solve mysteries far older than they were... </p><p>Will they made it home alive?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdoms Series [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Came in a Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a sequel to "Kingdoms Apart yet Hand in Hand" which is complete if you wanted to read that first! It isn't necessarily something you /need/ to read to understand this fic, but it'll definitely give context to a lot of things.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin never saw himself living a domestic life, but that was before meeting Chris. Now, he found himself lazily feeding his husband - his <em>husband</em>! - grapes as they sat in the courtyard, watching the others mess around. Chris had brought the pups from the most recent litter of hunting dogs up from the stables, and the boys were over the moon.</p><p>“Go get it! You got it!” Felix grinned as one of the puppies brought back a stick that the prince had tossed, the stick far too large for the dog’s mouth. It dragged her head to the side, her tail whipping around almost too fast to see.</p><p>“I was thinking.” Hyunjin started, earning a chuckle from Chris.</p><p>“Always a dangerous hobby.” He grinned that dimpled smile that always made Hyunjin weak - he couldn’t say no to that smile, no matter how ridiculous the request, and he’s complied with some pretty ridiculous things in the past year. Speaking of...</p><p>“Our one year anniversary is coming soon,” He commented. Chris sat up and kissed him softly, his lips tasting like grapes and sunshine and love. “What if we went on a little trip to celebrate?”</p><p>“Where to?”</p><p>“Hm, we could do some research first,” Hyunjin hummed happily. “Maybe someplace warm and beautiful?”</p><p>“I think I can manage that,” Chris chuckled as Jeongin tripped over one of the puppies that had gotten underfoot, the boy barely staying upright - it was only thanks to Changbin’s sturdy hands on his waist that he was able to stay on his feet. “I’d find a way to bring you the moon if you asked.”</p><p>“I love you.” Hyunjin leaned into Chris’ side.</p><p>“I love you more.” Chris hummed, pressing another soft kiss to the younger boy’s forehead.</p><p>Hyunjin’s life was quite literally perfect, and he couldn’t see any way for that to change.</p><hr/><p><br/>“If these rumors persist, there will be unrest across the kingdom,” The King bit his thumb, staring at the papers in his other hand. He had called Chris and Hyunjin to his office to discuss something that pertained to the safety of their home, but they hadn’t anticipated being told that the Northern Kingdom was rumored to be making their move.</p><p>“There’s already been reports of several bordering villages being, well, leveled.”</p><p>“What can we do?” Chris asked without hesitation. Hyunjin nodded, watching his father in law in anticipation for a plan.</p><p>“What?” The man blinked before shaking his head. He tossed the papers down onto the desk and sighed heavily. “We aren’t going to do anything, Christopher.”</p><p>“What?” It was Chris’ turn to blink in shock. “We can’t just abandon those people-”</p><p>“They aren’t our citizens,” he interrupted quickly. “As much as it kills me to turn a blind eye to injustice, we need to focus on our own people before we lend aid to another Kingdoms.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“There’s no more to say on the matter,” His father sighed, sounding exhausted. “I forbid you from trying to take anything on by yourself. I know you Christopher - you’d be more likely to sneak away than listen to my orders.”</p><p>“Father...”</p><p>“You have a family to worry about now,” His words made Chris freeze. “I love how honorable you are, my son, but you have a husband to care for. You have the others - what are they to do without you?”</p><p>“I... I suppose...” It was clear it caused Chris pain to admit, but his father was... right. He couldn’t risk his friends to help people he didn’t even know. Maybe it was selfish of him, but he just found his family.</p><p>He wasn’t going to lose them so easily.</p><p>“Why did you call us in if we aren’t to send aid?” Hyunjin asked, having gotten more comfortable around the King. It definitely helped that the man had gotten leagues better at communicating with his sons.</p><p>“So you were informed. Gods forbid something happens on our borders, we must be prepared.”</p><p>“Of course.” Hyunjin bowed his head slightly. He could practically feel the conflict radiating off his husband. He knew better than anyone how Chris wanted to help everyone and anyone who might need it.</p><p>He single handedly stimulated the local economy with their semi-frequent trips down to the town. He brought children from the surrounding villages into the castle once a week to host classes to teach them how to read and write. He cried when one of his hunting dogs was shot by a stray arrow, blaming himself for not being able to save her in time.</p><p>Being ordered by his father to remain passive when people were suffering? It was probably ripping Chris apart.</p><p>“That is all,” The King nodded to them. “I apologize for taking you away from your day, but this was something that needed to be addressed as soon as possible.”</p><p>“Of course, father,” Chris bowed. “We shall take our leave, but please send for us should any new information arise.”</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>Hyunjin and Chris left the King’s study, both of their moods suddenly much lower than when they entered. They walked in silence to the elder prince’s chambers, both boys lost in thought.</p><p>“What should we do?” Hyunjin asked once they were safe in the privacy of their bedroom.</p><p>“About what?” Chris sat on the edge of the bed, sighing heavily.</p><p>“About the Northern Kingdom.”</p><p>“I don’t know what we could even attempt to do,” Chris flopped back, letting his arms spread across the blanket. Hyunjin climbed onto the bed and straddled the older prince, playing with his husband’s shirt as he waited for Chris to continue. “I just- our entire marriage was formed around a treaty to prevent the Northern Kingdom from pressing down on our homes, and now it’s happening regardless.”</p><p>“It’s alright,” Hyunjin ground down on Chris’ waist, more to distract his husband from his own thoughts rather than to arouse him. “We have each other, and everyone else. As long as we stay together, nothing bad can happen to us.”</p><p>“Mm, I love you.” Chris sighed, letting his eyes fall closed. Hyunjin hummed, leaning against Chris’ chest and gently kissing the older boy’s neck.</p><p>“So...”</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“So when are we sneaking out?” Hyunjin grinned down at him. Chris blinked in shock before his face brightened. He let out a laugh before wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and rolling them over so he was the one looming over his husband.</p><p>“Gods, I love you so much,” He grinned into a kiss, his hands snaking their way up under the boy’s shirt, letting his palms rest on Hyunjin’s chest. “We have to plan our next moves carefully, my husband.”</p><p>“I would like to plan the next hour or so first,” Hyunjin grabbed Chris’ dick through his pants, causing Chris to moan faintly. “Why don’t we... enjoy each other before planning anything outrageous.”</p><p>“I would like nothing more.” Chris grinned, his eyes twinkling as he soaked in the sight of his beautiful husband splayed out below him. Hyunjin grinned back, gesturing for Chris to do as he pleased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So we must plan for as many tragedies as we can,” Chris said, his hair still messed up from their... activities earlier, the red marks on his throat getting darker by the minute.</p><p>“The more we’re prepared for, the less chance of things going wrong.”</p><p>“We need food, clearly,” Hyunjin wrote a list on a piece of parchment. “Enough food for at least a month, but we can hunt and gather along the way. Money, both in pouches and hidden on our persons, just in case. Medical kits, with bandages and salves...”</p><p>“Are... are we making a mistake?” Chris asked after a moment.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Hyunjin admitted, putting the parchment down. “I want to help those people, but I’m... I’m scared. I’m scared to lose everything we’ve managed to gather here - our lives are finally...”</p><p>“Perfect.” Chris finished with a whisper.</p><p>“Mm.”</p><p>“What are we going to tell the others?”</p><p>“We can’t,” Hyunjin sighed. “They’re going to want to come with us. We can’t risk them like that.”</p><p>“The moment they catch on to what we’re planning they’re going to fight tooth and nail to be included,” Chris bit his inner cheek. He knew his friends better than anyone, so he was more aware than he would like to be the ramifications of leaving the others behind. “I don’t wish to put them in danger, though I hesitate to leave without them.”</p><p>“It’s been so long that we’ve been together that it feels unnatural to be apart,” He traced the bruises that were blooming on Chris’ bare chest. The love marks always looked so beautiful against the older prince’s paler skin. “Though they might be able to aid in our quest.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“Jisung knows magic,” Hyunjin began to list. He could feel Chris’ fingers lightly running up and down his sides, and he wanted to fall asleep to the feeling as he had countless times before. “Changbin hyung is the second most skilled swordsman in the kingdom, and Jeongin... well Jeongin is Jeongin.”</p><p>“You make good points... but what if they get hurt? And what of the others? I doubt they would be happy to see their friends leave them behind.”</p><p>“Why don’t we sleep on it,” Hyunjin suggested, pulling Chris down onto the bed once more, this time laying the older prince next to him. “In the morning we can discuss more. It’ll do neither of us good to stress while so exhausted.”</p><p>“Well, I wonder why we’re so tired,” Chris teased, nipping at the younger boy’s shoulder and reveling in the breathy moans he could coax from his husband’s lips. “We were quite energetic a short while ago.”</p><p>“Keep talking like that, we won’t be sleeping for several hours more.”</p><p>“Is that a challenge, my dear?” Chris grinned playfully.</p><p>Hyunjin giggled as Chris kissed along his throat. If the morning was going to bring such difficult decisions, he’d let himself enjoy the evening as much as he could.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Everything was dark. Where was he? Where were the others?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wait, what others?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>He was on his own. He had always been on his own.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>No, that wasn’t right.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>There was someone else with him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who was it?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who was it?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why were they so important to him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Please...”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>That wasn’t his voice.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who was speaking to him? Their voice wasn’t familiar to him.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Help us...”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Who was asking for help?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Help them...”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Why did they need him?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“You’re going to need...”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Need what? How could he help them?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Everyone...”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Everyone who?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Can’t make a stew without all the ingredients.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Wh-what?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Need all the cogs in a clock.”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>A what?</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“This is why I don’t talk through dreams anymore. Always complicated things-”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin woke with a start, almost punching Chris in the face as he sat up violently. His heart was beating like a woodpecker and he could feel sweat gathering on the back of his neck.</p><p>“Jinnie?” Chris grumbled, sitting up and squinting at his husband. “Bad dream?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know...” Hyunjin felt a strange buzzing through his veins, getting fainter and fainter with each moment, as if someone was physically draining the sparks from his blood.</p><p>“What was it about?” Chris pulled Hyunjin into his chest, tucking the smaller boy under his chin. He was still sleep-warm, and it was the easiest thing in the world for the younger prince to melt into his husband’s arms.</p><p>“I’m not sure... there was a voice, and it was saying the oddest things.”</p><p>“Like what?”</p><p>“I think... I think someone - or something - was warning us against going alone,” Hyunjin found himself starting to shake. It wasn’t unheard of for the Gods to speak to mortals, but it wasn’t common. Hyunjin almost didn’t believe that the Gods even existed, but there was something about that dream that was just too strange. “But- but we can’t bring everyone. It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Why don’t we go back to sleep, love?” Chris yawned and pulled Hyunjin to lay next to him once more. “Dawn is still a while off, and I have a sinking feeling this might be our last night in such a comfortable bed.”</p><p>“Mm, unfortunately, I think you’re right,” Hyunjin sighed, letting his weight sink back into the familiar comfort of Chris’ mattress. “Love you.”</p><p>“Love you baby,” Chris mumbled, already falling asleep once more. “So much...”</p><hr/><p><br/>“Absolutely fucking not!” Minho shouted, his face twisted in rage.</p><p>“Minho-” Chris held a placating hand out, only to have it physically slapped away.</p><p>“Don’t ‘Minho’ me,” He spat, his ears turning red. “You’re- you’re not going on a suicide mission! Especially not without us! Your father <em>ordered</em> you to stay in the kingdom! What am I supposed to tell him if you leave? Oh sorry, I failed the <em>one fucking job</em> I was given and let your son walk to his death?”</p><p>“Minho, it’s not that dire-”</p><p>“Not that dire?” His voice raised a couple of octaves. “Hyung, whole villages are <em>disappearing</em>. People are being <em>slaughtered</em>. This isn’t some causal jaunt over to the neighboring kingdom for some quaint little hunting party! This is so much <em>bigger</em> than any of us!”</p><p>“I understand that,” Chris said, his voice completely level. “And I understand the risks, but I can’t with a good conscious sit around while innocent people are, as you said, being quite literally slaughtered by their own king. It’s... barbaric, and if I have the power to lend aid in their time of need, I’m not going to abandon them.”</p><p>“What about us then?” Minho pushed back. “You won’t abandon those people, but you’re willing to abandon us? Leave us behind? What if you never come back? The last time we’ll have seen you would be from- from watching you walk away without us-”</p><p>“Hyung...” Jisung whispered, rubbing Minho’s arm comfortingly, but it seemed not even his partner’s touch was enough to calm Minho down.</p><p>“I don’t care what it takes,” he whispered, tears clinging to his eyelashes as he stared at his oldest friend down. “You’re not going. I won’t allow you.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t be going alone,” Chris signed. He understood why Minho was acting the way he was, and if there had been any other option, he would take it to avoid leaving his friends and home behind, but there was nothing left. “I would be traveling with Hyunjin and... and Changbin, Jisung and Jeongin, if they wished to join me.”</p><p>“What!?” several voices screeched at once, so loud that it scared the birds that had been roosting in the nearby trees, scattering them into the air.</p><p>“You- you can’t do that-” Minho choked off his words.</p><p>“Why us?” Jeongin blinked, not sounding against the idea.</p><p>“Jinnie pointed it out last night,” Chan ran a hand through his bangs. “Changbin is the second most skilled swordsman in the kingdom, Jisung knows magic, and Jeongin is a dragon semi - out of the group as a whole, us five are most likely to be able to survive long enough to make it back home.”</p><p>“You- you shouldn’t be talking in terms of <em>if you survive</em>,” Tears officially started running down Minho’s cheeks, his eyes bright with betrayal as Chris just looked at his hands. “Hyung, you can’t do this to us... you can’t do this to Hyunjin. He just found you... are you going to risk leaving him alone?”</p><p>“I-” Chris’ head flew up, his heart clenching painfully.</p><p>“It’s alright, love,” Hyunjin took Chris’ hand and kissed the back of it softly. “I knew the risks when I suggested leaving. I’m not going to abandon you, no matter what you choose to do in the end.”</p><p>“You’re the one who suggested this?” Felix whispered, his eyes wide and glassy.</p><p>“Mm, I could see how hyung was tearing himself apart,” Hyunjin sighed, his shoulders slumping some. “He wouldn’t have made the decision on his own, but it would have destroyed him to stay here... which is why we have to go, even if you decide to remain.”</p><p>“I’ll go.” Jeongin said before anyone had the chance to speak.</p><p>“If Jeongin’s going, I’m in too.” Changbin nodded gravely.</p><p>“I...” Jisung hesitated, his panicked gaze going between the friends he had known most of his life, and his lovers. “I don’t-”</p><p>“Stay here,” Hyunjin stood in front of Jisung, resting his forehead on the shorter boy’s, letting their hands tangle at their sides. “They need you, Sungie. We’ll be fine, I swear it.”</p><p>“H-how can you swear that?” Jisung whispered, his voice cracking. “What... what am I supposed to do if you don’t come back? What are we all supposed to do without you?”</p><p>“Good thing you’ll never have to figure that out, yeah?” Hyunjin pulled back just enough to see Jisung’s face crumple in a sob. He knew it was dirty, to use Jisung’s own words back to him, but it was needed. “We’re not going to do anything rash. Just take a quick little trip up, speak to the king, and return home.”</p><p>“It’s never that easy...” Seungmin clenched his jaw tightly, unable to look anyone in the eye. “You’re going to get yourselves k-killed.”</p><p>“Have more faith in us, Minnie,” Chris chuckled, clapping the boy on the shoulder. “Have we not survived worse?”</p><p>“That shouldn’t be a marker for how much you can handle!” Minho ground out. “You almost died! All of you! Are you already forgetting the assassins? Are you forgetting how Jisung was run through with a fucking sword? Or how hyung was stabbed with a poisoned knife? Or how Felix still has <em>nightmares</em> to this day about everything that happened?”</p><p>“Hyung-” Felix tried to cut Minho off, but he was ignored.</p><p>“Are those people really worth breaking your family to pieces?” His voice dropped to a whisper.</p><p>“I have to go,” Chris’ words were so quiet, everyone in the courtyard could hear Minho’s heart shattering in his chest. “We’ll return home... I swear it.”</p><p>“You-” Minho spat, tears streaming down flushed cheeks. “Then go. Obviously you’re needed elsewhere.”</p><p>“Hyung-” Felix called out as Minho stormed from the courtyard, his footsteps echoing angrily as he marched away. Chris nodded to his brother, who nodded back. Felix took Jisung’s hand and chased after Minho, leaving the rest in the silent grass.</p><p>“There’s no convincing you otherwise, is there?” Seungmin asked, but it was clear he was already aware of what the answer would be.</p><p>“It’s too dangerous to take anyone else,” Chris sighed, leaning into Hyunjin’s support. “If I could, I would go alone so as not to put anyone else in peril, but... but I can’t do it all by myself. That much is...” He grimaced. “Crystal clear.”</p><p>“Why can’t I go then?” Seungmin’s words were almost inaudible, but Hyunjin heard.</p><p>“Because... because we need you here,” Hyunjin’s voice broke. “It’s too dangerous for you, and the others need someone with their head screwed on right to keep them from getting into trouble when we’re g-gone.”</p><p>“You can just say it’s because I’m weak,” Seungmin chuckled, shaking his head a little as the prince spluttered, trying to find the words to convince him otherwise. “I understand... I can’t wield a sword like hyungs, and I’m not strong like Innie. I... I would just be in the way... just- just come home, yeah? We can’t lose you.”</p><p>“You won’t lose us,” Chris pulled Seungmin into a crushing embrace. “I swear it on my life - we’ll return home to everyone.”</p><p>“You better...” Seungmin was doing his best to stay strong, but he was losing his resolve with every moment he felt Chris’ arms around him. Would this be the last time he ever hugged the boy that practically raised him? His hands twisted in the back of Chris’ shirt.</p><p>He didn’t remember coming to the castle. His earliest memories were of being woken up at dawn to feed the chickens and gather their eggs. He had always been told that his parents, unable to feed another mouth, sold him to the castle as a servant. Chris had quickly taken a liking to him, which had been more of a blessing than eight year old Seungmin knew at the time Looking back, however, he couldn’t even remember who his parents were - what they looked like, where they lived... all he knew was the castle, and Chris.</p><p>And now he might lose Chris.</p><p>“Please come home...” Seungmin sobbed, hiding his face in Chris’ shoulder. He felt the older boy’s grip on his tightened as warmth soaked into his own shirt.</p><p>“We will, Chris cried weakly, tears soaking into worn fabric instantly. “Please... wait for us. We’ll be home soon.”</p><p>“I... I should go find Minho hyung,” Seungmin reluctantly pulled away from the embrace, stepping away so Chris couldn’t hug him again - he knew if Chris tried to hold him again, he would break completely and beg the others to stay. “He’s probably more upset with himself than you. He didn’t mean to take it out on you, hyung.”</p><p>“I know,” Chris’ smile was wet, but warm. “That idiot is probably blaming himself as we speak... take care of them for me, Minnie.”</p><p>“I will, hyung,” Seungmin nodded, as if he had been told he was to be executed come dawn. “I’ll do whatever I can.”</p><p>“I know you will, aegi,” Chris took Seungmin by the cheeks and pressed a soft kiss to the boy’s forehead. “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p>“You- you should plan for your departure.” Seungmin choked out, his throat closing painfully, cutting off his words entirely.</p><p>“Mm, we’ll see you soon, Seungmin,” Chris grinned at him, as if they were just taking a day trip to the town for some snacks. “Take care of yourself too.”</p><p>“Mm.” Seungmin didn’t trust himself to speak. He quickly threw himself at the others, giving them each a crushing hug before running from the courtyard, almost afraid to look back at his friends who he may never see again.</p><p>“Shall we?” Chris turned to his remaining three friends.</p><p>“We have a lot to discuss.” Hyunjin nodded solemnly.</p><p>“Just tell us what you need.” Changbin put a hand on Chris’ shoulder.</p><p>“We’re ready.” Jeongin took Hyunjin’s hand, the heat from his skin ground the prince, as it always did.</p><p>Hyunjin and Chris exchanged a silent look. After a moment, they nodded and walked towards Chris’ chambers.</p><p>They needed to prepare for any inevitability.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. We Leave at Midnight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hyunjin could hear his heart in his ears as they crept along the hall. It was past midnight, the moon only just beginning her descent behind the horizon as the four boys shouldered their packs and slipped from Chris’ chambers. His heart was heavy, but he knew this was something he had to do.</p><p>The image of Minho running away from them was still burned into his mind - would that be the last time they ever saw the older boy? When he was yelling at them?</p><p>“I love you.” Chris whispered, taking Hyunjin’s hand and giving it a gentle squeeze.</p><p>“Love you too.” he returned the comforting squeeze as they continued their way towards the stables. Jeongin led the way, his dragon eyes able to see better in the dark even if the moon was bright above them.</p><p>“We’re clear.” Jeongin reported back after checking around the corner. They were so close to the stables, Hyunjin could already smell the horses. All they needed to do was get to the stables, get their horses - who Changbin had already saddled right after supper - and go out the back pathway from the castle.</p><p>Then they would be gone.</p><p>“We’re almost there-” Chris was cut off by the sound of footsteps. The four boys went pale as they glanced around. The footsteps were coming from the left side of the hallway, heading in their direction. Even with Changbin there, if a guard caught them attempting to sneak out of the castle, it would inevitably get back to the King, who would be livid that his son directly went against his orders.</p><p>“Do you hear something?” A guard asked, his voice bouncing off the stone of the hallways, sounding far closer than was comfortable.</p><p>“Like what?” The second guard asked back.</p><p>“Footsteps,” The first guard stopped walking. Hyunjin could see the flickering of their torches at the end of the hall. All they would have to do is walk forward a few more steps and they would be exposed. “What do you- hey! Who are you!?”</p><p>The two guards darted in the opposite direction, their boot echoes getting softer and softer until the air was silent once more. Hyunjin counted to five before letting out a slow, shaking breath.</p><p>“That was too close...” He muttered, his blood rushing through his ears.</p><p>“We need to hurry.” Chris urged, sounding equally as shaken. The four continued to make their way towards the stables, taking extra care to stay as silent as possible. Hyunjin found himself unable to take a full breath until they were safe in the stableyard, where no guards were ever posted.</p><p>“What if the stablehand sees us?” Hyunjin asked, that threat suddenly hitting him - how had they not thought of that!?</p><p>“Don’t worry, I spoke to him earlier this afternoon,” Chris whispered, unknotting the reins of the closest horse and handing them over to Jeongin. “I told him I was taking you out on a midnight picnic to celebrate an early anniversary, so he didn’t need to report here until dawn, and by then we’ll be long gone.”</p><p>Changbin took his own horses’ reins and trotted her over to the front of the stalls before turning and looking over his shoulder.</p><p>“Let’s go,” He whispered, slinging himself up into her saddle. “We need to place as much space between us and the castle as possible before the sun rises.”</p><p>“Mm.” Chris hummed, sliding into his own saddle. Hyunjin and Jeongin followed suit, spurring the horses to follow the older two out into the main yard. The horses’ hooves were muffled against the damp soil of the path, the grass and mud leaving prints but absorbing any sound they might have made.</p><p>As soon as they broke through the forest line, Hyunjin felt his shoulders relaxing a little - them making it this far without being caught was a good sign, seeing how once they were deep into the trees, they were safe from being captured and brought back to the castle.</p><p>“We’ll continue for another hour or so before making camp,” Chris said, his voice just audible over the sound of the night. “We can rest for a few hours until dawn and be on our way again.”</p><p>“According to our map, it should be a two week ride to the Northern Kingdom, and another two or so to get to the castle,” Changbin murmured, trying to read the map by moonlight alone. “Hopefully if we don’t make too many stops, we can cut that down by at least a week.”</p><p>“We can’t push ourselves too hard,” Hyunjin commented softly. “We promised to return home safe and sound - we can’t do that if we kill ourselves with such a dangerous pace.”</p><p>“Jinnie’s right,” Chris sighed. “As much as I would love to just... push onwards until we can’t go any longer, rest up for an evening and continue, that’s not fair to us, nor to the horses. They can only go for so long before they’re too worn, and I don’t want to hurt them.”</p><p>“Something smells wrong,” Jeongin said, causing the other three to freeze, their horses continuing to trot forward. “Smells like...”</p><p>“What the-?” Changbin swore, staring straight ahead.</p><p>Directly across the path was a wall of vines, the leaves and flowers entwined in the vibrant green. It was clearly not any type of vine that was native to the kingdom, and there was something about how they seemed to writhe like snakes that was enough proof that it wasn’t natural in the slightest.</p><p>Jeongin pulled his horse to a stop just before the vines, the mount jumping between her hooves as though uncomfortable or unsafe.</p><p>“What is this-?” Before Hyunjin could finish his sentence, the vines shot out and wrapped around each of the boys, trapping their arms against their sides, lifting them almost gently from their saddles.</p><p>“Shit!” Chris shouted, unable to reach for his knife to cut himself free. Not even an hour from the castle and they were already being reminded how little they could actually do in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>Was this how they died? Without having done anything important?</p><p>How embarrassing.</p><p>“Think they’ve learned their lesson?” An achingly familiar voice came from behind a nearby tree.</p><p>“<em>Seungmin</em>?” Chris screeched as the younger boy stepped out onto the path, a large knapsack on his back and an even larger grin on his face.</p><p>“What a coincidence, running into you here.” His grin only grew as the four - still tangled by the vines - let out various sounds of surprise and anger.</p><p>“Wh-what are you-?” Chris struggled, but the vines held on firmly.</p><p>“What, you thought you could leave without us?” Jisung stepped out next, his eyes shimmering in the faint moonlight. With a short whistle, the vines retreated, dropping the boys onto their saddles, leaving them to scramble to keep themselves from falling onto the first path below them. “You wouldn’t have even made it out of the castle without us.”</p><p>“You should know better by now hyung.” Felix giggled, standing just behind Jisung.</p><p>“I bet you didn’t even bring a map of the area surrounding the Northern Kingdom,” Minho huffed, stepping out onto the path as well. “A map for our kingdom alone will be worthless once we cross the border.”</p><p>“We have maps!” Changbin pouted, looking away because he knew they didn’t actually get a detailed map for the Northern Kingdom - the one they had was a general one, only really showing large landmarks and busy cities.</p><p>“You really thought we would just sit by and let you go without us?” Jisung shook his head, shooting Hyunjin a lopsided grin. “I’m a little offended that you genuinely believed you could give us the slip.”</p><p>“We’re smarter than that.” Felix nodded, wrapping his arms around Jisung’s slim waist and resting his chin on his partner’s shoulder from behind.</p><p>“You- you have to go back!” Chris ground out, his face pale in fear. “You can’t come with us - you’ll get hurt-”</p><p>“And you won’t?” Minho raised an eyebrow, challenging his friend.</p><p>“We’re trained to fight-”</p><p>“And we’re trained in ways you aren’t.” Seungmin cut Chris off.</p><p>“I know magic - more than I did when I first arrived here,” Jisung chimed in. “More offensive and protective spells, as well as illusions that could save our lives. Besides, I was the one that cast the illusion to carry the guards away. You would have been caught instantly without my help.”</p><p>“I’ve been trained in diplomacy for the last several years,” Minho continued, removing any chance for Chris to interject. “A much different kind of diplomacy that you were taught, hyung. It’s a completely different world for someone of a normal birth in regards to those in the court.”</p><p>“I know how to cook, and I’ve been helping Sungie make antidotes and such recently,” Felix grinned at his brother. “And I’ve been learning how to trap and skin animals, so I can make sure we have something to eat no matter where we are.”</p><p>“You never know when you need a servant.” Seungmin said simply, ending his argument with a shrug of his shoulders.</p><p>“I cannot allow you to-” Chris looked close to tears.</p><p>“They’re right, you know.” Hyunjin cut him off again.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“They have skills that we don’t,” he continued. “You and I can barely cook if our lives depended on it, which might end up being the case. We know how to talk to others as Princes, but we don’t know how to talk to them as anyone else. We don’t have magic.”</p><p>“But...” Chris looked at Hyunjin, silently begging his husband to back him up. It killed the younger prince to have to disagree - he wanted his friends safe as much as Chris did, but there was something telling him they all needed to take this journey together.</p><p>“I think we’ll have a better chance at surviving if we all go,” He pushed, the feeling in his blood reminded him of when he woke from his strange dream. “I know you’re scared, but we promised to stay together, no matter what... that includes life threatening adventures to hostile kingdoms under the dead of night.”</p><p>“Fine...” Chris sighed, his shoulders slumping. “I... as much as I don’t want any of you to get hurt, it does bring me some comfort to know we’re all together again.”</p><p>“Let’s split the horses and keep going,” Hyunjin hopped out of his saddle. “We can find a nice clearing to make camp for a few hours before we continue.”</p><p>He handed the reins to Minho, who swung into the saddle and pulled Felix up in front of him. Jeongin did the same with Jisung, letting Jisung sit behind Seungmin. Jeongin jumped up onto Changbin’s horse, sliding behind the older boy and taking the reins. Changbin leaned against his partner’s chest, smiling to himself as Jeongin took control of their steed.</p><p>Chan and Hyunjin walked behind the other three horses with Jeongin and Changbin in the lead. The night was still dense, the sound of the nocturnal animals keeping the air from becoming too stagnant.</p><p>“Is it bad that I’m a little excited?” Hyunjin whispered as the whippoorwills screamed around them.</p><p>“Excited?” Chris hummed, the reins in one hand while with the other arm wrapped around his Husband’s waist.</p><p>“I know it’s going to be dangerous, but we’re going to see so many things we’ve never even dreamed of,” He breathed, looking up at the galaxy above them, purples and blues bleeding into one another as bright, twinkling stars lit up the darkness. “Before coming here, I never really left my Kingdom. I went to the nearby towns and villages, but I never explored. I never did anything... exciting. We could get hurt, but we got hurt at the castle too. This is our opportunity to see amazing things - to do amazing things.</p><p>“Hm, I suppose when you put it like that, it does seem enticing,” Chris kissed Hyunjin’s shoulder, right where it met with his neck, quickly before looking up again, needing to keep an eye on not only the trail, but the world around them in case danger snuck on up them. “Maybe the next town we pass through, I’ll purchase a journal and pencil to log our adventures. It would be... nice to finally add something worthwhile to the library collection.”</p><p>“If we try to keep at least a little optimism, we’ll have better luck.”</p><p>“Is that a fact?” Chris chuckled, kissing Hyunjin’s shoulder again, seeing how it was the only part of the younger prince’s body that was exposed and open for said kisses.</p><p>“Mm, now it is.” Hyunjin tilted his head to look Chris in the eye, resting his head on the older prince’s shoulder and pressing feather light kisses to his husband’s throat, not wanting to distract him too much as they rode.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I think this is good for the moment.” Changbin called as he and Jeongin dismounted their horse and scanned the small clearing they had found.</p><p>“Mm, the trees around are thick enough to hide us from the paths, and alert us if anything approaches,” Chris nodded and started undoing the bedrolls that were strapped to the back of the saddle. “Do we want to bother making a fire? Or just eat something cold and get some rest.”</p><p>“I can make a small fire easily,” Jeongin said, already gathering sticks. “No need to go to sleep with a chilled stomach when we have the opportunity for a warm meal. We won’t have this luxury the entire time, so it’s best to take advantage of it while we can.”</p><p>“There were more whispers around the castle while you were locked away plotting your escape,” Minho said as he helped lay out the bedrolls. There was a tightness to his words, but no one commented on it - Hyunjin believed he had every reason to be a little bitter. “There have been more reported bandit attacks along the border of the Northern Kingdom, yet the guards and knights refuse to send any aid, while the towns that do have royal aid have gone silent - no contact in or out.”</p><p>“That’s... ominous.” Felix murmured, tossing sticks into the fire that Jeongin had spat onto the pile of kindling.</p><p>“I wish that was the worst of it,” Minho scowled a little at his hands. “There have been reports of figures in the woods in various places - from up at the border, all the way to this area. No one knows who - or what - these figures are, because every time a guard tries to approach them, the forest seems to eat the figures.”</p><p>“<em>Eats</em> <em>them</em>?” Jisung choked, his eyes wide and shining in the firelight.</p><p>“At least, that’s what the reports say,” Minho shook his head, holding his arms out for the younger boy to curl against his chest by the fire. “What I’m assuming is that there was something in the forest that made it seem as though the figures were disappearing into the trees. The idea of man-eating foliage is just a little too outlandish for me.”</p><p>“Were there any more whispers?” Chris asked as he came to sit by the fire with the others. Their tight circle kept the heat in a little, chasing away the chill of the early morning. The sun wasn’t quite rising, but the sky was starting to lighten a shade or two. They would rest until the sun woke them, and be on their way.</p><p>“Just one more, but it’s more of a legend than a rumor,” Minho pulled Felix into his left side and Jisung into his right, holding both his boys close to him. “Apparently the prince of the Northern Kingdom, who all but disappeared several years ago, has been sending letters out. No one has been able to confirm that they are legitimate, but if they are, it means the prince is still alive somewhere.”</p><p>“What happened with the Northern Prince?” Hyunjin asked, never having heard about him before.</p><p>“Supposedly when the old King passed away, his closest friend took over as ruler since the king himself had no brothers, and his son was too young. They assumed as soon as the prince was old enough to rule, he would take his father’s throne, but then he just... vanished. No one saw him again, though there had been whispers through the castle about him being imprisoned somewhere deep within the royal wing.” Minho explained, being the most knowledgeable about urban legends than anyone else.</p><p>“Why would they do that?” Jisung blinked, a frown on his face.</p><p>“So he couldn’t take the throne back?” Minho shrugged. “It’s all legend at this point. It all happened years ago - nearly a decade and a half by now. There were even versions of the legend where there was a second prince, but no one has ever confirmed that one. It’s probably not true, because then there would be some record of a second son, yet the family registry only lists the First prince who vanished.”</p><p>“That’s unsettling,” Felix shuddered. “It makes me wonder if that could have been us...”</p><p>“I suppose that’s one thing we can try to solve when we arrive at the Northern castle. If it’s just a misunderstanding, we might be able to clear some of the confusion. I’m really praying to the gods that this can be solved without much violence.”</p><p>“Mm, that would be ideal.” Hyunjin sighed, knowing things would never be that easy.</p><p>“This is kind of exciting,” Felix smiled a little. “I’ve never camped outside before! It’s so beautiful out.”</p><p>“It’s fun at first, but wait until you’re caught in a storm.” Changbin laughed, his grin lightening the mood of the clearing.</p><p>“Are you still bitter about that?” Chris asked, his jaw dropping in exaggerated - yet amused - shock. “It was years ago, and I’ve made it up to you threefold!”</p><p>“What happened?” Jeongin asked, turning to Changbin with curious eyes.</p><p>“Hyung <em>insisted</em> on going on this hunt,” Changbin started, only talking louder when Chris tried to cut him off. The eldest stopped trying to stop the story and resorted to pouting, leaning against his husband’s side. “I told him a dozen times that the sky was looking mighty dangerous, but he was so sure that we would have clear weather for the entirety of the trip. Instead, just like I warned him, we were caught in the middle of a downpour.”</p><p>“The rain coming down so hard I thought we were going to have bruises.” Chris chuckled, deciding it would be better to just chime in than try to stop the story.</p><p>“We ended up finding a cave to take refuge in, but the cave just happened to house a family of bats,” Changbin’s grin curled into a smirk, and Hyunjin knew it was about to get even more interesting. “Hyung, ever the genius he is, decided to start a fire without checking the surroundings and scared the bats.”</p><p>“We had to burn our tunics,” Chris shuddered in residual disgust. “Bat shit does <em>not</em> wash out.”</p><p>The circle burst into laughter, the mental image of Changbin and Chris, soaked to the bone and covered in bat droppings somehow one of the funniest things Hyunjin had ever pictured in his life.</p><p>Chris wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, kissing gently along the younger prince’s neck, just to remind his husband that he was there - that Hyunjin wasn’t alone. It was something they needed to remind themselves from time to time.</p><p>Sometimes Hyunjin had to remind himself that this was real - his husband was there, and loved Hyunjin despite all his flaws.</p><p>His husband loved him, because of his flaws.</p><p>He already knew this journey was going to test them more than they expected, but he just wasn’t sure how.</p><p>He just hoped they would make it home as the same people they left as.</p><p> </p><p>The fire was nothing more than smoldering coals by the time they finally woke up. The sun was bright but not hot yet, and Hyunjin estimated it to be eight. Jisung continued to snore lightly as they began to pack up camp, brushing the dirt and leaves from the bedding and rolling them back up, and kicking dirt over the remnants of the fire to put it out completely.</p><p>“Aegi, times to wake up.” Minho shook Jisung’s shoulder, the younger boy whining and trying to hide his face in the bedroll. Minho smiled softly as the boy’s antics before quickly picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder.</p><p>“AHH-” Jisung cried out as he struggled a little, only to pout when Minho placed him down on his feet again.</p><p>“You’re so cute.” Minho giggled, kissing Jisung’s nose.</p><p>“Yeah... so are you.” He grumbled, crossing his arms and looking away. Everyone would see the flush growing along the back of Jisung’s neck.</p><p>“Shall we?” Chris asked once their camp was completely packed. He had always been taught to leave a site as it had been when he arrived, and other than some patches of flattened grass and a small pile of ash, there was no sign that they had even been there.</p><p>“Mm, let’s continue on our way.” Hyunjin grinned, taking Chris’ hand and pulling them towards the horses, who were tied to the nearest tree. Chris followed, his eyes shining with how hopelessly in love he was.</p><p>After saddling up, Minho pulled out his much more accurate map of the area, pointing the way forward.</p><p>Jisung, still half asleep, glanced behind them, back towards the clearing, only to see... nothing. It was as if there had been no clearing, the path curving in a way that seemed as though they had been traveling straight through the woods the entire time. He blinked sleepily and leaned back against Seungmin, who had offered to steer the horse.</p><p>Obviously there was nothing wrong with the forest. He must have dozed for a moment longer than he thought, but that was fine. Minho had a map, they had each other - nothing could go wrong.</p><p>Jisung glanced behind them again. The trail went straight back until he couldn’t see it any longer, not a single curve in sight.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Seungmin asked, noticing how Jisung seemed uncomfortable.</p><p>“Mm, I don’t think so,” He furrowed his brow a little as he turned back to look in the direction they were traveling. “I think I’m just imagining things.”</p><p>“If you’re still tired, you can rest,” Seungmin offered. “I can keep a hold of you.”</p><p>“Thanks Minnie,” Jisung yawned, resting his head on the other boy’s chest. Seungmin wrapped an arm around his middle, keeping him safely in the saddle. “Something just feels... weird.” He murmured as his eyes continued to grow heavier.</p><p>“Weird how?”</p><p>“Dunno... just weird.”</p><p>“Mm...” Seungmin hummed, not sure what to make of his friend’s cryptic tired mumbles. Before he could ask, Jisung was fast asleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The first chapters are always the hardest :') but now the plot is finally going to pick up! Chapter 3 is going to introduce our first set of guests UwU I'm very excited to have these little crossovers. </p><p>I've also laid out several clues already!! See if you can spot them XD There's at LEAST four, if not more so good luck!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Unlikely Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Careful, there’s a big root here,” Minho called back. He was leading the group, his map is his hands as Felix walked alongside the horse. The terrain had gotten a little too bumpy to ride the horses with a clear conscience, so they started leading their steads carefully through the foliage. “According to this, we should be coming up on a stream soon. We can water the horses and break for lunch there.”</p><p>“Can’t you just... teleport us to the Northern Kingdom?” Felix whined lightly in Jisung’s direction. He was still a little grumpy from being woken up so early, but then again he was almost always grumpy in the morning - being kicked awake by accident didn’t help his sour mood.</p><p>“I mean, technically I could?” Jisung shrugged. “But teleporting even a single person that distance would probably kill me instantly.”</p><p>“Oh...” Felix pouted. “We don’t want that, I guess...”</p><p>“You guess?” Jisung gave a playfully offended gasp. He threw the reins at Seungmin before chasing after Felix, the prince giggling and dancing around his partner’s arms before purposely letting himself get caught. He kissed Felix’s neck as the prince squealed happily, his cheeks flushing a beautiful pink as Jisung picked him up from the ground, spinning them both around before putting Felix’s feet firmly back down again.</p><p>Hyunjin watched his friends fondly. It felt like lifetimes ago that Jisung had tried to convince him to pack his things and return home. So much had changed in such a short amount of time - though it had been less than two years since he left his childhood home, Hyunjin knew he was a completely different person thanks to his friends.</p><p>He glanced over to Jeongin, who was walking alongside Changbin. The dragon boy was whispering into his lover’s ear, whatever he was saying making Changbin flush and grin, his broad shoulders shaking with silent laughter.</p><p>Jeongin’s scales seemed to shine in the sunlight that filtered through the thick levels of leaves from the trees above. Hyunjin wasn’t sure if it was from the light alone, or if there was something shining from inside the younger boy. He had never seen his two best friends happier since coming to Chris’ kingdom.</p><p>“How far away was that stream?” Chris asked, squinting ahead of them.</p><p>“Um...” Minho checked the map before frowning. “We... we should have found it by now.”</p><p>“I can’t hear anything,” Jeongin said, frowning now as well. “Even if we were just a little off track, I should still be able to hear the water.”</p><p>“That’s strange,” Minho stopped, scanning his map. “We’ve been following the trail exactly. I’ve been making sure we’ve been on track...”</p><p>“Maybe we just... took a wrong turn?” Changbin offered hopefully.</p><p>“Hyung, we’ve been going in a straight line.” Seungmin bit the inside of his cheek.</p><p>“Maybe we just-” Hyunjin was cut off by an arrow flying past his cheek. The cut stung, but he was more focused on the second arrow that instantly followed, embedding itself in the tree next to Jisung’s head.</p><p>“Who’s there?” Chris shouted, instantly pushing Seungmin behind him. He, Changbin and Hyunjin drew their swords, making sure Jeongin, Minho, Felix and Jisung were as far away from the direction the arrows came from as possible. “I order you to show yourselves!”</p><p>“Just like their type to go around demanding things.” A voice said from above them.</p><p>“And look at how they’re caging the poor boy.” Another voice, slightly to the left of the first.</p><p>“Look at their clothes,” A third sneered. “Makes me sick.”</p><p>“We’re not looking for a fight,” Hyunjin tried, already sensing that being aggressive is the <em>last</em> thing they needed. “We’re just passing through the forest, but we seem to have gotten turned around. Would you be able to point us in the direction of the Northern Kingdom?”</p><p>“Why should we help you?” The first voice spoke again. “You’re just as bad as the bastards up north-”</p><p>“Sanha, that’s enough,” The second voice scolded lightly. “Poor thing...”</p><p>Before anyone could blink, a figure darted out from the trees. They ducked under Chris’ arm, managing to avoid the prince’s sword. Chris shouted, reaching out, but it was too late - the person had grabbed Seungmin and pulled him away from the others.</p><p>“Seungmin-” Chris shouted, ready to charge at the cloaked figure, only to be stopped by his husband putting a hand on his chest. Chris looked at Hyunjin in shock, but he noticed the younger prince was staring at the stranger.</p><p>“Are you alright?” The figure asked, completely ignoring the others.</p><p>“Did they force you to do anything?” The owner of the first voice stepped out onto the path, standing at least a head taller than the owner of the second voice.</p><p>“Fucking royals,” The third figure joined the first two, their face hidden by the shadow of their hood. “Taking advantage of those below them with no regard for their actions...”</p><p>“I-I think there’s been a misunderstanding...” Seungmin stuttered, trying to glance back at Chris, only to have his gaze blocked by one of the figures. The three strangers separated Seungmin from his friends, but the way they were standing...</p><p>It was almost as if they were the one protecting Seungmin from Chris and the others.</p><p>“I won’t allow you to harm him,” Chris growled, his face twisted in protective rage. “I will not hesitate to gut you like fish if you touch a hair on his head.”</p><p>“And what does it matter to <em>you</em>?” The third figure spat, disgust clear in their voice.</p><p>“Excuse me?” Chris blinked, never having been spoken to like that before. The third stranger scoffed and flicked their hood down to properly glare at Chris. He was young - closer to Hyunjin’s age, with soft brown hair and sharp cheekbones.</p><p>“They’re all the same,” He muttered, ignoring Chris again. “Don’t worry, you can come with us. You don’t have to be a slave to any filthy royal again-”</p><p>“Seungmin is <em>not</em> a slave,” Chris snarled, his face turning red in rage. “How <em>dare</em> you insinuate he would be treated as such! He is like my <em>brother</em>-”</p><p>“And you think we’re going to believe that?” The tallest stranger asked, shaking their head so their hood fell back as well. He had round cheeks and large eyes shining with distrust, his hair short and dark, with the bangs a fair blond. “Look at you, dressed to attend a ball. If he were a brother to you, he should also be dressed like a bastard-”</p><p>“Sanha,” The shortest stranger snapped, making the boy stand down. They removed their hood as well - he was older than the other two, maybe even older than Chris, with hair colored a delicate pink. Hyunjin could see silver shining in his locks, creating sparse, sparkling highlights. He had a wider nose than the other two, and he looked <em>angry</em>. “We need to go-”</p><p>“Stop!” Seungmin shouted, making the three strangers jump. “Who are you to judge hyung? He’s more than just a prince - he’s the most noble man I’ve ever met!”</p><p>“Are you serious?” The boy with the sharp cheekbones scoffed, crossing his arms and rolling his eyes. “No one born of privilege knows how to be humble-”</p><p>“Why did you take him from us?” Minho asked, pushing between Hyunjin and Chris.</p><p>“You’re... not quite a servant, are you?” the tall boy - Sanha - asked, taking in Minho’s appearance. “Are you being taken advantage of too?”</p><p>“Why would you assume any of us are being taken advantage of?” Minho fired back, making the boy blink. “Are you not just as bad by judging our relationships based on what we wear alone? Did you even know we were traveling with royalty before stopping us?”</p><p>“A group of men in shining clothes surrounded by those in more humble attire? We don’t need to know who you are to know <em>what</em> you are.”</p><p>“My name is Lee Minho,” The boy said calmly. He glanced at Chris and jerked his head, silently scolding the prince for still having his blade drawn. After a moment, he, Hyunjin and Changbin awkwardly sheathed their swords, instantly feeling exposed. Chris turned to his husband and began wiping the blood from his cheek with the sleeve of his tunic, the wound already having stopped bleeding. “I am the personal advisor to the crowned prince, but he’s also my best friend. We’ve grown up together, and he has been one of the few people I trust completely.”</p><p>“The crowned Prince?” The man with the pink hair furrowed his brows, staring at Chris in silence for a moment before waving his hand. His companions took a step back, placing Seungmin between the two groups like a middle man.</p><p>“I am Prince Christopher,” He tried, not wanting to escalate the situation any more, especially now that Minho managed to settle the tension a little. “This is my husband, Prince Hyunjin, and my beloved companions, Changbin, Jisung, and Jeongin. We’re genuinely just trying to pass through the forest. We’re on a mission to bring aid to those suffering in the Northern Kingdom-”</p><p>“And why would the crowned prince of all people wish to give aid to complete strangers?”</p><p>“Because no one deserves to suffer, no matter where they live,” Chris said, staring the pink haired stranger in the eye unwaveringly. “And as crowned prince, I have the power and ability to help - why wouldn’t I use that to prevent suffering?”</p><p>“You’re... you’re a strange one, Prince Christopher,” The man said, a faint smirk playing on his lips. “You can call me Jinwoo. These are my brothers, Sanha and Minhyuk. We’re on our way to meet up with the other half of our party.”</p><p>“It’s Rocky to you.” The boy with the sharp cheekbones said flatly, staring at Hyunjin and the others, as if daring them to challenge that.</p><p>“Where you separated?” Hyunjin asked, worry for these strangers growing in his chest.</p><p>“We left them in our designated spot while we tried to get supplies from the nearest town,” Jinwoo said, his shoulders slumping a fraction. “Unfortunately, trade has been... less successful as of late. No one wants to trade for furs and meat when they have nothing to trade with.”</p><p>“Are things so dire?” Chris frowned, his eyebrows meeting in the middle.</p><p>“Things have <em>been</em> dire,” Rocky scowled. “Anywhere the Northern King can claim has been abandoned, leveled, razed, salted, or overtaken by guards. I doubt there’s a single thriving village in the entirety of the Kingdom.”</p><p>“I didn’t think we were far away enough from home to be seeing the effects of the Northern King’s neglect,” Felix bit his inner cheek. “Unless we’ve traveled farther than hyung’s map said.”</p><p>“The forest isn’t happy,” Sanha said, looking at the ground sadly. “It doesn’t need to answer to any mortal, and it’s making sure we know it.”</p><p>“The forest is... alive?” Jeongin whispered.</p><p>“The forest is... a complicated enigma,” Jinwoo answered hesitantly. “It’s alive, but also not. It’s one entity, but many beings. It’s... well, it’s magic - I can’t explain it any better than that, I suppose.”</p><p>“Magic?” Jisung perked up from behind Minho’s back.</p><p>“You need to return to your companions,” Minho took the conversation back. “And we need to find our way out of the forest. I propose we aid one another for the time being.”</p><p>“Alright,” Jinwoo said, causing Sanha and Rocky to shout in surprise. “Hush, you two - he brings up a valid point. Besides...” He glanced at the horses, heavy with bags. “They may be able to replenish some of our supplies.”</p><p>“When we stop to rest, we will give you as much as we are able to spare,” Chris promised. “But we should hurry. The sun has already started to go down, which means we only have a few more hours of light before we can’t travel safely.”</p><p>“And why should we trust you?” Rocky said, looking venomously at Chris. “If we wanted help from a <em>prince</em>, we would ask the ones who abandoned us-”</p><p>“That’s <em>enough</em>, Minhyuk,” Jinwoo snapped, gripping the boy’s arm and pulling him away from Chris and his party. “There’s a time and place for grudges, and this <em>isn’t it</em>.” He turned back to Chris with a faintly apologetic smile. “It shouldn’t be too much farther. Sanha, aegi, shall we?”</p><p>“Of course, hyung!” Sanha grinned and rocked on his heels - Hyunjin was instantly struck by how much the taller boy reminded him of Felix. Before he could voice this comparison, Sanha brought his fingers to his lips and let out a shrill whistle, the sound echoing off the trees for far longer than it should have.</p><p>Hyunjin felt himself stepping closer to Chris as the forest began to shift. Seungmin finally made it back over to their ranks, the space between their party and Jinwoo’s party shrinking until they resembled one unified group.</p><p>“Stay close,” Jinwoo said. “The forest gets upset when mortals wander aimlessly.”</p><p>Chris nodded and took Hyunjin’s hand in one of his own, and the horse’s reins in the other. Behind him, the rest of the group fell into line, holding onto their riding partners while guiding the horses along the thinning trails.</p><p>Quickly the paths began to become overgrown, the branches and weeds bleeding out onto the flattened areas. Hyunjin tripped a little on a root, smiling warmly at Chris as the older prince caught him.</p><p>Hyunjin brought their entwined hands up to his mouth and pressed a soft kiss to the back of his husband’s hand. He wanted to show Chris just how much he loved him, but now that they were on the road, there was little time to even hold hands, let alone give one another the affection they deserved.</p><p>He made a mental promise to shower Chris in attentive touches and loving kisses as soon as they found an inn.</p><p>“What did Rocky-ssi mean about being abandoned by princes?” Hyunjin asked the eldest of their party. Jinwoo glanced back to where Rocky and Sanha were chatting with the others - Rocky with Changbin and Jeongin, and Sanha with Felix and Jisung. Seungmin was helping Minho try to map out the new paths, but judging by the furrow in their brows, it wasn’t going well.</p><p>“Our village was attacked over two years ago,” Jinwoo started, his voice low. “At first it was just the King’s guards coming into the town to be ‘peacekeepers’, but they started taxing us to the point of complete poverty - not that we had much to begin with. We were... a small town, to say the least. No more than fifty people total. We relied on personal gardens and the kindness of our neighbors, so when they demanded gold and rations from us...”</p><p>“Gods above...” Hyunjin breathed in horror.</p><p>“When we were unable to pay the taxes... they started getting violent,” Jinwoo’s face hardened. “We tried to ask for aid from the lords that owned the land, but they never responded. Our messengers came back and reported that the property was completely empty - they had fled, leaving us behind to suffer. It was only a few weeks after we stopped paying the taxes that the guards left, threatening that we would be raided by bandits without their protection. Ironically enough, it was only days later that the raiders came. They... they slaughtered everyone who was left and burnt the village to the ground.”</p><p>“But you survived.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“Mm, we had been out to hunt and gather,” His lips thinned. “We had to go farther away from the village, because the woods nearby had been thinned out. There wasn’t a single squirrel for at least a three mile radius. We saw the smoke and rushed back, but it was too late. By the time we made it, the embers weren’t even glowing anymore. We held funerals for whoever we could find, and attempted to make a memorial with all their names, but I doubt it’s still standing.”</p><p>“I...” Chris trailed off, his jaw tensing. Hyunjin gave his husband’s hand a light squeeze - he could tell the older boy was blaming himself even though there was nothing he could have done to stop <em>anything</em>. That’s just the kind of person Chris was - he wanted to help everybody, and to him, it was his fault when people were hurt.</p><p>“Wait, two years ago?” Hyunjin suddenly realized something.</p><p>“Mm, just a little over, I believe.”</p><p>“Chris... do you think that’s what pushed our treaty?” He asked, turning to the older prince, who’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Treaty?” Jinwoo asked, watching the two princes stare at each other.</p><p>“We were married to strengthen the alliance between our kingdoms, because of the encroaching threat of the Northern King along our borders.” Chan explained.</p><p>“My Father said what pushed his decision was a village right along the edge of our Kingdom being leveled,” Hyunjin frowned. “If that was your home...”</p><p>“Aye, sounds about right,” Jinwoo sighed, giving the forest floor a humorless smile. After a beat he frowned and looked back to the princes. “I thought they did away with arranged marriages in your kingdoms.”</p><p>“They did,” Chris replied. “But I suppose ours was...”</p><p>“Extenuating circumstances.” Hyunjin continued.</p><p>“Mm, and in the end it worked out well,” Chris smiled, leaning over to kiss Hyunjin’s cheek briefly. Jinwoo watched the interaction with a curious, if not sad, look in his eyes. “I definitely ended up being the lucky one - Hyunjin is everything I could have asked for and more. He and his friends have brought so much joy into our lives.”</p><p>“It’s nice,” Jinwoo said after a moment. “Seeing such pure adoration. That’s hard to find nowadays. Most people marry for convenience. Love isn’t something we have the luxury to search for.”</p><p>The flatness of Jinwoo’s voice made Hyunjin’s chest ache. Were things really <em>that</em> bad?</p><p>And if they were, would they be able to do anything?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So you can use magic?” Jisung asked the taller boy excitedly. Chris, Hyunjin, and Jinwoo were leading their group, talking amongst themselves as the others chatted with Sanha and Rocky.</p><p>“Not much,” Sanha’s cheeks pinkened at the attention. “Mainly just tracking spells. That’s what we’re following now - I can’t control the forest, but I find ways around the trees to get to our destination.”</p><p>“That’s so helpful!” Felix grinned. “I know I could use a tracking spell here and there...”</p><p>“Don’t worry angel, I’ll learn one so you won’t lose your things anymore.” Jisung laughed, placing a quick kiss to Felix’s cheek.</p><p>“I just... lose things a lot, okay?” the prince mumbled, his fair cheeks glowing red.</p><p>“Are you two... together?” Sanha asked, eyes wide.</p><p>“Mm, us and Minho hyung.” Jisung said, his chest swelling with pride. Everyone at the castle, and in the town, knew about their relationship, so he may be preening a little at the chance to show off his lovers.</p><p>“All three of you?” Sanha hummed and chuckled. “I must admit, I might be a little jealous of you. Imagine having not one, but two people to love you...”</p><p>“It was... difficult getting here, but it was worth it in the end.” Felix’s eyes softened as he smiled.</p><p>“As much as I dream of finding someone to love, in the end our survival comes first,” The wistful look in Sanha’s eyes seemed to dim. “We’ve been able to provide for yourselves fairly well, but... you can only have so many luxuries as nomads... love just isn’t one of them. Medical herbs, on the other hand... those are something we always need. Now especially.”</p><p>“Is someone hurt?” Jisung frowned - he only met Sanha a short while ago, but he already felt a sense of protectiveness over him. They were the same age, but there was an air of innocence around the taller boy that Jisung wanted to preserve.</p><p>“Dongmin hyung was injured,” Sanha bit his lower lip. “We went to town to trade for... well, anything that could help him, but there wasn’t anything to spare, even when we offered pelts and meat.”</p><p>“I can heal!” Jisung nearly shouted. Sanha stared at him in confusion. “I mean, I can use magic too, and I’ve become very proficient with healing spells. After what happened last year, I might be more skilled than the castle healers.”</p><p>“What happened last year?” Sanha asked, not aware of the flood he just opened.</p><p>“Okay so...” Felix started to recount the first days of Hyunjin, Jisung and Jeonign coming to the castle.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ve never met a dragon semi before.” Rocky said bluntly. He had seen Sanha talking to the boy with the round cheeks and the boy with the freckles about magic and relaxed some - he trusted Sanha and Jinwoo. If they weren’t on edge, he would try to calm himself.</p><p>“I doubt many people have,” Jeongin chuckled, not at all phased by the boy’s directness, which Rocky seemed to appreciate. “I haven’t met any others like me since I was taken. It would be nice, one day, but it’s not a pressing matter.”</p><p>“Taken?”</p><p>“Mm, semis make a pretty penny on the slave market.” Jeongin said with an easy air, but Rocky instantly nodded, accepting that as the end of that conversation.</p><p>“Were you the one who shot those arrows?” Changbin asked, noticing the handmade bow slung across Rocky’s back.</p><p>“Of course,” Rocky said, his hand going to the sinew string that crossed his chest. “I’ve trained to be able to kill even the smallest of animals.”</p><p>“I must say, I was very impressed by your skill,” Changbin smiled a little when he noticed pink dusting the boy’s tanned skin. “Did you intend to cut Hyunjin’s cheek?”</p><p>“As a warning,” Rocky shrugged easily. “The second arrow was meant to startle you, but I didn’t anticipate the chipmunk to move so erratically.”</p><p>“Chip- do you mean Jisung hyung?” Jeongin’s face lit up with a grin. Oh, he was never going to let his friend live this down.</p><p>“He does look like a chipmunk, doesn’t he...” Changbin mused, more to himself than either Jeongin or Rocky. He watched Jisung kiss Felix’s cheek and frowned.</p><p>“What’s wrong hyung?” Jeongin asked, instantly noticing the change in his partner’s expression.</p><p>“Nothing, I just...” He pouted a little, his bottom lip sticking out just the tiniest bit. “I wanna...” He trailed off, too quiet for even Jeongin’s advanced hearing.</p><p>“You’re going to need to speak up, aegi,” Jeongin purred lightly, causing both Changbin and Rocky to flush. “I want to hear what you have to say.”</p><p>“I just-” He glanced at Rocky, who was very obviously looking anywhere <em>but</em> the two boys next to him. “I want kisses too...”</p><p>“Why didn’t you just ask?” Jeongin chuckled. He really loved Changbin.</p><p>He leaned over and pressed the kiss to the corner of the older boy’s mouth, letting his tongue trace Changbin’s lower lip for just a breath before he was pulling away again, leaving his hyung flushed and speechless.</p><p>“The dragon and the knight, huh?” Rocky commented, glancing at them from the corner of his eye. “A little ironic.”</p><p>“That’s what Chris hyung said too...” Changbin huffed, blowing his bangs from his face.</p><p>“It’s... cute,” Rocky mumbled, eyes staring straight ahead. “You’re cute, together.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Jeongin grinned, not at all put off by the other boy’s vibe. “We definitely fought for our love, that’s for sure.”</p><p>“Oh?” Rocky raised a single eyebrow. “Not everything is perfect within the castle walls?”</p><p>“Ppft- as if,” Jeongin snickered. “I almost died... twice? Three times?”</p><p>“Two times,” Changbin confirmed, taking Jeongin’s hand casually. “Unless you could the time Jisung accidentally set the canopy bed on fire and you tried to put it out, then it would be three.”</p><p>“I don’t count assassination attempts from our friends,” Jeongin chuckled. “Just ones from actual assassins.”</p><p>“Mm, then two.”</p><p>“I see...” Rocky stared at them in a mix of horror and respect.</p><p>“The whole stadium was cheering, but Jinnie noticed something wrong first. He literally threw himself over the railing. I’ve never seen him run so fast in my life! It took a minute for the rest of us to realize what happened, but when Hyung pulled the knife from his stomach-” Jisung’s voice filtered back to them.</p><p>“What’s he talking about?” Rocky questioned, his curiosity peaked.</p><p>“The tournament, probably,” Changbin grimaced at the memory. “Someone tried to kill hyung with a poisoned knife, and Jisung almost died trying to heal him.”</p><p>“Jisung hyung wouldn’t have died,” Jeongin waved his partner off. “Even when he uses his own life force to heal, it would take a <em>lot</em> for him to outright die...”</p><p>“Sounds like he came close, though,” Rocky noted Jeongin’s somber expression. “At one point or another.”</p><p>“Mm, a few years ago, Hyunjin hyung was in a bad sparring accident,” The dragon boy bit his inner cheek. Even though it had been over six years prior, the fear still felt real whenever he recalled those few days where both Hyunjin and Jisung’s lives were both at stake. “Ran clean through by a sword. Jisung hyung almost burnt himself out entirely trying to keep him alive.”</p><p>“So both Prince Christopher and Prince Hyunjin have been stabbed through the stomach?” Rocky let out a low whistle. “That’s impressive.”</p><p>“Jisung too,” Changbin pointed out. “And while it wasn’t through the stomach, Innie and I both got pretty fucked up from the assassin.”</p><p>“And the stairwell.”</p><p>“Mm, and the stairwell.”</p><p>“Who in your party <em>hasn’t</em> had a near death experience?” Rocky asked incredulously. He thought living in a castle, surrounded by guards and servants, was the epitome of safety and comfort. It seemed he was very wrong.</p><p>Changbin and Jeongin glanced at each other for a moment before looking ahead, squinting a little at their friends as they thought. Rocky’s eyebrows raised more and more with each silent second.</p><p>“Hyung’s always been good about keeping Seungmin and Minho hyung safe,” Changbin said after a moment. “I know Minho hyung was almost poisoned once, but we realized before it was too late. Hyung never let him be his food taster again after that.”</p><p>“And Felix hyung...” Jeongin trailed off, his mouth curling down slightly.</p><p>“He... went through more personal trials,” Changbin finished softly. They knew of what the youngest prince went through after the assassination, but not nearly as intimately as Jisung and Minho did. They knew enough - that Felix couldn’t wipe the blood from his face no matter how many baths he took, and couldn’t sleep no matter what herbs he consumed, and that he hurt himself to cope with the guilt - but they never really brought it up. That was between Felix and his partners, and they weren’t going to bring up bad memories when it wasn’t needed. “But yeah, other than Seungmin, we’ve all been fucked up at some point.”</p><p>“I see...” Rocky trailed off.</p><p>The world truly was far more different than he had anticipated, it seemed.</p><p>“We’re almost there!” Sanha called, gathering everyone’s attention. Hyunjin glanced back at the boy and noticed how he, Jisung, and Felix seemed to be getting along really well. It was good for them, to have friends outside of their circle, though Hyunjin was worried about what would happen when they finally parted ways.</p><p>“What’s wrong, love?” Chris asked, noticing the look on his husband’s face.</p><p>“Nothing,” He shook the strange feeling from his head. “I’m just a little tired. Too much excitement for one day, it seems.”</p><p>“When we meet up with the others, you can camp with us for the evening,” Jinwoo offered. “There’s safety in numbers.”</p><p>“Mm, there is.” Hyunjin agreed, but there was still a seed of... something... growing in his chest. He tried to push the bad feeling down, but he had a hunch that as soon as they parted ways with Jinwoo and the others, things were going to get <em>much</em> more difficult.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that was our first cameo! I adore Astro so much - they were the first ever kpop concert I ever went to, and JinJIn is definitely one of my Ult biases :3 I've already planted some seeds for the other guest appearances, but they won't come for a few more chapters at least!</p><p>Side note, if you haven't listened to Excalibur by Kingdom you're absolutely missing out! Their debut was king Arthur themed, and it's been playing on loop - either on spotify or in my head - every time I'm writing for this au. I think it's funny how easily I can write the more formal, medieval speak but when I switch back to my modern ot8 au, I can't help but feel that my dialogue is a little stiff in some places :')</p><p>Also, do y'all think I should tag this fic as a full crossover? Or just put the cameos in the tags? While they're not a huge part of the plot, they're definitely going to show up a bit. I'm leaning more towards just putting them in the tags, because I know sometimes seeing a bunch of tagged fandoms can be a little intimidating... what do you think?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Who She Was</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin could hear them before he could see them, which he thought was a little dangerous given the situation. Jinwoo pushed through some branches, leading their train into a clearing. Three other figures were camping in the center, where small canvas tents were pitched around a crackling fire.</p><p>“Hyung!” One of the figures instantly perked up.</p><p>“Dongmin, lay back down,” The shortest of the three scolded lightly. Dongmin pouted but did as he was told. The short one turned to Jinwoo, his eyebrows furrowed. “Any luck?”</p><p>“No,” Jinwoo bit the inside of his cheek. “Not in town, at least.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Asked the third boy.</p><p>“We ran into some... companions,” Jinwoo hesitated for a moment. “They have supplies we could trade, and a member of their party claims to know healing spells.”</p><p>“That’s me!” Jisung called, moving to the front of the group. “I can heal!”</p><p>“Come here quickly then.” The short one said, an edge of desperation making his voice sharper.</p><p>“Hyung, I promise it’s not that dire,” The injured boy - Dongmin - smiled, but it was tight and pained. His leg was wrapped in makeshift bandages, the fabric already stained a dark rusty brown. “Don’t mind him. He’s just worried.”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Dongmin-ssi, you’ll be right as rain in no time,” Jisung grinned, easily using his knife to cute the bandaging away. There was a sound of protest from somewhere behind him, but Jisung ignored it and tossed the souled fabric over his shoulder. The gash was <em>bad</em>, the skin already taunt and warm to the touch where infection had set in. Jisung thought he saw a glimpse of bone as he shifted Dongmin’s leg. “What happened?”</p><p>“We were walking, and I guess the path was slicker than we anticipated,” Dongmin chuckled, and Hyunjin wondered how often he had to pretend everything was alright to keep the mood of his friends from plummeting - he seemed like the time to try to keep the air light, even when things were dire. “I slipped down the side of the hill and got caught on a large stick.”</p><p>“You were dangling by your leg!” Rocky snapped, looking faintly green.</p><p>“He says it as if he caught the branch with his hand,” The third boy that Hyunjin had not been introduced to mumbled, crossing his arms. He was taller than the others, with almost feline-like features. Hyunjin didn’t think he was a semi, but that didn’t necessarily say much. “He caught the branch with the meat of his damn thigh-”</p><p>“It’s <em>fine</em>, Bin,” Dongmin winced as Jisung placed a hand over the wound. Light filtered from the small gaps between the boy’s palm and the gash. Changbin blinked, glancing to the cat-like boy, most likely surprised about his name. “I was healing fine-”</p><p>“You have a fever,” Jisung said, not glancing up from what he was doing. Hyunjin could already see a faint sheen of sweat on his friend’s face, his eyes hard and focused. “I would have given it... four or five days before you either died of infection, or would have to amputate your leg to survive.”</p><p>“<em>WHAT</em>-” The shorter boy screeched, his face paling.</p><p>“Myungjun hyung, it’ll be okay,” Jinwoo said, placing a hand on his friend’s arm. Hyunjin noted that the shorter one - Myungjun - was the eldest of the group, even though Jinwoo acted more like the leader. “Chris and Hyunjin were telling me about what Jisung can do. I really think Minnie is going to be fine.”</p><p>“But what if he isn’t?” Myungjun all but shouted, tears making his eyes sparkle. “You’re- you’re all I have left! Everyone else is <em>gone</em>. I can’t lose you too...”</p><p>“Don’t worry, Myungjun-ssi,” Jisung chirped, a little too happily. “He’s all better now.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Burning the infection away was a little difficult, but healing flesh back together is my specialty,” Jisung grinned wide, only looking a little pale. “It’s just like when Chris hyung got stabbed with that poisoned dagger - healing the stab wound was fine. It was burning the poison away that made me pass out.”</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Myungjun raced over, all but pushing Jisung out of the way to help Dongmin sit up.</p><p>“Surprisingly good,” Dongmin blinked. He pulled the ruined fabric of his pants aside to show a neat, pink scar stretching from his hip to his knee, the flesh taunt but no longer hurting him. “He was right - he is good at this.”</p><p>“Told you.” Jisung preened under the compliments, only to sag heavily against Minho’s side, the older boy rushing forward when he saw his lover starting to sway on his feet.<br/>Dongmin stood and took a few hesitant steps before grinning. He was almost knocked back down by Myungjun, who practically tackled him. Dongmin patted his hyung’s head gently, as if comforting the smaller boy.</p><p>“Dongmin hyung walks on the inside of the group from now on.” Rocky huffed, but Hyunjin could see the relief clear as day on his face.</p><p>“As if you’re any better, hyung.” Sanha teased.</p><p>“It was ONE TIME-” Rocky shouted, flicking the younger boy on the arm. Sanha pouted and rubbed his wound before turning back to Felix, who was peppering Jisung’s face in kisses as a reward for healing Dongmin so well.</p><p>“See what they do to me?” he pouted, going to hide behind his new friends as Rocky stepped forward, as if to flick him again.</p><p>“Now that your companion is safe again, why don’t we go through our supplies,” Chris brought the attention to the four horses that were casually grazing on the grass. Jinwoo and Myungjun nodded, the elder almost hesitant to follow the prince over. Hyunjin helped Chris unload the saddles, spreading their supplies out so they could see everything they had. “I can’t guarantee we can give you much, but we’re not going to leave you with nothing.”</p><p>“Just healing Dongmin was more than enough, but...” Myungjun trailed off, his face pinched.</p><p>“We can never repay you for what you’ve done for us, but we will remember this, should we ever cross paths again.” Jinwoo continued, seeing his hyung’s eyes grow glassy.</p><p>“This is why we left home in the first place,” Hyunjin said easily, dividing some of the rolls they had packed into a separate cloth. “We wanted to help people. We have the resources, and we want to make life a little easier for those we run into.”</p><p>“I just pray your kindness is never taken advantage of,” Jinwoo said softly, holding the bundle of medical supplies tightly against his chest. “There are many who would like to use your compassion against you.”</p><p>“When that happens,” Chris said ‘when’ not ‘if’ on purpose, because he knew it was inevitable. “We will still try to help them if we can. Most of the time, they aren’t doing wrong because they find it amusing - they do it because they feel cornered.”</p><p>“You truly do see the best in people, don’t you?” Myungjun asked quietly, but it was clear he wasn’t looking for a response.</p><p>“Hyung, can we stay for a little while?” Felix asked, running up to Chris.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Chris smiled warmly, never able to deny his brother a request - especially one as harmless at that. “We can part after lunch.”</p><p>“Sanha! We can stay!” Felix called back to his friend, running over to where Sanha, Jisung, the other Bin, and Dongmin were sitting by the fire.</p><p>Hyunjin smiled at his friends. Sometimes he felt a little disconnected from them, now that so much of his life was wrapped around Chris and his own princely duties, but there were moments like this that made him remember how much he absolutely adored them.</p><p>“Come, let’s relax while we can,” Chris wrapped an arm around Hyunjin’s slim waist, pressing a kiss to his husband’s temple before the two followed Jinwoo and Myungjun back to the camp center. “Have I told you that you looked ethereal yet today?”</p><p>“What?” Hyunjin laughed brightly. “I probably look like I’ve been dragged through the brush. I can feel how tangled my hair is.”</p><p>“You’re stunning regardless,” Chris grinned as he tugged Hyunjin to sit between his thighs by the fire, the younger boy’s back pressed against his chest. Chris reached into his pouch and pulled out a small comb and began tugging the tangles from his husband’s long hair, taking care not to pull too hard. “Feel good?”</p><p>“Mm...” Hyunjin let his eyes close as he took in the feeling of Chris’ fingers carding through his hair, his nails lightly scratching along his scalp, as though he were a cat. It felt so nice that Hyunjin wondered briefly if they could just... stay in that position for a little while longer - just a few days, or maybe a few lifetimes of Chris gently touching him and worshiping him and making Hyunjin feel like the most important person in the world.</p><p>Hyunjin listened to his friends chatting with their new companions as Chris continued to play with his hair, setting the comb aside and starting to braid it back carefully. Between the familiar voices, the warmth of the fire, and the comforting beat of Chris’ heart against his back, Hyunjin found himself drifting off - not to sleep, but close. He told himself he would wake for lunch...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you have to go?” Sanha pouted, staring at Felix with wide eyes.</p><p>“I wish we could travel together more, but we’re going in different directions,” The prince looked equally as close to tears. “If you ever find yourself near our kingdom, please stop in! Tell any of the guards that you’ve been sent by Prince Felix, and if they don’t believe you... use my middle name - Yongbok.”</p><p>“Stay safe.” Rocky sai, crossing his arms across his chest.</p><p>“We’ll keep our ears open for word of your adventures,” Jinwoo grinned. “I have no doubt you’ll be the talk of every inn and tavern in a three kingdom distance, especially when you take the Northern King down.”</p><p>“You have faith in us.” It wasn’t a question, but there was an air of vulnerability in Hyunjin’s words.</p><p>“Mm, we used to think there was nothing that could be done,” Jinwoo’s smile dropped. “We thought... there was no point in trying to make a difference, because what could a few men do in the grand scheme of things? But... I really do think you’re going to make a historical difference for us, and the other citizens of the Northern Kingdom... and for yourself, as well.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Hyunjin sniffed, his eyes stinging.</p><p>“Safe travels!” Dongmin called, waving as they mounted their horses.</p><p>“Jisung, remember what I taught you,” Sanha said, sounding close to tears. “It’ll be harder since you don’t have a specific thing to track, but if you picture a path, you’re more likely to find your way out.”</p><p>“And remember to be careful with your energy,” Moonbin added. “If you’re anything like Sanha, this’ll drain you quickly.”</p><p>“Thank you, for everything.” Jisung hugged the taller boy tightly.</p><p>“We should be the ones saying that.” Rocky shook his head with a small smile.</p><p>“You should hurry, before your friends leave you behind.” Moonbin teased, causing Jisung to look behind him.</p><p>“HEY!” He shouted, chasing after the rest of his party, who were already two horse lengths away, all of them laughing at the shocked look on his face.</p><p>Their new friends waved as they left the clearing, their moods both raised and soured a little. The encouragement meant more to them than the others might have thought, but at the same time, what if something happened to them now that they parted ways? What if Jinwoo and the others never make it to Chris’ kingdom, and they never see their friends again?</p><p>“You’re thinking too much.” Chris said as they continued on the trail.</p><p>“Just worrying,” Hyunjin smiled. “As always.”</p><p>“They’re going to be okay,” The older boy hummed, already knowing what was on his husband’s mind. “They’ve survived two years as nomads, and now they have more supplies and a safe place to go should they find themselves in that direction.”</p><p>“Mm, you’re right,” Hyunjin leaned against Chis’ back with a lopsided grin. “As always.”</p><p>Hyunjin fell silent as he listened to his friends talking around him. Jisung was talking to Felix from across Seungmin’s shoulder, Felix and Minho’s horse following just behind theirs. He kept his voice just low enough to avoid drawing too much attention from a distance, but loud enough to make Felix cackle happily. Behind them, he could faintly hear Jeongin whispering to Changbin, the two lost in their own world, as they tended to do.</p><p>It was nice. While their adventure was sure to be treacherous, and dangerous, and maybe even deadly, it was the moments like this that told Hyunjin that no matter what happened, they would remain themselves. No matter what changes they go through, or traumas they may experience, nothing will change <em>who</em> they are.</p><p>“Ah, it looks like the terrain is getting rockier,” Chris called after an hour or two of riding. Hyunjin’s ass was getting sore, and he couldn’t help but pout that the ache wasn’t from his loving, caring husband. “We should dismount and walk until the trails open up again. We don’t want our horses to stumble and get hurt.”</p><p>“We need to find a town,” Minho said as he helped Felix from the saddle. “Thanks to Sanha and the others, we have a better chance at finding our way out of the forest, but our maps are still going to be off by the time we break from the treeline. Even if they can’t help us, a town will give us a chance to reorient ourselves.”</p><p>“Mm, the sooner we can figure out where we are, the better I’ll feel,” Chris offered his hand to Hyunjin, helping the younger prince from the saddle as well. “I feel blind.”</p><p>“Hopefully we’ll be breaking from the treeline soon,” Jisung said, his face pinched. He was starting to look a little pale, the skin around his eyes red, as though he had been crying, or was sick. Hyunjin worried that his friend was over exerting himself, but he had known Jisung long enough to also know his friend would never show weakness - especially if he thought he was responsible for something. “Though we might want to camp before being out in the open. The trees may be disorienting, but they’re also extra cover.”</p><p>“Sung’s right,” Seungmin nodded. “Even if we’re just a few meters into the forest, we’ll have more protection than if we were just outside.”</p><p>“Let’s travel for another...” Chris squinted up at the sky, the thick layers of branches lightening as they entered a rocky, cliff-like terrain. The rocks went up high, but not so high that it blocked the sun. “Say two or three hours before we make camp. The sun is still fairly high in the sky, so we have a decent amount of light left.”</p><p>“We should also try to find some running water,” Jeongin noted. “We should replenish our drinking water soon, and it could give us a chance to wash and relax a little before we continue along our way.”</p><p>“Mm, I can do that.” Jisung hummed, blinking rapidly. Hyunjin noticed how the trees around them seemed to quiver as Jisung changed the focal point of the tracking spell. Something like a stream was more concrete than the vague ‘out of the forest’.</p><p>“Don’t push yourself too much,” Minho murmured, pressing his lips to the younger boy’s cheek. Jisung smiled at him, but it was tired, and weak. “I know you want to help us get out, but we can’t go anywhere if you’re injured, or unconscious.”</p><p>“You’re right...” Jisung sighed. “As soon as we find a stream, I’ll let the spell drop for the evening.”</p><p>“Do you hear something?” Jeongin asked, the faint sound of something scraping against rocks floating down.</p><p>“No... Do you think there’s something following us?” Changbin frowned, his hand already on his sword.</p><p>“I’m not sure...” he had a bad feeling brewing in his gut. There was definitely something there, but it wasn’t what they would expect - he had no idea what it could be, but he could <em>tell</em> it was something different. “Everyone keep an eye out, just in case-”</p><p>Before Chris and Hyunjin could draw their swords, there was a flash of brilliant green that threw Seungmin to the ground before darting back again. It was moving too far and too erratically for anyone to get a good look at what it was, but that also meant no one could get a clear shot at it as it continued to bombard them with attacks from above.</p><p>Jeongin reached out and tried to catch whatever it was, but it seemed to slip right out of his fingers at the last second. The creature dove down, making Jeongin scream as claws ripped into his chest, blood instantly soaking his tunic from the three gashes that ran up his neck. It’s talons bounced harmlessly off Jeongin’s shoulder scales, but the flesh was shredded. Jisung instantly pulled him aside, trying to stem the bleeding with his magic. Jeongin could feel how the older boy’s hands shook over his wounds-</p><p>“Hyung look out!” He called, noticing that the green <em>thing</em> was flying straight towards Changbin, who had been helping Seungmin back to his feet.</p><p>Changbin spun around, his face hardening as he steadied his stance. He swung high, using his weight to put as much strength behind it as possible. The creature screamed as the blade sliced through its skin, crimson raining down onto the dirt below their feet. Some splattered onto Changbin’s face, but he couldn’t risk caring about that. The horses whinnied, prancing anxiously as the creature continued to fly erratically above them. Changbin readied his sword a second time, the shining silver stained red as it cut through the creature’s flesh a second time.</p><p>Jeongin closed his eyes, the feeling of his skin knitting back together making his stomach turn. He didn’t think he would ever get used to it. Before he could swallow it back down, he turned his head and gagged, what was left of their lunch with Jinwoo and the others coming back up. Jisung pulled him aside just in time to stop him from collapsing into his own sick, his body weak from the abrupt blood loss.</p><p>The creature crashed to the ground. Before he knew what he was doing, Changbin was stabbing his sword down, piercing the creature’s chest. Panting, he pulled his blade from the creature, flicking his wrist to get some of the crimson off.</p><p>“What was-” Jeongin felt his veins run cold.</p><p>The creature was reptilian, its scales the same green as the new leaves at the beginning of the spring, nearing yellow more than emerald. As the party took in what it was, it started shifting, it’s limbs shortening and twisting until...</p><p>“Oh gods-” Minho covered his mouth in horror. Jeongin though he was going to be sick again.</p><p>Laying on the ground was a young woman, no older than twenty five, with lime scales along her arms, and face, and spine, curling around her ribs and breasts. The wing nubs on her back actually had small wings protruding from them, the thin flesh she used to fly ripped and stained.</p><p>“Jeongin, don’t look.” Hyunjin tried to cover his friend’s eyes, but it was too late.</p><p>“She’s a semi.” Jeongin whispered, his eyes glued to the corpse of the dragon semi, his face pale as snow.</p><p>“Was...” Minho whispered, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Another dragon semi?” Chris’ voice shook. “I thought it was impossible for dragon semis to learn to fly.”</p><p>“Not impossible... just... <em>very</em> difficult.” Jeongin felt bile rising in the back of his throat, as if his stomach had anything left to give.</p><p>The first time he saw another dragon, they were dead on the forest floor, slain by the man he had pledged his heart to. He stepped forward, not noticing his friends trying to pull him away from the corpse. Kneeling on the ground, he felt the semi’s blood soaking into his pants. He reached out, letting his fingers run down the semi’s scales - he could feel the heat from her scales already cooling, the blood steaming faintly around him.</p><p>“I... didn’t know we could turn into full dragons...” Jeongin murmured, his hand shaking as he pulled it away from the corpse. “I-I didn’t kn-know I c-could- if... if I hadn’t b-been t-t-taken, could I h-have-?”</p><p>Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin, pinning the younger boy’s arms to his side as he sobbed into the ruined, blood stained tunic. Hyunjin cried, but Jeongin just stared blankly at the other semi.</p><p>“J-Jeongin-” Changbin cut off abruptly when Jeongin flinched away from him. The horror that had already taken over his face somehow deepened even more. If he had known it was another dragon semi - if he had known it was a semi <em>at all</em> - he never would have used such violence, but the only thing on his mind was how it <em>hurt</em> Jeongin.</p><p>Was how his friends were in danger.</p><p>“We should bury her...” Jeongin was already going over to his horse, pulling the spade from one of his packs - each horse had one, to dig out fire pits, or to make holes to use as a bathroom, or anything else they might need a spade for. The ground was rocky and dense, but he wasn’t going to leave her out to the elements.</p><p>He wasn’t going to let her be eaten by animals, or her scales taken by greedy humans.</p><p>“Let me help,” Chris said, taking another spade from his own pack. “It’ll go faster with two of us.”</p><p>“I can help too-” Changbin sounded desperate, only to whimper when Jeongin cut him off.</p><p>“It’s okay hyung,” The boy’s voice was devoid of all emotion. “We can handle this.”</p><p>“But-” The tears he had desperately been trying to hold back came rushing down his cheeks, cutting through the splatter of blood that had gotten on his face in the fight. He reached up and roughly tried to scrub it away, but he still felt tainted.</p><p>“Come on hyung, the spell is telling me there's a stream nearby,” Jisung tugged Changbin by the sleeve, pulling him away from where Chris and Jeongin had already started digging a hole up against the rocks. “Innie and hyung are gonna want some cold water when they’re done...”</p><p>Changbin didn’t say anything as he was led away by Jisung, Felix and Seungmin. Hyunjin stood torn between what he should do - clearly Jeongin was distraught, but he knew the younger boy would shut everyone out. He also knew Jisung would want help with Changbin - he was comfortable comforting Hyunjin, or Jeongin, but even after all this time he still wasn’t entirely sure how to comfort the others entirely.</p><p>“He needs this,” Minho said, standing close to Hyunjin. The prince leaned against the older boy, desperate for some comfort, even though he was the last person who actually needed the support at the moment. They watched Chris and Jeongin dig, the latter going much faster, with much more aggression. Hyunjin could see Jeongin’s muscles rippling under the rips in his tunic, the skin healed but the blood still stuck between scales. “He’ll tire himself out, then we can help him.”</p><p>“I feel useless.” What kind of friend was he? He couldn’t do anything for his best friend - had he gotten so far from Jeongin that, for once in his life, he didn’t know how to help the younger boy? Ever since he had <em>met</em> Jeongin, he always seemed to know what to say, or what to do, but now...</p><p>“We all do,” Minho sighed sadly. “But all we can do is wait for our opening to do something.”</p><p>The sun had started to set by the time Jeongin and Chris were able to carefully move the girl. Hyunjin had taken one of their spare blankets and laid it out in the grave, so she wouldn’t be put on dirt. Jeongin’s face was completely blank as he rolled his sleeve up, taking one of his scales between his claws and ripped it off.</p><p>“Jeongin-” Changbin choke, instinctively reaching out to his partner, only for the younger boy to turn his back to him as he knelt by the grave. Blood ran down his arm as he placed the blue scale on the girls’ forehead, right between her eyes.</p><p>“May you find peace in your next life,” Jeongin murmured softly. By then, everyone but the boy himself had tears running down their faces. Felix was sobbing into Minho’s shoulder, Jisung doing his best to calm the prince to little effect. “Maybe you find kindness, and love, and may no grudges bring you down when you are flying free.”</p><p>Jeongin stood, ripping a strip of fabric from the hem of his ruined tunic and wrapped it sloppily around the bloody scale spot. Chris didn’t say anything as he handed Jeongin the spade once more. They buried her in silence, no one having the will to break the quiet. The forest’s evening orchestra started as the sun continued to set, crickets and cicadas and whippoorwills singing an almost haunting melody as the final tosses of dirt hid any sign of the girl.</p><p>“Let’s go clean up.” Chris said softly, gently taking Jeongin’s arm, only to have the boy resist him. Jeongin, without looking back, went to the wall of rocks directly behind the grave and used his claws to carve the symbol of the Gods into it.</p><p>He didn’t know who she was, but he could at least give her their blessing in her afterlife.</p><p>“Come on aegi,” Hyunjin took Jeongin’s hand, letting his thumb run comfortingly along the boy’s knuckles. “You’ll feel better after a bath and some food, yeah?”</p><p>Jeongin didn’t say anything - he just nodded and let Hyunjin pull him over to the stream. It had been closer than they anticipated, but Hyunjin had a distinct feeling the forest was trying to help them for some reason - maybe it saw Jeongin’s devotion to giving the girl a proper burial that caught it’s attention.</p><p>Chris and Jeongin stripped and jumped into the cold water that was rushing down from the hill as Minho and Seungmin made camp for the night, right along the riverbed. Hyunjin waited on the shore with two towels and a fresh set of clothing for both boys.</p><p>The camp was silent as they made dinner and warmed up by the fire. Hyunjin wrapped himself around Jeongin like a blanket, holding the younger boy as close as he possibly could, and he could tell that even though Jeongin had been completely apathetic for the last several hours, he was only holding onto his composure by a <em>very</em> thin string.</p><p>“We should get some sleep,” Minho broke the quiet, making them jump. He had always been the voice of reason, and this was no exception. “We can allow ourselves a slow morning, if we need it, but we’re all exhausted. Sleep will be... a welcomed distraction.”</p><p>“Do you want to sleep with me, baby?” Hyunjin asked softly. The last two nights, Jeongin had slept curled around Changbin - very reminiscent of a dragon curled around his gold - but the prince had a distinct feeling Jeongin wouldn’t be up to sleeping near his partner, at least for that night.</p><p>Jeongin gave a near silent hum. Hyunjin tugged him down onto the sleeping mat, tugging a blanket up over their shoulders, running a hand up and down the boy’s back as he always did in their childhood, whenever things started overwhelming Jeongin.</p><p>Chris shot Changbin a sad look. His friend was staring at Jeongin with such a broken expression, Chris thought he might start to cry himself. It almost reminded him of that first night they were all sequestered in his chambers, and Jeongin separated himself from Changbin afterwards, thinking drunk him had crossed a few lines with the older boy.</p><p>Only this was easily a thousand times worse, for both of them.</p><p>“Come on hyung, you can sleep with me, okay?” Felix murmured, tugging Changbin over to the youngest prince’s sleeping roll. Changbin let himself be pulled, his eyebrows quivering as he fought back tears.</p><p>Hyunjin just hoped things would go back to normal soon - he wouldn’t be able to survive seeing his Jeongin so broken for long.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>First of all, this is only where the angst starts UwU I have a lot of action-oriented angst like this planned for the rest of the fic as well, but remember! The ending will be worth the pain along the way! </p><p>Secondly, I finally made a Ko-Fi account! I always hesitated, because I felt bad even just putting the option there, but my friend said I should at least try, so here we are! </p><p>https://ko-fi.com/starlight1395</p><p>And as always, my twitter is @25boyfriends if anyone wants talk about stuff and be friends!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Smoke in the Distance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Hyunjin could practically taste the tension the next morning. The fire had burnt itself out, the ashes just barely smoking as the sun started to illuminate the forest. Jeongin curled into his chest, not having said a single word since waking up. He hadn’t let Hyunjin get up from his sleeping roll either, making the older boy hold him as the others went about restarting the fire and making breakfast.</p><p>Any time Changbin walked past, Jeongin would hide in Hyunjin’s shoulder, causing the older boy’s face to crumple painfully. Hyunjin wanted to say something - wanted to find a way to ease some of the tensions - but it seemed his words were locked away.</p><p>He watched Chris pull Changbin aside, gesturing for them to go around the corner. Changbin couldn’t stop himself from glancing back over to Jeongin, who was listlessly watching Felix and Jisung try to catch fish in the stream with their hands.</p><p>“Aegi, do you want to talk?” He asked softly. “No one’s around to hear us.”</p><p>“I’m fine hyung.” His words were muffled against Hyunjin’s tunic.</p><p>“You know I can tell when you’re lying.”</p><p>“I just... I don’t want to be upset at him, but I just-” Jeongin sat back just a little bit, so his hyung could see him. “My chest hurts every time I look at him... all I can see is her blood on his face...”</p><p>“It’s alright to be upset,” Hyunjin hummed. “It was... scarring. I don’t blame you for being torn up about that... but you and I both know hyung would never do something that would hurt you on purpose.”</p><p>“That’s the worst part,” Jeongin reached up and scrubbed his face. “I <em>know</em> that. I know he would never... he was scared that I was attacked. So why does it hurt to look at him?”</p><p>“Would you feel better if you rode with me for the time being?” Hyunjin offered, not knowing what else to say. Comforting someone was one thing, but Jeongin seemed fully aware that his thinking was irrational. How can you comfort someone who already understands why he felt the way he did?</p><p>“I think that might be best...” Jeongin slumped into Hyunjin’s chest.</p><p>“Alright love,” The older boy pressed a soft kiss to his friend’s temple. “Anything for you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I don’t know what to do...” Changbin was on the verge of tears as Chris led him away from the others. “I never wanted to hurt him...”</p><p>“I know you would never,” Chris put a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “He’s just in shock - I know I’m still in shock. Just... give him some time, and some space.”</p><p>“I can’t lose him-” Changbin’s eyes widened as his breathing started to pick up. Chris could see the panic in the younger boy’s eyes and cupped his cheeks, forcing Changbin to look at him fully.</p><p>“You’re not going to lose anybody, alright?” Chris said firmly. “We’re going to give Jeongin a little space, and when he’s ready, you two are going to have a talk.”</p><p>“But what if-”</p><p>“He loves you,” Chris cut him off again. “And you love him.”</p><p>“More than anything.”</p><p>“Then you’re going to work this out,” Chris offered a small smile. “You just have to let things play out.”</p><p>“We should be getting back...” Changbin looked dejected as he glanced back towards where the other’s voices were coming through the trees.</p><p>“Don’t let this get you down,” Chris said before letting Changbin go. “It’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Mm, yes hyung...” It was clear Changbin didn’t believe him, but the younger boy left anyway, walking back towards the camp.</p><p>Chris watched him walk away with a frown. He wanted to comfort his friend, but what could he possibly say? Once again, for what seemed like the hundredth time, Chris wondered if this whole thing was a mistake. He wanted nothing more than to help people, but his decision was tearing his friends apart...</p><p>On the other hand, they saved Dongmin’s life. Without Jisung, the boy would be dead already. Their first encounter, and they had already managed to make things easier for some very deserving people. Chris wanted to bring that hope to others as well, but would they be able to bring help and hope if they themselves are falling apart?</p><p>“How’s Jeongin?” Chris asked as he reentered camp. The boy in question was gone, and Changbin was sadly brushing the horses in silence.</p><p>“He went to find Sung and the others,” Hyunjin sighed, leaning into Chris’ warmth. He missed his husband, even if he was right next to him. “I’m hoping he’ll feel a little better if he moves around a little bit.”</p><p>“Have you spoken to him?”</p><p>“Mm,” Hyunjin let his eyes fall closed as Chris’ arms wrapped firmly around his waist, holding him in a way Hyunjin craved. “He’s... mostly mad at himself for being upset in the first place. He understands why hyung did what he did, but he still feels...”</p><p>“I see,” Chris had hoped the younger boy would talk to Hyunjin, and they would be able to fix everything before they set off again, but it was clear this wasn’t going to be resolved any time soon. “Do you have any ideas on how to fix this?”</p><p>“I told Innie he could ride with me for the time being,” Hyunjin looked around, listening for their friends. “I figured some space might be good to allow him time to gather his thoughts properly. I don’t blame him for being shaken after that...”</p><p>“Mm, that might be best.” Chris understood this, but it didn’t stop his chest from aching - riding their horse was one of the only times Chris felt close to his husband. They haven’t shared anything but a quick, chaste kiss here and there since leaving home, and he almost looked forward to feeling Hyunjin’s warmth for a few hours a day.</p><p>“I love you,” Hyunjin whispered, pulling the older boy down and kissing him softly. Chris leaned into the kiss, smiling against Hyunjin’s lips. Somehow, Hyunjin always managed to make him feel better. “So much.”</p><p>“I love you more,” Chris chuckled as Hyunjin whined, chasing after the kiss as the elder prince pulled away. “Shall we go gather the troops?”</p><p>“Like herding cats.” Hyunjin shook his head affectionately.</p><p>“That’s an understatement.” Chris grinned, taking Hyunjin’s hand and walking back to where their friend’s voices were getting louder and more rambunctious.</p><hr/><p>“This looks... unnerving.” Jeongin commented as they broke through the treeline. He was caged between Hyunjin’s arm, the older boy steering the horse.</p><p>“Mm, it’s too... flat.” Hyunjin frowned. After growing up in a more mountainous area, then moving to their new kingdom, which had lots of trees, and then traveling for close to a week in the dense forest, looking out at the vast, flat planes ahead of them was unsettling.</p><p>The fields seem to stretch for ages, the next vertical thing in their eyeline was a strip of mountains in the far distance - at least three or four days' ride away.</p><p>“We should find a landmark so we can orient ourselves,” Chris said, pulling his horse up next to Hyunjin’s. Changbin glanced over to Jeongin, who’s eyes were firmly placed on the wide stretches of field.</p><p>“Something’s not right here...” Minho trailed off, squinting into the distance. He pulled to a stop on the other side of Hyunjin, he had Felix both frowning.</p><p>“The fields are barren.” Seungmin’s words were tense. Jisung frowned, leaning against his friend’s chest as he looked a little closer.</p><p>“What-” Hyunjin felt his breath catch in his throat. Seungmin was right - while the fields stretched for acres, there wasn’t a single lick of green.</p><p>“This isn’t good...” Chris trailed off, his face hardening. His arms tightened around Changbin, the smaller boy frowning at his hands.</p><p>“We should find a village.” Minho pulled out his map, even though it wouldn’t do them much good until they could figure out where they were located.</p><p>“That might be harder than we might think...” Jeongin sniffed, turning his face to catch the scent on the wind. “Something's burning.”</p><p>“Burning?”</p><p>“There.” Jeongin pointed to a line of smoke coming from just beyond a shallow hill, the source itself barely hidden.</p><p>“We have to help them.” Chris said, already spurring his horse. They ran ahead, chasing the smoke lines. The other three horses followed close behind, the riders spurring the animals to push just a little harder. They had been traveling at a fairly casual pace, so they could risk a little more exertion.</p><p>The screams hit them just moments after the smell of smoke. Hyunjin clenched his jaw, passing the reins to Jeongin as he drew his sword. As they crested the hill, they saw the source of the chaos.</p><p>A small village was clearly under attack, thatch houses ablaze as people in simple clothing ran from men with swords. Hyunjin glanced at Chris, who looked <em>murderous</em>.</p><p>“Minho!” He called, not taking his eyes from the village. “Stay back with Min, Lix and the horses.”</p><p>“What about you?” Minho asked, already dismounting and taking the reins from the eldest prince.</p><p>“We’re going to do what we set out to do.” Chris jumped from the saddle and drew his sword.</p><p>“Ready?” Changbin asked, sword in hand.</p><p>“Stay safe.” Jisung said, kissing Minho and Felix quickly.</p><p>“Sung-”</p><p>“They’re going to need healing as soon as possible.” Jisung cut him off. The others had already started running towards the village, faces serious. Jisung caught up quickly, falling into pace with his friends just as they approached the main entrance of the village.</p><p>Hyunjin barely managed to catch a young woman who had been running away. She had tripped over her own feet in her panic, her scream cut off when she felt hands on her.</p><p>“P-please! Don’t hurt me!” She cried, trying to thrash out of Hyunjin’s arms.</p><p>“It’s alright,” He tried to sound as soothing as he could in this situation. “We’re here to help.”</p><p>She collapsed to her knees, sobbing into her hands. Hyunjin wrapped his cloak around her shoulders before gripping his sword tighter and joining Chris. The older prince was surrounded by five bandits, their faces covered by cloth from the nose down, just their eyes showing. No two blades were the same, which told Hyunjin they were more of a thrown together group than an organized system.</p><p>That was good for them - that meant they had the advantage over the bandits.</p><p>Hyunjin slashed his blade, making the bandit drop. Chris took the distraction and lurched forward, cutting down two men at once. Bodies continued to fall, but Hyunjin didn’t have time to check if they were alive or dead.</p><p>The screaming continued as the villagers scrambled away, the bandits now focusing on the new arrivals than the peasants. Jeongin fought back to back with Changbin, both boys slashing enemies down left and right. Hyunjin saw Jisung from the corner of his eye, his friend casting spells to put the fires out.</p><p>“Look out!” Jeongin screamed, his glowing eyes wide in horror. Changbin just barely managed to avoid a knife that had been aimed directly for his heart. He winced as the blade sliced through his arm, blood instantly soaking into his tunic.</p><p>“JEONGIN-” Changbin felt as though he had been punched in the stomach as the bandit creeped up on the younger boy. Jeongin whirled around at the last second, stilling as the bandit’s knife slid in between his ribs.</p><p>The bandit was dead before he could blink. He never anticipated Jeongin to reach out and grab him by the throat, the boy’s hand scalding his skin as he choked the life from him. He fell at Jeongin’s feet, face slack and throat crisp.</p><p>Changbin fought over to his partner, not caring about <em>anything</em> except that Jeongin was injured and bleeding. He tugged Jeongin aside just as the younger boy’s legs gave out, the smell of burning filling his nose as Jeongin weakly cauterized his own wound.</p><p>Hyunjin noticed one bandit standing off to the side, almost watching the battle play out, his sword still sheathed. He nudged Chris and glanced back. His husband’s eyes flickered in that direction before hardening. He nodded before turning back to the bandit that was charging at him.</p><p>Hyunjin knew he would never get used to the feeling of another person’s blood on his skin, the crimson boiling and alien. He could feel the panic mounting in the back of his throat, but he couldn’t give in - his panic came second to saving the lives of these villagers. He swallowed back the tears that were gathering in the corner of his eyes and continued to fight, pretending nothing was wrong.</p><p>“RETREAT!” One of the last living bandits cried. In an instant, the men were running away with their tails between their legs, leaving their companions where they lay regardless of if they were alive or slain. Chris slashed as the bandits that rushed past him, taking three or four more out before they were out of range of his blade.</p><p>There was a beat of silence before Hyunjin let out a breath he hadn’t even realized he had been holding. He rushed over to Chris and threw his arms around his husband’s neck, not caring that his sword fell into the blood soaked ground.</p><p>“Hyunjin...” Chris breathed, holding the younger prince tightly, as if he were scared the boy would be the next to fall</p><p>“Innie? Aegi? Can you hear me?” Changbin tried to keep the panic from his voice but failed miserably. Jeongin nodded and pushed himself into a sitting position. Jisung was at his side in an instant, the boy already looking haggard as he quickly healed the knife would.</p><p>“Basically a papercut,” Jeongin joked weakly, causing Jisung to snort. “After everything we’ve been through, this is nothing.”</p><p>“You’re right, but that doesn’t mean we should be testing our limits.” Jeongin scolded, helping Jeongin stand. The younger boy leaned heavily against Changbin, who seemed almost afraid of holding his partner - as if he were scared of hurting him again.</p><p>“Find any survivors,” Chris called to his friends, picking up his and Hyunjin’s swords. He saw Minho leading Seungmin, Felix, and the horses into the town. He must have seen the bandits retreating and figured it was safe to reconvene with the rest of the party. “We need to put out the remaining fires and try to clear some of the debris.”</p><p>“Yes hyung!” The boys chimed, instantly spreading out to do as they were told. Seungmin and Felix helped Jisung separate the dead from the injured, helping anyone who was still alive sit and lean against nearby walls - bandits and villagers alike. Jisung quickly healed them to the point where they would survive before moving to the next person.</p><p>Jeongin lifted the heavy beams from destroyed houses, making room for the villagers to go in and try to salvage what they could. Changbin wanted to stop him, but he knew even injured Jeongin was the strongest out of all of them.</p><p>Hyunjin mainly helped Chris, talking to the villagers and trying to calm them down as much as they could. Most were in a state of numb shock, but there were a few who were understandably panicking.</p><p>“Have there been a lot of bandit attacks around here recently?” Chris asked an older man, who was having a bandage wrapped around the mostly healed wound on his head by the same young woman Hyunjin had given his cloak to.</p><p>“We knew this was coming...” The man rasped, his expression crestfallen.</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hyunjin crouched next to the man, not wanting to talk down to him.</p><p>“Everyone under the Northern Kingdom’s power knows that if you go against the king, your home will be leveled.” The girl spat angrily.</p><p>“They warned us by burning our fields,” The man continued. “We... we tried to stay in line, but they just kept taxing us. We had <em>nothing</em> left to give... the King’s men left three days ago, so we knew this would happen any day after.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you evacuate?”</p><p>“We sent most of the women, children, and elderly to camp in the mountains,” He chuckled sadly, shaking his head. “We couldn’t just abandon our home so casually... they know if they do not hear from us by the end of the week, that we were wiped out completely.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do to help?” Hyunjin was horrified. How could their king have abandoned them like that? Not only abandon them, but be the one to send bandits to kill his own people?</p><p>“Just driving the bandits out was enough,” The man chuckled breathlessly. “You’ve done more for us than our lords have in years.”</p><p>“We’ll heal as many as we can before Sung passes out,” Hyunjin could see his friend going from villager to villager, his face getting paler and paler with each pulse of his magic. Felix followed close behind, wrapping the remaining, smaller wounds and offering a warm smile. “We... we don’t have enough supplies for a whole town, but-”</p><p>“We’re not needy enough to take your personal stores,” The man waved him off with a soft chuckle. “Once we salvage what we can, we will meet with the others in the mountains and try to rebuild. Hopefully we will be safer there.”</p><p>“May the gods smile on your ventures.” Hyunjin murmured, not knowing what else to say.</p><p>“Hyung,” Minho jogged over. “We’ve finished. From the villagers, we have ten dead and fifteen injured. For the bandits, twenty dead and six injured.”</p><p>“We will live the fate of the bandits up to you.” Chris nodded to the man, who let out a bright laugh.</p><p>“You are... interesting boys,” he said, shaking his head a little. “What sort of aristocracy goes out of their way to help a town of peasants?”</p><p>“You’re more than just peasants,” Hyunjin said instantly. “Farmers, and those in trade crafts... you’re the backbone of any kingdom. We can’t do <em>anything</em> without those who have skills. A prince is nothing without his people.”</p><p>“Prince? Who’s a prince here?” The girl chuckled, wiping the last of the drying blood from the old man’s face. “As if a prince would sully himself in a place like this.”</p><p>“Is that so?” Chris’ mouth quirked up in the corner.</p><p>“Hyung, we need to pull Jisung away before he passes out.” Felix jogged over with a frown. He tugged on the older boy’s arm and pointed to his partner, who was resisting Minho’s attempts to get the younger boy away from the injured villagers.</p><p>“Sung! That’s enough. Come here.” Hyunjin called over. Jisung hesitated, his eyes glazed and unseeing. After a moment, he shuffled over and rested his forehead on his friend’s shoulder.</p><p>“We should move on,” Chris said softly. “We shouldn’t dally too long. They said they were to leave the town as soon as they salvaged what they could, and us being in the way would only be detrimental to them.”</p><p>“Mm, I’ll get everyone together.” Felix nodded, running over to where Jeongin and Changbin were starting to make their way over to the horses.</p><p>Changbin followed being Jeongin silently, wanting to speak but not knowing what to say - he felt like a child again, wanting to ask his teacher a question but being too nervous to open his mouth.</p><p>“Jeongin,” Felix’s eyes widened at the stain that covered the front of his tunic. “You’re not going to have any shirts left soon.” he pouted, pinching the bloody cloth between two fingers like it was something foul.</p><p>“Sorry hyung.” Jeongin said sheepishly. He was still pale, but he wasn’t swaying on his feet. Jisung was getting more efficient with his healing.</p><p>“Binnie hyung, you’re injured too?” Felix turned his attention to the shorter boy, who flushed and looked away.</p><p>“Just a nick,” He mumbled, covering the cut with his hand. “Nothing to worry about.”</p><p>Jeongin made a choking sound, as if he wanted to protest before holding himself back at the last second. Felix glanced between them and shook his head, calling for Jisung to come over and help their friend.</p><p>It took Jisung mere seconds to heal the gash, but it seemed that was the last of his energy store. Jeongin caught him just before he collapsed onto the dirt.</p><p>“Come on, let’s go make camp outside of the village,” Minho’s face pinched when he saw Changbin carrying an unconscious Jisung. “I saw a copse of trees a short distance away, so hopefully that will give us some cover.”</p><p>“Before we go, take these,” Chris took something from a pouch attached to his saddle and went over to the village elder. He handed the man whatever it was and grabbed the reins of his horse. “It’s not much, but it will hopefully help.”</p><p>“What-?” The man jumped, his eyes widening like saucers.</p><p>In his palm sat five gold coins, all stamped with Chris’ family crest.</p><p>“Who are you boys?” he asked, looking up at Chris in awe.</p><p>“Friends.” Hyunjin smiled brightly as he slipped his hand into Chris’.</p><p>“Hyung, ready?” Jeongin asked, tugging on Hyunjin’s sleeve again.</p><p>“Mm, let’s get on the road.” Hyunjin bowed to the man before taking his reins and heading towards the mouth of the town, where his friends were already waiting. The remaining villagers let him leave, their eyes wide.</p><p>“Did you see that boy?” One of the survivors whispered.</p><p>“The dragon boy?”</p><p>“Do you remember what we heard about the wedding?”</p><p>“What wedding?”</p><p>“Between Prince Christopher and Prince Hyunjin, where a dragon semi wasn’t just part of the ceremony, but was the princes’ close friend.”</p><p>“P-princes?” The girl, still wearing Hyunjin’s cloak, spluttered. She looked down at the fabric draped over her shoulders before throwing her head back and laughing loudly. “What are the odds?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This should be good.” Minho said as they neared the trees. It wasn’t a large outcropping, but it was enough to block some of the wind that would normally rush across the wide, open fields.</p><p>They hopped off their horses, Minho gently sliding a still unconscious Jisung from the saddle they had shared. Jeongin instantly went about making a fire for them as Hyunjin and Seungmin started unloading their food supplies. They had been hoping to purchase some new supplies from the first town they encountered, but they still had enough to make it to the next one without an issue.</p><p>“Jeongin... Are-are you alright? Do you n-need something for the pain?” Changbin asked, staying a few steps away from the younger boy, who jumped at suddenly being addressed.</p><p>“U-um I’m fine,” Jeongin stuttered, keeping his eyes on the fire. He tossed a few sticks into it, watching as they instantly started to burn and shrivel. “Hyung healed me. It barely hurts at all.”</p><p>“If... if you’re sure...” Changbin had never felt so awkward, and it killed him inside to know it was <em>Jeongin</em> he was being awkward with.</p><p>“Thanks... for, uh, checking in on me.”</p><p>“Mm, of course.”</p><p>“Mm...” Silence fell between them. Hyunjin just happened to step in at the right time, taking Jeongin’s attention away from the fire - and from the anxiety mounting in his chest from his partner being so close yet so far.</p><p>“Innie, help me with this?” Hyunjin pulled him away. Jeongin jumped to his feet and rushed to where Hyunjin was waiting. They went over to brush the horses and give them water, Changbin watching them with longing painted clearly on his face.</p><p>“It’ll get better,” Chris said, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “You spoke, which was better than yesterday.”</p><p>“I suppose...” Changbin sighed and turned back to where Felix was helping Seungmin and Minho prepare the food for the evening. Jisung was still resting on the sleeping roll, a blanket pulled up over his shoulders while a second acted as a pillow. His chest rose and fell evenly, his face completely lax and his mouth slightly open.</p><p>Hyunjin tried to clear his mind as they brushed the horses. After pushing them so hard to get to the village, they deserved a little special treatment. He smiled as he fed each steed an apple, wishing he had more to give them. He knew they needed to be careful when it came to using their supplies, because they wouldn’t know when their luck would run out, but he figured one evening of slight luxury wouldn’t hurt them too badly.</p><p>“Hey Innie?” Hyunjin asked, making the younger boy’s head shoot up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek, making his face squish a little from the sudden pressure. He grinned brightly at Jeongin, who cupped his own cheek and scowled, affection shining clearly in his eyes.</p><p>“Hey there.” Chris wrapped his arms around Hyunjin’s waist, kissing his husband. He bit the younger boy’s bottom lip, swallowing the soft moans that split from Hyunjin. Jeongin snickered and went back to the camp, leaving his hyungs by the horses.</p><p>“Mm, my beautiful husband.” Hyunjin smiled warmly, his cheeks pink.</p><p>“I’ve missed you.” Chris held him closer, biting down his throat. Hyunjin shuddered in his arms, urging the older boy to bite just a little harder.</p><p>“D-do you think the others will mock us much if we snuck away for a while?” Hyunjin chuckled breathlessly as Chris gripped his hips. Just the feeling of his husband’s fingers digging into his skin made his blood burn.</p><p>“I personally don’t care if they tease us until the end of the world,” Chris growled, biting down harshly. “I want you. I need you.”</p><p>Hyunjin was exhausted - both emotionally and physically. The fight in the town took so much out of him, but he needed this. He craved this. He needed his husband - he needed to know he was still desired. Still loved.</p><p>“I need you too hyung,” Hyunjin laced his fingers in Chris’ hair, giving it a gentle tug and earning what he could only refer to as a purr from the older prince. “I think we could finish quickly if we really put our mind to it.”</p><p>“Mark your words.” Chris grinned, picking Hyunjin and wrapping his legs around his waist. They ignored the playful jeers from the camp as they found a nice tree in the outcropping to balance against.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really hoping this is just a slump, because I feel like this chapter took way too much effort to write. It felt, like, forced almost? I dunno. The next chapter is going to introduce the next guest appearance, which I think is going to be extra interesting for the readers</p><p>How are you all liking this so far? I know it's different from Kingdoms, so I'm curious about what everyone's thinking about where the plot is going.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Just a Fledgling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin was more tired than usual. They had given themselves another slow morning, not fully packing up their camp and continuing along their way until the sun was dead center in the sky. Jeongin offered to steer, so the prince was leaning against his friend’s chest as the four horses made their way down the worn, dirt paths.</p><p>“I never thought this journey would become so... monotonous,” Hyunjin sighed, resting his head on Jeongin’s shoulder. The younger boy chuckled, the vibrations going through the prince’s chest. “Though I suppose monotonous is better than exciting.”</p><p>“Excitement is definitely not a good thing on this trip,” Jeongin commented, earning a light laugh from his hyung. “If we’re lucky, we can make it to the Northern castle at the end of history’s most boring, uneventful adventure ever.”</p><p>“Oh how the bards will sing of our average journey, where nothing epic happened. Oh the songs they’ll perform of our normal days of casually riding horses.” Hyunjin grinned, playing along with his friend.</p><p>“The most forgettable epic to ever be written.”</p><p>“Hey Innie?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you,” Hyunjin sighed. He felt Jeongin start a little before relaxing again. “I really do... and I’m sorry you were dragged into this. I just- I just wanted everyone to be happy, but there’s no way we could have just sat there in the safety of the castle while so many people were suffering.”</p><p>‘“I know hyung, and that makes me love you even more,” Jeongin said after a moment, taking a beat to gather his thoughts. “You’re so kind, and you always want to see the best in people. I would have worried that you were replaced by a changeling in the middle of the night if you <em>hadn’t</em> tried to do something to help.”</p><p>“Changelings only take infants,” Hyunjin elbowed the younger boy gently. “I’m far too old for the fae.”</p><p>“I’m not sure hyung,” Jeongin said casually. “Chris hyung calls you baby all the time. Maybe the fae were confused and took the real Prince Hyunjin and swept him away to their realms.”</p><p>“You’re lucky you’re so cute...” Hyunjin grumbled, but internally he was happy. The banter with Jeongin felt natural - the younger boy was acting like his usual self again, and it put the older boy’s heart at ease, even just the slightest amount.</p><p>“Should we break for lunch, or push through until we can find a place to camp?” Minho called over to Chris, who was leading their party with Changbin.</p><p>“What do you all think?” Chris called back, addressing the group as a whole.</p><p>“I don’t mind continuing and making camp a little earlier than usual.” Jisung said from his comfortable position between Felix’s arms.</p><p>“I agree with Jisung,” Hyunjin seconded. “We’ve been making impressive progress today, and if we can push through for a few more hours, we might be able to reach the foot of the mountains by sunfall.”</p><p>“They seemed so much farther away when we first broke through the treeline.” Felix looked forward, where the mountains blocked their view.</p><p>“Mm, but that’s good for us,” Minho hummed. “According to my map, once we cross the mountain range, we’ll practically be on the border of the Northern Kingdom.”</p><p>“Is it agreed then?” Chris called for a consensus. The other boys hummed or nodded, finally deciding on what to do.</p><p>“Excuse me! Travelers!” A voice drew their attention. Hyunjin saw a young man - closer to a child than someone their age - running towards their horses, his face still round with baby fat.</p><p>“Greeting, good sir,” Chris grinned down at him. “What can we do for you?”</p><p>“Did you come from the village?” He asked, eyes wide and hopeful.</p><p>“Mm, we just left,” Chris handed the reins to Changbin and slid from the saddle, not wanting to talk to the boy from up on top of the horse’s back. “Are you part of the party that was waiting in the mountains?”</p><p>“Yes! They said to wait until the elders sent a message, but I just had to know if they were okay,” The boy’s brows furrowed. “I had to sneak away...”</p><p>“Well, when we left, they were salvaging what they could from the bandit attack and were planning on meeting back up with you and the others,” Chris said, taking an apple from his pouch and handing it to the boy without a second thought. The boy took it with eyes <em>shining</em> in awe. “You need to stay safe until they can find you, alright?”</p><p>“What a relief,” He sighed, holding the apple close to his chest. “We were so worried that the village had been leveled...”</p><p>“Well, there was definitely damage done, but we did our best to fight the bandits and help the survivors.”</p><p>“H-how many died?” The boy seemed almost hesitant to ask.</p><p>“Ten, I believe.” Chris sounded choked.</p><p>“Ten?” The boy took a deep breath and nodded. “Mm, that’s- that’s far less than we were anticipating.”</p><p>“Would you want to ride with us until we make it to the mountains-” Chris’ offer was cut off as a shout was heard from down the path. A few moments later, another horse came thundering in their direction, a woman on the beast’s back. She continued her break-neck speed until she was upon them before all but throwing herself out of the saddle and taking the boy by his ear.</p><p>“You-you- you’re in so much trouble,” She steamed, so angry that Hyunjin could <em>feel</em> the rage radiating off of her slim frame. “You’re going to <em>wish</em> the bandits took you after I’m done with you.”</p><p>“N-noona stop! That hurts!” The boy whined, trying to tug away from her.</p><p>“As it <em>should</em>. Do you have any idea how <em>terrified</em> we were when we woke up and you were <em>gone</em>?”</p><p>“I just- I just wanted to make sure everyone was alright-” he cut himself off with a yelp as she twisted his ear.</p><p>“They would have sent a messenger,” She hissed. “You don’t risk your safety when dealing with <em>bandits</em>.”</p><p>“You’ll probably be visited by a messenger soon, but the village is... standing,” Chris took pity on the boy and chimed in. “We stopped the bandits and helped the survivors heal and salvage. They said they would head towards the mountains as soon as they gathered what they could.”</p><p>“That’s a relief,” Her shoulders slumped. “Thank you, for saving them.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chris smiled warmly, handing the girl an apple as well. “Please get back to your people safely. It’s a dangerous world, but as long as you stay together, you’ll always have a fighting chance.”</p><p>“Mm,” She grinned at him before bowing and tugging the boy back to the horse. “You’re so dead when we get back...”</p><p>Hyunjin watched her help the boy up into the saddle before swinging herself closely behind him. She waved to them one last time before turning the steed around and flicking the reins, urging the horse to run once more.</p><p>“That was... interesting.” Minho commented with a small smile.</p><p>“That poor boy,” Seungmin shook his head. “It sounds like he really might have been better off with the bandits.”</p><p>“It’s because she cares,” Felix chimed in. “Clearly they’re close to one another.”</p><p>“Just like us.” Jisung leaned against Felix, pressing a kiss to the prince’s throat. Felix squeaked quietly, his cheeks flushing pink.</p><p>“We should continue,” Chris hopped back up into his saddle, taking the reins back from his friend. “It looked like they were heading north-west, but we want to continue true north.”</p><p>They continued on their way, and Hyunjin let his thoughts wander once more. Jeongin was unnaturally warm behind him, and it made him miss the familiar warmth of his husband for the hundredth time just that day. He fought back a scowl as he shifted, his lower back still aching from both Chris, and the tree they thought would be a good idea to lean again. At the time it was an amazing idea, but he woke up with bark scratched all up his back and the slightest limp.</p><p>He almost strangled Jisung as the boy grinned lecherously at him.</p><p>Maybe Jeongin’s warmth would ease the ache some.</p><p>Reaching back towards one of the pouches, Hyunjin grabbed a small loaf of bread. He took turns ripping off small chunks and feeding them to Jeongin, and feeding himself as they continued down the trail. Jeongin took the offered snack with a smile, and Hyunjin could feel the content vibrations rattling through the younger boy’s chest.</p><p>“The mountains really were closer than we thought...” Changbin muttered as the trail below them became more rocky.</p><p>“Makes me wonder if there’s something more behind it, or if we’re just that bad at judging distances.” Minho huffed, raising an eyebrow at the mountain before them.</p><p>“Both are very plausible, knowing us.” Chris grinned back at his friends.</p><p>“Could I suggest spending two nights wherever we make camp, if it’s safe enough?” Jisung asked, drawing attention to him. Seeing the confused look Chris gave him, Jisung coughed awkwardly and clarified. “We’ve been traveling each day. Since we’ve made more progress than we thought we would, we should pick a spot and rest for a whole day. It’ll give us a chance to hunt and forage, and to rest properly.”</p><p>“I don’t see any reason not to,” Chris nodded. He could see how <em>exhausted</em> Jisung still was after how much of his magic he used to heal the villagers. The eldest had almost suggested staying at the outcropping of trees for a second night for that exact reason, but felt they were just a little too exposed there. “It’ll do us some good to make camp without needing to break it down and leave as quickly as possible the next morning.”</p><p>Hyunjin could see the relief clear as day on Jisung’s face when Chris agreed with him - he definitely agreed that a little extra time to rest is something they all needed, Jisung in particular. He set his eyes ahead of them as they continued towards the foot of the mountain, the sun partially blocked from the sheer height of them. He hoped they would be able to find a safe place to rest, and soon.</p><hr/><p><br/>“I think it’s best to stop here for the evening,” Chris pulled his horse to a stop as they entered a clearing. The mountain had a few trees along the side of it, creating a slightly more hidden cliff. There was a flat area that had been hardened by years of weather and travelers passing by, with an enormous rock slide to one side, the large boulders seeming very stable after years of not moving. “We can forage in the forest and take stock of our supplies again. If we need anything, we can write it down and try to find them first when we find another town.</p><p>“Thank the gods...” Jisung sighed as he slid from the saddle. Felix caught him as his legs buckled a little, and Jisung offered his partner a tired smile.</p><p>“Should we try setting up tents?” Changbin asked, taking in the area. “We can tie rope between the branches and drape blankets over to form a makeshift shelter.”</p><p>“If we’re spending two evening, I don’t see why not.” Chris grinned, already pulling the rope from his saddle. Between the hunting trips and the various times they had just... gotten lost in the woods, both Chris and Changbin were fairly skilled in last minute camping. They were just all very lucky the weather had been pleasant during their journey, because sleeping in the rain was a nightmare.</p><p>They quickly got to work, tying up four small blanket tents, just large enough to fit a sleep roll. They would have to double up again, but they had been doing that since the start of their journey anyway, so it wasn’t an issue.</p><p>Hyunjin and Jeongin tied the horse’s reins to a nearby tree, pulling their saddles off to rest in the grass and brushed them out, giving them a break from the weight they had been carting for the last few days.</p><p>“So there’s a stream nearby,” Jisung opened his eyes. Hyunjin frowned - Jisung shouldn’t be using his magic for anything in his state, even something as simple as a tracking spell. “And I sensed a few rabbits nearby.”</p><p>“Sung, you’re going to rest,” Minho said, pushing the younger boy to sit on a fallen tree in the center of the clearing. Felix and Seungmin went about cleaning a spot by the natural bench for a fire, gathering small sticks and twigs to put in a pile off to the side. “Once hyung and Binnie are done with the tents, the three of us will check out the area a little more.”</p><p>Hyunjin finished grooming the last horse and turned back to the clearing. His chest warmed at the sight that greeted him - tents set up, a small fire being lit in the center of the cleaning, his friends bickering playfully as they passed food around.</p><p>Somehow, even in the middle of the wilderness, halfway to a foreign kingdom, they were still able to make a place that felt like home.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Hyunjin noticed a pinched look on Jeongin’s face.</p><p>“Mm, thought I heard something,” The younger boy shook his head. “Must have been an animal.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” The older boy went over and took Jeongin’s hand, rubbing the back of his knuckles. “The last time you had a bad feeling...”<br/>He didn’t need to continue. They both <em>clearly</em> remembered the last time the younger boy had a bad feeling - it ended with the semi girl being slaughtered.</p><p>“I’m fine, hyung,” Jeongin offered him a reassuring smile, his sharp canines shining in the sun. “I promise. If I feel like something is wrong, I’ll be sure to tell you.”</p><p>“Mm, love you.” Hyunjin ruffled the boy’s hair.</p><p>“Love you too.” He pretended to be irritated as he fixed his bangs, but his pointed ears were absolutely flushed.</p><p>Hyunjin knew how much Jeongin thrived off affection, and ever since he and Changbin got together, the dragon had been given constant physical and romantic attention, at almost all times of the day. He must be going through withdrawals, Hyunjin mused.</p><p>He made his way over to Chris, who had moved to sit next to Jisung for a few moments. He, Changbin and Minho were still planning on foraging, but they allowed themselves a chance to sit.</p><p>“Hi.” Chris smiled, pulling Hyunjin onto his lap.</p><p>“Hi yourself.” Hyunjin giggled, kissing his husband lightly. One of the older prince’s arms wrapped around his waist while his other was given to Hyunjin to play with mindlessly.</p><p>It was something Hyunjin had started to do when he was stressed, or got lost in his own thoughts - he would take Chris’ hand and twist his rings, or run his fingers over the small scars, or play with the worn green ribbon still proudly knotted around Chris’ wrist.</p><p>Hyunjin had offered to give him a new one, so the first could be retired to the same box their wedding ribbon was held, but Chris was determined to wear it until it fell off, and only then tuck it away to be placed in their memory chest.</p><p>That was what he did now. His fingers twisted and rolled the ends of the ribbon easily, it being second nature at this point. Chris turned to Jisung and started chatting, and</p><p>Hyunjin only half listened to the conversation. He was just so comfortable, and he knew he was going to have to get up soon. He already dreaded having to sit without Chris near him.</p><p>But until that time, he was going to soak in his husband’s warmth for as long as he could.</p><hr/><p>Jeongin blinked awake, sitting up in the small tent. Hyunjin continued to sleep peacefully on the bed roll, not even twitching as his friend crawled out from the makeshift shelter. He went over to the remains of their fire, the coals glowing faintly but no longer aflame.</p><p>Unsettled, Jeongin looked up. The stars were beautiful - almost like they were even brighter than the ones from home - and his chest <em>ached</em>. He thought back to all the nights he and Changbin laid out in the courtyard, looking up at the stars and talking about the most mundane things and their innermost secrets.</p><p>Stargazing had been a large part of their relationship-</p><p>Jeongin ran a hand through his bangs. Why was he thinking about Changbin in the past tense? They were in an awkward place, but they still loved each other, right? There was still a chance they could mend their relationship and return to the place they had been before leaving the castle... right?</p><p>He glanced over to the tent that Changbin and Felix were sharing. The younger prince, in his exhausted haze, all but begged the older to be his pillow, and Changbin was too weak to deny Felix anything. Seungmin shared with Chris, while Minho and Jisung took the fourth tent, the four making a loose ring around the fire.</p><p>Crouching by the embers, he gently prodded at the glow with a small stick, watching the sparks fly into the air and vanish into the darkness. His eyes were already well adjusted to the darkness, so he could see how the stars illuminated the trees in an almost magical way. He wouldn’t be all that surprised if there <em>was</em> something about this place that was magic, after their experience in the forest.</p><p>He briefly wondered how Sanha and the others were doing. Dongmin seemed to have been in high spirits as they parted ways, which put Jeongin’s heart at ease a little - especially after how pale he had been just before Jisung had healed him.</p><p>Jeongin sat upright, his ears straining. He stared towards the rockslide, trying to see if he could spot whatever just made that sound.</p><p>It almost reminded him of claws on earth, but it sounded... too big to be a normal mountain creature. A bad feeling started to brew in his stomach as he scanned the area, trying to hear if whatever it was would give him another hint to where it was.</p><p>He shot to his feet the second time he heard the shuffling. As silently as he could, he went over to his tent and shook Hyunjin awake.</p><p>“Wh- huh?” Hyunjin slurred, voice deep from sleep. “Innie? What’s-”</p><p>“Shh,” Jeongin put a finger to his mouth before tapping his hyung’s ear. “Something’s out there.”</p><p>Hyunjin tensed, listening intently. He couldn’t hear anything, but if Jeongin said he heard something, he absolutely believed him. He quietly reached over for his sword, which had been lying in the grass next to his bed roll. Jeongin saw Hyunjin nod before they slunk from the tent and crept around towards the fringes of the clearing.</p><p>Jeongin tugged Hyunjin’s sleeve and pointed in the direction of the shuffling, the light from the stars was just enough for the prince to see where his friend was looking. There was more scuffling and Hyunjin nodded, gesturing for Jeongin to stay behind him as they crept forward.</p><p>Jeongin peered over his hyung’s shoulder, able to see farther in the dark. He knew technically he should be first for many reasons, his vision being one, but he knew Hyunjin would never let him be in that kind of danger.</p><p>As they rounded the corner, Jeongin felt his shoulders drop a little in surprise.</p><p>There was... nothing there.</p><p>The two boys looked around, feeling a little lost after how much they psyched themselves up. It really seemed as though there was nothing there. Jeongin started to feel foolish.</p><p>His paranoia must have gotten the best of him, and because of that he ripped his poor hyung from his sleep, and knowing Hyunjin, he wouldn’t be able to go back to sleep because he’ll be too wound up.</p><p>He sighed as he turned to go back to camp, only to come face to face with a set of glowing amber eyes.</p><p>“AHHHHH-” Jeongin screamed, scrambling back more in shock than fear.</p><p>“<em>AHHHHHHH</em>-” The owner of the glowing eyes also screamed, seeming equally as shocked to have someone screaming in their face as well.</p><p>“What’s going on?”</p><p>“Where’s Hyunjin and Jeongin?”</p><p>“Hold on, I can get some light.”</p><p>Within moments, the rest of their group was rushing over to where the screams came from, all in various stages of sleep. Chris had his sword drawn, his hair sticking up in every direction and the imprint of his bed roll across his cheek, while Changbin held his own sword in front of him, the tip almost touching the ground from how it was sagging.</p><p>Jisung shoved his way forward, an orb of light in his hand. He tossed it up and made it burst into several more, the orbs floating calmly in the air like candles to illuminate the area.</p><p>“What the-” Jeongin felt his stomach drop.</p><p>“Who are you?” Hyunjin stood between Jeongin and the figures that had been shuffling around in the dark. It took a moment for the sight before him to process, and when it did he almost dropped his sword completely.</p><p>“That’s what we should be asking.” The dragon semi with the sharp eyes huffed, crossing his arms. Blood red scales shined in the magic light, his hair just as crimson.</p><p>“You’re the ones on our land.” The second dragon semi squinted at them, his bangs falling in his face, causing him to blow them out of the way.</p><p>“You two are idiots,” The third dragon semi hissed, smacking the first two on the back of the head. He was slighter, but by the way the first two seemed to slump, Hyunjin took a guess that he was older. “I told you to <em>wait</em>-”</p><p>“Careful, they might attack too...” Chris whispered, definitely more awake now. Changbin’s grip on his sword tightened, his face paling at the thought of needing to fight more dragon semis.</p><p>He had only just started to fix his relationship with Jeongin. This would destroy whatever hope he might have fostered.</p><p>“Humans always want to fight,” The first semi scowled, glaring at others. When his sharp eyes fell on Jeongin, his whole face lit up, his jaw dropping a little. “Oh! You’re like us!”</p><p>“Jooheon, you can’t-” The slim semi tried to reach out, only for Jooheon to dart forward.</p><p>“Wow, blue is so pretty...” He murmured, taking Jeongin’s hand and twisting it from side to side gently, watching the light reflect off of them.</p><p>“Gods above,” The slim boy grimaced and grabbed Jooheon by the back of the shirt, yanking him away and causing him to whine. “What’s a semi doing traveling with a group of humans?”</p><p>Hyunjin faintly recalled a similar situation with Seungmin and Jinwoo’s group. Why did everyone think they were taking advantage of one another?</p><p>“My name is Christopher, the crowned prince of my kingdom, and these are my closest friends. We’re making our way north, to speak with the Northern King.” Chris answered, his sword lowering a smidge. “We’re just passing through. We didn’t mean to trespass.”</p><p>“Hyung, we should go...” The second boy tugged at the slim semi’s sleeve. He was glaring at Changbin in particular.</p><p>“Changkyun, stop pulling on my shirt,” The older boy frowned before turning back to Chris, who he could tell was the leader of their group. “We’re not looking for trouble. Continue on your way come dawn and there won’t be an issue.”</p><p>“We were hoping to rest for the day and part the next morning,” Chris said gently. “If you truly wish for us to leave, though, we can.”</p><p>Jeongin was barely paying attention to the conversation happening. He was too busy staring at the three dragons with <em>stars</em> in his eyes. They were absolutely breathtaking, each boy’s scales being a different shade of red.</p><p>Jooheon’s were brilliant scarlet, while Changkyun’s were a dark ruby, nearly black. The third boy’s were somewhere in the middle closer to a mulled wine color. The scales lined their throats and cheekbones, like Jeongin’s, but their’s continued from their hairline down their forehead before fading, and the backs of their hands were completely protected.</p><p>If he had stayed with others like him, would they have had variations in their coloring too? He had only ever seen one other dragon semi, and she had been such a light green she was almost yellow, like the mustard plants that grew in the kitchen gardens.</p><p>“How do you make your eyes glow like that?” He found himself asking, breaking into whatever Chris and the third boy were saying. The three semis looked at him for a moment, confusion and amusement clear on their faces.</p><p>“Ha, good one,” Jooheon let out a short laugh. “Might as well ask how we breathe.”</p><p>“You... you don’t know how, do you?” Changkyun asked quietly, noticing the genuine look on Jeongin’s face. The question drew the attention of the other two, who looked at Jeongin curiously.</p><p>“Am I supposed to know how?” Jeongin asked back, his brows pinching.</p><p>“Were you... raised away from your den?” The slim semi asked, sounding genuinely concerned as he took a step closer to Jeongin.</p><p>“Um, Hyunjin hyung bought me from the auctions when I was eight,” Jeongin answered, his voice just a little too casual for what he was saying. “I don’t remember much from before the auction house. Hyung said... my mind hid those memories for my own good.”</p><p>“Oh... oh you poor thing.” His eyes filled with sparkling, crystal tears.</p><p>“Minhyuk hyung, we can’t just leave now.” Jooheon looked close to tears as well.</p><p>“What? Did I say something wrong?” Jeongin looked back to Hyunjin, who wanted nothing more than to hug the younger boy tightly.</p><p>He knew Jeongin had missed out on much - a childhood, being one, and his people’s culture and traditions being another. He and Jisung had done their best to supplement the former, taking Jeongin out on trips and having sleepovers and teaching him to read and write. They did everything they could to give Jeongin the childhood and the home he had been taken from, but they knew they would never be able to fill all the cracks.</p><p>“I wouldn’t even know how to explain it...” Changkyun frowned. “It’s just... second nature at this point.”</p><p>“Reach inside yourself,” Minhyuk said gently. “Can you feel the flame?”</p><p>“Um, maybe?” Jeongin sounded confused, and a little incredulous - as if the other semi was talking nonsense and he was just playing along.</p><p>“Imagine that flame going from your stomach, up your throat and settling behind your eyes,” He continued, tracing a claw lightly from Jeongin’s sternum, up his neck and resting just behind the boy’s head. “It’ll feel like... like the fire is reflecting from the inside out.”</p><p>“I don’t think I’m following-” Jeongin cut off when he opened his eyes. A soft gasp replaced the end of his sentence when he looked around - it was practically daytime with how light it was, but he knew it was still night from how the others squinted into the orbs.</p><p>“Jeongin...” Changbin breathed, his heart beating hard against his ribs. If he thought the younger boy was ethereal before, that was nothing compared to how he looked with his eyes glowing like a god come to earth.</p><p>“H-how do I turn it off?” Jeongin’s voice trembled a little.</p><p>“Close your eyes and imagine the flame turning into a small ember,” Minhyuk instructed calmly. “Sometimes it helps to physically shake your head.”</p><p>Jeongin blinked a few times, the glow not fading. It was only when he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head like a dog coming out of the water that the gleam finally faded from the eyes Hyunjin had grown to love so dearly.</p><p>“You did it!” Felix grinned, throwing himself at the younger boy. Jeongin caught him easily, far too used to the prince being liberal with who he draped himself over. He held Felix for a beat before letting out a bright, breathless laugh.</p><p>“I-I did it!” He grinned so wide his cheeks ached.</p><p>“You’re a natural.” Changkyun grinned back.</p><p>“Why don’t you come rest at our camp?” Chris asked, knowing none of them would be getting anymore sleep. The sun was just starting to lighten the sky, the stars shying away from the dawn. “I have a feeling both sides have many questions.”</p><p>“Mm, I have the same feeling,” Minhyuk chuckled, crossing his arms around his waist loosely, standing with his weight on his left hip. “We would be honored to teach young Jeongin as much as we can in the time we have.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Hyunjin bowed low. This was all he ever wanted for Jeongin - he had been able to give the boy a safe home, and his soulmate, and now he was finally able to give Jeongin his culture - give Jeongin knowledge he has been robbed at a young age. “Please take care of him.”</p><p>“Hyung, you’re not sending me off to be wed...” Jeongin pouted, tugging on Hyunjin’s sleeve to stand. Changbin made a choked sound but didn’t say anything.</p><p>“You’re far too young to marry,” Minho teased. “You can’t wed until you’re at <em>least</em> thirty.”</p><p>“How old <em>are</em> you?” Jooheon’s eyebrows raised to his hairline.</p><p>“I just turned twenty a few months ago.” Jeongin answered easily.</p><p>“Dear Gods, you really are a child.” Minhyuk cupped the boy’s cheeks, the red scales on the back of his hands contrasting with the blue on Jeongin’s face.</p><p>“I know I’m young, but you’re clearly not much older than I am.” Jeongin pouted. He wasn’t normally disrespectful, but he didn’t appreciate being talked down to as though he were a mere infant. Minhyuk blinked at him before throwing his head back and letting out a loud, ringing laugh.</p><p>“Oh little one, you have much to learn,” He continued to chuckle as he smoothed down the boy’s bangs. “Changkyunnie is our youngest, and he’s nearing fifty winters.”</p><p>“<em>Fifty</em>?” Jeongin choked on his shock.</p><p>“The average lifespan for dragonfolk is a century and a quarter,” He continued to pet down Jeongin’s hair like a mother cat grooming her kit. “You’re practically a fledgling.”</p><p>“Since it doesn’t look like going back to sleep is an option,” Minho sighed heavily. “I suppose we can begin breakfast. We have those rabbits hyung caught yesterday, and we can boil some water for tea.”</p><p>“I can explain a little more as they talk.” Hyunjin offered, smiling at how Jeongin, Jooheon and Changkyun were huddled in a circle, talking excitedly about who-knew-what. It was odd, to see Jeongin so close with strangers, but Hyunjin knew this would happen eventually - he knew Jeongin wouldn’t remain the small, scared boy he took home that day. He knew his friend would grow up and become an independent young man, but seeing it happen right before his eyes made his chest ache.</p><p>The boys, plus their new companions, went back to the camp, the growing light awakening the birds, who sang brightly to welcome the new day. Hyunjin had gotten used to sleeping in back home, the morning songs having faded to the late afternoon calls of the cicadas that blended into the evening voices of the crickets and peeper frogs.</p><p>As much as he adored being able to watch a new day come into existence, he missed being able to share Chris’ large bed until late into the morning, both of their bodies sore in different ways depending on the night they had. It was a luxury that he didn’t realize he had been taking advantage of, and he promised himself if he had the chance to have that again, he would treasure it.</p><p>He caught Chris’ eye and smiled warmly. Chris winked at him, a playful smirk tugging at his pretty mouth. Hyunjin felt his ears warm - even after two years of knowing the other boy, Chris never failed to make his stomach flutter like a maiden being courted. Each day with his husband was as new as the start, his heart still skipping a beat whenever he saw Chris smile, or laugh, or pout.</p><p>“You seem awfully close.” Minhyuk commented with a shy smile.</p><p>“Mm, we were married last spring,” Hyunjin hummed happily. “Our year together will be coming up shortly. Part of me wishes we could make it home before it, but no matter what happens, we’ll find a way to celebrate.”</p><p>“You seem very happy together.”</p><p>“He’s my other half.” Hyunjin couldn’t stop the dopey smile that grew on his face.</p><p>Minhyuk just hummed, his face softening. He had been hesitant about these humans, but with each passing second, he had more and more reason to believe they truly were how they portrayed themselves to be-</p><p>Kind. Compassionate. A little naive and almost dangerously innocent. Bright. Optimistic.</p><p>“So,” Minhyuk said as he and Hyunjin sat on the fallen tree. Jeongin, Jooheon, and Changkyun had gone to the other side of the clearing and had instantly started teaching the youngest how to control his flames. Felix, Jisung, and Seungmin were standing closeby, watching with wide, wondrous eyes. It was clear Chris was curious, but distracted himself as he and Minho brought the fire back to life and began making breakfast. Changbin stood on the outskirts of the small crowd, his eyes glued to Jeongin but his face pinched. “Tell me your tale, young princeling.”</p><p>Hyunjin huffed and cleared his throat, wondering where to even begin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>AND WE HAVE OUR SECOND APPERANCE! Monsta X members joining the cast XD We'll only see the three, but I'll try to work in mentions of the others for solidarity's sake :3 The next chapter is going to have a decent amount of information about dragon semis and more about the plot, so hopefully any questions will be answered </p><p>Thank you everyone who's been keeping up and supporting this fic! Y'all are really what makes writing worth it UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We'll Meet Again Soon, My Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“That poor boy...” Minhyuk breathed, eyes glossy as he looked into the fire. It crackled happily, with no concern for the world around it.</p><p>“I’ve done as much as I could to... give him a proper childhood, but there was only so much we could do.” Hyunjin sighed. It had taken him less than an hour to retell his tale, explaining to the semi about Jeongin and his backstory. No matter how many times he talked about it, it still drained him to recount those years.</p><p>“He’s missed many of the important milestones for our kind,” Minhyuk sounded remorseful. “I doubt he’ll ever be a full fledged dragonfolk, but we can attempt to teach him what we can. He seems bright, able to learn to use his night vision quickly. Plus, it seemed Honey and Kyunnie have taken a liking to him.”</p><p>Minhyuk glanced over to where the other two semis were entertaining the group, showing off their skills with their flames to earn cheers from Hyunjin’s friends.</p><p>Felix found himself standing closer to Changbin than the others. He didn’t know why, but he felt as though the two new boys seemed... uncomfortable around him. It made his throat sting a little - he hadn’t done anything wrong, so why did they not like him?</p><p>He didn’t know why it bothered him so much that Jooheon and Changkyun seemed to shy away when he was near, yet seemed perfectly comfortable around the others - Jeongin in particular, who was being absolutely doted on by the two older semis.</p><p>“He looks so happy.” Changbin muttered, trying his hardest not to look as bitter as he felt.</p><p>“They all do.” Felix sighed.</p><p>“Do you think...”</p><p>“What is it hyung?” Felix glanced at Changbin, who was still watching Jeongin as if the younger boy would vanish the moment he took his eyes off him.</p><p>“Do you think I’m bad for him?”</p><p>“What? Why would you think that?” Felix was floored. He had never seen Changbin happier than when he was with Jeongin, and he had known Changbin for as long as he could remember.</p><p>“I just... how can I keep him safe and happy if my instincts lead me to kill that girl? He may never trust me again, and- and I won’t be able to blame him for that,” Changbin swallowed thickly, trying to keep his voice from cracking. “And what if something else happens during this journey? I knew going into this that there would be... conflict, and death, but I never thought it would- it would hurt him.”</p><p>“You didn’t know, hyung,” Felix reached over and took the older boy’s hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. The gaggle of boys on the other side of the clearing burst into laughter, making Changbin flinch. “Your instinct was to protect us. Without you, she would have killed us. She almost killed Jeongin - it was thanks to you and Sung that he’s able to be here at all. You saved his life.”</p><p>“Maybe... maybe the knight was never meant to love the dragon,” A single tear ran down Changbin’s cheek as he turned away, unable to watch Jeongin smiling at everyone but him. “I was... foolish to believe otherwise.”</p><p>“Hyung...”</p><p>“There’s a reason the stories only ever tell of the knight <em>killing</em> the dragon.” He went over to the horses, leaving Felix to decide between his hyung, and his other friends. He didn’t want to leave Changbin alone, but he knew the older boy didn’t like for others to see him cry. With the way his shoulders were shaking, Felix had a feeling Changbin wouldn’t want anyone to see his weakness.</p><p>“Pixie! Come over here!” Jisung called, and Felix found himself unable to disobey.</p><p>“Hm?” He jogged over, his face softening when Jisung placed a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. It didn’t escape his attention how Jooheon and Changkyun exchanged a quick glance before turning their attention back to Jeongin.</p><p>“Innie learned a new trick!” Jisung grinned, his eyes <em>sparkling</em>.</p><p>“I’m going to be giving you a run for your money soon, hyung,” Jeongin laughed happily, the little spheres of fire dancing along his fingers. “We can work on a routine together for the next event.”</p><p>“You’re an entertainer for the humans?” Jooheon narrowed his eyes, causing Jeongin to blink, the spheres falling away.</p><p>“What? Of course not,” He said, his confusion clear in his words. “Hyung likes to use his magic to entertain... I just thought we could do something together...”</p><p>“Don’t listen to them baby,” Jisung cooed, pinching the dragon’s cheeks gently, being careful not to tug too close to his scales. “Maybe we can busk in the next town! Imagine the look on Jinnie’s face if we can earn some coins of our own.”</p><p>“Hyung’ll throw a fit,” Jeongin chuckled, summoning his spheres again. He started juggling them easily, the fire jumping and dancing along his fingers. “You know how he feels about us and money.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Changkyun asked curiously.</p><p>“Hyunjinnie tries to pay for everything for us,” Jisung answered with a whisper, glancing back to where Hyunjin was still sitting with Minhyuk. “Ever since we were kids, he would always end up pouting if we didn’t let him cover every expense.”</p><p>“If he found us trying to earn our own money, he would just pout until we took his,” Jeongin added with a grin of his own. “Though, if we really wanted to earn for ourselves, he wouldn’t truly stop us.”</p><p>“Growing up, I was basically a commoner, and Innie was treated like a beast in our own home,” Jisung’s smile faded quickly. “Neither of us had a cent to our name when we arrived at the castle, and Hyunjin had more than he knew what to do with. We were lucky that we managed to get stuck with a humble prince. I think I would have gone crazy if I befriended an obnoxious one.”</p><p>“How interesting...” Jooheon trailed off.</p><p>Over by the fire, Hyunjin sat up straight, remembering something important.</p><p>“Are all of you... red?” He asked awkwardly, instantly cringing at himself. Minhyuk blinked at him for a moment before chuckling and giving the younger boy a good-natured head shake.</p><p>“Mm, we’re all red,” He huffed. “Our coloring is based on where our clans hail from. Crimsons, scarlets, and rubies - like us - are from the south, where our tones would blend in with the jungle flora. Blues, sapphires, navies, and indigos - like Jeongin - are from the East, by the sea. The clans from the west, where the pains stretch out as far as the eye can see, as more golds and yellows and pale greens, while the emeralds, and forest colors are found more where the trees are thick and have needles instead of leaves. There are many variations, of course. In between the jungle and the plains, the scales would appear more pinkish, while the places between the ocean and the trees would be closer to aqua.”</p><p>“That’s... amazing,” Hyunjin breathed, his eyes wide in wonder. “Do... do you travel with those not of your clan?”</p><p>“Very rarely,” Minhyuk answered instantly. “Before, when our numbers were plentiful, there was more intermingling of our clans, but the fewer we become, the closer we stay to our own people.”</p><p>“We... encountered another semi the other day,” Hyunjin said, his throat stinging. “She... she had turned into a full dragon, and attacked us. Changbin hyung k-killed her because she had mauled Jeongin, and was trying to aim for the others.”</p><p>“What color was she?”</p><p>“A pale green, nearing yellow.”</p><p>“Ah, yes,” Minhyuk let out a sad sigh. “There have been rabid dragonfolk wandering our mountains. Ones like her, they’ve lost their humanity - they forget they were at least partially human and revert completely back to their instincts. Once that happens... there’s no bringing them back. The mind is such a frail thing... once it snaps, there’s no way to truly repair it.”</p><p>“So she... didn’t know she was attacking us?”</p><p>“Oh no, I’m sure she did,” Minhyuk said bluntly. “She most likely wished to kill you to eat you, maybe hoard your belongings in whatever hole she claimed for her own. The only way to deal with a creature like that is to kill them. It’s honestly a blessing to do so - you release them from the mind they trapped themselves in.”</p><p>“I see... there has been some strife within our party because of it,” He sighed, glancing over to where Changbin was mindlessly grooming his horse again. Chris had gone over to talk to him, the older prince standing close to his friend. “I understand why Jeongin was upset - she was the first semi- the first dragonfolk he had ever met, and his own partner was the one to slay her...”</p><p>“He will heal,” Minhyuk said, sounding completely sure of himself. Hyunjin looked at the older boy, silently begging for reassurance. “There’s no way an incident like that would not leave some sort of emotional scarring, but it’s clear the human boy cares greatly for young Jeongin.”</p><p>“Could Innie learn to become a full dragon too?”</p><p>“No, that’s one of the skills he shall never be able to master,” Minhyuk turned his head and watched Jeongin playing with his fire. His eyes lingered on the freckled boy for a moment before turning back to Hyunjin. “There is a very specific time in a young dragonfolk’s life in which they are able to grow their wings. Once that time has passed...”</p><p>“I see,” Hyunjin’s stomach twisted. Minhyuk had admitted already that there were many things Jeongin would never be able to learn because of his past, but hearing it so bluntly felt like a knife twisting in his heart. “I just... was there anything else we could have done? To help raise him properly?”</p><p>“From what you’ve told me, it seems you did everything you could have,” Minhyuk gave the human prince a kind smile. “You gave him the best childhood he could have experienced, and I can tell he is enamored with you, and the magic one.”</p><p>“Growing up, Jisung and I were the only support Jeongin really had,” Hyunjin fiddled with the band of silver on his finger. “My father... he never saw Innie as anything but a pet, and the staff around the castle were never kind to semis of any breed. We used to sneak him in and out of the castle to give him a chance at some freedoms that were taken from him. I took the treaty between hyung’s kingdom and my own for him.”</p><p>“Treaty?”</p><p>“Mm, the Northern King’s forces were encroaching on our borders, so our fathers drafted a treaty between our kingdoms to bolster our defenses. I would marry into hyung’s kingdom so we would be able to share forces and supplies in case of an attack. I initially declined the entire arrangement, but when I heard how semis were treated in hyung’s castle... I agreed immediately after.”</p><p>“I never would have guessed you two met from an arranged marriage.” Minhyuk admitted, watching how Chris scanned the clearing, watching the others fondly.</p><p>“We actually hated each other at first,” Hyunjin chuckled at the memory. “It was only after he almost ran me through with a sword that our relationship started to improve.”</p><p>“Humans will never cease to amaze me,” Minhyuk shook his head with a chuckle. They fell silent for a moment, just listening to Jeongin and the others laughing and talking. Hyunjin glanced over to Changbin, who was busying himself with checking the horses’ shoes. “You know, if you were willing to leave young Jeongin in our care, we would be able to teach him many things.”</p><p>“Wh-what?” Hyunjin’s stomach dropped.</p><p>“Like an apprenticeship,” Minhyuk continued. “I know you have very little reason to trust us, but... but I cannot watch someone as bright as Jeongin continue without knowing his heritage - without knowing his people, or his roots - without at least offering. I’m sure there will be another chance for him to learn at some point down the line, but the sooner he starts to understand, the higher a chance there is for him to gain many of the things he lost in his childhood.”</p><p>“But... but that would mean l-leaving him behind.” Hyunjin felt cold all over, as though he had plunged into an icy river.</p><p>“Parting is never easy, but sometimes it’s necessary.”</p><p>“I... allow me to talk this over with Chris,” He whispered, the taste of tears choking him. “I d-don’t know if I can make this decision alone.”</p><p>“Take your time, young princeling,” Minhyuk offered a small smile. “You have all evening into the morning to make up your mind.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and stood, making his way over to where Chris was standing. Minho had been next to him, chatting about something, but when he saw the younger prince approaching, he smiled and made a soft excuse to join Felix and Jisung.</p><p>“Hello there, my beautiful husband.” Chris smiled and kissed Hyunjin on the nose. The knot in Hyunjin’s stomach loosened a little at the sight of Chris’ dimples.</p><p>“Hyung...” He buried his face in the older boy’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist. Chris seemed to jump a little at the sudden embrace before returning it, holding Hyunjin close to his chest.</p><p>“What’s wrong, baby?” He asked softly.</p><p>“Minhyuk-ssi offered to take Jeongin on as an apprentice, to learn as much about his people as he can,” Hyunjin whispered into Chris’ shirt. He felt Chris freeze entirely, his arms going stiff around Hyunjin’s hips. “He said... he said there are already many things Innie will n-never be able to grasp fully, because he needed to have learned at a young age.... He said that- that if he starts now, there’s a chance Jeongin might be able to learn at least a few things about himself, and what he’s capable of.”</p><p>“Hyunjin...”</p><p>“I don’t want to leave him behind,” Tears burned his eyes as he hid his face more. “But... but if this is his chance to- to learn who he is... I can’t take that away from him. I did everything I could to ensure he had a good childhood once I brought him home, and loved him unconditionally, but this was the <em>one thing</em> I could never have given him.”</p><p>“And now you can give it to him.” Chris finished softly.</p><p>“Mm,” Hyunjin choked on a sob. He needed to keep quiet, because if anyone heard him crying, then everyone would instantly want to know what was wrong. “I... hyung, what should I do? If I tell him, he’s going to come with us no matter what. Even if he wanted to learn more, he would choose us over his own happiness...”</p><p>“The only way we would be able to have him stay is if we left while he was sleeping, which would be near impossible because of his hearing.”</p><p>“I just had an... awful idea,” Hyunjin felt himself start to tremble. When Chris hummed, he swallowed thickly and continued. “We... We have Felix’s sleeping pellets. I packed them just in case, because you never know what we might encounter...”</p><p>“That’s...” Chris let out a shaking breath. “We should ask Changbin as well. His opinion is important in this decision as well.”</p><p>“Mm, oh gods, how are we going to tell hyung?” Hyunjin felt another sob bubbling deep in his chest. Out of all the things he expected on this trip, having to leave one of their own behind never crossed his mind for a single, fleeting moment.</p><p>“Changbin is strong, he’ll make the right call.”</p><p>“Call for what?” Changbin’s voice made both Hyunjin and Chris jump. Changbin’s eyes widened when he saw Hyunjin’s tear stained face, instantly coming closer to the younger boy in an attempt to comfort him. “Wh-what’s wrong?”</p><p>“H-hyung-” Hyunjin choked, instantly crying harder.</p><p>“Minhyuk-ssi gave us an option, but we... don’t know what to do.” Chris said quietly, holding his husband close. Changbin looked uncomfortable, not understanding why the two princes were so... scared.</p><p>“Wh-what kind of option?” His voice cracked with a forced chuckle.</p><p>“He’s willing to take Jeongin on as an apprentice, to learn what he can of their people, and their culture,” Chris explained, knowing Hyunjin wouldn't be able to. Changbin instantly tensed, his eyes widening in horror as he thought about the implications of the offer. “He said... he said Innie already missed so many important marks in his life, and that there were many things he would never be able to learn... and that- that this might be Jeongin’s only window of time to learn anything about himself before it’s too late for good.”</p><p>“That would mean...”</p><p>“Leaving him behind, for a time at least,” Chris confirmed Changbin’s worst nightmare. “I want to keep him close as much as you do, but...”</p><p>“But... but if this is his only chance... wouldn’t it be cruel of us to steal that away from him?” Changbin whispered, his voice choked and wavering.</p><p>“That’s where we’re stuck,” Chris bit his inner cheek. “We would have to leave in the dead of night, while he is still sleeping or else he would come with us, even to his own detriment.”</p><p>“I j-just don’t know wh-what to do,” Hyunjin tried to stop himself from crying. “I can’t stomach the idea of leaving him back, but- but how can I n-n-not want him to learn about himself? This is the <em>one thing</em> I was never able to give him growing up-”</p><p>“We should do it,” Changbin whispered, shocking Hyunjin into silence. Changbin smiled helplessly at the ground, tears sticking to his lashes. “I... parting from him will- it’ll kill me, but you’re right. If this is his only chance, we have to think of him first. He will absolutely follow us, no matter how badly he may want to stay and be taught.”</p><p>Just then, there were several shouts of surprise and wonder. Hyunjin looked over and saw Jooheon hovering above the ground, not by much but enough that he was at least two heads above the others. Jeongin was staring up at the other boy with such awe - Hyunjin remembered the first time that look had been directed at him. It had been the first time he had stood up for the younger boy against one of the castle staff, using all of his twelve year old power to fire the servant on the spot for harassing Jeongin.</p><p>And now he was giving that same look to Jooheon and Changkyun.</p><p>“How are we going to leave without waking him?” Changbin asked, his eyes burning as he watched Jeongin laugh happily.</p><p>“Felix’s sleeping pellets.” Chris murmured. Changbin swallowed back a sob as he nodded, eyes trained on Jeongin, who was laughing happily.</p><p>Jeongin watched Jooheon with awe. According to the older boy, all he needed to do was learn to control his flames enough that he could use scalding air to make himself hover. It had taken Jooheon a few years to be able to stay steady for so long.</p><p>“He used to crash to the ground after just a moment,” Changkyun chuckled, grinning at how his friend landed heavily on the ground. Jooheon scowled and stuck his tongue out, earning a laugh from the others. “It really did take him the better part of half a decade to get it right.”</p><p>“How would I do that?” Jeongin asked, his eyes sparkling.</p><p>“I was taught by learning to channel my flames into hot hair just around my hands,” Jooheon explained. Jeongin nodded seriously, his face scrunching in concentration. “My Hyunwoo hyung explained it like... summon a flame, then have it shrink but focus on the heat staying.”</p><p>“That sounds so difficult,” Seungmin muttered, watching the look on his youngest friend’s face. “Most of what they’ve been talking about sounds very... abstract.”</p><p>“Summons a flame... make it smaller.... Keep it hot...” Jeongin focused on the flickering light in the center of his cupped palms. His face got more and more pinched as the fire flickered in and out of life, Jeongin bringing it back every time he realized the heat hadn’t lingered in the air.</p><p>“Don’t be too dissuaded,” Minhyuk walked over, seeing the scowl on the younger semi’s face. Jeongin looked up and pouted, letting his flame fizzle out completely. “Jooheony took several years to learn when he was a mere kit. You’ve already gotten an impressive handle on many skills in just a few short hours. I’ve never seen anything like it before.”</p><p>“Really?” Jeongin instantly perked up, earning a chuckle and a pat on the head from the older dragon.</p><p>“Mm, even my precious Kyhyunnie took far longer to grasp some of the things you have in a single afternoon.”</p><p>“Oh wow...” Jeongin breathed, his cheeks warming at the praise.</p><p>“Hyung! Show him how you camouflage!” Changkyun perked up, drawing all eyes towards Minhyuk.</p><p>“I don’t know how well it’ll work out in the open like this,” He chuckled, before turning back to Jeongin. “Now little one, watch closely. After many years of practice, one may be able to alter their colors to blend in with their surroundings.”</p><p>Minhyuk took a deep breath, and as he exhaled slowly, the red of his scales seemed to shimmer, darkening in waves down his body until they were such a dark ruby they almost appeared black. Jeongin felt his jaw dropping, his mind whirling as he thought back on his own childhood.</p><p>Hyunjin and Jisung used to joke that his scales changed with his mood, or with the weather, sometimes appearing a brilliant sapphire, and sometimes seeming closer to black. In the last few months, he had been more jeweled toned, while back in Hyunjin’s kingdom, he had been darker.</p><p>“Can... can your mood affect it?” he asked hesitantly. Minhyuk blinked at him before letting out another slow breath, his scales rippling back to their natural hue.</p><p>“Yes, emotions are one of the many causes of fluctuation,” he eyes Jeongin curiously for a moment. “How did you know?”</p><p>“He changes color all the time!” Jisung chirped, not quite realizing how impossible that should have been.</p><p>“You what?” Minhyuk turned to look at Jeongin with a calculating expression.</p><p>“Mm, growing up, we could always tell when he was happy, or in a bad mood,” The human boy continued, not noticing the tension on Minhyuk’s face. “Once he turned... about thirteen? Fourteen? That’s when his scales settled into a darker blue. We just thought it meant he was maturing.”</p><p>“He’s been a lot brighter since he and hyung became partners,” Felix added, despite the frown on Jeongin’s face at the mention of Changbin. “More of a lighter blue.”</p><p>“Emotions play an intricate role in our bodies,” Minhyuk started slowly, as if he were choosing each word carefully. “As a child, he most likely didn’t understand, so when he felt extreme happiness, his scales lightened, and when he fell into depression, they acted accordingly.”</p><p>“But then they leveled out.” Jisung’s brows pinched.</p><p>“No, from what I’ve gathered, he simply fell into a long lasting depression.”</p><p>“Innie...” Jisung looked at Jeongin, betrayal written in his eyes.</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about hyung.” Jeongin said quickly, his color - now that they were hyper aware of it - seemed to darken a single shade.</p><p>“Jeongin... you-” Minhyuk cut himself off with a furrow of his brows. “There’s something special about you.”</p><p>“Really?”</p><p>“Mm...” He hummed, still seeming conflicted about something.</p><p>“Care to break for some food?” Minho butted into the ring with a smile. Jisung and Felix instantly perked up, running hand in hand over to the fire where Minho had made a large meal for them to all share.</p><p>They sat around the fire, picking from the metal plates and pots Minho had thought to bring for their journey. There was no end to the casual conversations, despite the faint tension in the air. Hyunjin tried his best to remain calm, but he couldn’t help but watch Jeongin’s every move.</p><p>“Everything alright hyung?” of course the younger boy noticed.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t it be?” He asked back, unable to tell Jeongin the truth.</p><p>“You seem... sad.”</p><p>“Ah, it’s just hard seeing my baby Innie growing up so fast,” Hyunjin pinched the boy’s cheek, causing Jeongin to whine a little, but he didn’t pull away. “It seems like just a few weeks ago we were going back to the castle for the first time... now look at us.”</p><p>“Mm, the last few months especially,” Jeongin hummed. “It all seems like a dream.”</p><p>“Aegi... you know that I’d do anything for you, right?”</p><p>“What? Of course.” Jeongin frowned, studying Hyunjin’s face closely.</p><p>“And that... that everything I do is because it’s what’s best for you?”</p><p>“Hyung, what’s wrong?” He was growing concerned. He could see the barely restrained tears gathering along Hyunjin’s lashes, and a knot began to grow in his stomach.</p><p>“Nothing’s wrong, baby,” Hyunjin chuckled, scrubbing at his eyes before pulling Jeongin into a tight hug. “I just... love you so much, and nothing will ever ch-change that. You’ll always come first.”</p><p>“You’re scaring me, hyung...” Jeongin’s voice wavered dangerously, and Hyunjin knew if the younger boy started to cry, he would lose all composure.</p><p>“Why don’t you go help Minho hyung clear the meal?” Hyunjin suggested. Glancing over, Jeongin saw Changbin was beginning to gather the dishes to be washed in the nearby stream as Minho buried their scraps, so animals wouldn’t be attracted. Hyunjin noticed Jeongin’s pause and sighed. “You should talk to him.”</p><p>“I know...” Jeongin bit his bottom lip, the conflict clear on his sharp features.</p><p>After a moment he went over to the fire and started silently helping Changbin scrape the scraps into Minho’s little hole. He could feel Changbin’s eyes on him, but he didn’t say anything - he didn’t know what he could say to even begin to fix their relationship.</p><p>Before he could think of anything, he was being pulled away once more, Jooheon and Changkyun more than excited to continue showing him tricks.</p><p>Changbin watched with a heavy heart, knowing this may be the last time he heard Jeongin laughing for an agonizing long while.</p><hr/><p>“What?” Jeongin asked, holding the pellets in his hand.</p><p>“Well, you’ve been using a lot of your magic today, and we both know how that tires Jisung out,” Hyunjin reasoned, his throat tight. “And with Minhyuk-ssi and the others in camp for the night, you don’t have to worry about needing to keep guard.”</p><p>“But why are you giving me hyung’s sleeping herbs?”</p><p>“I know how light of a sleeper you are,” Hyunjin chuckled. “After the last few days, you deserve a full night’s rest. Hopefully come morning, you’ll feel better. I can see how exhausted you are.”</p><p>“I suppose...” Jeongin took a metal goblet of water and warmed it in his hand, dropping the pellets in and grimacing at the smell that wafted up in the steam.</p><p>“They’re not the most appetizing, but it’ll be worth it.” Hyunjin watched Jeongin down the tea, his heart so heavy he thought he might throw up. Was he really doing this?</p><p>Was he really going to <em>leave</em> Jeongin behind? After all the years of promising to always be by the boy’s side?</p><p>But this was what Jeongin needed. This was his one chance to reconnect with the life that had been so violently ripped away from him. Besides, it wasn’t like this was the last time he would ever see the younger boy - it was like when he went away for a summer to learn by the shore. It had been agonizing to leave Jisung and Jeongin for so long, but when he returned home, they nearly tackled him, not letting him move for a whole night.</p><p>He had talked to Minhyuk, after he, Chris, and Changbin discussed what to do. He told the older semi to head towards the castle. There, they would be housed and fed in safety, so they could teach Jeongin in the warmth of the place he had come to call home - and so they would know exactly where to find Jeongin when the time to reunite finally came.</p><p>He took the empty cup from Jeongin just as Changbin approached them. As much as he wanted to spend as much time with Jeongin as possible, Hyunjin knew he needed to give them this time together, so he snuck away to stand with Chris. He hoped his husband would be able to soothe the agony in his heart.</p><p>“Hyung...” Jeongin trailed off, looking at the ground.</p><p>“Jeongin,” Changbin whispered, sounding close to tears. Jeongin’s head shot up in concern, his frown only deepening when he saw unshed tears in the older boy’s eyes. “I... fuck, I’m so sorry... for the girl, and for e-everything else, and-”</p><p>He started crying quietly, the sharp inhales from the sobs making his voice crack painfully. Jeongin froze for a moment before surging forward and wrapping his arms around the knight’s waist, holding him close.</p><p>“You don’t have to apologize, hyung,” Jeongin whispered into Changbin’s hair. “It’s my fault... I was never mad at you, I promise. I was just... conflicted. And a little scared.”</p><p>“I love you <em>so much</em>,” Changbin breathed holding Jeongin as close as he could. “I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to you.”</p><p>“Good thing I’ll always be right by your side.” Jeongin chuckled wetly as he nuzzled his nose against Changbin’s cheeks.</p><p>Instead of smiling, like he always did when Jeongin started being cheesy, Changbin just started to cry harder. Fear shot down Jeongin’s spine, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end - something was wrong, but he didn’t know what.</p><p>“I’m so fucking sorry baby,” He continued to sob quietly into Jeongin’s shoulder, his arms tightening to an almost uncomfortable level. “I love you so much. Nothing will ever change that - no matter what I do, it’ll only be because you mean the world to me.”</p><p>“Hyung, you’re scaring me a little.” Jeongin tried to chuckle, but it came out flat.</p><p>“Even if you hate me, I’ll <em>always</em> love you,” Changbin continued, his words trembling harder and harder with each passing second. “I-I just want you t-to be happy, n-n-no matter what.”</p><p>“Wh-why does it sound like you’re leaving me?” Jeongin knew it was a bad joke, but when Changbin only started choking on his sobs, he knew something was <em>extremely</em> wrong. He ran his claws through Changbin’s hair, trying to calm the older boy with little success.</p><p>“Please... please remember how much I love you.” Changbin begged, and the sound broke Jeongin’s heart.</p><p>“Aegi... let’s go sit down.” Jeongin offered, pulling Changbin over to one of the makeshift tents. They sat inside, on top of the bed roll and away from prying eyes. The moment they were covered, Changbin attacked his lips, kissing him desperately.</p><p>Jeongin kissed back with equal passion, his canines accidentally catching on Changbin’s lip, causing Jeongin to taste blood on his hyung’s tongue. He let himself get lost in the feeling of his lover in his lap, Changbin’s weight grinding down on him.</p><p>After so long without showing his hyung how much he loved him, Jeongin found himself growing needy almost too quickly. He knew he didn’t have long before the sleep aids started to affect him, but he was determined to make love to his soulmate as best as he could before that.</p><p>“My love,” He purred as Changbin writhed below him. “My sun, my earth, my stars. I love you so much. I’ll love you until the end of time and then a day past that.”</p><p>Changbin sobbed into his shoulder, tears and sweat making his face tacky as Jeongin kissed the salty tracks away. In that moment, neither cared that the others could most definitely hear them.</p><p>All that mattered was the warmth between them and the note of desperation in their movements, as if this was their last night together before Changbin went off to battle. The thought scared Jeongin a little, but he didn’t allow himself to dwell on it.</p><p>Not when Changbin was so good under him, his cheeks so beautifully flushed. He leaned down and swallowed the whimpers falling from the older boy’s lips, the taste of his partner’s love all he needed to survive.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry baby,” Changbin whispered, brushing Jeongin’s bangs from his face. Tears dripped down his face, staining the blanket that was pulled up over the boy’s shoulders.</p><p>He had fallen into a deep sleep shortly after redressing, barely even twitching as Changbin kissed him one last time. “I love you so much... please don’t be too angry with hyung.”</p><p>He slipped from the tent, leaving his heart on the bedroll. Hyunjin was already standing by the fire, talking quietly with Chris and Minho. He swallowed thickly and went over to the others. Steeling his nerves, he promised both himself and Jeongin that he would return to the castle alive and well - for both their sakes.</p><p>Maybe when he finally saw Jeongin again, he would finally propose like he had been wanting to for the last three months. The ring in his bag seemed to mock him - it had been in its pouch for the whole three months, and he hadn’t even realized he had brought it with him until he had been unpacking camp a few days prior.</p><p>If he never saw Jeongin again-</p><p>He shook his head, stopping that thought instantly. He had to survive. He had to see his precious Jeongin again. He <em>refused</em> to let this be the last time he held his partner - the last time he was able to kiss the younger boy, or run his hands along smooth scales.</p><p>“Are you sure about this, hyung?” Minho asked, looking close to tears himself.</p><p>“Mm, it’s what’s best for him.” His voice wavered, but he refused to cry anymore. He needed to be strong.</p><p>For Jeongin.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>:)<br/>Are y'all sad yet? Don't worry, he won't be gone for long, but it will be a few chapters before he makes a reappearance! I just had to keep the pain rolling XD I traded out the emotional angst from Kingdoms for the action angst lmao </p><p>Looking at my plot map, this fic is going to be pretty damn long - about 28ish chapters, as long as everything stays according to what I've worked out, which it rarely does. I'm going to guess closer to 30 as the final count, but I'm worried putting that on the chapter count will scare people off :(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The World's a Stage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hng, hyung?” Felix grumbled, still half asleep as Minho shook his shoulder. “What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>“We have to go, aegi,” Minho whispered. Felix was instantly more awake the moment he heard tears on the older boy’s voice. He sat up and reached out, trying to bring Minho close for a hug only to feel him pulling away. “I’ll- I’ll explain on the way, okay?”</p><p>Felix did as he was told, his face twisted in confusion and worry. As he stepped out of the makeshift tent, Changbin started to dismantle it, folding the blanket and wrapping the rope with expert motions. The others were already gathered by the remains of the fire, Hyunjin talking to Minhyuk softly.</p><p>“Do you know what’s going on?” He asked Seungmin, who looked about as awake as he was, which wasn’t much at all.</p><p>“No... hyung just-” he yawned wide. “- woke me up and said to get ready.”</p><p>“Something has to be wrong,” Jisung added with a frown, watching Hyunjin and Chris talk to Minhyuk. It looked like Hyunjin was... crying? “Changbin hyung’s been breaking down camp all by himself.”</p><p>“Why did he leave Innie’s tent then?” Felix glanced over to the last standing shelter, the faint shadow of Jeongin sleeping inside visible through the fabric.</p><p>Hyunjin could hear his friends murmuring to one another, but he had to focus on making sure everything was set for his youngest friend.</p><p>“You have the token, right?” He asked for maybe the fifth time.</p><p>“Of course,” Minhyuk was thankfully not getting cross with the boy’s fretting. “Once we make our way to the castle, we’re to show the token and your letter to any of the guards, and they will escort us to Prince Christopher’s courtyard. We will have full access to whatever we may need while we instruct young Jeongin, and you will meet us there once you are done your journey.”</p><p>“I wish there was a way to keep in contact,” Hyunjin’s throat burned. “But with us traveling so often, it would be near impossible to track us to deliver a message.”</p><p>“You may be able to send a letter or two back towards the castle if you come across a town with a messenger,” Minhyuk suggested. “At least that way Jeongin will have some sort of idea about your whereabouts and well-being.”</p><p>“Mm, we’ll try that,” Hyunjin nodded before letting out a shaky breath, tears rolling down his cheeks. “Are we making a mistake?”</p><p>“I can tell you care for him greatly, and that parting will be... excruciating,” Minhyuk looked close to tears himself. “But, this is for his benefit.”</p><p>“It’s always been for him,” He whispered. “Always.”</p><p>“We’re ready,” Changbin came over, his face completely devoid of emotion. “Everything is packed.”</p><p>“Wait, Innie’s-” Felix was cut off by Minho hugging him tightly, hiding his face in the younger prince’s neck.</p><p>“We can’t leave without Jeongin!” Jisung argued as Minho tried to pull him and Felix over to the horses.</p><p>“We have to go,” Chris called softly, already in the saddle with Hyunjin seated in front of him. “We must leave before sunrise.”</p><p>“We’re not leaving without-” Jisung was cut off by Changbin physically lifting him and handing him to Felix to pull him onto the saddle.</p><p>“Jeongin’s staying with Minhyuk-ssi.” He said softly. Jisung gasped and instantly tried to argue, only for Hyunjin to cut him off.</p><p>“Jisung, that’s enough,” He said, leaving no room for a response. It had been <em>years</em> since he had used his Prince Voice on his oldest friend. “We’ll explain on the way, but we have to go.”</p><p>“I swear on my life to take care of him,” Minhyuk promised, looking up at Hyunjin. “Be careful on your journey. Jeongin needs you to return to him.”</p><p>“Of course,” He choked on a sob, feeling Chris’ tears drip down the back of his neck, only to soak into his tunic. “We left as much supplies as we could. It’s in the bundles by the firepit...”</p><p>“May the Gods look over you.” Minhyuk bowed his head, stepping away to allow Chris to steer his horse past him, towards the path.</p><p>Jisung was sobbing silently as they rode away, his eyes wide in confusion and disbelief - how could they leave Jeongin behind? How could <em>Hyunjin</em> leave him behind? Minho could see the pain in his partner’s face, but he had to focus on steering his horse, Seungmin seated in front of him. The younger boy was too shocked to fall back to sleep despite how exhausted his body was.</p><p>Changbin followed behind the others, alone on his saddle.</p><p>They traveled in silence for less than half an hour before the quiet was suddenly broken by a loud, shattered sob. Hyunjin doubled over, screaming into the horse’s mane as Chris tried to console him.</p><p>It was useless, for Hyunjin cried as though Jeongin had been killed - as if he would never see the younger boy again. The trees echoed back his sobs, seemingly mocking the boy’s pain. A second set of sobs joined in, Changbin trying to muffle them by biting his knuckles, but he couldn’t hide the broken whimpers that escaped.</p><p>Felix broke next, crying weakly. Jisung had yet to stop, his own tunic and Felix’s neck soaked with tears. Minho watched his family break apart helplessly, unable to do <em>anything</em>. Seungmin remained motionless in his arms. He felt so useless.</p><p>How would they ever repair the cracks now?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They rode for an hour or so, only stopping when Chan held his hand up. The sun was just starting to rise, the birds barely awake enough to sing for them.</p><p>“Let’s get a few hours of rest while we can,” He said, sounding emotionless. “According to Minhyuk-ssi, there’s a town on the other side of the mountains. Even with stopping, we can make it before noon.”</p><p>No one said anything, but they started to dismount and shuffle around. It was painfully obvious they were down one bed roll as they laid the others out. They technically had eight total, but only ever used four - they always shared, so why would they use any more?</p><p>But now Changbin laid alone on his bed roll, his back towards the rest of them. Chris reached out, wanting to comfort his friend but finding he didn’t know how. He watched</p><p>Hyunjin go over and nudge Changbin, who sat up. There was a beat of silence where they just looked at each other before Changbin burst into loud, ragged sobs.</p><p>Hyunjin held him tightly, letting the older boy soak his shirt as he too started to cry.</p><p>The others found themselves unable to hold their own tears back. Between the betrayal of leaving Jeongin behind, and the soul-crushing cries coming from Changbin and Hyunjin, they couldn’t help but huddle among themselves and weep.</p><p>Hyunjin felt like his world was breaking apart around him, and he couldn’t even begin to imagine how hard it must be for Changbin. He had practically raised Jeongin, but</p><p>Jeongin was Changbin’s soulmate.</p><p>If he had to leave Chris behind, Hyunjin thought it might actually kill him.</p><p>Minho put two bed rolls side by side and pulled his lovers down, holding them both close as they used to back in Felix’s large canopy bed. Seungmin sat, staring blankly at the ground, not even flinching when Chris came over to sit next to him.</p><p>Silently, Chris pulled Seungmin into his chest, hugging the boy close.</p><p>They fell asleep like that, their grief physically tangible as the world around them began to wake.</p><hr/><p>“I don’t like this...” Hyunjin muttered. They had been so excited - or rather, however excited they were able to be after crying themselves to sleep. They were all drained, but the prospect of a real bed and a hot bath was enough to give them a little energy - to see the town over the curve of the final hill, but the closer they got, the more things seemed...</p><p>Off.</p><p>“Welcome,” A man in a crisp uniform called to them as they approached the main gate of the town. It already looked far wealthier than the first village they came across, with multi-story buildings and a bustling marketplace that was just visible past the open gate. “Are you planning to stay or just passing through?”</p><p>“Hopefully just the night, and passing through come morning,” Chris dismounted his horse, passing the reins to Hyunjin. He and the others took their cue from Chris and hopped down as well, petting their horses’ necks or adjusting their clothes after riding for so long without much rest. “Is there an inn we could rent some rooms in? Preferably one with stables for our mounts.”</p><p>“Of course,” The man seemed a little too stiff. His uniform was so clean it was as if they were brand new despite the dust in the air from the constant movement of the town. “Follow the main road through the town. Our largest inn is three stories of luxury rooms, with the option of baths in all rooms, stables, and a full kitchen. A single room costs less than the average inn anywhere else in the kingdom.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Chris said, sounding a little uncertain. Hyunjin got a bad feeling from the guard - there was something about the way he talked that was unsettling. The way he was... trying to sell them on the inn when they already expressed their interest? It was almost like he had learned what it meant to be a human second hand. “Have a pleasant day.”</p><p>“You as well.” The guard nodded and immediately turned back to look straight forward, as if he had never moved in the first place.</p><p>“I want to try to get some information once we get to the inn,” Minho whispered as they walked their horses through the marketplace. The villagers looked at them but didn’t try to talk to them. Hyunjin felt a shiver run down his spine, but when he looked around, no one would meet his eye. “Once we get the horses settled in we can order a meal and listen around.”</p><p>“Inns and tea houses are the best place to learn about the comings and goings of an area,” Seungmin hummed in agreement. “Though others may be hesitant to gossip around such a large group.”</p><p>“We can split up to gather information and supplies in the morning, but for today I just... I want us to stay together,” Chris said quietly, his eyes looking straight ahead.</p><p>Hyunjin glanced down and saw how the older boy’s hands were shaking from how tight he was gripping the reins, his knuckles white. “Honestly, if we could get seven beds in a single room I would feel better, but I know the chances of that are slim...”</p><p>“We’ll be okay, hyung.” Felix said, tugging on Chris’ sleeve gently. Chris gave his brother a small smile at the attempt at comfort.</p><p>“Mm, as long as we stay together...”</p><p>“I think that’s the inn.” Seungmin pointed to the tallest building in the area, three rows of windows looking out over the street. There were flower beds along the sills of the bottom most windows, with flags fluttering from the topmost ones. It seemed busy, people bustling in and out, and the sound of voices talking loudly could be heard from inside the main floor.</p><p>“Something’s not right...” Jisung muttered under his breath.</p><p>“Mm, but I don’t know what it is, exactly.” Minho hummed in agreement, the two looking around the street around them as they watched the horses. Hyunjin and Chris went into the building to speak to the innkeeper, leaving the other five to keep the horses in line.</p><p>“It’s...” Changbin looked around carefully. “It’s almost like they’re acting as though they’re happy and full of life. The talking and laughing... the marketplace and the guards - they all seem forced somehow.”</p><p>“You’re right...” Felix blinked, his hands fiddling anxiously with his belt.</p><p>“Alright, we’re all set for the evening,” Chris came back, Hyunjin’s hand firmly in his own as they approached their friends. “We were able to get two rooms directly next to each other, so Jinnie and I can room with Changbin and Seungmin so you three can... have a room for yourself.”</p><p>Felix and Jisung flushed a little but Minho just chuckled brightly, shooting Chris a grateful look as he slipped his fingers through his partners hands, one in Felix’s and one in Jisung’s.</p><p>“We were considering renting a third room, but it would have been on a different floor and, well...” Hyunjin trailed off, his lips thinning. The others nodded instantly, preferring to share the two rooms rather than be split up.</p><p>“Thankfully they had enough open stalls in their stables as well,” Chris continued.</p><p>“They were going to charge us extra for it, but Jinnie used that silver tongue of his and convinced the innkeep to wave the fee.”</p><p>“It wasn’t like that...” Hyunjin chuckled awkwardly. “I just started talking to him about how efficiently the inn was being run. It made me think of the town outside of our castle, with the new inn that was built a few months ago. I was taking notes to bring back in hopes of giving some advice.”</p><p>“He seemed very flattered,” Chris grinned and kissed Hyunjin’s cheek, earning a bright smile from the younger prince. “Here, Seungmin and I can get the horses settled if you want to draw some baths and change.”</p><p>“I think I might melt entirely if I take a hot bath,” Felix sighed. “I must be made of dirt and sticks by now... I’ll just dissolve.”</p><p>“That would be such a shame,” Minho said dramatically as they walked into the inn together, Hyunjin leading them towards the rooms. “Especially seeing how this is our first evening alone since leaving the castle-”</p><p>“He’ll dissolve in the bath another day,” Jisung grinned as Felix flushed in embarrassment. “The sooner we wash, the sooner we can-”</p><p>“Hush, aegi,” Minho murmured, making Jisung’s ears turn red. “We want to keep some things a surprise, don’t we?”</p><p>“Y-yes hyung.” Jisung chuckled, already sounding worked up.</p><p>Hyunjin glanced over to Changbin, who had been silent. The older boy was watching the three flirt and bicker gently with sad eyes. Hyunjin missed Jeongin like nothing he had ever experienced before - it was as if his arm had been severed from his body - but he couldn’t even begin to imagine the type of pain Changbin was feeling.</p><p>He was probably thinking about how Jeongin was no longer there for him to cuddle, or kiss, or smile at. Jeongin wasn’t there to kiss his flushed cheeks, or tease him until his entire body was hot and red.</p><p>Jeongin <em>wasn’t there.</em></p><p>Hyunjin didn’t say anything as he unlocked their door, handing Minho the key to the one directly next to it. The room was simple, but clean. Two beds were pushed against opposite walls, with a simple desk between them. There was a table with a basin for washing their face and a screen that separated one corner. Looking around the divider, Hyunjin saw an empty tub and rack for a towel.</p><p>His body suddenly itched to bathe properly. Yes, he had tried to keep up with his hygiene on the road, but it was hard to do so when they only passed a stream every few days, each stream somehow even colder than the last.</p><p>Felix was right - he might dissolve the moment he’s submerged in the hot water.</p><p>Changbin silently began to strip out of his riding clothes, setting the heavier pieces to the side before sitting heavily onto the bed in only his undershirt and trousers. Hyunjin glanced over and saw how pinched the older boy’s face was with a frown.</p><p>“Hyung,” he went over and sat next to Changbin, who wordlessly leaned into the younger prince’s side. “Do you wish to bathe first? I can request water be brought up? It might help you feel a little better.”</p><p>Changbin mumbled something that Hyunjin missed.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Jeongin would be able to warm the water within moments,” He repeated, his voice wavering dangerously. Hyunjin felt his own throat sting. “I miss him...”</p><p>“I do too, hyung...” Hyunjin choked back his tears. He had cried enough - he missed Jeongin painfully, but he knew they needed to focus on the task at hand. According to Minho’s maps, this town was just outside of the Northern Castle’s borders. They were maybe a day’s travel from being able to see the towering spectacle of the castle itself.</p><p>If everything went well, they may have the chance of beginning their trip home by the end of the week.</p><p>“I’ll go request the water.” Hyunjin patted Changbin’s thigh before standing, leaving the older boy to sit in silence. He found a worker and asked her for a bath to be drawn for both of their rooms, handing her a coin for her troubles.</p><p>He didn’t like how she seemed... scared of him. She jumped when he addressed her, and seemed wary of the coin when it was handed to her, as if he was tricking her somehow. It was all very unsettling.</p><p>“Did you find the rooms?” Chris asked as he and Seungmin came up the stairs. The girl rushed past them, pointedly looking straight ahead as if no one was there at all.</p><p>Seungmin blinked at her in confusion as she walked by but didn’t comment on it.</p><p>“Mm, I do hope the water is brought to Minho hyung, Felix and Sung <em>before</em> they start to... settle in,” He grimaced a little. “I wouldn’t want to scar the staff.”</p><p>“Ppft, I hate how high a chance of that happening is,” Chris giggled lightly, reaching out and taking Hyunjin’s hand. The second he felt his husband’s fingers lacing through his, the tension in his chest faded. “How’s Bin?”</p><p>“Not well,” Hyunjin sighed. “He’s barely spoken a word. I offered him the bath first but he just commented on how Jeongin would be able to warm the water...”</p><p>“Oh Bin...” Chris sighed, his eyes glistening faintly.</p><p>“Come on, let’s settle ourselves in so we can bathe,” Seungmin, once again, acted as the voice of reason. “The sooner we begin to wash, the sooner we can reconvene on the main floor to eat.”</p><p>“We’re so lucky to have you.” Chris sighed, dramatically leaning on Seungmin’s side, earning a ‘ya!’ and a smack from the younger boy. Hyunjin chuckled, his heart lightening a smidge from the normalcy of the moment.</p><p>Very little has been normal since leaving home, so he was going to take as many small snippets as he could.</p><p>They pushed their way into the room where Changbin had moved from the bed and was now looking out the window, watching the people bustle along the street a story below them. He turned when they entered, a frown on his lips.</p><p>“Come look at this.” He said softly. Hyunjin, Chris, and Seungmin went over and glanced out the open window to see...</p><p>A fairly normal street, in Hyunjin’s opinion. The towns he frequented were never this large, but it had the same air in terms of liveliness in the air. He saw women walking with babes on their hips and men carting large boxes of wares. Children running through the streets, weaving around and under legs as they chased after a ball. It didn’t seem all that wrong at first glance, so why did it feel off?</p><p>“Hyung said it seemed as though they were all acting,” Seungmin said, seeing how neither princes were there at the time the observation was made. “And I have to agree with him... everything seems normal, but it feels staged somehow.”</p><p>Now that he was made aware of it, Hyunjin could see how the people seemed to give the clean-cut guards a fairly wide berth, their faces schooling themselves to appear shallowly happy whenever the guards walked past, only for their smiles to drop once they’ve gone. It was very unnerving.</p><p>“It’s something to do with these guards,” Chris muttered, eyes steeled as he observed the scene below them. “They don’t seem to be completely human somehow.”</p><p>“We can see if Jisung can get any read on them,” Hyunjin hummed, eyes trailing after two guards that were patrolling the street. Once again, their uniforms were crisp and clean, as if they had just been pressed. “I’ll tell them to hurry their activities so we can reconvene as soon as possible.”</p><p>Part of him dreaded knocking on the other door, because it wouldn’t be the first time he accidentally walked in on Jisung, Felix, and Minho, but hopefully he would not be privy to something he wasn’t supposed to see.</p><p>He almost didn’t want to bathe and eat - part of him just wanted to go to sleep and forget about the real world for a few hours.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I never thought I would cry over fresh bread, but here I am...” Jisung moaned into the roll, causing the others to laugh. Hyunjin understood it though - there was something about the still-hot bread and fresh butter, the herb coated meat, the chilled mead... it made him want to weep in joy.</p><p>“We’re getting looks.” Minho murmured, just loud enough for Hyunjin and Chris to hear. The others were chatting among themselves, not able to make out their friend’s words over the hum of the inn’s main floor. They had pushed two tables together to fit them all, and Chris hadn’t been shy shelling out gold in order to get them the best meal they could provide.</p><p>Hyunjin glanced around casually, trying not to raise any more suspicion. He saw at least three people quickly look away the second they made eye contact, which made his stomach turn uncomfortably. What was going on? He understood garnering some attention just based on the sheer size of their group along, but there was more than just casual curiosity behind the faces of the villagers.</p><p>There was an underlying layer of fear, and distrust.</p><p>Hyunjin didn’t speak much through the meal. He kept glancing between his friends, reading their expressions and body language. Changbin was completely silent, not taking his eyes off the table as he picked at his dinner. Felix was clinging to Jisung’s side, as if trying to be as close to his partner as physically possible while still in the public eye. Minho was casually feeding both Jisung and Felix bites of his own dinner as he talked, as if it were second nature to do so. Seungmin was also quiet, watching and listening more than contributing to the conversations. Chris tried to appear upbeat, but it was clear he was exhausted, his hands trembling as he lifted the cup to his mouth.</p><p>“Ugh, I feel like I’m going to throw up...” Jisung groaned pitifully as they made their way back up to their rooms. The baths should have been drained while they ate, the boys finally warm, clean and full.</p><p>“Want hyung to rub your stomach?” Minho teased lightly, pinching Jisung’s cheeks.</p><p>“Pwease?” He muttered through his squashed lips, earning a bright smile from both of his partners. Hyunjin hated the ping of envy that hit him. He had been the one to suggest giving the three their own room, and the one to make the final decision on only renting two rooms. He could very well have had Chris to himself for the evening, but he knew the group as a whole was far more important than wanting to feel his husband’s skin on his own.</p><p>They parted for the night, making sure to lock their doors firmly. Hyunjin, maybe feeling a little more paranoid than usual, shifted the table with the basin in front of the door, so it couldn’t be opened even if a second key were to be used.</p><p>“Hyung, what are you doing?” Seungmin’s voice drew Hyunjin’s attention. Turning, he saw Changbin laying a blanket out on the ground.</p><p>“I’m tired,” He said simply, spreading himself out on the blanket. “I’m going to bed.”</p><p>“Why don’t you share with Seungmin?” Chris suggested gently. “We’ve been sleeping on the ground for a while now. We can take the opportunity to rest in a real bed.”</p><p>“I’m fine,” Changbin pillowed his head in his arms. “We should go to sleep. We have to restock our supplies in the morning and keep going.”</p><p>“Bin-”</p><p>Hyunjin tugged on Chris’ sleeve, cutting the older prince off with a sad shake of his head. He pulled Chris over to the second bed and pushed him down, going to blow the candles out. Changbin was curled up on the floor and Seungmin was laying flat on his back. If he strained his ears, Hyunjin could hear rustling coming from the room next to theirs and felt another flare of jealousy before he shuffled his way back to his own bed.</p><p>“He doesn’t believe he deserves the bed,” Hyunjin breathed silently, just loud enough to his husband alone to hear him. He felt Chris tense around him, the older prince’s arms holding him close. “He’s guilty for leaving Jeongin behind. He’s... punishing himself.”</p><p>“Oh Bin...” Chris’s voice wavered dangerously.</p><p>“Chris?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you,” He leaned forward and pressed his lips against the older boy’s, smiling as he felt Chris sigh happily into the kiss. One hand ran along Hyunjin’s stomach as the other laced in his hair, silently urging him to open his mouth. “We can’t-”</p><p>“Just... just this, no more,” Chris murmured, desperation bleeding through his words and cutting Hyunjin deep. “Please...”</p><p>“Of course,” Hyunjin bit Chris’ lip gently. “Anything for you.”</p><p>Chris kissed him carefully, his lips chapped against Hyunjin’s, but it was still somehow perfect. Hyunjin felt his chest lighten from the familiarity of Chris’ tongue on his own - the feeling of Chris pressing against him, his excitement digging into his thigh, the feeling of Chris’ heartbeat flush against his own...</p><p>He let himself forget the pain of the last few weeks. He let himself forget about the hole in his chest left behind with their youngest. He let himself forget about the horrors that were most likely awaiting them, seeing how nothing on their trip had gone according to plan from the moment they crept towards the stables.</p><p>As much as he wanted to feel his husband deep inside of him, having Chris gently kissing him and holding him close was the second best thing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As soon as I get the motivation and drive to actually write, my schedule is fucking packed and I have negative time to do anything :') It's keiraphobic</p><p>No one seems to be taking Jeongin's absence very well, are they? The next wave of plot is coming real soon which is going to be exciting! I have a lot of fun twists planned UwU</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Whispered News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>His room</em> <em>was on fire. His childhood toys were up in flames, the bed he had slept on for nearly twenty years was smoking as the fabric was being quickly eaten away by the dancing monster.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Jisung!” He cried out, the smoke burning his throat. “JEONGIN-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“This is- this is all your fault-” A familiar voice coughed. Spinning around, he saw his father, kneeling on the ground.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I didn’t-”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Everything's going to burn... because of you-” A flaming beam dropped from the ceiling just as his father reached out for him. The beam landed right where his father was kneeling, but before he could comprehend what just happened, he was somewhere else.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Another familiar place.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The courtyard was on fire as well, the bushes in front of Chris’ chambers burning bright and hot. He stumbled away, tears evaporating from his cheeks before they could drop off his chin as he looked around desperately.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A roar came from above and he felt his heart stop.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A large blue dragon swooped down, breathing fire on the already flaming courtyard. There were arrows sticking from its body as it went, it’s one wing starting to shred. He knew who it was, even before he saw the familiar eyes of his friend on the creature’s face.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“JEONGIN-” He screamed, but it was too late. Jeongin swooped down again, and this time he heard a sickening crunch behind him. Spinning around, he thought he was going to throw up. Felix was limp between Jeongin’s massive fangs, saliva and blood bubbling from the heat of his flames.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Felix’s blood splattered, dripping down on his face, the crimson seeming to boil against his tears.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Something rushed past him, as if not even seeing him there. He had to watch, helplessly as Changbin charged, sword in hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where was Chris? Chris could stop this-</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Changbin’s sword sliced through scale as though it were paper. Jeongin dropped Felix’s body onto the charcoaled ground as he roared, bright red blood raining down on the blackened grass. Changbin sliced again, and Jeongin’s head rolled from his body, the massive dragon instantly shrinking into a boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“NOOO-” Hyunjin screamed, trying to race towards Jeongin, only to feel himself being tugged back. Looking behind him, he saw Chris holding his arm, but it wasn’t quite his husband - the eyes were different. They were sharper, and shined an iridescent gold.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You can still save them,” Chris said, but it sounded like a dozen people speaking at once. It made Hyunjin wince. “You can save them all.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What do you mean-” And then the flames smothered them both.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“-in? Hyunjin! Hey! Wake up!” Chris was shaking Hyunjin’s shoulders to no success, the younger boy continuing to sob and fight weakly. Seungmin and Changbin watched in horror as their friend started to scratch at his own arms, desperately raking his nails across skin as his eyes shot wide open.</p><p>“NO-” He sobbed, his voice cracking painfully. Changbin saw the change in Hyunjin’s face and managed to act quickly, throwing the bowl from the table at the younger boy just in time for him to empty his stomach, the sound of bile hitting the porcelain barely covered by the sound of Hyunjin’s heartbreaking sobs.</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright,” Chris hummed, holding Hyunjin close. “You’re safe. Hyung’s here. No one’s going to hurt you, little one.”</p><p>“Ch-Chris?” Hyunjin gasped. Changbin grabbed the bowl as Hyunjin threw himself into his husband’s arms, his body shaking so violently that the whole bed trembled.</p><p>“You’re safe,” Chris whispered again, holding him close. “It was just a dream.”</p><p>“I-It wasn’t! It was so r-real-” he continued to cry, sounding as though his world was crumbling down around him. He could still feel the heat of the flames on his skin, and the coolness of Felix’s blood on his cheek.</p><p>“We’re here baby,” Chris whispered. “You’re not alone.”</p><p>“You’re safe Jinnie.” Seungmin sat on Hyunjin’s other side, hugging his friend as best as he could from his angle. Changbin put the bowl aside and sat on the floor in front of the bed, seeing that there was no room on the mattress for a fourth body. He rubbed Hyunjin’s thigh comfortingly as he cried, his sobs starting to slow into hiccups.</p><p>“What happened, love?”</p><p>“I-it was so bad...” Hyunjin whispered, shaking as though he were in the snow without a scrap of clothing on him. There was a buzzing in his body, much like after the dream he had just before they left the castle. “E-everything was o-on fire and Jeongin a-ate Felix and Changbin hyung c-cut Innie’s head off and-”</p><p>“Shh, you don’t have to say anymore,” Chris felt his own throat closing painfully. They were all crying now, their own silent tears being drowned out by the hopeless whimpers falling from Hyunjin's lips. “Do you want me to stay up with you?”</p><p>“I don’t want to go back to sleep,” he knew he should at least try, and he shouldn’t allow his husband to remain awake, because they were going to have a long day ahead of them, but in that moment he was terrified of being alone. “Please...”</p><p>“Of course, baby,” Chris kissed his sweaty forehead. “I’m here. You’re not alone.”</p><p>Hyunjin settled against the older boy’s chest, his breathing wet and ragged. Chris held him close, allowing himself to relax as the trembling began to calm. Seungmin and Changbin went back to their beds, leaving the candle the younger had lit dancing brightly. Chris could tell by the way they kept shifting that they weren’t actually asleep.</p><p>This was all his fault, wasn’t it? If only he had stayed in the castle, like his father told him to... none of this would be happening. He thought he had been doing the right thing - that it was his duty to help those less fortunate than him - but was he actually being the selfish one? Ripping his family away from their home, so soon after they settled down, putting them in danger because of... of what? His hero complex?</p><p>“Please forgive me...” He breathed silently. He didn’t think Hyunjin had heard him until several moments later, when the weak arms around his neck tightened.</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive,” He whispered back, his lips tickling Chris’ throat. “None of this is your fault.”</p><p>“Close your eyes, little one,” Chris hummed, feeling Hyunjin slump more in his arms, the fear finally being defeated by the exhaustion. “I’ll be here in the morning.”<br/>Hyunjin drifted off to sleep, lulled by Chris’ steady heartbeat and the even breathing from the other side of the room, but the eldest found himself wide awake.</p><p>He waited out the rest of the night, trying to memorize the warmth and weight of his husband in his arms...<br/>In case he never had the chance again.</p><hr/><p>Minho sipped his tea, sighing happily as the warmth flooded this stomach. He was sitting alone at the low table, his ears peeled for gossip. So far he had already gathered a good amount of information - he was actually a little surprised how loose the lips of the people around him were, seeing how scared all the villagers were outside of the tea house. They always seemed to shy away from the guards-</p><p>He blinked. Now he realized why the air in the tea house seemed... lighter.</p><p>There wasn’t a single guard to be seen.</p><p>Glancing out the open door, he could see the crisp uniforms walking around the streets, but as soon as they flanked at the building, their fabricated smiles faltered.</p><p>“Interesting...” He hummed, sipping his tea again. One thing he missed while traveling was cream - he never used to put cream in his tea until Hyunjin started living with them, but the moment he tried it he was hooked. The look on the host’s face when he asked for cream, however, was more than a little amusing.</p><p>The warmth in his stomach soured a little. He hadn’t heard about Hyunjin’s nightmare until they re-convened for breakfast. Jisung sheepishly admitted to casting a silencing spell around their room, after Felix started getting a little too loud. It seemed the spell worked two ways, for they weren’t able to hear anything from outside their room either.</p><p>He couldn’t shake the feeling in his chest at the sight of Hyunjin’s eyes as he clung to Chris, the usually bright boy seeming so... beaten down.</p><p>It scared him.</p><p>“Is everything to your liking, sir?” A young girl came over, bowing to Minho slightly.</p><p>“Mm, perfect, thank you,” Minho smiled warmly at her. “This is a lovely establishment. I’m quite impressed. It’s a wonderful atmosphere as well.”</p><p>“Ah, thank you!” She giggled a little, her cheeks warming from the look Minho was giving her. He didn’t exactly enjoy flirting with people other than his partners, but he knew it was necessary to get the information he needed. He needed to pull his weight, seeing how the others were out doing their own reconnaissance.</p><p>“There’s something different about this place,” He chuckled as he swirled the tea in his cup, keeping his face pleasant. “You should be proud.”</p><p>“Well, my father...” She glanced behind her to the man behind the counter. When she saw he was busy, she turned back with another giggle. “Between you and me, he paid some woman to bless the building. Ever since then, everything’s been going so well for us!”</p><p>“Oh? A bought of good luck?” Minho asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>“Mm! Business has gotten better, and the customers have been friendlier,” She listed as she refilled his cup. “I haven’t been grabbed at even once! And the guards...”</p><p>She quickly clamped her mouth shut, her eyes widening in horror. She glanced out the door, as if expecting to see a man in a uniform looming just behind her, having somehow heard her talking about them.</p><p>“I have been wondering,” Minho said softly. “The people of this town seem... uneasy.”</p><p>“Wh-why would you think that?” She pasted a fake smile on her face.</p><p>“Just an observation,” He hummed, trying to seem casual. “I’ve been traveling around for quite some time now, and have never seen anything quite like it.”</p><p>“The King’s Guards are here to protect us,” She chirped, sounding oddly like the guard from the front gate the day before - just a little too focused on selling him something. “The bandit attacks in the surrounding areas have been so dangerous, so they’ve moved in to keep the peace and help us thrive.”</p><p>“I see,” Minho glanced towards the door again. Another pair of guards walked by without even a second of hesitation. “Thank you so much for the tea, miss. It’s exactly what I’ve been craving, though I doubt my companions will be too happy with me.”</p><p>“Oh?” She blinked, the fakeness of her voice dropping.</p><p>“They’re out restocking our supplies while I’m here,” He chuckled easily. “Suppose there are some perks to being better at communication than survival.”</p><p>“Are you traveling far?”</p><p>“You could say that,” He said vaguely, not wanting to give too much of his own information away. “Though I have a feeling we’ll be reaching our destination soon. It’ll be nice, reaching the end of this journey. I’ve been riding far too long on a horse.”</p><p>“Well, I wish you and your companions luck!” She grinned and bowed again. He could tell she really didn’t want to go back to work, but even he could feel her father’s eyes boring into the back of his head. He bowed his head back as she rushed off before sipping his tea again, humming happily once more.</p><p>The others may be out restocking their supplies, but Minho’s job may have been the most important of them all. They were getting food, and stock, while he was gathering intel about this strange town. He really was the only one who could do this too - Chan, Hyunjin, and Felix are too used to speaking as a royal, and the people of the village would instantly know they were part of the aristocracy in some aspect. Changbin and Jeongin - if he were there - were too stand-offish and cold, unable to charismatically ween information from others. Jisung was far too excitable, and would have trouble staying on track. Seungmin was probably the closest to being able to do what Minho was, but the younger boy was far too inexperienced to know exactly what flattery to say and what questions to ask.</p><p>He closed his eyes and took another sip of his tea. The table next to him had started whispering about someone who had been arrested by the guards the day previous, before he and his friends made it to the town.</p><p>How interesting.</p><hr/><p><br/>Hyunjin walked around the marketplace, and for a moment he allowed himself to forget why they were there. The stalls were bustling and the air was electric, and he couldn’t help the awed smile that worked its way onto his lips.</p><p>As exhausted as he was after his nightmare, there was something about the atmosphere of a marketplace like this that energized him just by experiencing it. Vendors called to potential customers, and to one another to banter. People chatted and laughed with one another as children darted between their legs.</p><p>“There aren’t as many guards today,” Changbin noted quietly as they wormed their way through the crowd. “I wonder why.”</p><p>“Apparently there was an arrest yesterday,” Seungmin murmured in response. “Maybe they’re keeping a low profile?”</p><p>“Why was someone arrested?” Jisung blinked with a frown.</p><p>“Going off how the other towns and villages have been treated, most likely for being unable to pay a tax,” Chris bit back a scowl. “Though that doesn’t explain why there are less guards in the marketplace.”</p><p>“When did we say we’d meet back up with Minho hyung?” Felix asked, tugging on his brother’s sleeve gently.</p><p>“We’re trying for noon, but chances are he’ll go back to the inn first, and we’ll just catch up when we finish our shopping.” Hyunjin answered quickly, the list of needed supplies in his hand. It was fairly long, but nothing they couldn’t afford.</p><p>“Here,” Chris took the paper and ripped it in two. “You take this part and Jinnie and I will get these items. We’ll all meet back up at the inn when we have our supplies.”</p><p>“Why split up?” Jisung’s brow furrowed a little, only to be pulled away by Changbin, who was shooting Chris a peculiar look.</p><p>“Let’s just give them some time.” He said, dragging Jisung towards the stall selling cured meats. Felix and Seungmin exchanged a snicker before following after.</p><p>“What was that about?” Hyunjin asked, letting his fingers lace in Chris’. He instantly felt safer, holding his husband’s hand.</p><p>“Is there something wrong with warning some alone time with my lovely husband?” He grinned, kissing the back of Hyunjin’s hand.</p><p>“Of course not,” He giggled a little, trying to stand as close to Chris as he could. “But if you wanted me alone, you could have just asked.”</p><p>“Spontaneity is the mother of adventure.”</p><p>“As if we need more adventure,” Hyunjin snorted, checking the list. “Looks like we can start here. We need more tunics seeing how we can’t seem to keep ourselves in one piece for more than a few hours. The ruined ones we can strip into bandages, so we don’t need to purchase those, but we should see if we can find medicine. Jisung’s usually on top of wounds, but it couldn’t hurt to have extras.”</p><p>“You’re so responsible and smart,” Chris hummed, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s temple, earning a smile from his husband. “I’m so lucky.”</p><p>“I’m the lucky one,” Hyunjin glanced over the wares on the table before them. “I never could have imagined being so fortunate as to meet you... and to have you love me? I’m still not sure if I’m deserving of you.”</p><p>“Hyunjin-”</p><p>“Ah, look, wouldn’t these be perfect for Lix?” Hyunjin exclaimed, his eyes trained on a pair of short leather gauntlets. “He keeps complaining that his sleeves get in the way. These will keep the fabric back.”</p><p>“Mm, you’re so amazing,” Chris felt his heart skip a beat. “He’ll love them.”</p><p>He quickly paid for the gauntlets for his brother, as well as several sets of tunics. They were all about the same size - minus Chanbin and Chan - and he could tell he made the vendor’s day as he basically bought out half her wares.</p><p>They shoved as much into their bags as they could before finally just purchasing a large canvas bag to tote everything around in.</p><p>“Next we need... another blanket.” Hyunjin’s voice dropped. Chris flinched internally - the only reason they would need a replacement blanket was because they left two blankets and a bed roll with Jeongin.</p><p>“Here, I wanted to look at something for a moment,” Chris pulled him towards another vendor, who was selling sweets. “Do you want anything, love?”</p><p>“How about some of these?” Hyunjin pointed at some honey glazed peanuts. Chris hummed and bought two bags without hesitation, offering a charming smile to the vendor, who giggled as she took the coins.</p><p>“Want to find a place to eat?” Chris asked, already scanning the area. There weren’t any trees, like in the marketplace back home, but there were some benches set up in a large courtyard where people were mingling and enjoying their food.</p><p>The two princes went over to a bench on the outskirts of the courtyard, a small distance away from the others. A larger building cast a short shadow, the table just in the shade so the sun wasn’t beating down on them. They sat across from one another, holding hands across the table with one hand as they tried to toss the peanuts into each other’s mouths, laughing playfully when they would miss and the treat would bounce off their cheek.</p><p>“Hyunjin?”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“I love you,” Chris smiled softly, making Hyunjin’s heart skip a beat. “We’ve been through so much, and it’s only made me love you more and more.”</p><p>“You’re being so sappy,” Hyunjin chuckled, gently feeding his husband a peanut. Chris took it with a kiss to Hyunjin’s fingertips and munched on it for a moment before smiling again. “What’s on your mind?”</p><p>“You,” Chris hummed. “And how blessed I am to have you in my life.”</p><p>“What’s brought this on?” Hyunjin asked with a bright grin, his ears and cheeks flushed a beautiful pink.</p><p>“Mm, have I ever told you that when you blush, it reminds me of the pink roses from the gardens, from the first time we spent an afternoon together?” Chris asked, taking Hyunjin’s shocked expression as a no. “Remember? How you went right up to the roses and touched the petals so gently, as if you were afraid of hurting it.”</p><p>“I-I remember.” Hyunjin breathed.</p><p>“Though, no rose could ever compare to you,” Chris watched Hyunjin flush more with sparkling eyes. “You’re my everything, Hyunjin.”</p><p>“Chris...” Tears spilled over his cheeks, landing on the table below him.</p><p>“One year ago today I was married to the love of my life. Can you believe it?” Chris pulled a small box out, sliding it over to the younger boy, who was still as stone.</p><p>“Wh-what?” He blinked in horror.</p><p>“I almost forgot, with everything going on,” Chris admitted, softly rubbing a thumb along the back of Hyunjin’s knuckles. “I promised we would do something when we returned home, but... but you deserve something small, for now.”</p><p>“I-I don’t have anything for you-”</p><p>“Seeing you blush is all I could ever ask for,” Chris grinned as Hyunjin managed to turn even redder. “Seeing your bedhead, and your little dance when you eat something tasty, and the way you smile for me alone...”</p><p>“I love you so much.” Hyunjin cried harder, trying to scrub the tears from his cheeks with his free hand.</p><p>“Open the box, little one.”</p><p>Hyunjin sniffled and did as he was told, gasping at what he saw.</p><p>A necklace sat on a small cushion, the chain so fine it almost looked like a braided spider’s web, and a small green gem in the shape of a droplet dangling from the end. He lifted the necklace from the box, letting out an awed sigh. The light caught on the gem and sparkled, sending a rainbow on the table.</p><p>“Chris-”</p><p>“You gave me a token in green, so now it’s my turn to return the favor.”</p><p>“You’re so sappy.” Hyunjin struggled to clip the fine chain behind his neck, only to feel warm fingers wrap around his own.</p><p>“Allow me, my lord,” Chris’ breath tickled his ear as the older prince carefully latched the necklace into place. It laid perfectly on Hyunjin’s chest, the chain resting along his collarbones and the gen hiding just beneath the fabric of his tunic. “It’s almost as gorgeous as you.”</p><p>“I love you so much,” Hyunjin tilted his head back, his husband grinning at him while the world remained upside down. “You’re my whole world.”</p><p>“And you’re my universe.” Chris leaned down and kissed the younger prince, his lips slotting against Hyunjin’s, his top lip resting on Hyunjin’s bottom.</p><p>“I still wish I had something to give you,” Hyunjin pouted a little as Chris sat directly next to him, stradling the bench seat as Hyunjin leaned into his chest. “You deserve everything, and I can’t... I can’t give that to you.”</p><p>“You’re my everything,” He pressed a kiss to Hyunjin’s temple. “I’m already the happiest man alive because I’m the one who has the privilege to hold you close like this. No one else can love you like I do, and no one can love me the way you do... I really do mean it when I say you’re my world.”</p><p>“Do you think if we rush through the rest of this list, we can get some time to ourselves back at the inn?” Hyunjin offered his husband a smirk.</p><p>“I don’t see why not,” Chris returned the smirk. “Mayhaps I gave the others the longer half of the list on purpose...”</p><p>“You’re devious.” Hyunjin grinned fully, grabbing Chris’ hand and pulling the older prince to his feet.</p><p>“Only for you.” Chris allowed himself to be tugged along, a goofy smile on his cheeks all the while.</p><hr/><p>“Did you manage to get everything?” Minho asked as they gathered around the table at the inn. Hyunjin was too busy grinning and leaning against Chris’ side to answer. Jisung snickered at the glazed look on his friend’s face, and how Hyunjin’s hair seemed to stick up. If it wasn’t clear by how boneless he looked leaning into his husband’s arms, his appearance alone would have been enough to guess what he and Chris had gotten up to while they were still traversing around the marketplace. The bruises on both their necks spoke volumes.</p><p>“Mm, we’ve already packed everything away into the saddle pouches,” Changbin rolled his eyes fondly at Chris and Hyunjin’s hushed whispers. “We’re good to go as soon as we’re ready.”</p><p>“We can probably saddle the horses up after lunch,” Minho said, his mouth curled in a smirk as his hand rested extremely high up on Felix’s thigh, the younger prince blushing brightly next to him. Minho simply loved to tease his partners. “It’ll give us one last moment to rest before we’re on the road again.”</p><p>“We’re about a day away, thankfully,” Chris said, finally tearing his attention away from his husband. “Depending on how we’re feeling, we can make camp just outside of the castle grounds for the evening and try to approach the King being well rested.”</p><p>“I think that would be best,” Seungmin chimed in. “We know nothing is going to go smoothly, so we might as well prepare ourselves as much as we can.”</p><p>“Always so optimistic.” Jisung cooed, pulling Seungmin into a hug. Seungmin huffed and pretended to try to escape only to sigh and lean into Jisung’s side.</p><p>“Did you manage to find anything out, hyung?” Hyunjin asked, turning to Minho.</p><p>“Mm, quite a bit, actually. I can fill you in on the rest along the way, but there was one thing that really stood out to me,” He glanced around before lowering his voice. “I thought it was odd that there were no guards at the tea house whatsoever. When I asked, the girl who was working said her father hired someone to bless the building. Ever since then, the guards have yet to set foot through the door.”</p><p>“I wonder what that’s about...” Jisung hummed. “From what I’ve read, it’s mainly only creatures of magic that are affected by blessings, smudging, and the like... but that wouldn’t apply to humans.”</p><p>“We’ll have to keep an eye out then,” Chris frowned a little. “There’s clearly so much we don’t know about this world. This is just one more mystery for us to try to unravel.”</p><p>“As long as we’re together, we can do anything.” Hyunjin hummed softly, pressing a kiss to the bottom of Chris’ jaw.</p><p>“I’m going to lay down for a little bit,” Changbin stood abruptly, making everyone jump a little. “Someone come wake me when it’s time to go.”</p><p>“Bin-” Chris stood, but it was too late. Changbin was already making his way up the stairs to their room.</p><p>“He just needs a little space,” Minho placed a comforting hand on Chris’ arm. “It’s going to be a while before he’s... fully with us again.”</p><p>“Not having Jeongin must be tearing him apart.” Seungmin muttered, looking at his cup with a frown.</p><p>“Shit... and watching us probably didn’t help,” Hyunjin grimaced, wrapping his arms around his chest as he moved away from Chris a little. “I should apologize-”</p><p>“You didn’t do anything wrong, love,” Chris kissed his temple again. “I know him better than anyone, and I can promise he’s not mad at you. If anything, he’s angry at himself... He wouldn’t want you to shy away from affections because he’s upset.”</p><p>“Hyung’s right,” Seungmin added. “Changbin hyung would feel even worse if you forced distance between you and Channie hyung.”</p><p>“I just... I want to make it to the Northern kingdom as quickly as possible so we can return home. I really miss the castle...” Hyunjin ran a hand through his hair with a heavy sigh.</p><p>“It’ll be alright, love,” Chris held him close. “We’ll depart in an hour or so, and we will be requesting an audience with the Northern King before this time tomorrow.”</p><p>“I feel like we should be rehearsing what we’re going to say,” Felix picked at his plate, his lips pursing in concentration. “Like a performance.”</p><p>“We can discuss it more on the way,” Chris smiled at his brother. “For now, let’s eat and get our energy up.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded and began to eat, a bad feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach. He tried to pinpoint the feeling, but he couldn’t find the words to do so. It almost reminded him of how he felt after that first strange dream, or before the dragon semi girl attacked.</p><p>Something was going to go wrong, but he prayed to the Gods that if he ignored the thought, it would be fine. He wouldn’t jinx them like that.</p><p>If he pushed it to the back of his head, they would be fine...</p><p>Right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone else curious yet! XD I've started hinting at one of the big reveals at the end, and honestly you could say there's a small hint for the next part of the plot if you look closely!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unexpected Aid from Unexpected Allies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“We should go.” Hyunjin murmured as he walked their horse though the main road, the villagers watching their every move.</p><p>“Jisung wanted to stop and look at something quickly-” Chris ran a hand down the horse’s neck as they walked.</p><p>“No, we have to go,” The bad feeling from earlier that day seemed to be getting stronger the longer they remained within the vicinity of this town. “Something bad’s going to happen if we stay here.”</p><p>“Mm, understood.” Chris hummed and turned back to Minho, who was leading his own horse directly behind them. He whispered to his friend, who turned and passed the message along to the others.</p><p>They began to walk a little faster. Hyunjin couldn’t shake the feeling that he was being watched as they went, despite how hard he was trying to remain pleasant. Vendors called to them, but as soon as he turned to look at them, they seemed to shy away.</p><p>“There should be a path just outside of the town lines,” Minho called just loud enough for his friends to hear him. “Once we find that, we can orient ourselves and get back on track. We can travel for a while before stopping.”</p><p>“Jin? Everything alright?” Chris whispered, noticing how tense his husband was.</p><p>“I feel like we’re being watched.” He muttered, trying to make it seem as though they weren’t talking quietly. Whispering only drew attention.</p><p>“We’re close to the path.” Chris responded, eyes glued ahead of them. The gate that led out of the village was within eyesight. The closer they got, the tighter his chest seemed to get, suffocating him.</p><p>He felt his pace quicken. The horse whinnied as she was tugged along but picked up her trotting to match Hyunjin. The path was getting closer. They just needed to step outside of the village lines, and they would be fine-</p><p>“Halt!”</p><p>Hyunjin felt his heart stop.</p><p>Two guards rushed up to them, their uniforms as crisp as they were the day before, their face oddly calm. Hyunjin leaned away, trying not to seem as though he was hiding behind Chris while absolutely trying to hide behind Chris.</p><p>He tried to open his mouth, but he felt his throat closing. He realized this was the closest he had ever been to one of the guards - he had managed to keep his distance since entering the town, but now he was close enough to see the stubble on the one man’s chin.</p><p>The proximity made his skin crawl.</p><p>“What seems to be the issue, gentlemen?” Minho asked, handing the reins to Jisung, whose eyes were opened wide in concern.</p><p>“We have received word from our Generous King, Lord and Protector of this land, that the princes of our neighboring kingdom have gone missing. All of the King’s Army have been informed to keep an eye out for a group matching their description.”</p><p>“Ah,” Minho hummed, seeming calm and collected - but Hyunjin could see how the older boy’s hands shook behind his back. “Have you had any luck in your search?”</p><p>“Not yet, but it seems the King of their land has offered a hefty reward for any news of his sons,” The second guard said, staring straight ahead of himself. “King Park has been kind enough to give us the opportunity to serve under him, and if we can collect the reward for the prince’s safe return, we would gladly give it to our Lord.”</p><p>“I see,” Minho gave a comforting smile. “Well, I can’t say I know anything about these missing princes. We’re just passing through at the moment, and aren’t familiar with the aristocracy of this area. I’m afraid we will be of no use in your search.”</p><p>“They are not the right ones,” The first guard said, narrowing his eyes a little. Hyunjin swallowed back an uncomfortable whine - they needed to get <em>out of there-</em> “The party we are searching for as a reptilian semi-human.”</p><p>“Ah, you seem to be correct,” The guard took a step back. “Our apologies. We didn’t mean to take your time.”</p><p>“It’s not a problem,” Minho’s smile tightened. “Enjoy the rest of your day.”</p><p>“Safe travels.” The guards bowed their heads, allowing the boys to walk towards the edge of the town. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to run, but he knew they couldn’t draw any more attention to themselves. They were so close to being away from this awful place - they were so close to being caught, too.</p><p>They swung up onto their saddles in silence the moment they were outside of the village, spurring their horses just a little quicker than necessary. Hyunjin flicked the reins, pushing the horse a little faster. They stopped just at the line of trees, about a field’s length away from the edges of the town.</p><p>“That was terrifying...” Felix whispered as they pulled off to the side, trying the reins to a nearby tree and sitting on the ground. They were all shaken from the encounter with the guards - it seemed they were all just as frazzled as Hyunjin was.</p><p>“There’s something wrong with those guards.” Jisung frowned, leaning into Minho’s side.</p><p>“There was something wrong about that whole damn town.” Changbin spat, running a hand down his face.</p><p>“We shouldn’t stay here too long,” Chris sighed, sounding exhausted. “The farther away from that town, the better.”</p><p>“And since we’re so close to the Northern Castle, it might just be best to push through and go as far as we can.” Seungmin added.</p><p>“Why don’t we walk for a bit,” Minho suggested, standing and brushing the grass from his backside. “I want to share what I learned, and it will be easier for you to hear me if we’re not trailing behind one another.”</p><p>The others followed suit, standing and going back to their horses. Hyunjin felt a little but calmer after the short rest, and the warmth of Chris’ hand on the small of his back definitely helped.</p><p>“You can ride, if you want,” Chris offered gently. “With Minho walking in the middle, Sung and Lix can ride as Changbin and I flank him. We can all listen as we go.”</p><p>In any other situation, he might have denied the offer - he might have preferred to walk alongside his husband, holding his hand - but in this particular situation he was too tired to argue. He was exhausted, both emotionally and physically.</p><p>“One of the things I overheard was that the rumors of Northern Princes were proven false,” Minho said as they continued along their way. “The supposed notes from the prince and his inner circle were revealed to be nothing more than a joke being played by some children who had heard the legend of the castle.”</p><p>“I wonder what actually happened to the prince, then.” Felix wrapped his arms around Jisung’s waist, resting his cheek on his partner’s shoulder.</p><p>“Hopefully that will be yet another mystery we manage to unravel.” Seungmin hummed from atop Changbin’s horse.</p><p>“There were more whispers of bandit attacks across the entire kingdom, which unfortunately isn’t that surprising,” Minho frowned a little. “It seems there is a clear pattern - the moment a village is unable to keep up with the taxes, they are abandoned by the King’s guards and within days they’re leveled. The pattern seems to be as stable as the change of the seasons.”</p><p>“That’s... concerning,” Chris grimaced. “The Northern King must know of this.”</p><p>“Which means he’s allowing this to happen.” Hyunjin continued the thought.</p><p>“I wouldn't be too surprised if he had a hand in this all,” Changbin scowled. “If taxes are more important than his citizens' lives, I don’t see him caring all that much that the towns and villages are disappearing.”</p><p>“The most interesting thing I heard were rumors of monsters in the woods,” Minho’s tense smile seemed to lighten, his lips curling in amusement. “Supposedly, there are creatures among the trees that have been attacking the Northern King’s trading caravans.”</p><p>“Monsters?” Jisung raised a single eyebrow. “After everything we’ve seen, that seems... a little underwhelming, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“A few people seem to think these monsters are actually rebels against the Northern King,” Minho added, smiling up at his lover. “Which would make more sense if they’re targeting the king’s possessions.”</p><p>“Rebels like Sanha and the others?” Felix asked.</p><p>“I’m not sure,” Chris hummed in response. “Jinwoo-ssi and his friends were nomads, not looking for a fight. Rebels imply they’re actively going against the King’s rule.”</p><p>“So there’s a second group.”</p><p>Hyunjin glanced over towards the trees to their left. The path was laid out alongside the forest, with fields to their right. Despite being completely exposed on one side, there was no one to see then continue along their journey. It was as if the fields had been abandoned, despite the crops starting to sprout. Weeds grew in between the lines of soil, which told Hyunjin they hadn’t been tended to in a week, at least.</p><p>The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.</p><p>“Chris?”</p><p>“I really don’t know what to expect,” Chris continued what he was saying to Minho and the others, his husband speaking too quietly for him to hear. “We’ve been hearing contradictory reports of this king.”</p><p>“Mm, is he kind and sending the guards to protect them? Or is he sending the bandits as well?” Minho hummed. “Though it seems the information we’ve been collecting has been piling against the king’s favor.”</p><p>“Ch-Chris...” Hyunjin tried again, his lungs starting to constrict.</p><p>“We should keep our advantages hidden,” Seungmin added. “Try to keep them from knowing about Jisung’s magic, and Hyunjin’s skills with a sword. It might not be much to us, but that might be just enough to give us the element of surprise.”</p><p>Hyunjin glanced back at the trees. A cold sweat started to break out along his forehead and his throat was dry. He thought he heard something crack a stick, but no one else seemed to notice. Was he overreacting? Was he sick? Was he cursed?</p><p>“Hyunjin?” Jisung called, his face twisted uncomfortably.</p><p>“Something’s wrong-” His stomach knotted itself. Jisung’s eyes widened in horror as he whipped his head around to look at the forest. In that exact moment, shouts echoed through the trees.</p><p>“BANDITS-” Chris screamed, drawing his sword. Hyunjin dropped from the saddle, the world spinning as his feet hit the ground. He stumbled, having to throw his weight to the side to avoid a sword aimed for his chest. He rolled on the ground, feeling a root from a tree catch his side, knocking the breath from him.</p><p>He struggled to his feet, drawing his own sword just in time for a bandit to strike it. He buckled a little under the strength of the man attacking, but he used his lithe form to slip under the man’s arm, taking him by surprise. His blade sang as it sliced through the bandit’s flesh, the man screaming as he fell away.</p><p>“Chris-” Hyunjin looked around, his heart sinking.</p><p>His friends were surrounded. Changbin and Chris were fighting their hardest, but he could see their movements already starting to slow. A ring of dead or dying bandits seemed to be growing around them, but somehow more kept pouring from the trees. Jisung’s eyes glowed as he threw the attackers around, but Hyunjin could see him struggling to stay on his feet.</p><p>He rushed forward just in time to intercept a blow meant for Seungmin. The other boy had drawn his knife, but it would have been useless against the bandit’s sword.</p><p>“FUCK-” He growled as the blade sliced through his upper arm. Blood instantly started soaking into his tunic, the gash feeling like a wildfire as he tried to keep fighting. Unlike Chris, he could only fight properly with his right hand - he had been starting to train himself with his left just before his accident, and after he healed he couldn't bring himself to keep going.</p><p>Now his right arm was bleeding profusely, his vision starting to swim a little as he shoved Seungmin out of the way. The horses whinnied loudly, three of them running away while the fourth was rearing back, striking nearby bandits with her hooves when they got too close.</p><p>Blood soaked into the dirt of the path like rain.</p><p>“Chris! Chris-” Hyunjin called out, having lost track of his husband at some point during the fight. He felt his chest concave when he finally saw the familiar blonde curls.</p><p>Chris was kneeling, using his sword to stay upright. Changbin was laying behind him, his face pale and eyes closed. Minho was trying to shove Seungmin, Felix and Jisung behind his back, a bandit sword held in shaking hands.</p><p>One of the bandits slowly approached Chris, a sadistic smile on his face.</p><p>“My Lord is going to be thrilled to know we took out the meddling princes,” He grinned, flicking his wrist to splatter blood off his blade. “Did you really think you could change anything? You’re just a bunch of children.”</p><p>“Children who killed most of your party,” Chris ground out, his teeth stained with blood, the red dripping down his chin. “What k-kind of man allows himself to be sl-slaughtered by children?”</p><p>“They’re inconsequential to me,” the man laughed. Hyunjin realized he was familiar - he was from the first town they came across! “They’re just pawns, as are you.”</p><p>“You miserable bastard,” Chris growled, stumbling to his feet. “You won’t survive to feel your victory for long.”</p><p>“You can barely stand,” The man scoffed. He must not have noticed Hyunjin creeping up behind him. “What could you possibly do to me?”</p><p>The man froze, his sword pointed at Chris.</p><p>No one moved. The air itself seemed to pause, as it to see what would happen next.</p><p>“Wh-” Hyunjin gasped as the bandit collapsed to the ground, foam bubbling up from his lips. The boys watched in horror as the man convulsed and tried to scream, his face turning purple until finally...</p><p>He stopped moving.</p><p>“What the fu-” Jisung was cut off as more figures stepped out of the trees. Hyunjin stood next to Chris and Minho, trying to shield the others from the newcomers.</p><p>Six figures dressed in long, dark cloaks surrounded them. The figure in the middle stepped ahead of the others, his face hidden by the shadows of his hood.</p><p>“A-are you here to fight as well?” Chris challenged before coughing violently, doubling over as he gagged on the blood caught in his throat. Hyunjin surged forward to catch his husband, trying to stabilize him while also keeping himself between his friends and the cloaked figures.</p><p>“Follow us,” The lead figure said, his voice smooth and calm. “We will assist.”</p><p>“Wh-why should we believe you?” Minho’s voice shook in fear.</p><p>“What other choice do you have?” The man asked. Hyunjin glanced behind him to see Changbin, still unconscious, being cradled in Felix’s arms. Thankfully Felix and Seungmin seemed unharmed, but Jisung was shaking violently, his skin a sickly shade of green.</p><p>“What do we do?” he whispered to Chris.</p><p>“What choice do we have?” His voice was painfully rough. “Bin needs help.”</p><p>“Follow us then.” The man seemed to have heard Chris, or at least managed to guess what they were discussing. One of the other hooded figures stepped forward and knelt before Felix, facing away from him with their arms stretched behind them.</p><p>“Allow me to carry him.” The figure said. Felix hesitated before helping load Changbin onto the strangers back. There was something in the way the man seemed to hold Changbin carefully made some of the anxiety in Hyunjin’s chest lighten.</p><p>A second figure did the same for Jisung, allowing the boy to rest as they walked towards the forest, their arms carefully holding the boy to keep him secure.</p><p>If they were capturing them, why would they be so careful? A third figure stepped forward to take the remaining horse’s reins while a fourth nodded to the first before walking in the direction that the other three ran off in.</p><p>“Where are you taking us?” Chris asked, taking Hyunjin’s hand. The main figure glanced back at them before continuing down the path through the trees.</p><p>“Somewhere safe,” The man said after a moment. The hesitation didn’t make the anxiety in Hyunjin’s chest lessen any. “Depending on who you really are, of course.”</p><p>“Oh, of course...” Jisung muttered, Felix trailing close behind. Though he couldn’t hold Jisung’s hand, since his arms were wrapped around the stranger’s neck, he opted to grip Jisung’s pant leg, needing to be close to him in some aspect.</p><p>They continued to walk in silence, the animals in the forest seeming just a little too loud as they trudged through barely worn paths. Branches and brambles caught on Hyunjin’s clothing, tearing the blood stained tunic even more. He would be wearing nothing more than rags by the time they made it to whatever their destination was.</p><p>Hyunjin was about to say something when the man stopped abruptly. The other hooded figures froze, and before Hyunjin could understand what was going on, he was being tugged behind a tree. A figure slammed him down, shoving his head under the bushes.</p><p>Moments later, the sound of footsteps echoed off the trees. From his position on the ground, Hyunjin was able to see the more worn path ahead of them. He realized they had been traveling parallel to the main trail to avoid being seen - most likely by whoever is coming their way.</p><p>He heard Chris suck in a sharp breath when they saw who it was.</p><p>Four of the King’s Guards were patrolling the forest, but they were even more uncanny than the ones in the town. Their gait seemed just a little too smooth, as if they were sliding rather than walking, and their faces were completely blank, as if they were dolls.</p><p>None of the guards spoke a single word, the only sounds coming from them were their heavy boots on the packed dirt below them. They didn’t even glance in their direction, but Hyunjin still found himself holding his breath as they continued down the path.</p><p>No one moved, even after the guards’ footsteps were too faint to hear.</p><p>“Let’s move, quickly.” The main figure murmured, hurriedly - but not unkindly - pulled Hyunjin up to his feet, continuing along the trail with a more determined speed. Hyunjin found himself jogging a little to keep up, the figure carrying Changbin not seeming winded at all by walking too quickly while also having a grown person on his back.</p><p>“What was that?” Hyunjin asked, not really expecting an answer.</p><p>“The King’s Guards have been patrolling the forest more,” One of the figures hissed angrily, and Hyunjin noted that was the most emotion he had heard from any of them since they were saved. “Those unnatural spawn of that mangy cur-”</p><p>“Hush, Bin,” The main figure said. “Not until we’re back to camp.”</p><p>“Who are you?” Hyunjin asked, unable to help himself. The figure didn’t slow his stride, but he did glane back for a moment.</p><p>A beam of sunlight that was filtering through the trees hit the man at just the right angle for Hyunjin to see his face for the first time.</p><p>He was gorgeous, with sharp eyes and golden skin. He was clearly older than any of the princes’ party, easily close to his thirties. There was a scar that ran down his left eye, the pink that marred the tan faded.</p><p>“You’re Prince Hyunjin, are you not?” The man asked a question of his own.</p><p>“And if I am?”</p><p>“If you are, it would change many things,” The man finally pulled his hood down, shaking his hair a little to fluff his bangs. “For if you were Prince Hyunjin, that would mean your companions are Crowned Prince Christopher and his inner circle of friends.”</p><p>“How do you know who we are?” Felix asked, fear making his voice waver.</p><p>“They’re short one.” One of the other figures muttered.</p><p>“Mm, which is concerning...” The head figure frowned.</p><p>“You know who we are, but we don’t know who you are,” Minho raised an eyebrow.” I fear that puts us at a disadvantage.”</p><p>“Mm, I suppose it does,” The man’s frown tugged upwards, chuckling lightly as they continued down the trail. “Firstly, we’re friends.”</p><p>“That’s not suspicious.” Seungmin muttered, glancing at the still hooded figure to his left, who just chuckled lightly.</p><p>“You’ll understand our hesitance in a moment,” The man said, waving his hand in a complicated design. Right before their eyes, the air began to shimmer. Hyunjin could physically see the shining wall tear, creating an opening in midair. “Follow me.”</p><p>The man stepped through the hole, leading the others after him. Hyunjin resisted the urge to reach out and touch the invisible wall as he passed through - something in his gut warned him against it. Clearly it was some sort of barrier, and who knew what would happen if he touched a barrier meant to hide something?</p><p>As soon as they were all through, the man waved once more. The hole in the shimmer wall sealed itself up again, the sparkles fading until there was no sign of any sort of wall, as if there had never been anything there to begin with.</p><p>Looking around, Hyunjin felt his jaw drop. They had entered what looked like a permanent camp, with small platforms topped by sturdy canvas tents. Ropes were run between the tents, clothes and rags hanging from it to dry. Other lines had animal hides curing, while more had herbs drying. There was a roaring fire in the center of the six platforms, which formed a circle, with benches lining the pit. He could see a small garden with fresh crops growing, and what looked to be a hand-drug stream that ran through it. There was a pen with chicken, and a paddock with a single cow and a handful of horses grazing calmly. Just outside of the fenced off area were three more horses, their reins tied to the fence but their saddles resting on the ground beside them.</p><p>“Ah, you beat us back.” The man grinned at another man across the way. The new man had discarded his hood and was wearing a loose white shirt that was tucked into soft black pants. He had shoulder length black hair that he pulled back with a tie, his expression soft as he gave a small wave. Hyunjin jolted when he realized what the man was doing.</p><p>“Our horses!” Felix shouted happily, darting from Jisung’s side and went up to his mount, hugging her snout happily. “I thought you ran off.”</p><p>“She did, but I tracked her down,” The man brushing them said, his voice even softer than his expression. He sounded like a gentle breeze through grass. “You have very smart horses.”</p><p>“Mm, hyung raised them special.” Felix grinned, glancing back at Chris, who seemed much more relaxed now that he saw the figures were being kind to their horses - anyone who was kind to animals couldn’t be all that bad, right?</p><p>“Your highness, I apologize for the distress I may have caused, but I couldn’t speak openly outside of the camp,” The man bowed to Chris and Hyunjin. “We’ve been extremely careful to hide ourselves from the King’s men.”</p><p>“Do you know what’s wrong with those guards?” Jisung asked, causing the man to blink.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“There’s something... off about them,” Jisung scowled. “Makes my skin crawl.”</p><p>“You have magic,” The man grinned. “Strong magic at that.”</p><p>“We still don’t know your names.” Minho reminded them. The man blinked and straightened up, giving the younger boys an almost sheepish smile.</p><p>“Ah, of course,” He rubbed the back of his head, looking years younger now that he was smiling properly. “My name is Cha Hakyeon, and these are my companions. We were chased from our land over two years ago, and have been hiding here since.”</p><p>“Why does that name sound so familiar?” Seungmin muttered, more to himself than anyone.”</p><p>“Wait!” Minho’s eyes flew open in realization. “You’re- you’re the lords that vanished and left Jinwoo-ssi’s village to the bandits.”</p><p>Hyunjin felt his heart stop for a moment.</p><p>Things just got very interesting, it seemed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Surprise!! Vixx makes special guest appearance number three! Just two more to go before the end :3 </p><p>Thank you everyone who's been reading this fic~ I know it's wildly different from what I normally write, but fantasy worlds have always had my heart. I want to write new adult fantasy for a living one day. There's just something about magic and dragons and swords that has always fascinated me XD</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Forest Oasis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Don’t fret, little one,” The man who was introduced as Jaehwan smiled as Felix hovered around Changbin’s prone form. Normally Jisung would have healed him within minutes, but Jisung was also lying on a bed roll next to the fire. He had passed out mere moments after being set back down on his own two feet. He had always been better at defensive and healing magic - using that much of his energy for offensive attack must have drained him completely, leaving him unconscious. “They’ll be fine. Hyung is quite the sorcerer.”</p><p>“I don’t doubt you, I just...” Felix trailed off, kneeling next to Jisung and brushing the hair from his eyes. “I can’t lose them, and seeing them like this... it just reminds me how fragile we all are. I feel as though every one of us has been in a similar position, but it never gets any e-easier.”</p><p>His voice cracked painfully. While his throat and eyes stung, Felix refused to cry. He needed to be strong - for Changbin and Jisung, who were still sleeping - and for the others, who were already so torn apart.</p><p>“Aw, don’t cry Pixie,” Jisung whispered, cracking one eye open and giving his lover a small smile. “You’ll make your pretty face all blotchy-”</p><p>“Sung!” Felix swooped down and captured Jisung’s lips in a kiss, gentle enough as to not hurt the boy, but desperate enough for Jisung to feel the depth of Felix’s love.</p><p>“Careful now,” Jaehwan chuckled lightly. “He’s just woken up. It’ll be some time before he’s back to normal again. He really drained himself.”</p><p>“How’s hyung?” Jisung asked Felix. As he asked his question, his eyes landed on the boy in question. Changbin slept peacefully, the bandages wrapped around his body clean of any stains.</p><p>“He got pretty beat up, but they were able to heal him,” Felix answered. “Same for you, idiot. You know you’re better at defensive magic! Why would you put yourself in danger like that?”</p><p>“Because I needed to protect you,” Jisung sat up completely and pulled Felix into his lap, letting the prince curl into his chest. “Between you, me, and Minho hyung, I’m the only one with any real ability to fight. I can’t leave my babies alone.”</p><p>“I can fight...” Felix muttered, pouting as he pressed his cheek to Jisung’s shoulder.</p><p>“Mm, you can,” Jisung agreed. “But not as well as Chris hyung or Binnie hyung, which is why I need to keep you safe.”</p><p>“No one can fight as well as Chris or Binnie hyung,” Felix grumbled. “That’s not a fair comparison.”</p><p>“You’re blessed to have someone who cares so greatly for your well being,” Jaehwan watched the younger boys cuddling with a shining smile. “Hold on to him tightly.”</p><p>“As if I would do anything else.” Jisung hugged Felix closer, twitching his nose when the other boy’s hair tickled his face.</p><p>On the other side of camp, Chris and Hyunjin were talking to Hakyeon. The man had introduced the rest of his friends quickly after the initial revelation - the one who caught their horses was Taekwoon. The ones who carried Jisung and Changbin were Sanghyuk and Hongbin, the latter being the one who was reprimanded for speaking outside of the camp. Jaehwan was over by the fire, and their sixth member, Wonshik, had stepped away to de-feather a few chickens for their meal.</p><p>“What happened to you?” Hyunjin asked, still reeling. Were they really the lords that had abandoned Jinwoo’s village? The ones who left their people to be slaughtered by bandits?</p><p>“Well,” Hakyeon sighed heavily. “It really started about a year before we were chased off... we had been receiving threats from the King but we refused to be forced into submission. I, Taekwoon, and Jaehwan were directly under the King’s command, for we were the three Lords of the land. Thankfully Wonshik, Hyuk, and Binnie acted more as apprentices than anything, so they had less pressure to obey.”</p><p>“Threats?” Chris asked, trying to get the man back on track. Hyunjin was silently glad that Hakyeon clarified, for he was wondering how six men could hold lordship over the same land simultaneously.</p><p>“Mm, he warned us that the taxes were to be raised, and gave us very ominous warnings about bandits starting to encroach on the kingdom’s borders from the North,” He scowled, his beautiful face twisting. “We should have known it wasn’t a bluff. We danced around the taxes for a full year before he finally took action.”</p><p>“We knew the villages wouldn’t be able to support the taxes,” Taekwoon added, his voice softer than Hakyeon’s. “We... tried to pay as much as we could ourselves, to keep the King away from our people...”</p><p>“After a year, the King started to make good on his threats,” Hakyeon’s face darkened considerably. “We had been determined to stand our ground, but...”</p><p>“They took Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon’s gentle words had a sharp edge to them, the contrast making Hyunjin jump a little. “We had to get him back, no matter the cost.”</p><p>“We left the estate, telling our servants to keep up the grounds, for we would return as soon as Hyuk was safe again,” Hakyeon continued. Hyunjin could tell the two men had been close for a long time, the way they finished each other’s thoughts similar to how he, Jisung and Jeongin talked most of the time. “It was...”</p><p>“A trap.” Taekwoon hissed, his eyes narrowing at his hands.</p><p>“Mm, they managed to capture the rest of us,” Hakyeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “By the time we escaped, the villages had been leveled. Our estate was ransacked. There was a ransom on our heads.”</p><p>“So we came here. Hyung created the barrier to keep us hidden. No one can see in, or hear us, but we can see out,” Taekwoon’s face softened a little as he glanced at the older man. “We’ve been here ever since.”</p><p>“We’ve been trying to fuck with that bastard as much as we can,” Wonshik suddenly popped up, a bright grin on his face. “It’s honestly so funny to hear the gossip of the big scary monsters in the woods.”</p><p>“If only we could kill the guards...” Hakyeon’s face darkened.</p><p>“What do you mean-?” Hyunjin’s question was cut off by Jisung’s shouting.</p><p>“You know magic?” Jisung’s entire face lit up, causing Jaehwan to chuckle.</p><p>“Mm, hyung was one of the most powerful sorcerer’s in the Kingdom, before everything went to shit,” He grinned proudly. “He’s tried teaching the rest of us, but it hadn’t stuck nearly as well.”</p><p>“Speak for yourself, hyung,” Hongbin snickered as he carried more firewood over to the center of the camp. “Hyukkie and I are doing just fine with our magic.”</p><p>“No respect...” Jaehwan pouted, causing Felix to giggle lightly.</p><p>“Could he teach me too?” Jisung’s eyes shone in excitement. “I want to learn everything!”</p><p>“It would take a few lifetimes to learn <em>everything</em>,” The older man grinned at his enthusiasm. “But I’m sure hyung would love to take you on as an apprentice. He’d be thrilled to have someone who didn’t whine about everything.”</p><p>“Again, you’re the only one who whined, hyung,” Hongbin chimed in again, causing Jaehwan to grumble and cross his arms. “You’re just bitter that we took to magic quicker than you did.”</p><p>“Do you see how they treat me?” He asked Felix and Jisung, who had been watching the interaction with silent grins. “I swear, no one respects me...”</p><p>“We respect you, hyung,” Sanghyuk popped out of nowhere, handing Jisung and Felix some bread. “Which is why we do this. We love and respect you too much to let you get a swelled ego.”</p><p>“Your head is already large enough as it is.” Hongbin continued.</p><p>“And if anything, we’re going you a favor,” Hyunk smirked easily. “If your head got any bigger, we’d be spotted by the guards instantly.”</p><p>“So in reality, we’re just doing our duties as dongsangs by protecting you.”</p><p>“I swear to the gods, you two are going to send me to an early grave...” Jaehwan muttered under his breath, clearly not all that upset by their teasing.</p><p>“How are my boys doing?” Minho asked, coming over to where the younger two were sitting by the fire. Changbin was still resting, but it was clear he was simply sleeping and not unconscious from his wounds anymore. Jisung and Felix moved so there was room for the older boy to sit between them, allowing them to lean into his side.</p><p>“Better now that you’re here.” Jisung kissed his cheek.</p><p>“Glad to see mostly everyone awake and well,” Chris chuckled as he and Hyunjin made their way over to the rest of their party. Seungmin, who had been feeding the chickens, noticed the others reconvening around the fire and joined them. “Any word on Bin’s condition?”</p><p>“He’ll be fine in a short while,” Hakyeon waved off the prince’s concern. “It seems as though he was most affected by emotional strain than anything.”</p><p>“Oh...” Hyunjin’s stomach dropped. Changbin had been trying so hard to keep himself together, but the cracks were too wide to hide how much Jeongin’s departure hurt him. It hurt them all, of course, but even Hyunjin had to admit that leaving the younger boy behind must have hit Changbin worse of all.</p><p>“Might I assume it is because of the missing member of your party?” Hakyeon raised an eyebrow, noticing how the boys seemed to deflate a little.</p><p>“How did you know?” Jisung asked him, eyes alert, as if he were prepared to memorize whatever the older man was about to say. “Can you read minds? Tell the future? Is there a spell that allows you to predict when something is going to happen? I’ve tried scrying but it’s never worked well, so if there’s something else-”</p><p>“It’s not a spell, or anything magical,” Hakyeon chuckled at Jisung’s eagerness. “I just know of the stories about you boys. All the accounts I’ve heard say you eight are as inseparable as they come, so seeing only seven of you...”</p><p>“Jeongin stayed with other semi-humans, to learn more about his culture and heritage,” Hyunjin said with a sad smile. He wanted to be happy for Jeongin, because all he ever wanted was for the younger boy to be fulfilled in life, but his loss was still so fresh. “It’s been... difficult to adjust to his absence...”</p><p>“Letting go of someone when it’s their time is one of the hardest things one must do,” The older man nodded, his face filled with understanding. “It truly takes a toll on one’s spirit to do so, but in most cases... you don’t have much of a choice.”</p><p>“It seems we’ve been facing a lot of decisions without being given much of a choice... it’s almost insulting at this point.” Chris scowled a little, his face softening as Hyunjin took his hand.</p><p>“I am curious though,” Hakyeon turned a critical eye onto the boys. Hyunjin felt something cold run down his spine as he made brief eye contact with the older man. “Why is it that eight children would try to take on the world like this?”</p><p>“Whispers in town say you’re the savors of villagers and slayer of bandits,” Wonshik chimed in as he brought the ingredients for their dinner over. Seungmin immediately went to help, wanting to be useful as the others talked. “You seem too young to have that much blood on your hands.”</p><p>“We may be young, but we’re not inexperienced,” Chris answered firmly. “We left home because we were given an opportunity that no one else had. We were given the chance to use our power for good. We have the supplies, and the wealth, and the strength. We have the power to change things for the better.”</p><p>“We just... want to help those who are struggling,” Hyunjin added softly, thinking of Jinwoo and the others, as well as the towns they passed through. “There’s so much turmoil and fear... we just want to be able to bring some form of comfort.”</p><p>“From what I’ve heard, you’ve done that already,” Hakyeon continued, almost as if needling them into saying something specific. “Why continue when you’ve completed your task? Shouldn’t you return home so your Kingdom knows you’re well?”</p><p>“We could, but that would negate the purpose of our departure,” Chris responded evenly. “We didn’t set out in order to save one or two people. We wanted to change lives. We knew others with our advantages weren’t going to step in, so we took it on ourselves to make the change we want to see in the world.”</p><p>“What makes you think you’re more qualified than other Kingdoms?”</p><p>“Because we actually did something,” Hyunjin said without hesitation. Hakyeon’s eyes widened for a moment before his face settled into an approving smile. “Maybe the other Kingdoms had more resources than we did - had more wealth, and strength, and power - but we’re the ones who actually did something. We’re the ones who ran away from home because we couldn’t stand a single night longer behind safe walls, knowing there were so many people who were suffering in agony while we had the ability to change that.”</p><p>“You are... interesting ones, that’s for certain,” Hakyeon gave them an affectionate shake of his head. “Well, while Shikkie is preparing dinner - Jisung, would you like to learn some spells?”</p><p>“YES-” Jisung flew to his feet so quickly he almost fell back into Minho’s lap. Hyunjin hadn’t seen his oldest friend’s face so bright in what felt like ages.</p><p>“Careful, little one,” Minho teased, shooting a hand out to catch his partner before he went careening back down. “Binnie isn’t even awake yet. We don’t need you unconscious as well.”</p><p>“He should be awake before dinner is ready,” Taekwoon said softly, adding some dried herbs to the broth that was bubbling happily over the fire. “Though he may have issues sleeping once night falls. We may have to give him something to aid with that.”</p><p>Hyunjin watched as Jisung vibrated excitedly, following Hakyeon away from the fire. The man offered for Chris to follow as well, saying he was more than welcome to write the things he was saying down for the library back home.</p><p>A weird feeling brewed in his stomach. It wasn’t the same as the one that lingered after those strange dreams, or like the one that somehow warned him about the bandits, but rather an odd sinking feeling, as if he were watching an accident about to happen.</p><p>Felix went over and sat next to Hyunjin, leaning into the taller boy’s side as Minho, Seungmin and Wonshik worked together to prepare their dinner.</p><p>“You okay?” Felix asked after a moment.</p><p>“Mm,” Hyunjin hummed. “Just... tired.”</p><p>“Me too...” Neither boy had to specify what they were tired of.</p><p>They were tired of almost losing their friends. They were tired of constantly having to look over their shoulder. They were tired of never knowing if one of them wouldn’t make it to see the next sunrise, and of sleeping on the ground, and of being on a horse, and eating dried meats and cheeses. They were tired of being on the road, and of being away from their lovers, and not being able to bask in the comfort and familiarity of their partners.</p><p>They were just... tired.</p><p>Hyunjin let Felix lean into his side, watching Jisung create a flare of sparklers in the air, his eyes wide and shining in excitement that he was able to get it on his first try. Hakyeon watched with a proud smile, and Chris was frantically writing down what he was seeing.</p><p>Soon, he promised himself, this would all just be a distant memory. Soon, he promised everyone, they would be home.</p><hr/><p>“Prince Hyunjin,” Hakyeon’s voice pulled Hyunjin’s attention away from where Seungmin, Jisung, Sanghyuk and Hongbin were playing some game where they hit a small feathered object with thin, handwoven rackets. Chris, Changbin, Felix and Minho watched, adding commentary to purposely make their friends laugh so they would mess up the game. “May I speak with you?”</p><p>“Of course.” Hyunjin stood, pressing a kiss to Chris’ forehead before following the older man away from the fire. They went over to the animal stables, where Hyunjin instantly began petting his horse - a habit he had picked up while on the road. It calmed his anxiety.</p><p>“There’s something different about you,” Hakyeon said after a comfortable moment of silence. Hyunjin blinked, but didn’t interrupt. “I’ve never met someone who’s been touched the way you have been.”</p><p>“Touched?” Was he insinuating something? His eyes darted back to Chris. Could it be possible that Hakyeon knew what he and his husband...</p><p>No, that wasn’t possible... right?</p><p>“Mm, there’s a trace of old magic in you,” Hakyeon looked Hyunjin up and down, his eyes lingering on the details of his traveling outfit, finally settling on the boy’s face. “Have you, by any chance, experienced... hallucinations? Or flashes of the future?”</p><p>“No, I can’t say I have,” Hyunjin answered honestly. “Do you think I’m some sort of... oracle?”</p><p>“Not an oracle, but... favored, most definitely,” Hakyeon’s face pinched a little as he lost himself in his thoughts. “No hallucinations or future flashes... I wonder...”</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“What about dreams?”</p><p>“Wh-” Hyunjin felt his face pale. “I-I.... y-yes, I’ve had a few odd dreams, but I wouldn’t say they were prophecies...”</p><p>“Tell me about them?”</p><p>“Like I said, I don’t think they were anything divine...” He huffed awkwardly. “Um, the first was before we left home. I had a dream of a voice talking to me. I forget most of what they were saying, but I know it didn’t really make any sense. In the end, they said I needed to bring everyone with me. We had been planning on leaving Minho hyung, Seungmin, Felix and Jisung back at the castle while I, Chris, Changbin hyung, and Jeongin went on our own. In the end, the others snuck out and met up with us.”</p><p>“Interesting... any others?”</p><p>“Mm...” This one hurt more to recall. “It was right after we left Innie with the other dragonfolk... we were in an inn, and I had a dream - no, a nightmare. My childhood home was on fire... I could feel the heat scalding my skin. My father was there too... he said it was my fault, and just as a beam of wood was about to kill him, I found myself in Chris’ courtyard. Everything there was on fire too, but this time...”</p><p>His stomach rolled. Their dinner had been delicious, but just the thought of what he had seen in that dream... it was enough to make him sick.</p><p>“J-Jeongin had turned into a full dragon,” His voice dropped to a whisper. After that night, he hadn’t mentioned the dream to a single soul. It was as if it had stayed in that inn room, even after they had left. “He-he was breathing fire on everything. He.... he, um, k-killed Felix and-and a-ate him...” His throat stung painfully, making his voice crack. Hakyeon listened silently, his eyebrows pinching in empathy as the younger boy stuttered through his story. “I felt Lix’s blood on my face, even after I woke up. But-but the worst part was that before I woke up, Changbin hyung, he- he rushed forward and beheaded Jeongin, then Innie... Innie turned back into a human but his h-head was st-st-still gone, and-and- then Chris was there, but it wasn’t Chris. His eyes were wrong... he said that- he said that I could save ‘them’, but before I could ask what he meant, I woke up...”</p><p>“It could never be a polite ‘hello here’s what’s going to happen’, could it?” Hakyeon muttered, more to himself than to Hyunjin. The man sighed before turning his attention back to the prince. “It makes sense though, why you’re so... bright.”</p><p>“Bright?” Hyunjin asked, his eyebrows raising a little as Hakyeon gently took his chin and tilted his head from side to side.</p><p>“The gods are picky about who they chose,” He murmured, as if lost in thought. “Yet they deemed this journey of yours important enough to intervene.”</p><p>“So-so it was a dream sent from the gods?” Hyunjin felt like he had been struck by a sword.</p><p>“Mm, I do believe it was,” Hakyeon nodded and dropped his hand. “Which is both good and bad for you.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Good, because if the gods are on your side, it means what you’re doing is important enough to the universe that they find it necessary to step in,” Hakyeon hummed. “But bad, because being marked by the gods never brings good luck. My guess is that your party has encountered an unnatural amount of hardships since that first dream?”</p><p>“I-I mean, I guess,” Hyunjin blinked, surprised. “I just... I just thought it was part of the dangers of leaving home.”</p><p>“Partially, but I’m almost completely certain it is at least partially caused by the gods and their interference.”</p><p>“Wonderful...” Hyunjin breathed, his shoulder slumping. “How does one go about counteracting bad luck brought along by the <em>gods</em>.”</p><p>“You fulfill what you’re meant to do,” The man chuckled at the tone of Hyunjin’s voice. “There isn’t much else you can do, even if you tried with all your might.”</p><p>“I’ve never wanted mead more in my entire life than right now,” Hyunjin ran a hand through his bangs, suddenly feeling even more exhausted. Part of him was relieved to finally have an explanation to why everything has been going so poorly, but a bigger part of him was scared that the worse has yet to befall them. “Maybe even something stronger...”</p><p>“Well, some more good news then,” Hakyeon’s grin grew. “We just happen to ferment our own mead. Taekwoon convinced a colony of bees to stay with us.”</p><p>“Convinced them?”</p><p>“He can speak to animals,” Hakyeon said, his grin fading into something fond. “He’s always been more comfortable speaking to animals, which is why he’s so quiet when he speaks to humans. You might be the only people outside of us that he’s spoken more than a handful of words to in half a decade.”</p><p>“Welcome back, little one.” Chris smiled warmly as Hyunjin reclaimed his place next to the older prince. Hakyeon whispered something to Hyuk, who nodded and began pulling sealed bottles from the edge of the man-made brook that ran through the camp - keeping them chilled, Hyunjin realized as he was handed a goblet of ice cold mead.</p><p>“I could kiss you right now...” Jisung nearly moaned to Sanghyuk as he took a sip.</p><p>“What did I say about that, aegi?” Minho hummed, tugging on Jisung’s hair gently.</p><p>“I should ask before inviting anyone else into our bed...” Jisung mumbled in response, causing everyone to laugh. Hyunjin felt himself relaxing. There was something about the environment that Hakyeon and the others had created in his clearing that put him at ease - really at ease, not a false sense of security. The bad feeling in his stomach was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place.</p><p>Was there a chance they could just... stay here? With Hakyeon and the others? Where no one could hurt them, and they could sit by the fire like this without a care in the world?</p><p>No, that wasn’t an option, but it was nice to think about.</p><p>Looking over, he saw Jisung talking to Hakyeon again, the younger boy literally jumping as he watched Hakyeon teach him another small spell.<br/>Hyunjin’s chest ached.</p><p>Would Jisung want to stay behind too? Clearly there was much Hakyeon could teach him, and clearly Jisung <em>wanted</em> to learn. He only wanted what was best for his friends, and he knew staying in the clearing would guarantee their safety.</p><p>Jisung would be safe here - safe, and learning what he loved.</p><p>Could Hyunjin survive another loss, though? First Jeongin, and now he might have to come to terms with Jisung as well? His two best friends - the only two people, as of a few months ago, who understood him? Who he thought would be by his side until the day he died?</p><p>Could he survive losing Jisung too?</p><p>He must have been lost in his thoughts, because he didn’t notice a second body sitting close to him until something warm and soft was pressing against his side.</p><p>“I’m not going to leave you.” Jisung whispered, hugging Hyunjin close.</p><p>“How did you-?” Hyunjin jumped.</p><p>“You’re easy to read,” Jisung smiled a little before resting his head on his friend’s shoulder. “I could see it on your face a mile away.... Sure, I’d love to learn more from Hakyeon hyung, but I’m not going to stay behind.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“This isn’t like Innie’s situation,” Jisung cut him off gently. “I can always come back later - I’m not going to miss out on anything crucial if I wait, but Innie would have, right? If he hadn’t stayed, it would have taken his last opportunity.”</p><p>“Mm...”</p><p>“Exactly, so I’ll just come back and find them after everything is settled,” Jisung continued with a hum. “Maybe we can invite them back to the castle. If they don’t want to reclaim their estate, they could live with us.”</p><p>“Maybe,” It did sound nice, actually. “But we can’t plan too far into the future just yet.”</p><p>“I hate it when you’re right.” Jisung sighed heavily, slumping his weight against Hyunjin’s side.</p><p>“That’s why you keep me around though.” Hyunjin found himself chuckling, his chest feeling lighter than it had in a long while. Maybe for the night, he would allow himself to play around and joke. For the night, he was safe. He didn’t have to look over his shoulder. Come morning, it would be a different story, but for that moment...</p><p>They were safe.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>No one noticed the figure stalking along the fringes of the barrier, glowing eyes seeming to stare directly into the clearing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So the part of the story that I've been most excited to write is coming up soon! I've had the whole plot planned out since the first chapter, and while I've had to alter some details because the story wrote itself slightly different, this next part is going to be so fun OwO</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. True Blooded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin sighed happily. The embers of the fire crackled lightly, giving off just enough warmth that he didn’t need a blanket, and just enough light that he could watch Chris sleeping peacefully. After so many restless nights of watching their backs, it was almost uncomfortable to be able to sleep without needing to be on constant edge.</p><p>He and his husband were once more sharing a bed roll, but this time he was practically laying on top of the older prince, Chris’ arms wrapped around his waist like a barrier between himself and the outside world. He could feel Chris’ heartbeat against his own, and it lulled him into a sense of calm.</p><p>It felt like ages since he was able to just be.... Held.</p><p>He snuggled against Chris’ warmth, pressing a feather light kiss to the older prince’s pulse point. Chris shifted but didn’t wake up.</p><p>Oh how Hyunjin wished he could pleasure his husband the way he used to, but he would never - not with the others sleeping so close by.</p><p>That didn’t stop him from thinking about it, though. That didn’t stop him from picturing how he could inch his way down Chris’ chest, pressing soft kisses against his bare skin - how he would be able to feel his husband’s body reacting to his touches before Chris even woke up, and how how he would take Chris into his mouth, feeling his soulmate harden against his tongue until he felt fingers twisting through his hair-</p><p>“You’re thinking too loudly.” Chris mumbled silently, making Hyunjin jump a little.</p><p>“You’re awake?”</p><p>“I am now,” He chuckled lightly. He shifted, rubbing his thigh gently between Hyunjin’s legs, making the younger prince suck in a sharp breath. “It’s a little hard to sleep through something so hard stabbing my leg.”</p><p>“Apologies, my lord,” Hyunjin smiled into a kiss. Chris was still warm from sleep, and it made his chest flutter. He didn’t think he would ever get used to the butterflies that took the place of his stomach and lungs whenever Chris did anything. “You’re just too enticing.”</p><p>“I would apologize, but I can’t help it,” Chris licked his way into Hyunjin’s mouth, using his tongue to muffle the sounds that were leaking from the younger boy. “Oh what I wouldn’t give to be able to take care of you the way you deserve.”</p><p>“Soon, my lord.” Hyunjin hummed, nuzzling his nose against Chris’ cheek. He felt the older prince huff a quiet laugh before pressing a soft kiss to the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth, causing Hyunjin to chase after his lips, wanting a proper kiss.</p><p>“You’re so enchanting,” Chris nipped at his bottom lip. “I just want to... eat you up.”</p><p>“Why don’t you then?” Hyunjin challenged. He knew they couldn’t do anything, but the more they kissed like this, the more tempted he was to drag Chris over to the stables and let the older prince have his way with his body where no one could see them-</p><p>“I hate to break this up, but there’s an issue.” Hongbin’s voice came from nearby, causing both princes to jump a foot in the air. Hyunjin let out a shriek, nearly vaulting himself off of Chris’ chest, his heart battering against his ribs violently.</p><p>“What’s goin’ on?” Jisung sat up, his hair sticking up in the back. At the commotion, the others started waking up as well. Hakyeon rushed from his tent, looking far more alert than anyone else.</p><p>“Something’s at the barrier,” He whispered, eyes hardening. “Trying to get in.”</p><p>“How does it know the barrier is even there?” Felix asked, hiding under Minho’s arm.</p><p>“I don’t know...” Hakyeon admitted, and it made Hyunjin’s stomach sink even more.</p><p>“Wh-what should we do?” Changbin tripped over his words as he tried to stand. He ended up stumbling a little before righting himself.</p><p>“Stay here,” Taekwoon said softly. “Allow us to handle this. If anyone can protect the barrier, it’s hyung.”</p><p>“Whatever it is...” Hakyeon sneered a little. “It’s strong. Otherwise, it never would have sensed the barrier in the first place. It’s designed to distract anyone who comes across it and diverts them to another path.”</p><p>Before anyone could say anything else, Hakyeon, Taekwoon, and Hongbin rushed away from the clearing. Wonshik, Jaewhan, and Sanghyuk stayed behind, putting themselves between the younger boys and the direction their friends just ran off in.</p><p>“Could it be something that followed us?” Hyunjin whispered, the sinking feeling in his stomach only growing. Hakyeon and the others had stayed hidden in the protected clearing for two years without a single soul finding them, and the first night Hyunjin and the others stayed with them, someone found their barrier?</p><p>Was this Hyunjin’s fault? Was this because the gods had cursed Hyunjin with their aid?</p><p>“It’s nothing you did, love,” Chris saw the look in Hyunjin’s eye. Of course Hyunjin told the older prince what Hakyeon had said - about the dreams, and the gods, and their incredibly awful luck since the start of the journey. He pulled Hyunjin closer. “Whatever this is, I’m sure they’ll be able to handle it. Everything is going to be okay.”</p><p>“I won’t be able to live with myself if-if it’s my fault something bad h-happens to everyone...” Hyunjin’s throat stung. Chris pressed a kiss to his temple, unsure of how to comfort his husband. What could he say that would comfort Hyunjin in a situation like this? It wasn’t like it was just his thoughts running wild - Hakyeon had basically confirmed that it was Hyunjin’s being chosen that had caused so many accidents to befall them.</p><p>Of course Hyunjin would blame himself.</p><p>“The barrier is still intact,” Sanghyuk murmured, looking up at the stars. “I can’t sense it as closely as hyung can, but I would know if it was broken.”</p><p>“Does that mean-” Jisung’s question was cut off as the sound of footsteps approached the clearing once more.</p><p>The first thing Hyunjin saw was Hakyeon and Taekwoon walking in front, their faces grim and blank. Behind them, Hyunjin could see Hongbin holding something, but what it was, he couldn’t tell.</p><p>The second thing Hyunjin saw was something blue sparkling in the faint light of the embers.</p><p>“H-” Hyunjin’s legs gave out. Chris tried to catch him, but before Hyunjin could even fall to the ground, he was sprinting forward.</p><p>With all the strength that someone his size could possibly hold, he shoved Hakyeon and Taekwoon out of the way and tackled whatever Hongbin was holding to the ground. No one moved for a moment, only the sounds of Hyunjin’s rib-breaking sobs were heard.<br/>It wasn’t until a soft voice broke through the wails that anyone could move.</p><p>“Hyung...” The voice was so <em>achingly</em> familiar that chaos erupted around the clearing.</p><p>Changbin fell to his knees, staring blankly at where Hyunjin was sobbing into Jeongin’s shoulder, holding the younger boy as if he were an apparition. Felix was the next to break from his shock, rushing forward to throw himself on top of the growing pile. Jisung and Seungmin followed, smothering Jeongin as they all cried loudly.</p><p>Hyunjin gasped for breath, but he found his lungs unable to take in any air. Sobbing, he clung to Jeongin even more. It wasn’t until he started to hear a ringing in his ears that he let his arms go limp around the younger boy.</p><p>Chris carefully peeled him away from Jeongin, who was staring at the ground impassively - it seemed he was barely even acknowledging the others who were still clinging so desperately to him.</p><p>Hyunjin was trembling so violently he thought he was going to throw up. Chris tried to get his attention, but it was no use. Hyunjin was staring directly at Jeongin as if he had never seen the boy a day in his life - or rather, as if he never expected to see him again.</p><p>As if he were seeing a ghost.</p><p>“What are you-?”</p><p>“How did you-?”</p><p>“Where did you-?”</p><p>All of their questions spilled over at once, but Jeongin refused to look any of them in the eye. Minho noticed the boy’s silence and gently tugged his lovers away from Jeongin to give him some space.</p><p>He looked... pale. He continued to stare at his hands from his place on the dirt. Hyunjin wanted nothing more than to rush forward, but there was something in the boy’s expression that made him pause.</p><p>No one spoke for a moment.</p><p>“Why did you abandon me?” Jeongin whispered, his voice so small and broken that it pulled another pained sob from Hyunjin. “Wh- did I do something wrong?”</p><p>“Wh- no,” Hyunjin found his voice. “No, no, <em>no</em> - you’ve never done anything wrong-”</p><p>“You... you <em>drugged</em> me,” Jeongin’s bottom lip shook as he held back tears. “And then you <em>left</em> me...”</p><p>“Innie-”</p><p>“You <em>left me,</em>” Silent tears began running down his cheeks. “You- you promised you’d n-never leave me behind, but you-”</p><p>“Jeongin,” Hyunjin thought he could hear his heart shattering. “We- we needed to do what was best for you-”</p><p>“Best for me?” Jeongin looked up, meeting Hyunjin’s eye for the first time. “Did you ever ask what was best for me? What I would need?”</p><p>“Minhyuk-ssi said that was your last chance to reclaim your culture,” Hyunjin’s voice shook. “If-if you came with us, you’d l-lose your chance-”</p><p>“You never even asked me-”</p><p>“We knew you’d come with us if we told you,” Hyunjin continued. “No matter how badly you wanted to stay, you would have come with us. We couldn’t do that to you-”</p><p>“Hyung, how could you l-leave me?”</p><p>“I promised that I would always do what was best for you,” Hyunjin whispered, his cheeks tacky and warm. “No matter what... it’ll always be what’s best for you.”</p><p>“<em>Why</em>?”</p><p>“That was the one thing I was never able to give you,” Hyunjin let his head drop, his tears dripping into the dirt below him. “I only ever wanted to give you everything you lost, but that... I was never able to give you <em>that</em>.”</p><p>“I was so scared... I woke up and e-everyone was gone,” Jeongin started crying softly, his scales shining in the faint firelight. “I th-thought you abandoned me.”</p><p>“No! No, we would never <em>abandon</em> you,” Hyunjin thought he was going to throw up - this was all for Jeongin’s own good, but he never wanted to hurt the younger boy this much. “Gods, no...”</p><p>“Then why-?” Jeongin was cut off by Changbin stepping forward. The older boy’s face was blank, his breathing uneven. Jeongin stayed kneeling as Changbin looked down at him, their eyes meeting for a split second.</p><p>Jeongin opened his mouth - he didn’t even know what he was going to say. Thankfully - or not, he wasn’t sure - Changbin acted before he had the chance to speak.</p><p>Changbin fell to his knees, his forehead pressed to the ground in front of his soulmate, who just stared at him in shock. No one said a word - it seemed as though all the air in the clearing had been sucked away.</p><p>“H-hyung-”</p><p>“I’ll understand if you- if you never want to t-talk to me again,” Changbin whispered, his voice sounding tortured. Jeongin's eyes widened, his breath catching in his lungs. “I... I don’t- I wouldn’t b-blame you, if you couldn’t stand the sight of m-me anymore... I-I betrayed you... I-I just w-wanted you to-to be happy...”</p><p>“Hyung, please-”</p><p>“It’s like I said, b-before we...” His shoulders started to shake, tears clear in his trembling words. “Even if you h-hate me.... I’ll <em>always</em> love you-”</p><p>“Idiot-” Jeongin choked, pulling Changbin into a tight embrace. There was a beat of stillness before Changbin burst into tears, his fingers gripping Jeongin’s shirt so tightly he was about to rip the fabric. “I could never hate you.”</p><p>“Pl-please forgive me...” Changbin wailed, his whole body shaking so violently he thought he might pass out. After everything, feeling Jeongin in his arms again was... if he could stay there forever, he would.</p><p>He would stay in Jeongin’s arms forever.</p><p>“There’s nothing to forgive, little one,” Jeongin murmured, carding claws through his lover’s hair gently. It only made Changbin cry more. “I... I was hurt, and scared when I realized what happened... but hyung explained. Even though he told me why you left... it still hurt so badly.”</p><p>“I’m sorry... I’m so sorry...” Changbin continued to beg for forgiveness. “I’m sorry...”</p><p>Jeongin’s face twisted painfully. He shot forward and stopped Changbin’s pleas with a soft, almost scared kiss. Hyunjin felt his entire chest constrict at the pure shock on Changbin’s face as Jeongin cupped his face gently.</p><p>Did Changbin really think Jeongin would never forgive him?</p><p>“This reunion is more than heartwarming,” Hakyeon said after a moment. “But... I do have some questions I need answered.”</p><p>“Come on hyung, let’s sit by the fire, yeah?” Jeongin helped Changbin to his feet, frowning as the older boy seemed almost afraid to let Jeongin touch him.</p><p>They settled around the fire, Jeongin squashed between Changbin and Hyunjin, Felix and Jisung by his feet. Minho and Chan stood behind them, while Seungmin leaned into Felix’s side. Hakyeon and the others sat on the other side of the fire, not speaking yet but their faces pinched.</p><p>“Jeongin,” Hakyeon said, making the boy jump. Golden eyes widened at the expression he was being given by the man. Hyunjin watched Jeongin’s scales seem to darken a shade, his ear flicking with anxiety. “How did you find the barrier?”</p><p>“Barrier?” Jeongin blinked before letting out a long breath. “Um... well, I stayed with Minhyuk hyung and the others for about two days before I couldn’t... I couldn’t do it anymore... I think they could tell I wasn’t giving it my all. Hyung gave me a token that would lead me back to them, when the timing was right.”</p><p>Hyunjin hugged Jeongin’s arm tighter.</p><p>“I set out to track everyone. I managed to find your scent for the first few days, but once you got to that strange town, I lost you,” Jeongin frowned. “I couldn’t even bring myself to enter the gates. It gave me the creeps.”</p><p>“There was definitely something wrong with that town.” Minho agreed under his breath.</p><p>“So I waited by the back pathway. I knew you would have to come out that way eventually,” He continued, lacing his fingers with Changbin’s. The human boy’s hand shook in Jeongin’s. He tried to reassure his partner with a gentle squeeze, but Changbin just looked away. Jeongin tried not to let his face fall. “I somehow missed you leaving, but I found the bandits along the path and caught your scent again. I followed it through the woods to this area. I knew you were there, because I could still smell you, but something kept telling me to look somewhere else - that you had continued along the trail already and that you were putting even more distance between us.”</p><p>“So the barrier was still working.” Hakyeon hummed.</p><p>“I genuinely couldn’t see anything until they stepped through and grabbed me,” He glanced at Hongbin, who was absolutely <em>not</em> pouting from being so easily shoved to the side by a prince that was half his size. ‘“It was like my eyes kept skimming over the area, but every time my mind started to wander, my nose would remind me why I was here.”</p><p>“Interesting...” Hakyeon nodded slowly. He glanced to Taekwon, who nodded in understanding. “We’ll have to look into that then. I wasn’t aware that scent wasn’t masked by the barrier.”</p><p>“It’s odd that we’re only discovering this now.” Jaehwan said as he absentmindedly poked at the fire.</p><p>“Mm, you’d think after two years, something with a sense of smell would have come by.” Hyuk added.</p><p>“I mean, what else would be looking for us?” Hongbin huffed. “Not like those things can smell to begin with.”</p><p>“What things?” Felix asked, his voice stuffy from his drying tears.</p><p>“The-”</p><p>“Shit-” Hakyeon sat up straight, his eyes staring into space. No one moved for several tense moments, all holding their breath.</p><p>“Are they gone?” Taekwoon whispered.</p><p>“Mm, the barrier must have deterred them.”</p><p>“What happened?” Jisung asked.</p><p>“Someone was at the fringe of our clearing,” The man explained, his face pinching in concern. “It’s been a while since anyone’s come knocking...”</p><p>“You don’t have anything to worry about,” Jaehwan said to Hyunjin and the others. He winked playfully, trying to lighten the mood a little. “Hyung knows what he’s doing. Nothing will get through the barrier that we don’t want here.”</p><p>Changbin was silent. He was staring at how his fingers curled around Jeongin’s slimmer ones, the scales on the back of the younger boy’s hand fading into fair skin. He had kissed those hands so many times, but for some reason they seemed almost foreign to him.</p><p>“Why don’t we try to go back to sleep?” Chris suggested. Hyunjin tensed, immediately pulling Jeongin a little closer. Chris must have noticed this, because he put a comforting hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Come, Jinnie. Give them a moment together.”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded sadly. He quickly pulled Jeongin into a tight hug, burying his face in the younger boy’s shoulder. Jeongin hugged him back, not commenting on how his hyung was wetting his tunic with his tears. After a moment, Hyunjin pulled back.</p><p>Cupping Jeongin’s cheek gently, Hyunjin stared into his friend’s eyes, as if searching for something - for anger, or resentment, or hatred - but all he saw was love, and a little fear. He leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jeongin’s cheek before pulling away properly.</p><p>Hyunjin followed Chris over to their bedroll. It was clear no one in the camp was going to sleep deeply after that, but they were going to do their best to try.</p><p>Jeongin watched the firelight dance across Changbin’s sharp features. The others had gone to lay down, leaving just the two of them around the embers. For some reason,</p><p>Jeongin almost expected the older boy to look different - in a sense, he did. He was paler, and his cheeks seemed a little sunken in. There were dark bags under his eyes, and his bottom lip was chapped, the skin bitten and torn.</p><p>“Hyung...” Jeongin’s chest ached when Changbin flinched at the sound of his voice.</p><p>“I...” He started, staring into the fire. He closed his mouth with a click, letting his head hang down.</p><p>“Hyung, please look at me?”</p><p>Changbin didn’t move. He continued to stare down, eyes unseeing. The firelight cast shadows around them, the darkness dancing behind blades of grass and sticks. Jeongin felt a little helpless - he had been so distraught and betrayed when he first realized what they had done, but after his own emotions calmed down...</p><p>He knew how hard the others would be taking it. As hurt as he was, he could only imagine how guilty his friends must be feeling.</p><p>His friends, who were notorious for taking all the blame onto themselves. They were the kind of people who saw something happening and determined they were the ones who needed to take it all on.</p><p>They left him, but it was because they wanted to give him the chance to reconnect with his culture. They left, but only because it was the one thing they could do to give him that chance. They left, and Jeongin knew for a fact that they have been blaming themselves since the moment they got on their horses.</p><p>Their guilt was more of a punishment than anything Jeongin could have done to them, and in all honesty?</p><p>He was just happy to be back.</p><p>“My love,” Jeongin hummed, nuzzling Changbin’s cheek with his nose. Changbin jumped, finally looking at Jeongin with wide, shocked eyes. It hurt Jeongin to acknowledge how glassy and scared the older boy’s gaze was. “Have I fallen from your graces already?”</p><p>“What?” Changbin’s eyes widened in horror. “No! No, of course not-”</p><p>Jeongin leaned in and cut the older boy’s rambling off with a kiss. He slotted their lips together, and it felt like he was home. He didn’t need to be in the castle, as long as he was with his knight. As long as he had Changbin, he could do anything.</p><p>Changbin closed his eyes, leaning into the kiss as if he were drowning. Jeongin cupped his cheek, deepening the kiss even more. Jeongin’s tongue was wet, and hotter than his, the temperature difference coaxing a moan from his throat.</p><p>“My good boy...” Jeongin whispered against his lips, causing him to shiver.</p><p>“Jeongin-” Tears started rolling down his cheeks as Jeongin kissed them away, his lips stained with the salt.</p><p>“If you want some time alone, I can pitch you a tent real quick.” A voice made them spring apart, Changbin so surprised that he fell off the bench they were sitting on, slamming his tailbone into the ground painfully. Sanghyuk grinned at them, amusement painted clearly on his features.</p><p>“You’re the worst...” Changbin muttered as he stood and brushed his ass off, his entire face bright red. The insult just made Hyuk grin even wider.</p><p>“I can see why you’re so smitten, little knight,” The older man chuckled, giving Jeongin an appreciative once over. “Your beau truly is breathtaking.”</p><p>“I-” Jeongin covered his face, the tips of his pointed ears turning as red as Changbin’s cheeks.</p><p>“It’s been generations since a true blooded sapphire dragonfolk was seen.”</p><p>“What?” Jeongin’s hand dropped to his lap.</p><p>“What do you mean what?” Sanghyuk blinked.</p><p>“What’s a true blooded dragonfolk?” Jeongin knew Minhyuk had explained that the type of dragonfolk varied depending on location, but was that applicable to this?</p><p>“Oh, you’re so cute,” Sanghyuk pinched Jeongin’s cheek gently. The boy closed one eye and scrunched his face. “Dragonfolk are like any other species in existence - in order to survive, you have to breed. To breed, you have to find someone who’s compatible. Sometimes, those who are most compatible are not of your species. We have humans with dark skin, and light skin, and skin in the middle, just as there are dragonfolk who are red, and who are blue, and some who are a mix of the two.”</p><p>“What does that have to do with me?”</p><p>“The three purest shades of scale are red, gold, and... blue,” Hyuk held up a finger for each color. “Gold tends to stay isolated, hoarding their treasures and living alone. Red is abundant, their people fiery and loud. Blue.... blue have been hunted to near extinction for their scales. There are different shades of blues, and indigos, and navies, but none of them are true blooded - they’re all mixed. You, on the other hand...”</p><p>Sanghyuk trailed off, running a finger along the exposed scales on Jeongin’s arm for just a moment before pulling back. Changbin moved to stand by the younger boy’s side, curling into his warmth as Jeongin wrapped an arm around him.</p><p>“You’re going to do great things, one day,” The man grinned at him. “You’re strong, and determined.”</p><p>“Sanghyuk, are you really bothering them right now?” Wonshik came over, crossing his arms across his chest as he raised an eyebrow. “They’ve just reunited and you’re going to pick on them?”</p><p>“But hyung-”</p><p>“Leave them alone,” He went over and pinched Hyuk’s cheek, tugging the younger man away from the fire. He turned his head to glance back at Jeongin and Changbin. “If you really want some privacy, there’s a space behind the stables that’s been left open. It was supposed to be for storage, but...”</p><p>He trailed off, giving them a pointed look. Changbin flushed and hid his face in Jeongin’s neck, but the younger boy just chuckled and nodded in appreciation. Wonshik nodded back before pulling Sanghyuk away entirely.</p><p>“We don’t have to,” Jeongin said after a moment. “We can just lay down, if you’d prefer.”</p><p>“I want you,” Changbin muttered into Jeongin’s skin. He smiled when he felt a shiver run down the younger boy’s spine at the feeling of his lips and breath. “Please...”</p><p>“Of course,” Jeongin grabbed Changbin’s jaw gently, kissing him again. “Anything for you.”</p><p>He was sure that if anyone heard them, they wouldn’t say anything - after all, how many times had they been walked in on? This would make them even, in Jeongin’s mind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Two updates in a row! Mainly because the next two weeks are going to be so hectic I doubt I'll even be able to open a new document :') Hopefully after the semester is over and I've recovered from all my essays, I can keep going with this fic and start some new ones. It's almost weird to not have two fics going at once anymore XD </p><p>To everyone who hoped it was Jeongin, you were right!! I didn't know if the last sentence of the last chapter was going to give too much away, and even if it did, I'm happy with how it turned out lmao</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Inn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“You can’t trust anyone you meet in the castle,” Hakyeon told the younger boys. They had woken up just a short while ago, Felix still sleepily slumping against Jisung’s side, his hair sticking up in and a line from the bedroll pressed into his cheek. “They may seem kind, but they’re lying.”</p><p>“Is that where you were taken when you were captured?” Hyunjin asked, fiddling with the pendant Chris had given him. He had found himself doing that a lot in the last few days, mindlessly polishing the gem with his thumb when there was something bothering him - and there had been quite a few things bothering him recently.</p><p>“Mm, it was... nothing like we expected,” Hakyeon frowned, a far off look in his eyes. He reached up and carefully traced the scar that ran down his cheek before letting his hand fall to his side again. “We almost didn’t escape alive.”</p><p>“There will be much that will try to trick you,” Taekwoon added softly. “The only people you can trust is one another, and even then... you must be careful.”</p><p>“They will try to turn you against one another.” Hakyeon bit his cheek.</p><p>“I wish we could just stay here a little longer...” Jisung muttered to Felix, who just hummed and hid his face in the other boy’s neck. Minho frowned a little and rubbed Jisung’s back, trying to comfort his lover.</p><p>Changbin was barely paying attention to the conversation happening on the other side of the fire, his entire mind, body, and soul being dedicated to Jeongin. The younger boy seemed a little flustered, but it was clear he was preening under the undivided affections from his partner, his cheeks a pretty pink as Changbin pressed kisses to the back of his hand.</p><p>“I understand your want to continue on your journey, but you are welcome to stay for as long as you’d like,” Hakyeon said to Chris, who offered a small smile of his own. “I can only imagine how treacherous things are about to become for you and your companions. The least I can do is offer sanctuary.”</p><p>“And that means more to us than we could ever express,” Chris’ smile became a little more pained. Hyunjin reached out and took his husband’s hand, trying to comfort him in some capacity. By the way the older prince’s shoulders relaxed, it must have worked. “But... we must continue. We’re so close to our destination, and the longer we wait, the more time there is for people to suffer.”</p><p>“You’re almost too kind for your own health,” the man shook his head, a small smile tugging at his lips. “We’ve gathered some supplies for you, so food won’t be something to worry about for a bit.”</p><p>“Thank you for everything you’ve done for us,” Chris bowed low. “I shudder to think what kind of situation we would be in without your intervention.”</p><p>“Take care of yourselves,” Hakyeon’s voice was heavy. “It would be soul shattering if news made it back to us that something had happened to you.”</p><p>“We’ll return victorious and share our adventures over some mead,” Chris promised with a bright grin. “We should begin preparing to leave. It’ll take Lix a bit before he’s conscious enough to be road-ready anyway.”</p><p>“Wanna go back to bed...” Felix murmured, his lips brushing against Jisung’s throat lightly.</p><p>“You have to wake up though,” Minho cooed lightly, kissing the boy’s cheek. “If you get ready quickly enough, hyung might have a present for you-”</p><p>Before Minho could finish his bribe, Felix had jumped from Jisung’s lap and started running his hand through his hair, trying to smooth his bangs down, but ended up tripping on Seungmin’s foot and tumbling to the ground. Hyunjin tried to bite back his snicker but failed miserably and ended up choking on his air.</p><p>Laughter erupted across the clearing, the atmosphere light and almost jovial as they packed up their things and saddled their horses. Even the beasts seemed to be in a good mood, chuffing and nudging their boys with their noses.</p><p>Their chests were lighter than they imagined possible given the circumstances, smiling and waving as Hakyeon and the others walked them to the edge of the forest. Maybe it had been the night of fitful rest, or the knowledge that there was a genuine safe place for them to return to, if needed, that kept their spirits up, but they parted ways on a light note.</p><p>Hyunjin sat in front of Chris, his husband’s arms warm around him. For the first time in days, no one was riding alone. Glancing behind him, Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle a little at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>Jeongin was steering the horse as Changbin bit marks into the younger boy’s throat, his hands cupping his partner’s neck and his upper body twisted to reach Jeongin’s skin better. It seemed Hyunjin wasn’t the only one who had caught on to what was happening behind them, because Felix and Jisung were both giggling as well, relying on Minho and Seungmin to steer them in the right direction as they silently teased their youngest friend. Jeongin was bright red, but had a smirk tugging at his lips as Changbin bit another mark into his throat.</p><p>It felt... right. Hyunjin’s chest was light as they rode along the path. Things were okay again, because Jeongin was back. He hadn’t realized how empty he had felt until the space that the younger boy had left was filled again. He really needed all seven of them with him to feel complete, and that scared him a little.</p><p>Relying on so many people... it left him vulnerable. He had been inconsolable when they left Jeongin behind, fully well knowing that they would meet again soon. What would he do if something happened to one of his companions?</p><p>If one of them was taken from him, with no way to see them again?</p><p>“You’re thinking too hard.” Chris hummed, bringing Hyunjin back to the present.</p><p>“I’m just... happy.”</p><p>“Mm, you’re even more handsome when you’re happy.” Chris chuckled, the vibrations going straight into Hyunjin’s blood.</p><p>“Cheesy.” Hyunjin muttered, his ears flushing. Even after being married for a full year, the older prince was still able to fluster him as if they were only just starting to court one another, and he secretly hoped that aspect of their relationship never changed.</p><p>He could picture them, greying and wrinkled and still making one another blush with sweet words and gentle gestures.<br/>Leaning back a little more, Hyunjin let his eyes fall closed. He could feel Chris’ steady heartbeat against his back, and the rhythm was more familiar to him than his own.</p><hr/><p><br/>“We should stop soon.” Chris called out, several hours later. They had taken a short break for lunch, but had continued on their way as soon as their food was gone. Now the sun was starting to make it’s descent, and according to the shade of the sky, they had maybe an hour before it was too dark to pitch camp.</p><p>Hyunjin hummed in agreement, his body feeling oddly heavy. Maybe he had eaten something that wasn’t agreeing with him, but for some reason he felt... off. He shook his head - it was just everything finally hitting him.</p><p>The gods favoring him and causing their misfortune, learning Hakyeon and the others were the lords that left Jinwoo’s town to be raided even if it was against their will, Jeongin coming home to them.</p><p>It was all so much to wrap his head around. It was no real wonder why he was feeling so strange.</p><p>They had been traveling in a fairly straight line, the trail curving a little here and there but generally going in the same direction. They had left the fields of the strange town behind, and were now flanked on either side by heavy forest. Hyunjin could barely see more than two horse lengths into the trees, and it seemed to go on forever in every direction.</p><p>“Should we look for a clearing or...?” Minho asked, looking up from the map Jisung was holding for him.</p><p>Chris pulled his horse to an abrupt stop, causing the others to have to do the same. The horses were not happy at all, huffing and stomping their hooves at the sudden tugging of the reins.</p><p>“Well that’s not on the map...” Jisung muttered, staring at the large inn that was suddenly in front of them.</p><p>Hyunjin tried to think - was that building there before? He didn’t think he saw anything ahead of them, but...</p><p>Of course it was there. He was being ridiculous. There was no way a whole building could just appear... his thoughts soothed his paranoia.</p><p>“We should stay here,” He heard himself saying. The moment the words left his lips, the sheer <em>longing</em> in his chest almost made him gag. This inn was there they needed to spend the night - he felt like he might actually die if they were to go past it. “We <em>have</em> <em>to</em>.”</p><p>“Hyunjin?” Chris’ brows furrowed. His concern only doubled when he saw the blank, almost dreamy look on his husband’s face.</p><p>“Welcome!” A voice called from the entrance of the inn. There was a light in every window, the dancing flames seemed so comforting and soothing. “Please, come rest for the evening!”</p><p>“We were just passing through-” Chris was cut off by Hyunjin sliding off the saddle, walking towards the inn like a man possessed.</p><p>“Don’t worry about your horses,” The girl standing on the top step of the building smiled warmly at them. There was something about her that was... almost familiar. Long brown hair that seemed to shift colors in the light, and sparkling eyes that never settled on a single shade, but rather moved like a kaleidoscope. “We can house them in our stables for no extra cost.”</p><p>Hyunjin glanced over to the side of the inn, where a large stable building now sat-</p><p>What? It had always been there. What was he even thinking? Buildings can’t just appear out of nowhere.</p><p>“You have very good timing,” The girl continued, her smile warm and never faltering, even as the seven remaining boys seemed hesitant to take even a single step closer.</p><p>Hyunjin, however, was standing on the soft moss that pressed against the first step leading up to the front doors. “We just happen to have eight open rooms!”</p><p>“I don’t know about this...” Seungmin muttered, glancing at Felix, who also looked uneasy. Jisung was watching Hyunjin closely - he knew the other boy like the back of his hand, and this was definitely strange behavior coming from his friend.</p><p>Jeongin felt his scales prickling - a brand new sensation that he instantly found he was <em>not</em> fond of. Changbin slipped his hand into Jeongin’s, and the younger boy could feel how clammy his partner’s palm was.</p><p>“My sister will care for your beasts,” The girl nudged the door open, and another girl - nearly identical to the first - her hair was a little shorter, and her eyes seemed to sparkle as though they were speckled with gold. She ran right up to the horses, who didn’t seem uneasy at all. “Come! Come in! We just made fresh bread for the morning. It should still be hot!”</p><p>Chris hesitantly followed Hyunjin in - partially because he was absolutely <em>not</em> going to let his husband go into this inn by himself, and partially because... well, the horses didn’t seem upset. That had to mean something, right?</p><p>The interior of the inn was just as grand as the exterior, with vault ceilings and crystal chandeliers that created rainbows on the stained wood. Tables were set up with candles, already lit, and a fire crackled happily in the hearth. Some of the trepidation in Chris’ chest lightened at the atmosphere of the inn.</p><p>It didn’t appear to be hostile.</p><p>“Sit! Sit, we’ll bring out as much food as you need.” The girl giggled a little, and Hyunjin found his head getting a little foggy. From a large pair of doors in the back of the dining hall, several more girls came pouring out, each carrying plates or trays or bowls.</p><p>They all looked similar to the first two girls, the only real differences being their hair styles and their outfits. Hyunjin could see faint variations in the shapes of their noses, and their eyes, and the curl of their mouths, but other than that they could all be identical.</p><p>The table filled quickly, every food and drink Hyunjin could possibly request already laid out before him. He wasted no time to reach forward and begin to fill his plate. Just as he was about to take a bite, he felt a hand on his wrist.</p><p>Felix was looking around, his face pinched as his small fingers wrapped around his friend’s wrist, preventing him from taking a bite. The others saw this, and hesitated.</p><p>“Lix, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin asked, his voice sounding wispy even to his own ears.</p><p>“Do you remember the tales of... otherworldly beings, and the warnings about eating their food?” Felix asked in return, his words strained.</p><p>“You’re being silly, Pixie,” Hyunjin giggled, using his free hand to ruffle Felix’s bangs playfully. Had Felix’s hair always been that soft? Hyunjin wanted to run his hands through it more, but his attention was taken away by his loving husband. “Mm, my lord?”</p><p>“Felix is right, aegi,” Chris whispered, eyeing the girls that were bustling around the room, seemingly busy and content with their chores. “Something’s not right here.”</p><p>“You’re both being silly,” Hyunjin giggled again, leaning over to nuzzle Chris’ cheek. “I promise it’s okay. You trust me, right?”</p><p>“I do... I just...” Chris trailed off, concern shining in his eyes. Hyunjin grinned at him and kissed the corner of his mouth. Before anyone could stop him, Hyunjin took a large bite of the buttered bread. It really was fresh from the oven, the golden butter melting perfect into the warmth.</p><p>They held their breath. Hyunjin hummed happily, dancing in his seat a little.</p><p>When nothing happened, the others hesitantly picked up their own utensils. Even Chris had to admit the food was like nothing he had ever tasted before - all the meats were seasoned to perfection, and nothing was overcooked by even a second. The chicken fell off the bone and the vegetables were sweet like candy. There were even dishes from Chris’ childhood - ones that he hadn’t had in almost twenty one years.</p><p>His mother used to make them for him, but she passed away when Felix was born.</p><p>“My lord! You have such beautiful hair!” One of the many girls gushed, her eyes a sparkling turquoise as she grinned at Hyunjin.</p><p>“And such a smooth complexion.” Another came over.</p><p>“You’re like a god come to earth, my lord!” And a third.</p><p>“I’m no god,” Hyunjin laughed happily, not at all embarrassed by the sudden attention, as he would have been in any other situation. If anything, the compliments seemed to make him bubble from the inside out. “Though I can’t help but feel blessed to be allowed in the presence of those as beautiful as you.”</p><p>The girls giggled, causing Hyunjin to grin wider. The mead on his tongue was the sweetest he had ever tasted - even more so than the mead from his wedding night. It coated his mouth and made his head spin.</p><p>“And so strong, too.” The first girl placed a hand on Hyunjin’s upper arm for just a moment before Hyunjin was being pulled away from her. The younger prince blinked in confusion as Chris pulled him under his arm.</p><p>“My <em>husband</em> truly is the fairest of any land,” He smiled at them, but it wasn’t friendly in the slightest. The girls stopped giggling, their expressions turning curious and calculating at the exact same time, their heads all tilting to the right at the exact same angle. “And we’re very much in love.”</p><p>“You and your companions certainly are interesting, my lord,” The first girl giggled, and Hyunjin couldn’t help but giggle along with her. Seungmin frowned at her words. They sounded just a little too... heavy. “It does make me wonder... How true are your intentions? How pure are your hearts?”</p><p>The room seemed to go silent. Changbin and Jisung both froze, a bite of their dinners lifted in mid air. Felix felt his throat close up, while Minho and Seungmin exchanged uncomfortable glances.</p><p>“What?” Chris frowned, an uneasy feeling building in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Are you ladies the only workers here?” Minho asked, noticing there wasn’t a single person outside of the seven or eight nearly identical girls in the room with them. The rest of the inn seemed eerily silent, no sounds coming from behind the doors from which the food was brought.</p><p>“Would you like a refill, my lord?” The girl ignored Minho’s question, lifting a chilled pitcher.</p><p>“Something’s not right here...” Felix’s voice shook. His eyes darted around like a caged animal, sweat gathering on the back of his neck. Unlike his friends, he couldn’t bring himself to stomach a single bite of the food.</p><p>It tasted like ash on his tongue.</p><p>“If my lords are finished eating, my sisters and I can show you to your rooms.” The first girl - the one who lured them in - said brightly. Hyunjin looked down and was surprised to see the food had been cleared. It suddenly struck him how <em>exhausted</em> he was. “I do hope the rooms we’ve prepared for each of you is to your liking.”</p><p>“We haven’t discussed payment-” Chris was cut off.</p><p>“That sort of talk is best done in the morning,” She let out a ringing laugh. “Come now! You must be exhausted from all your traveling. I know I would be, if I was so far from home.”</p><p>“How do you know-” Felix was cut off by one of the girls gently taking his sleeve and tugging him towards the stairs.</p><p>His eyes widened when he realized there were exactly enough girls to lead each of them away from one another. His stomach dropped.</p><p>“Hyung-” He tried to call out, but the next time he blinked, he was alone with the strange girl.</p><p>“Do not be afraid, young Puckling,” She giggled, pulling him into an empty room. It was beautiful, with a crimson draped canopy bed. There were vines creeping up the supports, sweet smelling flowers blooming on them. Candles twinkled around the room, creating an almost star-like effect. “You’re in no danger, as long as your heart is true.”</p><p>“What did you call me?” Felix’s eyes felt heavy. Where were the others? Where was he?</p><p>“Go to sleep, Prince Felix,” The girl whispered, gently pushing him onto the bed. The down-filled mattress instantly sunk under his weight. He had never felt more comfortable in his entire life. “We’ll see if we see you in the morning...”</p><p>Before Felix could panic, he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Seungmin tried to pull his arm away from the girl, but she had an oddly strong grip on the fabric of his tunic. In a panic, he looked for the others, only to find he was completely alone in a long hallway. There was a single door at the end of the hall, that seemed to open on its own.</p><p>“Where are you taking me? Where are the others?” Seungmin asked, only to get a giggle from the girl leading him.</p><p>“They’re being shown their rooms, of course!” She smiled at him, and for a moment, it seemed... sharp. “We worked hard to make each of your rooms perfect for you.”</p><p>“Wh-why couldn’t we room together?” Something wasn’t right here.</p><p>“Why? Well, that would mess everything up, silly!” She covered her mouth with one hand as the door slammed shut behind them. The room was perfect - a simple bed with what looked like the softest down-filled blanket Seungmin had ever laid eyes on. One wall had a large bookshelf, the books all so old and worn that he couldn’t make out a single title.</p><p>“Who are you?” Seungmin asked, his eyes growing heavy.</p><p>“Isn’t it interesting that you were the first to ask me that?” She giggled again. “It’s a shame you don’t remember anything from before... that would have made this far more interesting.”</p><p>With a gentle shove, Seungmin felt himself curling up on the bed. In an instant, he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Minho didn’t struggle, but he did manage to pull his arm away from the girl that was leading him away. He tried to stamp down his panic, but when he turned around to see the others were now gone, he felt it creeping up his throat, threatening to choke him.</p><p>“You’re so observant,” The girl remarked as she opened a door, leading them both inside and closing it behind her. “It almost takes away all the fun!”</p><p>The room was... perfect. There was a desk pressed against one wall, warm candlelight casting a homely orange glow. The bed was large enough for three people, with nearly a dozen pillows of different shapes and sizes. The room as a whole had the faint scent of roses, and of spices.</p><p>“You’re not human.” He remarked, feeling oddly calm.</p><p>“Maybe not, but you’re used to that, aren’t you?” She turned to him, her smile no longer bright and wide, but rather soft and almost contemplative. “How many members of your party are not quite what they seem?”</p><p>“Are you talking about Jeongin?” The smell of roses and spices made his head spin. He felt himself being pulled over to the bed.</p><p>“Ah, the pretty dragon pup,” She giggled again, her cheeks warming. She pushed him into the bed, and Minho instantly felt like he hadn’t slept in years. “But others, as well. The missing one, and the replaced one.”</p><p>“What?” Minho’s brow furrowed, his eyes too heavy to keep open.</p><p>“Shh, it’s time to rest now.” He felt a thumb smoothing the wrinkles between his eyes, but before he could think about it, he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Changbin tried to rip his arm away from the girl, but was slightly horrified to find she was <em>far</em> stronger than he was. She didn’t seem bothered by his efforts to escape - if anything, she seemed just a little too calm, humming a light tune as she brought them into a room.</p><p>He felt himself freeze as he looked around. It was perfect, just like they had said it would be. It was simple, with exposed wooden beams and a bed just large enough to fit two people comfortably. There was a roughly made wooden table off to one side, with a basket of wild flowers, and the air was scented with dew.</p><p>“Isn’t it pretty?” She asked, smiling at the awe on his face.</p><p>“It’s... beautiful,” He couldn’t stop staring. “It’s...”</p><p>“Everything you’ve wanted,” She whispered, her voice right behind him. Despite her being so close, Changbin didn’t jump. “Isn’t this what you’ve dreamt of? A nice little cottage, with a garden and maybe some chickens? No more fighting, no more pain?”</p><p>“Yes...” He had thought about it before, the thoughts only doubling when he met Jeongin - how many times had he pictured the two of them, living together in a little cottage in the woods where the world couldn’t disturb them?</p><p>“It’s a lovely wish,” She sighed wistfully. Changbin felt himself being gently pushed onto the bed, her hand cold as ice against his shoulder. “I do hope you reach it, one day. You of all people deserve it.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He mumbled, barely clinging onto consciousness.</p><p>“Because you’re going to do great things, and we need to make sure you’re ready.” Her voice faded into nothingness as Changbin sunk into the mattress, falling fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jisung shook as he was led into a room. The moment the others vanished, the fear and anxiety had spiked in his body, his blood screaming at him to <em>run</em>-</p><p>“You don’t have to be so afraid.” The girl giggled, closing them into the room. He couldn’t help but glance around - and felt all the air leave his lungs.</p><p>Three of the four walls were floor to ceiling bookshelves, with tomes and scrolls and ancient volumes shoved between artifacts that seemed older than life itself. The bed looked soft, with dark green blankets that reminded Jisung of... home.</p><p>“Wh-why are you doing this?” He whispered, a single tear running down his cheek. The girl looked at him, tilting her head to the side a fraction.</p><p>“Don’t cry, little mage,” She frowned, and Jisung couldn’t help but notice she was just as beautiful frowning as she was while smiling. “We’re not here to punish you.”</p><p>“But... but you are here for something.” It wasn’t a question.</p><p>“You’re so smart,” her face brightened. She reached out and wiped the tear from his cheek, her expression dropping again as Jisung flinched away from her touch. “I really do believe you will be able to do it.”</p><p>“D-do what?”</p><p>“Just remember...” She glanced around, as if afraid of being overheard. She quickly pushed him onto the bed, the warmth almost unnatural as it surrounded Jisung’s whole body, his eyes suddenly heavy as bricks. Just as he drifted off, he heard her say something. “Remember who you are. Remember what you believe in.”</p><p>He fell fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jeongin allowed the girl to guide him away from the others. She seemed to know better than to grab at him, which was little comfort to him. She was oddly quiet, considering how chatty her sisters had been mere moments before.</p><p>“Where are the others?” he asked, breaking the silence. She glanced at him over her shoulder before turning back to open a door that had most definitely not been there a moment ago.</p><p>“In their rooms,” She said softly. She gestured for him to enter, following behind him and closing them in. “They’ve been specially prepared for each of you.”</p><p>Jeongin looked around, a strange feeling building in his chest.</p><p>It was so similar to Hyunjin’s childhood room, where Jeongin spent most of his time. The bed was the same size, the bedding the same shade of green that always reminded him of the older prince. There was a standing dresser, with dried flowers hanging from the side, and a well loved vanity, the surface littered with flowers and containers Jeongin instantly knew contained face pigment.</p><p>Hyunjin always kept his makeup on his vanity, because he liked to experiment with it.</p><p>“This is just hyung’s room,” He said, his voice oddly calm for the panic raging through his body. The girl nodded, almost as if he had caught her doing something wrong. “Did you take this from my memories?”</p><p>“Sometimes asking too many questions isn’t a good thing,” She mumbled, tucking a lock of sparkling hair behind her ear. “You’ll get answers you don’t want to hear.”</p><p>“Who are you?” He asked, disregarding her warning. She looked at him and sighed softly before grabbing his wrist and pulling him. Jeongin’s eyes widened and the strength behind the grip, and before he knew it, he was laying on his back, staring up at the ceiling.</p><p>“This is cruel,” She whispered, but Jeongin barely heard her, his mind swimming with exhaustion. “It’s too difficult a test...”</p><p>But Jeongin didn’t have a chance to question what she meant, because he was suddenly fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Chris watched Hyunjin being led away and panicked. He made it all of three steps in his husband’s direction before he was hit with a wave of dizziness. By the time he blinked the blurriness from his eyes, he was alone with one of the strange girls in a deserted hallway. She smiled at him, gesturing to the open door beside her.</p><p>“Where’s Hyunjin?” He demanded, refusing to move a single muscle.</p><p>“Your beloved is being shown to his room,” She said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “All of your companions are.”</p><p>“No, I’m not leaving him alone,” he tried to turn back, but he was suddenly face to face with a wall. “Where did you take him?” He all but growled at her, his face twisting in rage.</p><p>If she was going to play games, he wouldn’t be afraid to use force.</p><p>Nothing was too much when it came to Hyunjin. If they were going to hold his husband - his <em>soulmate</em> - hostage, he would tear this inn apart floor board by floor board until the younger boy was found-</p><p>“There’s no need for that, my lord,” She said, nodding towards the room. Chis felt his feet moving on their own accord. She closed the door behind her, trapping them in the room together. “As long as everything goes as predicted, you will be reunited with your beloved, and your other companions, before dawn.”</p><p>“I want them back <em>now</em>-” He growled, trying to step towards her, only to find himself frozen in his spot.</p><p>“Your devotion is commended, and will be remembered,” She giggled lightly. His feet started moving again. He sat himself on the edge of the bed. For the first time, he let himself look around. It was beautiful, with gauze like material draped around the bed to replicate the look of clouds and large doors that lead to what looked like a balcony. “I do believe in you, Prince Christopher. We all believe in you, and your companions.”</p><p>“Believe in us? For what?” His body ached. He felt like he had trained for days without a break, his very skin seeming to hurt him. Where he touched the bed below him, the pain soothed itself.</p><p>“All of it,” She tapped his forehead with a single finger, causing him to fall onto his back so he was staring at the ceiling. He found he couldn’t move, even if he had wanted to.</p><p>“You certainly picked an interesting one to attach yourself too. That husband of yours most definitely attracts trouble wherever he goes.”</p><p>“D-don’t talk-talk ab-about him l-like th-that...” His head was swimming as though he was drunk, his words getting tangled up on his tongue as his eyes fluttered shut. The last thing he heard was another giggle before he was fast asleep.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Hyunjin laughed as the girl pulled him towards his room. It didn’t even dawn on him to look behind him - they said they had prepared special rooms for each of them, and he was excited to see what his looked like. These girls seemed to know exactly what he wanted before he even knew he wanted it.</p><p>The only other person who had ever done that was...</p><p>Hyunjin’s smile dropped as she closed the door behind them.</p><p>“Where’s... where’s Chris?” He mumbled, feeling drunk. “I... I want Chris.”</p><p>“Prince Christopher is in his own room,” She said, almost soothingly. A cold feeling spread through his chest, cutting through the bubbly warmth that had been filling him since he slid from the saddle. “As are the rest of your companions.”</p><p>“No... no I want Chris now...” He shook a little. Looking around, he felt confusion wash away the last of the floaty feeling in his head.</p><p>He was in Chris’ bed chambers, but how? Why was he there, without Chris?</p><p>“Where is he?” The panic started to choke him, clawing its way up his throat as the girl just looked at him calmly. “Wh-where is he? What did you do to him-?”</p><p>“He’s sleeping, as you should be,” She didn’t seem bothered by his sudden change in demeanor. “Everything will be explained shortly.”</p><p>“I can’t lose him...” Tears ran down his cheeks. “I-I can’t-”</p><p>“You’ll be reunited with your mate and the others come dawn, should everything go properly.”</p><p>“What?” He choked on a sob that was building pressure in his chest.</p><p>“Shh, you just need a little rest,” She gently pulled him over to the bed. “I know you have questions, but they will all be answered in time.”</p><p>“Why are you doing this?” He whispered, the tears soaking into the familiar warmth of his husband’s pillows. She ran a hand through his bangs, gently brushing them from his face.</p><p>“Because you’re going to save them all,” She whispered, and Hyunjin felt his heart stop - her voice... “You just need a little help to do so.”</p><p>Her voice. It was the same one he heard the night before they left the castle, and again in his nightmare back at the other inn. He wanted to panic, but he found he was suddenly far too tired to think clearly.</p><p>He turned over and pulled a pillow close to his chest, hugging it close. As he fell asleep, he could almost feel Chris’ arm around his waist, before there was nothingness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>And then all eight of them woke up again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>YALL IM SO FUCKING EXCITED YOU DON'T EVEN K N O W THIS NEXT PART IS WHAT I'VE BEEN DYING TO GET TO SINCE I STARTED THE VERY FIRST CHAPTER OF THIS FIC~ this might genuinely be one of my favorite chapters I've written for any fic in a LONG time like, I'm so fucking excited I can't sit still XD </p><p>So, what do you think is happening? :D If I had a shot for every hint I laced into this chapter, I'd be dead on the ground with a few left over XD How many hints did you catch? Any theories?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. One, Two-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Felix’s eyes fluttered open, the soft light of the morning greeting him. Sitting up, he stretched, moaning lightly as his back cracked. His hips ached a little, but in the best way possible. Humming, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and looked around his bedroom for a moment, allowing himself to wake up a little more.</p><p>The windows had been opened, and the scent of wildflowers filled the air. The closet was closed firmly, which meant Minho had just done laundy - if he or Jisung were the one to wash their clothing, the closet could never close properly. Somehow, the eldest was able to make everything fit perfectly every time.</p><p>The sheets around him were cool, meaning his partners had woken up before him again - that was alright. It wasn’t like they had a schedule to keep to. He stood his bare feet stepping lightly on the smooth wooden floor. Walking past the mirror, he noted a blanket had been tossed over it.</p><p>He shrugged to himself - his soulmates were a little strange sometimes, but he loved them.</p><p>“Pixie!” Jisung called the moment Felix stepped out of their home into the gardens that surrounded the area. Thousands upon thousands of flowers were blooming, with a crystalline stream running through them, filling the air with its laughing currents.</p><p>“Sungie.” Felix giggled, catching the other boy as he jumped into his arms. Jisung kissed him, instantly parting his lips to let Felix taste his tongue. That morning, Jisung tasted like honeysuckle and cantaloupe.</p><p>“Morning, love.” Minho came over, carefully pulling Jisung from Felix’s arms and kissing the younger boy lightly.</p><p>“Hyung! I’ve missed you.” Felix threw his arms around Minho’s neck, knowing the older boy would catch him no matter what. Minho just chuckled, holding him carefully and peppering more kisses along his cheek and neck.</p><p>“Missed me? You just woke up, silly.” Minho nipped at Felix’s neck lightly, causing the younger boy to giggle happily.</p><p>“I know, but I still missed you.” Felix only had to pout for a moment before he was being kissed again, Minho’s lips soft and sweet against his own.</p><p>Parting, Felix let his fingers curl around Minho’s as he pulled the older boy down the paths that snaked through the flowers. Closer to the main building there were hints of old structures - cement edging and wooden boxes that had been completely overgrown - but the farther they went, the wilder the garden became. Flowers bloomed from in between the large, flat rocks that served as a path. Felix hopped from stone to stone, pretending the grass around it was water he could fall into.</p><p>Minho played along, adoration painted clearly on his face as he did. Jisung walked carefully behind them, his gait even so he didn’t spill the drinks he was carrying on the tray in his hands. The sun was warm but not hot against Felix’s skin, and the birds were singing in the trees that bordered their little haven.</p><p>Their little slice of the heavens, where nothing could bother them. Nothing could come into their clearing from the outside world. They were safe here - just the three of them, content together until the end of time-</p><p>Felix frowned a little. When had they gotten to the clearing? What were they hiding from-</p><p>“Say ‘ah’.” Minho purred, holding a strawberry to Felix’s lips. The questions fled from his mind as quickly as they had appeared as he did what he was told. The strawberry was bright red, and so fresh that the juice ran down his chin as he chewed happily.</p><p>“How do you always make a mess?” Jisung teased lightly, leaning over to lick the juice from Felix’s skin. Felix flushed happily, his heart fluttering at the feeling of his partner’s wet tongue on his body.</p><p>Flashes of the night before filled his mind.</p><p>Hands on flesh, lips on skin, cries of pleasure overpowering the symphony of crickets, and cicadas.</p><p>He would never get enough of his lovers. They were... gorgeous. They were perfect.</p><p>“What are you thinking about so hard, kitten?” Minho hummed, pulling Felix onto his lap comfortably. There was a small table with matching chairs around it, the tray Jisung had carried out resting on the top of it. Felix wrapped his arms and legs around Minho’s chest, his heart feeling so full it could burst.</p><p>“You, and Sungie,” He whispered, letting his lips trail along Minho’s throat. “About how much I love you.”</p><p>“Aw, we love you too baby.” Jisung stood behind Minho and leaned down to kiss Felix over the older boy’s shoulder.</p><p>He tasted like strawberries and cream.</p><p>“Did you want to go swimming, angel?” Minho suggested. Felix squinted up at the sky, the blue only broken occasionally by large, fluffy white clouds. He could feel the air growing warmer as they sat, the sun’s rays dancing off his skin.</p><p>“Mm, the water will feel so nice.” Jisung added, kissing Felix’s nose, making him scrunch it up playfully.</p><p>“I’d love to,” Felix grinned, his eyes shining with affection. “And it’s sunny enough we won’t have to worry about drying off.”</p><p>Minho stood and began carrying Felix over to where the stream opened up into a fairly wide pool. The water was clear as glass, and he could see the little fish darting around the rocks and plants at the bottom. Felix squealed happily, knowing Minho would never drop him. The older boy set him on his feet gently, making sure he was balanced before letting go completely.</p><p>“Last one in makes dinner!” Jisung cried, ripping his shirt off and throwing it off to the side. He stepped out of his pants easily, not embarrassed in the slightest to be completely bare in front of his partners. He jumped into the pool, splashing Felix and Minho.</p><p>“We all know I’ll be the one making it anyway.” Minho chuckled fondly, removing his own clothing in a slightly more reserved manner. Felix watched them fondly, pressing a kiss to the older boy’s exposed shoulder before grabbing the hem of his own shirt.</p><p>He froze.</p><p>Why was he hesitating to take his shirt off? It wasn’t like he had anything to hide - especially not from Minho and Jisung. Fighting against the strange feeling in his chest, Felix peeled his shirt off.</p><p>His eyes instinctively went to his left arm, his brows furrowing slightly.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Minho asked, seeing the odd look on his partner’s face.</p><p>“I dunno...” Felix muttered, running a thumb along the smooth, unblemished skin of his arm, almost as if he expected there to be something there. “Ah, I’m probably still tired after last night.”</p><p>“We certainly worked him hard~” Jisung grinned at them, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he bit his bottom lip. Felix laughed as he slipped into the pool, the water chilly against his naked skin but not uncomfortably so. He splashed Jisung, the droplets making a rainbow as they flew through the air.</p><p>Felix’s chest felt light as the sunbeams. Jisung pressed against his back, his body heat cutting through the chill of the water perfectly. In fact, Felix felt his body warming even further at the feeling of Jisung’s skin pressed so closely to his own.</p><p>Jisung bit his shoulder gently, making his eyes roll back. Minho chuckled and swam to stand in front of Felix, his hands steady and sure as they ran up and down Felix’s chest. He sighed happily, letting his partners do as they wished with his body.</p><p>They always knew exactly what he needed. He quite liked the idea of making love to Minho and Jisung right here in the pool.</p><p>It wasn’t like the hot springs, where they would get in trouble for making a mess in the water-</p><p>Felix opened his eyes, his body stilling slightly.</p><p>What hot springs? He, Minho and Jisung had lived in this clearing for as long as he could remember - he could recall them tending to the flowers, and watching the rain through the large windows as they cuddled in their bed. They had taken him on almost every surface in the house, and even some out in the gardens as well. They had been there for months - years even.</p><p>There were no hot springs in their garden.</p><p>“Pay attention to meeee...” Jisung whined needily, drawing Felix’s thoughts back to the present. He could feel Minho’s arm snaked around his waist, the older boy’s fingers at his entrance, prepping him even though they had done that quite thoroughly the night before. He turned his head so he could kiss Jisung, cutting his whine off with a content moan.</p><p>Felix let his mind float up into the clouds. His body was on fire, and the sharp contrast of the cold water made the embers in his stomach burn even hotter. Jisung and Minho knew exactly where to touch him to make him see stars. He never wanted to leave.</p><p>He was so happy there, in that garden, with Minho and Jisung.</p><p>There was nothing outside of the garden that he could ever want. Everything he ever needed was right there in the garden.</p><p>A breeze blew across the flowers, making some of the petals dance in the wind. The smell of the fresh flowers hit Felix, making his head even fuzzier. His head fell back in pleasure, his mouth parting as Minho kissed along his exposed throat.</p><p>Here, he was home.</p><p>Here, he would never have to be hurt, or cold, or hungry.</p><p>Here, their every single need would be fulfilled without a second thought.</p><p>Here, they could be together until the end of time.</p><p>He giggled as his head lolled to the side. His blood was thrumming in his veins, and it only took a few moments more before his entire body was tensing, painting Minho’s stomach with sticky white. He shuddered in his lovers’ arms as his high continued to hit him in waves, stealing away any thought he might have had.</p><p>Minho and Jisung finished quickly after, panting and moaning against his skin. Felix never felt more loved - more desirable, or wanted, or needed - than he did in moments like this, where his beloved partners were trying to catch their breath, their hands shaking because of the pleasure he was able to bring them.</p><p>Felix cracked his eyes open, a blissful smile spreading across his flushed cheeks. The grin was even prettier in his reflection, the water of the pool so perfectly clear that it was if he were looking into a wavering mirror.</p><p>Felix frowned.</p><p>He was looking at himself - that much was clear - but something was...</p><p>“Lix?” Jisung tried to get his attention, but he continued to stare at his reflection.</p><p>“Are you alright, kitten?” Minho asked, petting Felix’s cheek. He got no response from the smaller boy.</p><p>Since when did Felix have white hair?</p><p>Since when did Felix’s eyes... shine?</p><p>Since when did Felix’s cheeks shimmer, as though glitter had been smeared over his skin?</p><p>His head flew up. He looked at Minho - really <em>looked</em> - at the older boy. He looked the same as always-</p><p>No.</p><p>Felix reached out and ran a finger along the side of Minho’s nose.</p><p>“Where’s your freckle?” He whispered.</p><p>“What?” Minho blinked, looking confused. Felix thought maybe he was going insane, but he knew Minho had a single mark on the side of his nose. He remembered kissing the mark before, trying to convince the older boy that it didn’t mar his perfect skin but rather painted it with even more beauty.</p><p>But it wasn’t there.</p><p>Felix turned around, staring closely at Jisung, who just stared back.</p><p>“Lix, what’s going on-?” Jisung was cut off by a thumb running along his bottom lip. Felix looked at him in horror, his eyes burning.</p><p>“Your teeth are straight,” His words shook. Jisung tried to pull away, but Felix had cupped his cheek. “You-”</p><p>He pulled away from the other two, a sick feeling building in his stomach.</p><p>“Who are you?” Tears ran down his cheeks. They looked so similar to his soulmates, but they weren’t them. They weren’t <em>his</em> Minho and Jisung.</p><p>“Felix, what are you talking about?” Jisung gave an awkward chuckle, trying to take a step towards Felix, who took a step back.</p><p>“Maybe you need a nap,” Minho said calmly, reaching a hand out. “Hyung will make something tasty for lunch, alright?”</p><p>Felix shook his head, eyes darting around frantically. The colors of the garden seemed to brighten somehow, the sun beating down on him hotter and hotter. The smell of the flowers made his head spin, as if they were trying to make him drunk.</p><p>“I-I need...” He closed his eyes, covering his face with his hand. Think, he ordered himself. You need to <em>think</em>-</p><p>Everything told him he had lived in this garden with Minho and Jisung for the last several years, but there was a small something in the back of his head that screamed at him.</p><p>His Minho had a freckle on the side of his nose. His Jisung had slightly crooked front teeth that made his smile even more enchanting. His Minho and Jisung had flaws, but that’s what made them so <em>perfect</em> to Felix.</p><p>He wasn’t perfect either. He looked down at himself, eyes widening in horror as he watched silvery lines paint themselves along his arm, the invisible brush igniting a craving in his chest that he didn’t understand.</p><p>Suddenly, he remembered.</p><p>The blood under his freckles. The punishments he gave himself. The scalding baths and scrubbing his cheeks until the skin came off. He remembered Jisung and Minho finding him, and bandaging his wounds.</p><p>He remembered Jisung and Minho saying they would love him, no matter what happened. They had hugged him tightly, the three not leaving the prince’s bed for an entire day afterwards-</p><p>He was a prince?</p><p>He was Prince Felix.</p><p>“I shouldn't be here,” he whispered, more to himself than the others. “I... we’re supposed to be doing something important...”</p><p>
  <em>You don’t have to leave...</em>
</p><p>A soft voice whispered to him, the words carried on the breeze that smelled like flowers and made his head spin. He wanted to believe the voice. The voice was so welcoming and warm.</p><p>
  <em>You deserve to be happy, little one...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You can stay here, forever...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No more pain, or suffering...</em>
</p><p>That sounded nice. The panic in Felix’s chest started to fade. He could stay there forever, no need to suffer ever again. His shoulders began to relax. Everything he could ever wish for was right there... this was his chance to be <em>happy</em>-</p><p>
  <em>Stay...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Stay with us...</em>
</p><p>It wasn’t like he was needed elsewhere. It wasn’t like he would be useful elsewhere-</p><p>“No... no, I have to go,” Felix pulled himself from the pool and quickly grabbed his clothes. He ignored how his hips and back ached as he ran towards the building. His clothes stuck to his damp skin, but he couldn’t allow himself to care about that. “I need to get back to the others.”</p><p>“What others?” Jisung panted as he and Minho finally caught up to him.</p><p>“The others!” Felix stressed.</p><p>“There’s only us,” Minho pressed the back of his hand to Felix’s forehead. “Are you feeling well, love?”</p><p>“The others...” Felix repeated, his resolve hardening. He remembered Hyunjin clapping as he laughed. He remembered Changbin blushing. He remembered Jeongin’s ears twitching. He remembered Seungmin’s fond huffs of amusement. He remembered Chris, taking care of him and raising him in place of their absent parents.</p><p>He turned back to Minho and Jisung, who looked close to tears. He reached out and placed one hand on each of their cheeks, smiling softly as they nuzzled into his palms. He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the corner of each of their mouths before pulling away again.</p><p>“Thank you, for taking care of me, but I have to get back,” He smiled almost helplessly at them. Their sadness turned to acceptance as they took a step back. “I need to find my Minho hyung and Jisungie.”</p><p>“You don’t have to go.” Jisung pouted a little, playing with his hands.</p><p>“This is everything you’ve ever wanted,” Minho added softly, looking at Felix with pleading eyes. “We could be happy here.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be real happiness,” Felix sighed. “Besides, I can make my own happiness after we finish what we set off to do.”</p><p>“We wish you the best of luck then, young one.” Minho’s eyes flashed, and the next thing Felix knew was darkness.</p><hr/><p><br/>Seungmin blinked awake, feeling a little disoriented. He could hear someone moving around in the room he was in, but it was still fairly dark, the only light coming from the early morning light trickling in through the window.</p><p>“Did I wake you?” A voice asked, pressing a kiss to his cheek.</p><p>“Mm, it’s okay though,” He sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “Allows me to see my favorite morning view.”</p><p>Hyunjin giggled lightly, his pretty cheeks flushing.</p><p>“I look like a mess when I first wake up,” he huffed, his face lit up in a smile. “You, on the other hand... handsome as always.”</p><p>“Did you wish to go shopping today?” Seungmin asked, standing and letting Hyunjin wrap his arms around his waist, resting his cheek on his shoulder. Hyunjin was slightly taller than him, but seemed just the right size to hold. He turned his head just as Hyunjin tried to kiss him, but he didn’t seem too upset that he missed, pressing his lips to Seungmin’s jaw instead.</p><p>“Mm, we’re out of milk,” Hyunjin mumbled sleepily. “And... cake.”</p><p>“Didn’t we just buy a cake the other day?”</p><p>“That was so long ago.” The other boy whined, pouting playfully.</p><p>“You and your sweet tooth,” Seungmin shook his head, pressing a kiss to Hyunjin’s nose before going over to his dresser. He could feel Hyunjin’s eyes on him as he changed, the intense gaze seeming to burn trails into his skin. His heart seemed to jump, but not in the way it normally did when he looked at Hyunjin - his husband of five years - but rather one that told him something was off. “Is it supposed to rain today?”</p><p>“Hm?” Hyunjin went over to the window and glanced out at the sky. “It does look a little stormy. We should hurry, lest we get caught in the downpour.”</p><p>“I’m ready when you are.” Seungmin announced as he finished tying the leather cuffs around his wrists, to keep the somewhat flowy sleeves of his shirt from getting in the way of his hands. Glancing in the mirror that stood beside the dresser, he deemed his appearance good enough and allowed Hyunjin his spot in front.</p><p>As always, Hyunjin took a fair while getting ready, but that didn’t bother Seungmin in the slightest. If anything, he liked it when the other boy took his time, because it gave him an opportunity to watch his beautiful husband. He was always prettiest when he was doing something domestic, or soft.</p><p>“Ready!” Hyunjin chirped, holding his hand out. Seungmin took it easily, letting his husband pull him from the small house they had built together right after their marriage - he had been particularly proud of the bedroom, with the special wood carvings he did in secret to surprise his new husband, who had always been fond of flowers.</p><p>The walk to the market was a short one, the sound of the vendors reaching their ears before they could see the various stalls and booths. Hyunjin instantly pulled Seungmin to the first vendor that caught his attention.</p><p>“Lamb skewers!” He grinned, his eyes sparkling at the sight of the seasoned meat. The vendor grinned at his enthusiasm, his sharp eyes turning up.</p><p>“We’ll take two.” Seungmin said, digging the coins from his pouch, only for the vendor to hold a hand out, stopping him.</p><p>“No need,” He had a strange accent, as if he was from far away. His blue bangs fell in his eyes, causing him to huff them away. “I think I can spare two skewers for someone as enthusiastic about their lamb as your partner is.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Seungmin bowed, taking the two sticks and handing Hyunjin his. Both Seungmin and the vendor watched Hyunjin take a big bite, a fond smile spreading across the former’s face.</p><p>“By the way,” The vendor started to say, just as Seungmin made to leave. Seungmin paused, glancing back. “My name is Jeon-”</p><p>But Seungmin and Hyunjin found themselves being sucked into the crowd. Seungmin frowned a little, but it was fine. With how much Hyunjin loved the skewers, he was sure he would see the strange blue-haired boy at the booth again one day.</p><p>“Look at these!” Hyunjin quickly pulled him over to another booth. Seungmin glanced over their wares, munching on his lamb. He was careful not to get any of the sauce on the many books and amulets on display.</p><p>“You have a fine eye, my lord!” The boy behind the stand grinned, his smile almost heart shaped. “Each of these amulets are spelled. This one is to help you find something you’ve lost, while this one is to draw positive energy towards yourself, and this one-”</p><p>“I’m back, kitten,” Another boy came over, pressing a kiss to the vendor’s cheek and handing him a mug of something. “There was quite the line.”</p><p>“Thanks hyung,” The boy grinned happily. “We also have various books on any subject you could possibly think of!”</p><p>“Trying to do my job for me, aegi?” The second boy chuckled, admiration shining in his soft eyes.</p><p>“Oh, this one’s gorgeous.” Hyunjin breathed, picking up a leather bound book. Glancing over his shoulder, Seungmin had to admit his husband was right - the leather was dyed a dark green, and had been pressed with designs to look like a forest in perspective.</p><p>“That’s a book of tales, lore, and stories from the Northern Kingdom,” The second boy told them, having noticed what had caught their attention. “It’s quite valuable.”</p><p>“Northern Kingdom?” Why did that sound familiar?</p><p>“Thank you!” The first boy chirped as he handed Hyunjin something. Seungmin blinked, not having realized his husband was buying something until he was being handed whatever it was.</p><p>“Here, for you.” Hyunjin said softly, reaching up and tying it around his throat.</p><p>“What is it?” He asked, looking down. It was an amulet, decorated with dark blue stones and what looked like metal leaves.</p><p>“The vendor said it was to help find something you’ve lost,” Hyunjin pecked the corner of his mouth, but missed because of how Seungmin was looking at his own chest, kissing his cheekbone instead. “I don’t know why, but I thought you could use it.”</p><p>“Thank you, angel.” Seungmin kissed Hyunjin’s forehead. What did he ever do to deserve someone as kind as Hyunjin?</p><p>“Jisu-” The boy called over, the rest of the name being lost to the sound of the marketplace.</p><p>“Min-” The first boy’s response was also lost.</p><p>“Ooh, what’s going on over here?” Hyunjin tugged Seungmin along to where a blacksmith demonstration was taking place. The man working the demonstration had arms the size of Seungmin’s thigh, the muscles straining as he lifted the large hammer as if it were weightless. Sparks flew in the air, creating small bursts of color before fading into nothingness again.</p><p>Seungmin had to admit, he was impressed. Blacksmithing was something that always seemed so impossible, and seeing the man - who seemed even shorter than he was - being able to bend and manipulate the burning-hot metal like it was clay...</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>“As much as I would love one of those pretty knives, I’m glad neither of us really need anything like that,” Hyunjin hummed, watching the demonstration. “I couldn’t imagine living in a world where you needed to be armed all the time.”</p><p>“Some people aren’t as fortunate as us.” Seungmin said softly. Hyunjin hummed and pressed a kiss to the back of his husband's hand, their fingers entwining and pulling them away from the demonstration. A group of girls passing by caught his attention, their voices hushed into a loud whisper as they hurried towards the blacksmith.</p><p>“He’s so handsome!”</p><p>“I’m so glad he’s back again this spring.”</p><p>“Does anyone know his name?”</p><p>“It’s Chang-”</p><p>Seungmin was pulled over to where a crowd was starting to form. Hyunjin was lucky he was Seungmin’s entire world, or else all this tugging and pulling would start to get annoying. He looked around and, to his surprise, saw what looked like a parade coming down the main strip of the marketplace.</p><p>“Oh wow...” Hyunjin’s eyes sparkled as two boys on majestic horses rode by, their faces bright and smiling as they rode past. Seungmin thought they were enchanting, with their fine clothing and shining circlets around their brows.</p><p>He couldn’t remember if he had ever seen the princes of his kingdom in person before, but there was no one else that these two could be. They held themselves like royalty, and even at a distance, one would be able to feel the air in which they carried themselves.</p><p>He didn’t like how Hyunjin’s eyes seemed to follow the prince in the front, his wide nose covered in a faint blush and golden curls stamped down under his crown. The second prince was just a few paces behind, his freckles standing out on his shining face, his grin as bright as the sun itself. The contract of his tanned skin against his snow white hair made an almost ethereal sight.</p><p>“Aren’t they so fancy?” Hyunjin giggled as the procession continued along the way.</p><p>“Prince Chr-”</p><p>“Prince Fel-”</p><p>The names were lost in the cheering of the crowd. It made sense that two princes as beautiful and charismatic as them had such support from their people. Seungmin could see people lining up all along the main street just for a chance to get a glimpse at their lovely princes.</p><p>“We should get what we came for-” Just as Seungmin said it, the skies seemed to open up. The rain poured down so hard it stung where it hit bare flesh, and Seungmin found himself grabbing Hyunjin’s wrist and pulling him towards their house.</p><p>Hyunjin laughed as the rain drenched them, and even Seungmin had to admit there was a sense of... freedom that came with running through the rain, as though they were young boys again. They made it back to the house just as the rain somehow came down harder. Slipping inside, they could hear the droplets hitting the windows with such force that the glass rattled a little.</p><p>“Ah, we didn’t get any cake.” Hyunjin pouted as he started to strip out of his wet clothing.</p><p>“Don’t leave it on the ground,” Seungmin huffed lightly. Hyunjin shot him a sheepish smile before draping his soaked shirt and pants over the back of a chair. “Come on, love. Let’s dry off and warm up. We wouldn’t want you falling ill, now would we?”</p><p>“I can think of some ways you could warm me up.” Hyunjin’s mouth curled in the smirk that Seungmin was far too familiar with. With a smile of his own, Seungmin led his husband over to the bedroom. The rain continued to pour down, the tree outside their bedroom window flailing around almost violently.</p><p>But inside, they were warm, and safe.</p><p>Hyunjin’s hands were hot against his skin, and he felt a shiver go down his spine at the feeling of lips on his throat - the feeling of a smile pressed against his neck. Arousal grew in the pit of his stomach as Hyunjin nipped at his pulse point.</p><p>Seungmin pulled away, sitting back on his heels. He looked out the window, something else seeming to grow behind the rush of arousal.</p><p>“Minnie? Is something the matter?” Hyunjin asked, cupping Seungmin’s cheek.</p><p>“I don’t know,” He frowned, his eyebrows furrowing. He wanted to assure his husband that there was nothing wrong - why would there be? - but... “Does this feel... wrong to you?”</p><p>“Wrong?” Hyunjin blinked, his lips tugging downward. “I... was it something I did?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so...” Seungmin racked his brain, desperately trying to think of an explanation to why he felt so uneasy. It was like his skin was too tight on his frame, causing his body to attempt a rebellion against itself.</p><p>“Allow me to distract you, my husband.” Hyunjin purred, leaning in and kissing Seungmin fully on the mouth.</p><p>Seungmin’s eyes flew open as a sickening heaviness filled his stomach. He ripped away from Hyunjin, his heart beating wildly as he swallowed back bile. This was wrong. This was <em>wrong</em>.</p><p>He felt something burning his chest. Reaching up, he felt the amulet Hyunjin had given him just a short while ago. Hyunjin stared at him from the bed, a broken expression on his pretty face.</p><p>“Seungmin... do- do you not want me anymore?” His eyes turned glassy, his bottom lip trembling. “Why-why don’t we just try? Maybe it’s just- just anxiety about the storm? I promise to make you feel good-”</p><p>“Why are you trying to pressure me?” Seungmin’s head throbbed. “You... you know how I feel about this sort of thing...”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Hyunjin curled the blanket over his bare thighs. “We’ve made love countless times just in the last few days-”</p><p>“No, I wouldn’t do... that...”</p><p>“Do you no longer find me attractive?” Tears ran down Hyunjin’s cheeks.</p><p>“I’ve never- I can’t even think about- I... I told you about that- about <em>me</em>,” Seungmin stressed his betrayal. Hyunjin had been the first person he had confided in about his feelings towards the idea of sex. Hyunjin had been the first person to tell him it was alright, and that he didn’t have to push himself to do anything he wasn’t comfortable, and that being repulsed by anything sexual didn’t mean he was broken, it just meant he was being true to himself-</p><p>Seungmin whipped around and looked at himself in the mirror that stood next to the dresser. The amulet grew hotter against his skin, burning the flesh like it was made of fire.</p><p>
  <em>The vendor said it was to help find something you’ve lost-</em>
</p><p>“Something I’ve lost?” Seungmin approached the mirror, reaching out and touching the cool glass. “Have I lost... myself?”</p><p>A bright light came from the amulet, blinding him completely. He thought he heard someone calling his name, but it sounded so far away that it was barely an echo. A splitting panic cracked through his skull, and he couldn’t help but let out a scream.</p><p>Was he dying? Was this how it all ended?</p><p>The white light was suddenly extinguished. Seungmin felt a cool touch on his forehead, and the pain receded. He allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.</p><p>Maybe there, he would no longer hurt.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I told myself I was going to wait before starting this chapter because I wanted that last update to sit for a bit first but FUCK IM JUST SO EXCITED HOLY SHIT I wrote this whole chapter in like... two and a half hours? Maybe three? Motivations really is one hell of a drug, because I didn't even realize how long I made it until I checked the word count. I have a distinct feeling the other chapters in this arc are going to be just as long, if not longer, so that's something to look forward to!</p><p>And thank you for everyone who commented on the last chapter????? I don't think I've ever had such a response before and I'm still kind of shaken in a super good way! Even my most popular fics never got comments with such thought put into them! Reading what everyone was theorizing really made me remember why I wanted to be an author. Seeing people's opinions/hearing their thoughts is like nothing I've really experienced. Knowing that something I've created has made such an impact that people are not only thinking about it outside of reading it, but thinking about it enough to theorize and take notes? This is literally the happiest I've been in a long time in regards to a fic, which came just in time too because I was starting to get a little disheartened by the sudden drop in hits on all my more recent stories :') </p><p>Shit I really rambled, didn't I XD that's just what y'all did to me! brought the emotional side of the taurus in me out</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Three and Four-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Minho opened his eyes, wishing he could roll over and go back to sleep. As usual, he had been up far too late, not retiring for the evening until the sky was starting to lighten as he seemed to do every single day. Chris got on his case at least once a week about his horrible sleep schedule, but there was very little he could actually do about it.</p><p>Ever since Chris was coronated, Minho’s workload had only doubled - if not tripled. He hadn’t seen the top of his desk in nearly five months due to all the paperwork. He was just lucky that Seungmin had been promoted with him, so he had a right hand to keep him on the somewhat correct path.</p><p>And speak of the devil...</p><p>“Hyung? Are you awake?” Seungmin knocked once before opening the door and letting himself into the older boy’s chambers.</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Minho groaned, finally sitting up. He could feel his hair sticking up in every direction. He swayed slightly in place, his bed calling his name. “Would anyone notice if I just... disappeared for the day?”</p><p>“Unfortunately,” Seungmin parroted cheekily, throwing the curtains open and blinding the older boy with the morning sun. “You have a meeting with Chris hyung in an hour, then we’re to have a talk with the cook about Felix’s birthday feast. After lunch you’re meeting with the new members of hyung’s personal guard - they’ve already been approved by Changbin hyung, but since you’re the Personal Advisor to the King, they need your approval as well. After that meeting, you have about an hour before another meeting with the queen-”</p><p>Minho frowned.</p><p>“What did you say?” Queen? Chris wasn’t married to a woman, he was married to-</p><p>“Huh?” Seungmin blinked. “You have a meeting with the queen of the Eastern Kingdom? She’s come to discuss trade routes between our kingdom and the seaside.”</p><p>“O-oh, right.” Minho blinked. Why was he acting so strange today? He rubbed his eyes and grabbed his clothing for the day.</p><p>“As I was saying, after that, we’re all eating dinner together,” Seungmin finished listing the schedule. “If you wanted to bathe, I would do it now.”</p><p>“Mm, I’ll meet you in hyung’s study for the meeting.”</p><p>“Alright.” Seungmin nodded and let himself out, leaving Minho alone again. He made the quick walk to the private hot springs under the royal wing of the castle, using the secret entrance in the corner of his room. Technically he was now staying in Chris’ old chambers - once he was crowned king, he moved into the King’s chambers and Felix declined moving into his brother’s, opting to stay on his own. Minho had been the next person they asked, and he was more than happy to take the offer.</p><p>The hot springs, as expected, were empty as he placed his things down on the table beside the second hottest pool. The only people who ever used it anymore were himself, Chris, Felix, Seungmin, and Changbin. There was no one else that Chris trusted enough to have access to the connecting pathways that lead back to their personal chambers.</p><p>Minho paused, the water only covering his hips.</p><p>Something feels like it’s... missing. He ran a mental count. It was just the five of them - it had always been just the five of them, and it would always be the five of them. He had known these boys since before his voice dropped, and he knew they would never find anyone who they trusted as much as they trusted each other.</p><p>He submerged himself into the steaming hot water, his skin burning in the best way possible. Chris always joked that he was trying to boil himself alive, but Minho just laughed his concerns off. The hot water was what washed the exhaustion and stress from his body, seeing how there was no other way to relieve it.</p><p>Chris teased him relentlessly about finding a partner, but Minho was just too busy. Every day, he found himself juggling more and more. He barely had time to breathe let alone court someone.</p><p>Besides, he was <em>happy</em>. He had his dream job, and had always been more content on his own. He had always been more solitary. This was the best life he could have earned through his hard work.</p><p>All too soon he was stepping out of the water, the cool air of the springs causing goosebumps to erupt along his damp skin. He took his time drying off and getting dressed, knowing this was the last chance he was going to have to himself until that evening, and even then the chances of being summoned for something that was absolutely not his job before he was allowed to retire was painfully high. Making his way through the castle, he took a few deep breaths.</p><p>“Your Majesty.” Minho bowed cheekily as he pushed his way into Chris’ study. The king turned around and scowled as he always did when Minho teased him. He hadn’t even been king for a full year yet, and he was already sick of the formal titles.</p><p>“Minho,” His scowled dropped in favor of a small smirk. “Punctual as ever.”</p><p>“Gods forbid I leave my oh so wonderful king waiting on my lowly presence.”</p><p>“Minhoooo....” Chris whined, letting his head fall back. Minho let out a snickered, folding his arms behind his back.</p><p>“What’s on the menu for today, hyung?” Minho asked, finally letting his mouth curl up in his usual smile. Chris grinned back, reaching for some papers.</p><p>“Well, I wanted your opinion on what to get Felix for his birthday.” Chris chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head. Minho sighed in exasperation.</p><p>“Hyung, he’s literally your brother,” He huffed fondly. “If anyone knows him, it’s you.”</p><p>“But I need it to be perfect,” Chris lamented. “Twenty one is a big year! I just... I want it to be perfect.”</p><p>“It’s also the first birthday he’ll be celebrating since your father passed.” Minho commented softly, earning a sad smile from the older boy.</p><p>“Mm, that as well,” Chris turned back to his desk for a moment. “I know we were never close to our father, but his loss certainly hit him harder than I.”</p><p>“What kind of things are you thinking of?” Minho asked, trying to get some idea of where the older boy was going with gifts.</p><p>“There’s this book on foreign flora,” Chris hummed, looking at a parchment roll. “I know he’s interested in the gardens, and I overheard him saying he wanted to travel, so maybe it could be something he could take with him when he leaves home.”</p><p>“You’re anticipating him leaving?” Why did the thought feel like a punch through his stomach? Felix was Chris’ little brother - of course Minho cared for him, but Chris had always been his top priority. He cared for Felix the way he cared for Seungmin, and Changbin.</p><p>“As much as I would love keeping him under my wing until we’re old and grey, I know he’s going to want to explore his own world sooner rather than later. He’s turning twenty one in a few days. I was training to become king at that age, but he’s never had that kind of pressure. He’s had freedoms I was never allowed, and I want to encourage him as much as I can.”</p><p>“Well, why don’t you...” Minho thought carefully. Why was he getting flashes of picnics in the garden and watching the rain from the the covered porch that extended off the younger prince’s chambers, and warm beds with soft pillows-</p><p>“Min?”</p><p>“Why don’t you plan a trip for him?” He offered, shaking the strange feeling away. “Have a destination for him, pack his supplies, send him off on an adventure. As much as spontaneity can make or break something like this, I think having something you personally planned for him would be perfect.”</p><p>“Oh! Minho, that really is perfect!” Chris grinned brightly. “I’ll start planning it right away!”</p><p>“Did you need me for anything else, hyung?”</p><p>“Hm? No, that was all I wanted to talk to you about,” Chris hummed, organizing a pile of papers. “We’re still having dinner tonight, correct?”</p><p>“Of course, hyung,” Minho’s smile softened. “I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”</p><p>“I’ll see you then,” Chris moved around the desk to pull the younger boy into a tight embrace. “You truly are one of my closest friends. I don’t know where I would be without you by my side.”</p><p>“Good thing you’ll never have to know,” Minho chuckled, hesitating before returning the hug. “You’d absolutely fall apart with me gone.”</p><p>“Mm, I hate to admit it, but you’re correct.”</p><p>“I’ll let myself out then.” Minho bowed slightly. He did just that, closing the door behind him. The hallway was empty, and he allowed himself a moment to breathe. His chest was oddly tight, as though the air was heavy on the verge of a storm.</p><p>As he made his way to the kitchens, Minho let his mind wander. Why did he care so much about Prince Felix leaving? Felix was his own man, with his own aspirations. It was inevitable that the younger boy would make his own story.</p><p>So why did the thought of Felix fill him with fear?</p><p>“Hyung!” Felix grinned as Minho entered the kitchens. He and Seungmin were sitting at one of the tables, several plates of various foods already set out for them to taste.</p><p>Normally feasts like this were handled mainly by the kitchen staff, with a little guidance from an advisor, but Felix loved being a part of the process - and by being part of the process, he liked to taste the food and sweets ahead of time.</p><p>“Good morning, my lord.” Minho smirked and bowed a little. Felix, like his brother, pouted at the formality.</p><p>“Hyung...” he stomped his foot a little, making Minho’s chest fill with adoration-</p><p>Minho blinked, shaking his head. He must be more exhausted than he thought, if he was thinking about Felix like that. Maybe he needed a nap... or a pretty stable boy to warm his bed for an evening.</p><p>He knew neither would actually happen, but it was a nice thought.</p><p>“You’re just in time, hyung,” Seungmin grinned. “Lix was about to start without you.”</p><p>“So impatient,” Minho chuckled, ruffling Felix’s hair gently. “Be careful, or I might have them serve lamb’s stomach and salted fish.”</p><p>“Nooo,” Felix whined, pouting at Minho. “You can’t be upset with me! They put all these tasty things right under my nose and expected me to just sit there!”</p><p>“Don’t worry baby, hyung is here now,” Minho didn’t catch the pet name, but Felix seemed to have, if the light frown on his face meant anything. “We can start now.”</p><p>Minho took a seat next to Felix without thinking, even though Seungmin had made a point to leave a space next to him on the other side of the table. He instinctively left a second spot open on his other side for some reason, but he didn’t let himself dwell on that. Felix bounced in his seat as his eyes sparkled - all of his favorites were laid out in front of him, and even though they all knew what he would end up deciding on, they were going to enjoy their little party.</p><p>“Here aegi,” Minho held out a bite of pie, only realizing what he said when Felix did as he was told with a confused look on his face. He felt his body go cold for a moment as Felix chewed the bite. “Felix, I-”</p><p>“I like that one a lot,” Felix cut him off, his ears warming. He couldn’t meet his hyung’s eyes. “The sugar on the crust is a nice touch.”</p><p>“This is similar to the one you chose last year,” Seungmin remarked, not commenting on the torn expression on Minho’s face. Why did it hurt <em>so badly</em> that Felix wouldn’t even meet his eye? “Nothing wrong with a classic, but don’t forget we have several more to try.”</p><p>“Here you go, my lords.” A member of the kitchen staff put another plate down. Minho turned to thank him, but he was already walking away.</p><p>Just as the boy turned, Minho could have sworn he caught sight of almost familiarly rounded cheeks. His chest suddenly <em>ached</em> - so badly that it reminded him of the one time he had given into Chris’ whining and tried sparing with the prince, which ended with him in the infirmary with a broken rib.</p><p>“Hyung, what do you think of this one?” Felix broke him from his thoughts. Minho blinked several times, trying to clear the stinging sensation as he looked at the plate Felix was pushing towards him.</p><p>He could see how his hands shook as he took a bite of the cake. It was sweet, the tart sweetness of the strawberries contrasting wonderfully with the soft sweetness of the cream. The image of a boy flashed in Minho’s mind. He tried to focus on the boy’s face, only for the image to instantly fade, as if it had never been there in the first place.</p><p>“Hyung?” Felix sounded... sad?</p><p>“Hm?” He hummed, swallowing thickly. The cake seemed to stick in the back of his throat, making it hard to breathe.</p><p>“You’re crying.” Felix frowned, reaching up to wipe the tears that were suddenly running down Minho’s cheek. Minho, without thinking, leaned into Felix’s touch, letting his eyes fall shut as the tears continued to pour down.</p><p>He instantly jerked back, as if Felix’s hand had burned him. His heart was thundering as he stood abruptly, making the dishes on the table rattle. Both Felix and Seungmin watched him, their eyes wide with confusion and concern.</p><p>“I-I have to go.” He said, his voice cracking painfully. Before either of the others could say anything, he was sprinting from the kitchens.<br/>
What was going on? This felt like a bad dream, where everything was exactly the same as reality yet something was <em>wrong</em>-</p><p>He ran past someone, bumping into their shoulder roughly. He ended up being thrown against the wall from the sudden impact.</p><p>
  <em>“Hyung-”</em>
</p><p>Minho looked up, but there was <em>no one there-</em></p><p>He let out a helpless laugh as he stumbled to his feet. There was no one there - there was no familiar voice or familiar heart shaped smile that wasn't familiar at all. His body screamed at him to go back to Felix, but <em>why</em>?</p><p>“Hyung? You look like shit.” Changbin whistled as Minho scrambled around the corner.</p><p>“Bin...” Minho’s voice shook. The fear in his words must have been stronger than he anticipated, because Changbin’s eyes widened. The younger boy glanced around before grabbing Minho by the wrist and pulling him away. He waited until they were safely in the older boy’s chambers before saying anything.</p><p>“You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” He said, pouring Minho a glass of water.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve seen a ghost,” He took the glass, his hands trembling so badly he made rings in the water. “I... I think I’m being haunted.”</p><p>“By what?”</p><p>“I- I don’t know,” He held the glass close to his chest, as if it would protect him. “I keep seeing this- this boy out of the corner of my eye. He was in the kitchen, and then in the hallway, but whenever I try to get a closer look he vanishes, and every time he appears, I get a pain in my chest so extreme that I feel like I’m going to pass out.”</p><p>“Gods, that doesn’t sound good,” Changbin frowned, his brows furrowing. “Can you think of anything that connects those two times?”</p><p>Minho tried to recall. The first time had been in the kitchens, after he called Felix those pet names. The second time in the hall, when he was trying to think what could possibly be making him feel so...</p><p>Alone.</p><p>“I don’t know,” He whispered, covering his face with his hands. “I keep feeling like there’s something missing - like this ghost is someone who’s... who’s supposed to be in my life, but isn't. Either isn’t anymore, or never was to begin with. And- and I don’t understand why my heart <em>aches</em> whenever I look at Felix. Until this morning, he’s never been anything more than my lord’s younger brother, but now...”</p><p>He let out a breathless huff, his eyes stinging again. He wanted to cry - to <em>scream</em> - but he needed to get himself under control. He and Changbin were needed in a meeting in a short while, and then he had to speak with the Queen of the Eastern Kingdom, then he had to prepare for their dinner, then-</p><p>He suddenly felt homesick for a home he didn’t think he knew.</p><p>“I... I want to go home...”</p><p>“Home? But we’re already home.” Changbin frowned more. Minho had always been the member of their group that had his head on the tightest - Minho was always the one who managed to solve conflicts with just a few words and a smile. He was the one who was able to pull off large events when everything seemed to be going wrong. He was the one everyone relied on, because they knew he would always get the work done.</p><p>“I-” Their names were just on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Should I get Chris hyung-”</p><p>“I want Sungie and Lixie,” Minho started crying, fat, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He hadn’t cried like this since he was a child, when he had to leave home to live at the castle. His entire body shook with the force of his sobs. Changbin watched in horror as Minho sank to his knees, curling into a ball as he continued to wail. “I want my babies back-”</p><p>“It’s okay hyung.”</p><p>“We’re here.”</p><p>The voices were so familiar and so close, but it still felt like Minho would never be able to reach them. He felt gentle kisses on his forehead, and his cheeks, but he couldn’t bring himself to look up.</p><p>He wouldn’t be able to handle seeing the ghost boy again.</p><p>“You remembered us...”</p><p>“We love you, hyung.”</p><p>“I love you,” He whimpered, feeling so <em>weak</em>. He was supposed to be the strong one - he was supposed to be the one that supported everyone else. He was the one the King himself relied on when things got too stressful. He had prided himself in his level head, and his logical thinking, and the separation between himself and frivolous things like love, but now it felt like someone had reached into his chest and was gripping his still-beating heart in their fist. “I love you so much-”</p><p>Something soft pressed to the center of his forehead, and Minho’s sobs stopped.</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
Changbin groaned as he rolled over, burying his face in his pillow. He could hear the birds chirping just outside his window.</p><p>Those bastards were always up far too early.</p><p>“Hyung, wake up.” A sweet voice called to him. Changbin, unable to deny the owner of the voice a single thing, rolled back over and sat up.</p><p>“Morning, Angel.” He smiled as Jeongin sat on the edge of the bed, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink as he leaned in to kiss the older boy.</p><p>“Did you sleep well?” Jeongin asked, tucking a strand of ashy blonde hair behind his ear.</p><p>“Mm, though I’m sad I wasn’t able to wake up to you still in my arms.” Changbin pulled the younger boy onto his lap, kissing the yelp that left his lips. Jeongin wiggled into a more comfortable position, resting his arms on Changbin’s shoulders and kissing him gently.</p><p>“Maybe you should wake up a little earlier then,” He giggled. “One of us has to care for the animals, and since you refuse to return to the land of the living before the sun is fully in the sky, that task falls to me.”</p><p>“You take such good care of me.” Changbin hummed, resting his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder, letting his eyes flutter closed again.</p><p>He could hear the chickens clucking just outside the window, and the goats bleating over in their pen. Jeongin hummed, content as a cat in Changbin’s lap. Changbin wrapped his arms around the younger boy’s waist, loving how he could make his lover shudder as his fingers trailed along the sensitive flesh of his sides.</p><p>“Hyung...” Jeongin whined as Changbin pulled his hand away.</p><p>“Come on, love,” Changbin kissed Jeongin one more time before gently nudging him off his lap and swinging his legs around the side of the bed. “We were going to make bread today, remember?”</p><p>“Of course.” Jeongin’s face softened as they went over to the small kitchen. Their cottage wasn’t anything huge, or extravagant, but it was their home and that’s all that mattered to them.</p><p>It was one large room, with the kitchen in one corner and their bed catty corner to it with their table in between. There was a window seat by the large glass windows that overlooked their humble garden, and a dresser with their shared belongings. The exposed wooden beams of the walls were covered with nails that hung dried herbs, and painting, and little notes that he wrote to Jeongin throughout their day.</p><p>It was their happiness.</p><p>“Let’s try not to make a mess this time.” Jeongin kissed Changbin’s nose before pulling out the container of flour. Changbin playfully stuck his tongue out before going to retrieve the other ingredients they had purchased the day before at the local marketplace. Normally they just bought their bread there, but Jeongin managed to perfect his sun-dried tomatoes, and he wanted to put them on top of his own dough - and who was Changbin to deny his ethereal partner anything?</p><p>Changbin mixed the ingredients together, but Jeongin ended up doing most of the kneading. Changbin stood behind his lover, wrapping his arms around Jeongin’s waist and pressing kisses to the back of his neck and he rolled and pushed the dough between slim fingers. The dough stuck to his nails but the extra flour helped pull it off.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jeongin squeaked a little as Changbin put a little more pressure behind the next mark. Changbin could feel how Jeongin’s heart seemed to race so he bit him again, sucking against the warm skin of his shoulder. Jeongin let out a light moan, only to pull away with a flushed scowl. “Later, hyung. We have to finish this, and get the produce from the garden before they rot off the vine.”</p><p>“I hate when you make sense...” Changbin grumbled, reluctantly pulling away. Jeongin just smiled at the older boy as he placed the perfectly kneaded dough into a bowl, covering it with a towel to let rise.</p><p>“Come on, sourpuss,” Jeongin pulled Changbin towards the front door. “The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can cuddle.”</p><p>“I do enjoy cuddling.” Changbin let Jeongin take him out into the gardens - he would have let Jeongin take him to the ends of the earth without hesitation. He was absolutely smitten for the younger boy, with his sparkling brown eyes and his soft skin that looked so beautiful when Changbin marked him from head to toe.</p><p>Jeongin sang softly as they gathered the fruits and vegetables from their garden, their baskets heavy with cucumbers, and berries, and tomatoes. There were carrots, and leeks, and apples and peaches in the trees that lined the fence that separated their home from the forest around them.</p><p>“Hyung sing something for me?” Jeongin asked, breaking Changbin’s concentration. He had been trying to detangle the vines from the cucumber plant without sticking his fingers with the small thorns that covered the greenery.</p><p>“Sing what?”</p><p>“Anything,” Jeongin grinned at him from where he was crouching, his fingers stained red from the strawberries. “I just love your voice.”</p><p>“Hm, alright.” Changbin thought through some of the songs he knew before finally deciding on one. It was an old ballad that had been considered aged even when Changbin’s father was a child, but it was still one of his favorites.</p><p>Ballads were soft, but held so much emotion within them. They told an entire story in such a way that caused even the strongest men to cry. His fingers slowed their work as he thought about the lyrics a little more.</p><p>It was about a knight who went to fight the bloodthirsty dragon atop the mountain that overlooked the castle. He went with his sword sharpened, only to find a kind beast waiting for him at the summit. The dragon took him into its cave, and explained that it never wanted to hurt anyone. It defended itself against attacks by humans like the knight. The knight, so moved by the poor beast’s plight, swore to stand by its side and protect it until the end of his days.</p><p>The ballad ended with just that happening - the knight growing old, his hair turning white and his body breaking down, until one day the dragon went to wake him and found him still as stone.</p><p>Tears ran down his cheeks as he finished the song. It had made him tear up in the past, but never rib crushing sobs like in that moment. He dropped his basket, frantically scrubbing at his cheeks.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jeongin raced to his side, kneeling next to his partner, his eyes shining with love and concern. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” He whispered, hiding his face in Jeongin’s shoulder. “They won’t stop... the tears, they won’t stop.”</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright, hyung,” Jeongin cradled him close, allowing Changbin to cry for as long as he needed. After a few moments, he found himself able to take a deep breath again. Only then did he sit up and look at Jeongin, both boys now kneeling in the dirt. “How are you feeling?”</p><p>“Tired,” He whispered honestly. “I think I need to lay down.”</p><p>“Of course,” Jeongin grabbed both baskets in one hand, his other holding Changbin’s as they made their way back into the cottage. The smell of the crackling fire reminded Changbin of the bread they were going to bake. “Here, aegi. Lay down for a bit. I’ll finish making the bread, and we can enjoy it as soon as it’s cooled.”</p><p>Changbin hummed. He watched Jeongin from the bed, his eyes glued to how the younger boy moved around the kitchen. He smiled as Jeongin started to him to himself as he rolled the dough out again.</p><p>He pressed the rosemary and the sun-dried tomatoes into the top of the dough blob, placing it into a metal pan before sliding it into the burning oven. Changbin frowned when he saw Jeongin flinch away from the sudden heat.</p><p>“How are you feeling?” Jeongin asked as he came to lie next to his partner. Changbin hummed, pulling the younger boy close to him, their chests pressed against one another so closely he could feel Jeongin’s heartbeat.</p><p>“Better now that you’re here,” Changbin sighed happily. Jeongin was slim but soft under his fingers, and he couldn’t help but dig his nails into the younger boy’s thighs gently, earning a soft gasp. “I love you.”</p><p>“I love you too, hyung,” Jeongin leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss to Changbin’s lips, their breath mingling as he pulled back just a hair. “I wanna stay like this forever.”</p><p>He laid his head down, his body half on top of Changbin and half on the mattress, his weight a comfort to the older boy. Changbin hummed and pressed his lips to Jeongin’s temple, letting them rest there for a moment.</p><p>“Why don’t we then?”</p><p>“Because then the bread will burn and our chickens will eat one another,” Jeongin chuckled, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Changbin properly. “But that’s okay, because we can do this again tomorrow, and the day after that, and the day after that...”</p><p>“We have all the time in the world,” Changbin whispered, his heart fluttering. “And I’m going to need that much time to properly show you how much I love you.”</p><p>“Hyung!” Jeongin grinned down at him, his whole face lighting up.</p><p>“It’s true-” He reached up and caressed the back of Jeongin’s neck. When fingers met flesh, he paused. What would he expect anything different? Jeongin was human as much as he was - what else would there be, other than soft, warm skin?</p><p>“As long as we don’t get too distracted, we can...” Jeongin trailed off, wriggling his hips against Changbin’s waist, making the other boy blush.</p><p>“Don’t tease me, love...” Changbin huffed as traced mindless patterns into the base of his partner’s spine.</p><p>“Do you ever wonder what our lives would be like, if things were different?” Jeongin asked out of the blue.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Mm, I dunno,” The younger boy laid on top of Changbin entirely letting his weight squish them both into the mattress. “Like, if we were princes, or if we were girls. If we lived by the sea, or in the middle of the mountains. I feel like so many things could be different with just the smallest of changes.”</p><p>“Hm, that’s a lot to think about, little one,” Changbin hummed, his mind swirling with the possibilities. If they were princes? If they were girls? “I bet you’d be such a courageous knight, in another world.”</p><p>“No, I don’t think I would be the knight,” Jeongin chuckled softly. “You’d be my knight, but I don’t know who I would be...”</p><p>“You could be my dashing prince,” Changbin teased easily, kissing down Jeongin’s neck with barely any pressure. “So handsome and charismatic. I bet you’d have the whole court enamored with you.”</p><p>“Too much attention,” Jeongin grinned playfully. “You know I don’t like everyone staring at me.”</p><p>“And why not?” Changbin retorted with a bit of a pout. “You’re so handsome. Why shouldn’t the whole world be able to see how perfect you are?”</p><p>“I’m not perfect.”</p><p>“To me you are,” Changbin’s arms snaked around Jeongin’s waist. “Everything about you is perfect.”</p><p>He traced along Jeongin’s neck, and cheeks, and nose. The younger boy truly was ethereal, with sharp cheekbones and piercing eyes and a smile as bright and warm as the sun itself. He was the luckiest man alive, being allowed to hold Jeongin in his arms like this - being allowed to love Jeongin at all.</p><p>They sat together for a long while, just softly kissing and whispering to one another without a care in the world. There was nothing to break their peace, except the smell of the bread baking. Jeongin reluctantly stood to check on it at one point, leaving behind a whining Changbin on the bed behind him.</p><p>“I’ll be back in a moment,” Jeongin chided with a chuckle. “If we burn the bread, then we won’t have any dinner because I’m not making another loaf.”</p><p>Changbin grumbled but settled down again, his eyes glued to Jeongin’s every movement - from how his face got so serious as he concentrated, to how his brows furrowed, to the adorable way he stuck his tongue out the slightest bit when he wasn’t paying attention.</p><p>“Ah-” Jeongin yelped a little as his hand brushed against the metal bread pan, which he was trying to set on the window sill to cool.</p><p>“Are you alright?” Changbin asked, instantly darting to his feet and running over to the kitchen.</p><p>“Mm, more shocked than hurt.” Jeongin chuckled, but Changbin could see the genuine pain shining in the younger boy’s eyes.</p><p>“I believe we still have some burn ointment.” He said, absentmindedly going over to the top drawer of the wooden desk, where miscellaneous things were often thrown under the guise of being placed there for a moment before finding a better home, but never actually leaving the drawer again.</p><p>He heard Jeongin putting his hand in a bowl of water, the younger boy letting out a hiss of pain similar to that of a kettle letting off steam. Changbin’s frown only grew, as did his efforts to find the burn cream.</p><p>He brushed aside a small velvet pouch, only to pause when he heard something similar to two sea shells being brushed along one another.</p><p>They weren’t anywhere close to the sea, though he and Jeongin had taken a few trips to the nearest one to spend a few days in the sun, playing in the water and collecting shells. It had always been amazing, but they hadn’t gone in quite some time, and Changbin was sure this pouch wasn’t there the last time he had gone into the drawer to find something.</p><p>“Innie, what’s this pouch?” He asked, picking it up carefully. Something in his stomach seemed to drop, as if warning him of danger.</p><p>“Oh, I put that there for safe keeping,” Jeongin sounded relaxed despite still holding his burnt hand under the cold water. “Just in case, you know? If anything happened, those could be our back up.”</p><p>“Back up?” Changbin questioned, more to himself than out loud. He carefully undid the drawstrings and tugged the bag open, shaking out whatever it was onto his palm.</p><p>He felt his whole body go numb.</p><p>On his palm were five sapphire blue scales, each about the size of the pad of his thumb, their coloring so bright and illuminescent that they seemed to shimmer in the afternoon sun. He didn’t have to test anything to know they were hard as stone, yet light as though they were made of wood.</p><p>“Dragon scales are worth quite a bit on the market these days,” Jeongin continued, completely oblivious to the look on his partner’s face. “I’ve had these hidden away for quite some time - I had actually completely forgotten about them! My mother told me to keep them hidden, so I sewed them into the seams of my jacket. It was only when I was going to replace the hem that I found them again.”</p><p>“Where did you get these?”</p><p>“My mother gave them to me,” He explained. “She said my father gave them to her before he passed, and she kept them safe for me. They’re meant to be used in an emergency, because we could get quite a bit for just one of them.”</p><p>“How... where did your father get them?” His ears were ringing.</p><p>“I think Mother said something about a dragon person?” Jeongin shrugged. “I always took it with a grain of salt. Everyone knows dragon people don’t exist-”</p><p>Changbin was suddenly directly in front of Jeongin, his face oddly blank. Jeongin stopped talking and blinked at the older boy, his head tilting in confusion.</p><p>“Is something wrong-?”</p><p>Changbin took one of the scales between his fingers and ran his thumb over the smooth surface. The top felt familiar, like a worry stone he had perfected the smoothness on over many years, but the sides were sharp enough to cut and the bottom was textured oddly. Both of those sensations sent lightning down his spine.</p><p>“We shouldn’t have these...” He murmured, the feeling of something being <em>wrong</em> making his throat burn painfully.</p><p>“I know they’re more of an underground market type of goods, but it’s important to have something to fall back on, you know?” Jeongin didn’t seem to notice the way Changbin started to tremble. “If the cottage were to burn down - gods forbid - they would technically be fine. We’d know where they were, and could find them in the wreckage because they can’t be melted or damaged without serious force. That’s why they’re worth so much - imagine armor made from dragon scales. You’d be invincible.”</p><p>“No... Jeongin, you don’t understand, we can’t-”</p><p>“I can’t even begin to fathom how difficult it would be to get enough to make a whole suit of armor though. Even in legends, dragon people only had scales covering certain parts of their bodies. You’d need at least three stripped completely to make-”</p><p>“You’re talking about a living person!” Changbin snapped, whipping around to burn holes in Jeongin’s face with his glare. Jeongin froze, never having seen his lover look so genuinely furious before. “What in the gods’ name is wrong with you? You’re talking about a living human’s <em>life</em> as though they’re a sheep to be shorn!”</p><p>“They’re not humans,” Jeongin chuckled lightly, as if Changbin were throwing a fit over nothing. “Even if they existed - which they don’t - they’d be monsters, not people. Not real people, at least.”</p><p>“Real?”</p><p>“Like you and me,” Jeongin went over and took the scales from Changbin’s hand, putting them back into the pouch and slipping it into the drawer. He turned back around and wrapped his arms around Changbin’s waist, resting his cheek on the older boy’s shoulder. “We don’t treat chickens and goats like we do each other, do we? Creatures are creatures because they aren’t as smart or strong as humans are.”</p><p>“But-”</p><p>“You’re thinking far too hard about this,” Jeongin giggled. “Come, the bread will be cool enough soon. I’ll mix some rosemary into the butter. That would be a nice touch, don’t you think?”</p><p>Changbin let himself be pulled over to the kitchen, his mind fuzzy. Why was he so angry at Jeongin? The things he said made sense - dragon people didn’t exist, and even if they did, they wouldn’t be real <em>people</em> - so why was he so... furious? He could feel his ears and neck warming in rage, the urge to defend something bubbling in his stomach.</p><p>What was there to defend though? Jeongin hadn’t said anything wrong.</p><p>Lost in thought, he hadn’t realized Jeongin had moved behind him until the younger boy wrapped his arms around his waist. He shivered at the feeling of Jeongin’s dull nails scraping against his skin.</p><p>Changbin’s hand shot out, stopping Jeongin’s where it lay on his side.</p><p>“Hyung?” Jeongin asked.</p><p>Without responding, Changbin dug Jeongin’s nails into his side again, the bluntness of his nails barely causing him any pain even with the added pressure. Why didn’t it hurt more? He knew it should sting, even though Jeongin did his best to be careful with him, but he barely felt this.</p><p>“Hyung!” Jeongin tried to pull his arm away, but Changbin was too strong. “What are you doing?”</p><p>Changbin wondered why Jeongin wasn’t pulling away. Clearly the younger boy was stronger than him - he always had been. That had been one of the first things he fell in love with. The first time he saw Jeongin use his full strength, showing the world just how scary and intimidating he could be when he stopped holding back - that was the first time he realized just how beautiful Jeongin was, with his golden eyes and fluffy blue bangs and breathtakingly gorgeous scales lining his lithe muscles-</p><p>Changbin ripped away from Jeongin, turning to study the younger boy carefully.</p><p>“H-hyung?” Jeongin’s voice shook. “You’re scaring me...”</p><p>Changbin had always been more emotional than the others - he knew this. He had always been the one to overreact, or jump on something without thinking his actions thought properly. He was the one that started fights, and got himself into trouble because of his pride, and his loyalty to others.</p><p>He always followed his instincts, and listened to what his heart told him.</p><p>“Changbin hyung?”</p><p>And his heart was telling him that this wasn’t his Jeongin.</p><p>He tried to think about what led them to this moment, but he was drawing a blank. He remembered waking up, obviously. The night before, he and Jeongin had enjoyed dinner while watching the sunset, chatting about how the garden was growing. Earlier that day, they had planted a new row of squash, so they would be large and ripe come fall. The day before that, they had gone down to the stream and splashed around, only getting out of the frigid water when Jeongin’s lips started to turn blue.</p><p>“I knew this would be painful for you,” Jeongin sighed sadly, suddenly sounding far older than he was. “It’s cruel.”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Why were those words familiar?</p><p>“Nothing,” His voice went back to the way it had been. “Why don’t we finish dinner-”</p><p>Changbin cut Jeongin off by grabbing the knife from the counter and holding it to the younger boy’s throat. Jeongin paled, his eyes widening in fear as he glanced between the blade and his lover’s face.</p><p>“Who are you?” Changbin asked, his words oddly level.</p><p>“H-hyung, it’s j-just me-”</p><p>“My Jeongin would never speak so callously of another person’s life,” Changbin didn’t know why he was saying such things, but he knew they were right. Something told him that he was correct. “My Jeongin would never try to cover up an issue between us, either.”</p><p>“If I’m not your Jeongin, who am I?”</p><p>“You’re...” Changbin blinked, not letting his blade drop even an inch. He wracked his brain as carefully as he could, but he kept drawing blanks. “I don’t know who you are, but you’re not my soulmate.”</p><p>“I see,” Jeongin’s fear faded into something... calmer. A small, tired smile tugged at his lips. “Thank the gods... I was worried you wouldn’t understand the test.”</p><p>“What?” Changbin frowned. “What test?”</p><p>“Ah, that’s alright,” Jeongin’s smile widened a little, still looking tired, and sad. “All we needed to see was that your heart remembered who you truly were, even in an ideal situation. It shows us that you are genuine - that you aren’t trying to be selfish in your quest.”</p><p>“Why test us at all?” Changbin felt like he should understand a little more, but he still felt lost. “What did we do wrong?”</p><p>Who were the others that he kept referring to? Clearly there were others, if he kept saying ‘we’. Why was he being tested?</p><p>“Nothing,” Jeongin leaned forward, the knife digging into his throat. Changbin ripped the blade away, but not before it slit into Jeongin’s skin. A thin red line ran across his delicate neck, a single drop of blood caressed the hollow of his throat and disappeared into his tunic. In his shock, Changbin didn’t notice Jeongin leaning in closer until lips were being gently placed against his own. Jeongin pulled away from the kiss after a moment, looking Changbin in the eyes. “You did nothing wrong.”</p><p>“Then why-?”</p><p>“Sleep, little one,” Jeongin’s voice changed again. “You’re going to need your rest for what you’re about to face.”</p><p>As much as Changbin wished he could have fought to keep his eyes open, he found himself drifting off into a deep sleep. His last thought before succumbing to the darkness was that he hoped Jeongin’s bread turned out well.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was worried Changbin's section would be marginally smaller than Minho's but it turned out they're almost exactly the same length! Bin's is actually a little longer XD My event this weekend went so smoothly we were all afraid to mention it until after we finished clean up in case we jinxed ourselves lmao I'm definitely exhausted, but it was a fun weekend!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Five, and Six-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jisung opened his eyes, already knowing he was in trouble. With how the sun was streaming through his windows, it was clear he had overslept. Again.</p><p>His father was going to skin him.</p><p>With a groan, he rolled out of bed and quickly got dressed. He wasn’t entirely certain the shirt he grabbed wasn’t from the day before, but as long as there were no stains, was it really that big of a deal? As he turned to leave, he had the sudden urge to make his bed. As he straightened the blankets, he wondered why - he never made his bed before. It never really bothered him, if his covers were kicked around and bunched up at the foot of the bed frame.</p><p>Now, however, there was a strange feeling that someone would be disappointed in him if he didn’t do it, which made absolutely no sense to him because the only person who would even glance in his room was his father, and the man couldn’t care less if his son’s room was a mess because his own was exactly the same.</p><p>But as soon as the bed was made, he was hit with another urge. He turned and washed his face, combed his hair and even added a smudge of black around his eyes, just to accentuate the shape a little. He looked at himself in the mirror, confused. Who was he trying to impress? He felt as though he were looking forward to something - being complemented, maybe? But by who?</p><p>Shaking his head, Jisung left his room and snuck down the ancient stairs. He knew his father would hear the squeaking steps a mile away, but he still tried to tread lightly, just in case this might the be the day the man finally went deaf-</p><p>“About time you joined us,” His father said, mirth coloring his words. Jisung’s shoulders slumped, but he didn’t feel too bad about sleeping in. “Did you think you could get out of your duties by hiding in your bed?”</p><p>“Of course not,” Jisung grinned at his father. “You and I both know I won’t stop for the day until everything is done - what does it matter if that point comes mid afternoon, or after supper, as long as it gets done?”</p><p>“I’ll never understand how you do it,” The man huffed, ruffling Jisung’s freshly brushed bangs so they fell back into his face. “I know you always say you work better in the evening, but this old body can’t move past sundown.”</p><p>“Same stack of chores as usual?” Jisung asked, playfully nudging his father away from him.</p><p>“Mm, reshelving the returns, collecting requests, and keeping the general order,” His father listed easily. “If you have any questions or concerns, you know where I’ll be.”</p><p>Jisung nodded and went over to the large desk in the center of the even larger room. He and his father were the caretakers of the largest library in the kingdom, with their own living quarters in the loft above the main library. It was small, with just two rooms, a place to bathe, and a smaller area to prepare food, but it was home.</p><p>He took a deep breath, the smell of old books and dust settling in his chest and making the tension in his shoulders leave. There was something so comforting about the smell of his library - nothing quite compared. No flower, or grass after the rain, or fresh hay could ever compare to the calm he felt in his safe haven.</p><p>The first thing he did was glance through the cart that waited for him. Since it was the largest library in the kingdom, they got a decent amount of foot traffic - mostly from nobles and their children who were working on their studies, but recently it seemed the sole prince of their king had started teaching the local children the basics of reading, so they had seen an influx of interest in beginner books.</p><p>Jisung thought it was nice of the prince, who most likely had much better things to do than visit the surrounding towns. He didn’t think he had ever actually met the prince, but a small part of him wondered if he would ever come to the library to give his lessons. He knew the prince was about his age, and as sad as it was, Jisung wouldn’t mind having a friend.</p><p>He shook his head. He was content there, working with his father. He didn’t need friends when he had whatever adventure he could possibly fancy right at his fingertips. Why go outside when he could fight a dragon in the safety of his bed? Why go on a four month long boat trip across the vast, open sea when he could visit foreign lands while sitting in his favorite chair by the window?</p><p>Pushing the cart, he winced at the squeakiness of the one wheel. He had been meaning to fix it for ages, but he kept forgetting until he was reminded - just as he had been in that moment. He huffed, blowing his bangs from his face.</p><p>What he wouldn’t give to be able to snap his fingers and have things work the way they were supposed to. He had read countless books on magic, and incantations, but he found he never had much of an inclination towards the magical arts.</p><p>Which was fine by him, if he was being honest. In his twenty one years, he had read far too many books detailing all the ways magic could go wrong, or get one in trouble, or turn an adventure on its head. So many stories of magic backfiring and hurting the ones that the protagonist was doing their best to protect. Spells have nasty after effects, and incantations that did the opposite of what they were supposed to. Healing spells that weren’t enough, and tracking spells that got them even more lost. Love potions that destroyed relationships and sleeping droughts that ensured death.</p><p>He had read his fill of the dangers of magic.</p><p>Humming a soft tune, Jisung stopped the cart. The first few books were to be reshelved in the same area, so he gathered them in his arms and set about scanning the spines to find where they belonged. As he was about to replace the first book from his pile, he just so happened to glance at the title.</p><p>“<em>Semi-humans and their cultures</em>,” He read, his brows furrowing a little. Since when did they have books on semi-humans? He knew he couldn’t possibly know <em>every</em> book in the library, but when he was around ten he had gone through a phase where he was obsessed with magical creatures. He would have remembered something on something as mythical and made up as people who were part human and part animal. He placed the rest of his stack on the bare part of the shelf before thumbing through the pages. He picked a random spot and started to read a paragraph about halfway down the page. “Dragons, while rare, are extremely diverse with colors varying depending on their region. Each region creates different temperaments, such as the envious golden dragonfolk in their mountainous homes, or the solitary sapphire dragonfolk near the shores.”</p><p>Jisung didn’t like the strange feeling in his chest. He quickly snapped the book shut and slid it into its place on the shelf. It fit snugly between the other books, but he couldn’t help but notice how the spine seemed more worn than the others, as if it was older, or had been more heavily loved.</p><p>He shook his head of the strange book. He had a job to do, and he was already running late seeing how he slept in once again. He really needed to get his sleep schedule in order, but it seemed to be a vicious cycle - he would stay up, either to finish his work, or do person reading, then go to bed late, causing him to wake up late, causing him to finish his world later in the evening, which would start it all over again.</p><p>He decided future him could deal with that issue, because present him was actually quite content with how things were.</p><p>Jisung shelved three more books before another cover caught his attention. He felt a strange feeling pass through his chest as he read the title.</p><p>“<em>Kingdoms Apart, Yet Hand in Hand</em>.” He hummed, his brows furrowing a little in confusion. Skimming through the pages, it was clear it was a fictitious story, complete with illustrations every once in a while. From what he was able to gather, it was about a prince who was sent to another kingdom in order to solidify a treaty or something similar. From the illustrations, the young prince seemed almost ethereal, with long hair, fair skin and a single mark under sharp eyes.</p><p>This was yet another book he wasn’t familiar with. After his obsession with mythical creatures - or rather, coinciding with and then continuing after the first finally faded - was his obsession with adventure stories that involved princes and dragons and adventures. As overdone as the genre was, Jisung found himself absolutely enthralled by the detailing, and the emotion behind the written words.</p><p>They made him want to put down his books and experience an adventure of his own.</p><p>Then he’d finish the story, and would come back to reality - he would never survive even a week on his own in some foreign land. He barely had the skills to survive on his own in such a nice place as the library.</p><p>Jisung saw something moving out of the corner of his eye. He felt a presence behind him, like someone sneaking up in an attempt to catch him off guard. Spinning around, he put a hand against his hammering heart. He looked around frantically, but there was nothing there, which was strange seeing how he could almost feel the warmth of someone standing just a little too close to him.</p><p>But he was all alone - just him, and his books.</p><p>“Maybe you’ve been sleeping too much,” Jisung said to himself as he shook his head again. He grabbed the cart and pushed it towards the next section. “Can’t separate reality from dreams.. What’s next? Hearing voices?”</p><p>He chuckled at the thought, but at the same time felt... concerned. What would he actually do if he started hearing voices? His father joked that he was going to lose his touch with the real world if he kept his head shoved in books, but it was only ever a joke.</p><p>What if he really was starting to lose his sanity?</p><p>Well, if he was, it was a problem for another day. He had a job to finish.</p><p>He efficiently shelved the returned books without another hitch, doing his best to avoid looking at the titles as much as he could - all he needed was the first word to know where to shelve it - so he wouldn’t be distracted.</p><p>By the time he finished his first task, it was well past lunch time. He wondered if it was worth it to go all the way up to their living quarters to get something to eat, or if he should just wait for a big dinner.</p><p>As he tended to do, he leaned towards the latter option. Eating his first meal just before supper time definitely didn’t help his awful sleep schedule - but once again, that wasn’t a current him problem.</p><p>Next on his agenda was to work through the books that had been returned. This was always his least favorite part, because it required so much paperwork. With a huff, he plopped down at the desk and glanced over the parchment waiting for him. He reached for the first book and checked the date on the slip of paper in the front cover, then went to that date in the thick stack of papers. He cross checked the lists and crossed the returned one off.</p><p>It only took three more books before Jisung found his mind wandering. He wondered if there was more to life than books - as scandalous as a thought as it was, he couldn’t help but imagine what he was missing out on.</p><p>He looked down at the romance novel in his hands. He wished he had a partner he could kiss and hold hands with. He always thought it was silly of the heroes to risk their lives for a single person, but the older he got - the lonelier he got - the more he understood. If he had someone special in his life, he would risk everything for them.</p><p>He could almost imagine how their fingers would feel as they curled around his own - he could practically feel slim, petite fingers in one hand and stronger, calloused fingers in the other, as if he were being sandwiched between two invisible people.</p><p>His chest ached. Letting his eyes fall closed, Jisung let himself imagine who these mysterious people could be. Maybe they were princes, or rebels. Maybe they were magic users, or knights, or something not entirely human.</p><p>Whatever they were, he could feel their love for him radiating through him, seeping into his being and calming the racing of his heart.</p><p>He tried to imagine what they would look like. Taller than him? Shorter? He could picture fair skin with freckles, and tanned skin with a curling smile. He wished people like that actually existed, because they seemed so perfect.</p><p>“Sung? Everything alright?” His father came by, seeing his son sitting at the desk, eyes closed but not sleeping. Jisung slowly opened his eyes, feeling his throat sting a little at the loss of the imaginary warmth.</p><p>“Mm, just lost in thought.” His voice was hoarse, which didn’t escape the attention of the older man.</p><p>“Why don’t you take a break?” He suggested, not familiar with how glassy and empty his son’s eyes seemed to be. Jisung was always so bright and full of life. “I can finish this up, and we don’t have that many requests. We can just pull those in the morning.”</p><p>“Mm.” Jisung didn’t put up a fight. He gave his father a brief hug before going to his favorite chair. It was old, and worn to the point where there were holes forming in the upholstery where he had rubbed it clean through over the years. It sat by his favorite window, which had a perfect view of the small garden just outside of the library. Many people liked to read or stroll in the gardens, but Jisung was never much of an outdoors person.</p><p>He thought about grabbing a book and curling up for a bit, but the loss of whatever he had been pretending to feel earlier left him feeling hollow. He curled up in the chair, pulling his legs to his chest and staring blankly at the bookshelf just off to the side. Those titles were all too familiar to him - after declaring this chair his second bed, he managed to work his way through almost every volume on the shelf. Even the boring ones.</p><p>His eyes felt heavy, but something told him he couldn’t fall asleep. He wasn’t even that tired, but his body was weighed down by something. He never really put much stock in fate, or the gods, but the feeling that was telling him to stay awake was only growing, making his stomach roll in an attempt to make him expel the breakfast he didn’t have.</p><p>“Fine, I won’t nap.” He said to himself with a huff. Frowning, he reached over and pulled out a book at random. He felt his eyes fly open in shock when he saw the title - it was the same he had reshelved earlier that day, about the two princes and the treaty.</p><p>How did it end up all the way over here? As far as he knew, it was just his father and himself in the library at the moment. Did they have two copies of the same book? That seemed highly unlikely, because of how long it took to hand write a single edition.</p><p>So how...</p><p>He flipped through the pages again, stopping on one of the illustrations. It showed a young boy, his face and arms covered in scales. He had a nasty wound on his chest, and was lying on the ground with his eyes closed. Kneeling over him was another boy, and it looked like he was healing the first boy with magic, given how the hands over the wound seemed to almost glow. Behind the kneeling boy were two more boys, watching him with worry painted clearly on their faces.</p><p>His breathing stopped.</p><p>The one boy, who had a hand on the magic boy’s shoulder, was slim with fair features and light hair. The illustrator had even added a sprinkling of freckles along his cheekbones and his small nose. Behind him, the fourth boy was taller, with a serious expression and sharp eyes, and even frowning Jisung could tell he had a catish mouth.</p><p>The book fell out of his hands and hit the carpet with a dull thud. His head shot up, only to see the sun had completely disappeared. Moonlight filtered through the large window, but the library seemed darker than usual. Had his father not lit the candles? Had his father gone to bed, not realizing his son was still in the main room?</p><p>But... he had only been looking at the book for a few minutes, at the most. How had the day gone by so quickly? He reached down to grab the poor book - he didn’t mean to be so rough with it, he was just startled - but it was gone.</p><p>Jisung’s hands shook. What was going on? Maybe he had read one too many paranormal stories, because this was starting to feel like the start of some poltergeist tale - and he wasn’t looking to be the first victim!</p><p>“Hello?” He called out, already knowing he wouldn’t get a response. His voice echoed faintly, but just as it was about to fade completely, he heard something soft come from the other side of the large room.</p><p>A light giggle drew his attention. It sounded so familiar, the almost musical tone of it made his heart skip a beat. Who could possibly be there? It was almost pitch black, despite the moon showing through the many windows. It was almost like the glass panes were not looking towards the outside, but rather were painted scenes that had been placed on the walls, the trees and sky illuminated but no extra light coming into the library.</p><p>“H-hello?” He called out again, starting to feel... afraid. He had never been afraid of the library. For as long as he could remember, he had only ever felt at ease there. Even when he was little, and he would read the graphic epics after his father told him not too, he never had nightmares, or felt unsafe as he walked between shelves late at night.</p><p>Now, however, he had the strange feeling that he wasn’t alone.</p><p>Another chuckle came, this time a little closer. It was soft, and breathy as if the person was trying to stifle it. Jisung longed to call out and tell them not to hide their laughter, but he didn’t know why.</p><p>He skidded around the corner, completely certain the chuckle had come from this aisle, only to find it too dark to see if anyone was actually there. He tried to summon his light spheres to illuminate the area, only to freeze.</p><p>Light spheres? Jisung didn’t know magic, but his body reacted as if he had done it thousands of times before. Something bubbled under his skin in a way he had never experienced before. He flicked his arms, trying to work the feeling out of his blood, only for three circles of brilliant white light to float into the air and stay there.</p><p>Jisung stared at them in awe. Had he done that? But... but he had never been able to do magic. He never had the aptitude for it, despite years of trying. He heard the giggling come from behind him. Spinning around, Jisung saw...</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>“Who’s there?” he called again, the fear making his voice tremble. “Show yourselves!”</p><p>“Sungie...” A whisper came, almost hidden by the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears.</p><p>A name hung on the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Aegie...”</p><p>“P-Pixie? Lino?” Jisung whispered, the names feeling so <em>right </em> that it made his chest feel like it was being crushed.</p><p>He felt something behind him. Slowly, Jisung turned around. The balls of light just barely illuminated whoever was standing mere inches from him. He caught sight of freckled cheeks and shining silver eyes before the spheres fizzled out, and everything went dark.</p><hr/><p><br/>Jeongin woke up with arms around his waist. He hummed happily, burying his face into his hyung’s chest more. He could feel Jisung shifting, which meant the older boy was awake and just letting Jeongin sleep in. The bed behind him was cool, which told him Hyunjin had already woken up and left to do something.</p><p>“Hm... where’s hyung?” Jeongin asked, his voice rough from sleep.</p><p>“Morning, Innie,” Jisung smiled at him. Sunlight filtered through the windows and Jeongin had the urge to curl up in the sunspots to take a nap. Maybe that’s what he would do later, when it was a more acceptable time to nap. “He went to take care of something for the King. He should be back by lunch, though!”</p><p>“Are we still going to the village?” Jeongin sat up and stretched, his back cracking as he arched it much like a cat would when it first woke up.</p><p>“As far as I know,” Jisung confirmed with a hug. “I think we’re supposed to be helping at the farm today. I remember the farmer said his sow was to give birth soon.”</p><p>“That’s going to get messy,” Jeongin commented, scrubbing his hand down his face. “I wonder if hyung will pass out.”</p><p>“Hey, he’s getting better,” Jisung laughed happily, the sound filling the room. “Blood only makes him queasy now.”</p><p>“I suppose being run through helps with that...” He hadn’t meant for things to get so serious, but that was the first thing that came to mind. Jisung fell silent for a moment before giving the younger boy another chuckle.</p><p>“Mm, good thing he had us to keep him out of trouble,” He leaned over and pressed a soft kiss to Jeongin’s forehead. “Now get dressed! I asked the kitchens to make those peach pastries again, but I don’t know if they’ll actually do it.”</p><p>Jisung continued to ramble on about his undying love for the older woman who made pastries and other baked goods just the right way. Jisung’s sweet tooth had only increased after she had been hired to head the kitchens. Jeongin went over to the wardrobe and pulled out some clean clothes. It was a large wardrobe - as fit for a prince - but the three of them shared it so there really wasn’t much room. Technically he and Jisung had beds and dressers of their own in the servants quarters that were just off of Hyunjin’s chambers, but they preferred to share the large canopy bed.</p><p>“Was there anything else we were supposed to be doing today?” Jeongin asked, feeling as though he were forgetting something important.</p><p>“Hm? I don’t think so,” Jisung broke from his rant about the sugar crust of his favorite danishes to turn towards Jeongin. “I mean, we suggested tonight to be the night we do our midnight picnic, but we never really confirmed that.”</p><p>“I see...” Jeongin’s face pinched a little. There was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that was telling him he was forgetting something, but what?</p><p>“Why don’t we go to the kitchens?” Jisung asked, still hung up on the prospect of finding something sweet to munch on. Jeongin nodded and followed the older boy from Hyunjin’s chambers. He didn’t mind the glances from the servants anymore - it had bothered him at first, but he learned to accept that he was different.</p><p>While others had smooth, soft skin, Jeongin had impenetrable scales. His eyes shined in the light, and his hair had a blue sheen to it. He was different, but like Hyunjin always said, he was beautiful.</p><p>He nodded to a servant girl who had made eye contact with him. She giggled and bowed back, her cheeks a pretty shade of pink as she hurried away to finish whatever she had been tasked with. Jisung let out a playful whistle as soon as she was out of ear shot.</p><p>“It seems our little Innie is all grown up,” He wiggled his eyebrows. “Soon you’ll be leaving us to start a cute little dragon family-”</p><p>“As if,” Jeongin shoved Jisung’s shoulder, just enough to make the shorter boy stumble but not fall. “You know there’s no one at the castle I fancy.”</p><p>“You’re just not looking hard enough!” Jisung exclaimed as they walked past the training fields, which were situated in one of the courtyards that were only closed in on two sides by actual building. The third side, where Jisung and Jeongin were walking, was an open air pathway that led between the building, while the fourth side was completely open, facing the dense forest that surrounded their castle.</p><p>The sound of metal clashing on metal drew Jeongin’s attention. They rarely walked this way, seeing how Hyunjin would panic if the sparring looked too much like a real fight, but when the prince was away, Jisung and Jeongin liked to stroll past.</p><p>It didn’t hurt that the guards and knights of their kingdom weren’t all that bad to look at - especially near the end of their training, when they were sweating and removing their tunics. As much as he tried not to stare, Jeongin found himself a little guilty. Jisung was no better, but at least Jeongin had the decency to try to keep it subtle.</p><p>Jisung never cared for subtleties, opting for loud flirting towards any guard that caught his eye, which was ironic seeing how he panicked the moment they returned his attention.</p><p>Jeongin found himself scanning the guards, as if looking for someone specifically. He wasn’t very close with anyone there - guards, or knights - but he couldn’t stop the pang of disappointment when the person he was supposedly looking for wasn’t there.</p><p>“Anyone catch your eye?” Jisung asked, seeing how intently Jeongin was watching the training. It took a moment for Jeongin to tear his eyes away, but when he did he wasn’t blushing or scowling as he normally did when Jisung teased him. Instead, he was frowning, his brows pinched in confusion. Jisung noticed the expression and stopped walking, tugging Jeongin off to the side. “Is everything okay? You look... pained.”</p><p>“I don’t know,” He murmured, running a hand through his bangs. He felt his claws catching in the knots, but it didn’t hurt. “I...”</p><p>He trailed off, not entirely sure what he was planning on saying.</p><p>“Let’s get some breakfast,” Jisung said, taking Jeongin’s hand. The playfulness of his need for baked goods from before was gone, replaced with the same tone he always used when he was worried about their youngest friend. “If you want, we can take our food to the gardens and sit in the sun while we wait for Jinnie.”</p><p>“That sounds nice...”</p><p>Jisung glanced back at his friend, concern written clearly on his face. Jeongin had been fine just a few minutes ago, so why was he suddenly acting so strange? They made their way to the kitchens, Jeongin silently allowing himself to be led around like a dog on a leash. His compliance only made Jisung’s concern double.</p><p>All the while, Jeongin was stuck in his own thoughts.</p><p>He ran though the night before, wondering if he did something different, or strange, that could explain the uneasy feeling brewing in his stomach. No matter how hard he thought, he kept coming up blank.</p><p>He, Jisung, and Hyunjin had eaten dinner as they always did. Jisung practiced a new spell he had been working on while Jeongin braided and unbraided Hyunjin’s hair, trying to talk the older boy out of cutting it short. Hyunjin had a habit of threatening to cut his hair whenever it started to irritate him - when it blew in his face too often, or when he tried to tie it back but pieces kept falling out - but in the end Jisung and Jeongin always talked him out of it. After all, the prince, once he calmed down, begrudgingly thanked his friends. He really did like his hair long, it was just a pain sometimes.</p><p>After that, they had parted ways just long enough to bathe and change for the evening before meeting back up in the canopy bed. Jisung had instantly wrapped himself around Jeongin, as he did most nights, using the younger boy as a body pillow while Hyunjin let Jeongin cuddle into his chest.</p><p>They all slept better knowing the other two were close by.</p><p>No matter how hard he tried to think, nothing about the day before - or any days preceding that - seemed off. It was only just today that he was feeling strange.</p><p>Shaking his head, he pushed his way through the doors that lead to the kitchens, the smell of breakfast instantly smacking him in the face. It wasn’t until that moment that Jeongin realized how ravenous he actually was. Jisung wasted no time loading up two plates with a little of everything - some fried ham, a hard boiled egg, a few slices of cheese and a thick chunk of fresh bread that was still warm from the oven, an apple each, and two of the pastries that were sitting so innocently on the counter.</p><p>Jisung handed Jeongin his plate as they thanked the staff, no one really seemed to care that the two boys swooped in, helped themselves, and left again. They made off towards the gardens, which were located near the center of the castle. They passed a few servants, who bowed as they quickly walked past. Jeongin returned their bows as he nibbled on the piece of bread.</p><p>It was sourdough, which was his favorite. He made a mental note to thank the kitchen staff for making it that morning.</p><p>The strange feeling in his stomach seemed to shrink as it was replaced with food, which he was relieved to realize. He knew he couldn’t bring it up with his friends, because they would instantly start to worry about him.</p><p>Despite being the physically strongest of the three by a wide margin, Hyunjin and Jisung still treated him like their precious little brother. He appreciated it most of the time, because so many people still saw him as this untouchable monster. He was used to people giving him a wide berth, or whispering once he walked past. Being able to return to his chambers at the end of the day and be held as though he were small was a comfort few realized he needed.</p><p>Though, he missed being able to take care of something. Knowing another person looked to him for comfort and affections... it was something he never knew he craved before-</p><p>“Jeongin? What’s with that face?” Jisung asked, noticing his friend’s face go slack. “Did the egg spoil or something?”</p><p>“N-no, the egg is fine,” he whispered, trying to distract himself by peeling the shell from it. He prayed to the gods that Jisung didn’t see his fingers trembling. “Maybe I’ll take a nap until hyung comes to find us. I’m feeling a little... tired.”</p><p>“Is there anything you need?” As expected, Jisung instantly jumped to aid the younger boy. Jeongin smiled and shook his head, crushing some of the eggshell between his fingers and sprinkling the small shards on the ground.</p><p>“Thanks, hyung, but it’s fine,” he said, not looking at Jisung. “I think I just need a little more sleep. You know how I get when I’m tired.”</p><p>“Mm, if you say so,” Jisung leaned back against the tree they had settled under. “If you need anything though...”</p><p>“You’ll be the first person I find,” Jeongin promised. “Even before Hyunjin hyung.”</p><p>“You better...” Jisung pouted, turning his attention back to his own breakfast. Jeongin looked at the hard boiled egg in his hands, his last train of thought coming back to him.</p><p>When had he ever taken care of someone like that? All his life, Hyunjin and Jisung had done their best to make his life as easy as possible. They saved him from the auction house, and practically force fed him until he was back to a healthy weight. They spent years teaching him how to read, and write, and about the history of the kingdom. They taught him about art, and music, and how to care for plants and animals. They taught him to be kind, and how to hold himself. They showed him how to be, and he genuinely could never see himself without them by his side.</p><p>Even the few people who approached him, interested in courting him, were practically chased away by his hyungs. He appreciated it, seeing how none of those people were someone he fancied, but it still put him at a disadvantage.</p><p>Hyunjin took lovers occasionally. Not as often as the whispers around the castle would have you believe, but they did come and go at a steady pace. Jeongin didn’t mind, seeing how his hyung tended to remain friends with most of them, and Hyunjin never shied away from answering his questions about relationships and sex, no matter how detailed he had to go in order to answer Jeongin properly.</p><p>From Hyunjin’s stories, he had an idea of what all of that entailed, but he had never experienced anything himself.</p><p>So why was he craving the feeling of someone under him? Why were his hands itching to push someone down and trail his fingers along their chest. Why was his heart fluttering in anticipation, knowing he was in complete control of another person - knowing that someone willingly gave him complete control over them?</p><p>He felt heat creeping up the back of his neck as he shifted, his pants just a little too tight to be comfortable. If Jisung noticed, he would never let Jeongin live it down - they had all walked in on one another doing <em>something</em> and it gave them free rein to tease the victim relentlessly. It evened out, because whoever was the one being teased would soon be the one doing the teasing.</p><p>Though Hyunjin had been spending more nights away from the chambers in the last few months. Neither Jeongin nor Jisung had mentioned it, but they had both noticed how their friend would slip away just before they retired for the evening. Sometimes he would return before sunrise, slipping under the covers just before the servants came to wake them, but sometimes he wouldn’t be seen until after breakfast.</p><p>Jeongin just hoped Hyunjin knew what he was doing. He refused to allow his friend to have his heart genuinely broken ever again - Hyunjin didn’t deserve that sort of treatment from anyone, let alone someone he trusted.</p><p>He continued to eat his breakfast, but the more he got lost in his own thoughts, the more the food tasted like ash on his tongue. He hoped Hyunjin would find them soon - the absence of their third friend must be the cause of the unsettled feeling in his chest.</p><p>He only really felt complete when they were together. Hyunjin and Jisung were his whole world, and when the three of them were together, they could take on the whole world. No matter what the gods threw at them, they would only ever need one another in order to thrive.</p><p>The longing in his pit of his stomach only grew, but longing for what he wasn’t sure.</p><p>He had everything he could ever want. He had Hyunjin and Jisung, who loved him like family. He had all the resources he could ever need, and the entire library at his disposal.</p><p>Sure, there was still tension when someone from outside the castle came to visit, because their own servants were used to him but the newcomers were rarely prepared to face him, but that was understandable. He could survive with that.</p><p>There was nothing outside the castle for him. He knew all too well what would await him, should he leave the safety of his home. Poachers, those who care more about turning a pretty penny than the life of another creature. His scales would be hunted and stripped, and he would be lucky if they killed him first.</p><p>Thankfully, that would never happen because Jeongin had no intention of leaving the castle without Hyunjin and Jisung flanking him.</p><p>And now that Hyunjin was starting to talk to his father about taking a betrothed, their comfortable, safe lives were all but solidified. As soon as Hyunjin married and sired an heir, there would be no possible way for their lives to be uprooted from the castle.</p><p>“Jisung! Innie!” Hyunjin spotted his friends under the tree and rushed over, a bright smile on his face. Jisung instantly perked up, pushing his empty plate aside and tackling the prince onto the lush grass below them.</p><p>“That’s for making us wake up alone again, asshole.” Jisung laughed through his scowl as they rolled around a little. Grass stuck in Hyunjin’s hair, but he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. In fact, he seemed extra happy.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” He laughed, sitting up and picking some of the green from his bangs. “I had an important meeting with my father at dawn.”</p><p>“That’s so early...” Jisung whined, laying on his back and looking up at the clear sky, watching the fluffy clouds float past. “He should know better than to think any of us could actually function at <em>dawn</em>.”</p><p>He said the word like a curse, causing Hyunjin to chuckle. When Jeongin remained silent, Hyunjin’s smile faded a little.</p><p>“Aegi, come here.” Hyunjin opened his arms and Jeongin wasted no time going over to the older boy. He curled into Hyunjin’s chest, letting his friend hug him close. He hid his face in the prince’s shoulder, as if he could block out the world around them.</p><p>Hyunjin’s embrace should have been enough to chase off the longing in his chest. All he needed was his friend close by, but it didn’t seem to be enough. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to school his breathing, but by the way Hyunjin’s arms tensed around him, he could feel how Jeongin was trembling.</p><p>“Hey, what’s wrong?” Hyunjin whispered, running a hand along his back.</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>“Is there anything we can do?”</p><p>“I don’t know...”</p><p>“Do you wanna lie in the grass for a little bit?”</p><p>“...Mm.”</p><p>“Alright love, let’s nap in the sun,” Hyunjin smiled warmly at Jeongin, pulling the younger boy down into the grass. Jeongin curled on his side, letting the heat from the sun soak into his skin. He was already fairly warm - at least compared to full humans - but there was nothing quite like the feeling of the sun on his scales. “I actually have some news.”</p><p>“Oh?” Jisung asked from where he was laying, on the other side of Jeongin. Birds chirped in the tree above them. It sounded like the robins were arguing again, over whatever it was birds argued over.</p><p>“Mm, the head of the guard is finally stepping down,” The prince replied with a small chuckle. “After almost fifty years in service, he decided to let someone else take over.”</p><p>“Do you know who the replacement is going to be?”</p><p>“Someone from another kingdom, apparently,” Hyunjin shrugged a little, folding his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. “I thought it was a little odd to bring in a stranger and not someone from our own guard, but this person was recommended by at least a dozen different people.”</p><p>“Wow, that’s impressive,” Jisung whistled. “Didn’t the second in command get appointed with only three recommendations?”</p><p>“Mm, my father’s advisor said he’s never seen someone backed so heavily for a position,” Hyunjin added. “It’s still odd though.”</p><p>“What’s his name?” Jeongin chimed in softly.</p><p>“I don’t remember,” Hyunjin sounded sheepish. “Chan-something, I think?”</p><p>Jeongin sat upright as though he had been struck by lightning. The other two followed suit, concerned that their youngest friend was suddenly staring at the grass as though each blade had individually grown a mouth and started singing.</p><p>“Innie?” Hyunjin put a hesitant hand on Jeongin’s shoulder. He frowned harder when the boy flinched away. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I-I don’t know-” he shot to his feet. He needed to see who this knew head of the guard was. Something was telling him it was important. It was as if his mind was <em>screaming</em> at him to make sure whoever this person is...</p><p>To make sure that they were okay.</p><p>He tore around a corner, his shoes slipping on the stone. He just barely managed to catch himself before he was sent careening into the nearest wall but didn’t pause his desperate running.</p><p>Jeongin ran into the training yard without hesitation, breaking up whatever spar had been going on. A ring of men had gathered around the fight, the sounds of metal on metal filling the air.</p><p>It stopped as Jeongin forced his way into the circle.</p><p>“Jeongin-” Hyunjin’s voice was faint.</p><p>He panted heavily, his lungs and side aching painfully as he looked around, eyes wide and frantic. The guards stared at him in confusion, seeing how next to none of them had actually been this close to the dragon semi before.</p><p>“It’s dangerous to run into the middle of a fight like that.” A voice said, their words ripe with mirth. Jeongin spun around to face whoever was standing behind him and felt his shoulder slump in relief.</p><p>“Hyung...” he breathed, a small smile pulling at his lips.</p><p>“You found me.” Changbin grinned, holding a hand out. Jeongin took it, his fingers trembling as they laced between the older boy’s thicker ones.</p><p>“I’ll always find you.” Jeongin hummed, bringing Changbin’s hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it, his skin almost hot against his lips.</p><p>“You should wake up now, little one.”</p><p>“Mm, I probably should.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I’ll see you soon.” Jeongin smiled, and the last thing he saw was the faint flush across Changbin’s cheeks as the world went dark.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Initially I wanted at least one person to wake up in their ideal world and instantly be like lmao yeah no this is sus af but then their section would be so much shorter and I wanted all their trials to be about the same length XD I didn't want to steal the spotlight from any one character </p><p>The next chapter is the last two trials - I saved them for last on purpose. I can already tell they're going to be longer than the first six, and will probably take me a little longer to write because of that, but after the trials are complete, we move onto the last arc of this story! </p><p>Thank you everyone who's been reading and supporting this story up to this point! This and Kingdoms is definitely a passion project for me, more so than anything of my other fics. I'm actually trying to rework Kingdoms so I can attempt to publish it for real! It's slow going on that front, because I need to change the characters and a lot of their interactions. I'll be adding details (like actually naming the kingdoms and the kings and not leaving them ambiguous on purpose) and making some of the characters into girls to keep the cast more balanced. Hopefully it'll work out XD I didn't quite realize how long it actually was until I compiled it all in one document and it was over 200 pages long</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Seven and Finally... Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chris opened his eyes to a beautiful morning. Well, he thought it was beautiful, but he knew the others would be cross with the downpour that was clouding the sky. He had always been fond of storms, especially when the rain seemed to pitter patter just for him.</p><p>The others would always point out how melancholy he seemed to become when it rained, but he just couldn’t help it - it was like the sky was crying for something, and Chris couldn't help but empathize. He felt at home with the rain, and maybe it was because he could also cry, without anyone noticing. He was supposed to be strong, and brave. He was their king - known for his skill with a sword and his stubbornness in terms of political talks. They couldn’t know how... soft he really was. The only people who were allowed to see that side of him were his oldest friends Minho, Changbin, and Seungmin, and his precious younger brother. They were the only ones he trusted...</p><p>He looked over to the other side of his bed and paused.</p><p>He hadn’t taken a lover since being crowned king, so why was he disappointed to see the down filled blankets untouched next to him?</p><p>“Hyung, are you awake?” Minho pushed his way into the chambers. Since being promoted, he had been even more on Chris’ ass about his responsibilities. It had been months since he had been able to steal his friends away for a picnic in their orchard, and it seemed it would continue to be months before they would have another chance.</p><p>“If I pretend to hide, would you be able to convince everyone I’ve been kingnapped?” He asked with a small smile.</p><p>“I don’t think a kingdom wide panic is worth a free morning,” Minho snickered, his eyes shining as he grinned at his friend. The smile faded as concern replaced mirth.</p><p>“Though... I can try to move things around for you, if you really need a break.”<br/>Chris knew the look on Minho’s face. It wasn’t quite pity, but it was close. Minho knew how the older man got when the skies darkened and the rain pelted the ground below - he knew there was little he could actually do for his king, other than give him an afternoon to himself.</p><p>“Today is the one day I can’t run away...” Chris sighed, remembering why he was up and getting dressed at such a gods early hour. He was to greet the prince and his party coming from the neighboring kingdom. As much as it pained him, Felix ultimately had the final decision, and agreed to the arranged marriage between himself and some Prince Hyunjin. Chris had never heard of this prince before the option of a treaty was brought up to him, but Felix seemed almost excited to meet his future fiancé, so Chris couldn’t be too upset.</p><p>“I’m sure I can find a way to entertain our guests this afternoon. As long as you greet them properly, I can move some things around for you to have the evening to yourself.” Minho said as he started lacing up the back of Chris’ tunic. Normally he didn’t care much for appearances while in his own castle - his staff were more used to seeing him in a sweaty shirt or no shirt at all than in fine garments for court - but he needed to be presentable. After all, he was about to meet his future brother in law.</p><p> </p><p>Something about that didn’t sit well with him.</p><p>“Hyung?”</p><p>“Hm?” he blinked away from his thoughts. Minho looked at him curiously.</p><p>“Nothing... you just seemed...” He trailed off, the look of concern still furrowing his brows.</p><p>“W-we should prepare to greet our guests.” Chris winced as his voice caught. Minho’s frown deepened, but the older boy busied himself with the rest of his morning routine. He slipped his sword onto his belt before lacing the leather strip through the loops on his pants.</p><p>Minho watched Chris flit around his chambers - washing his face, brushing his curls from his face, tying his shoes - with a concerned look. Chris could practically feel how his friend was biting the inside of his cheek, but he didn’t want to acknowledge it.</p><p>“Ready?” Chris asked, his smile just a little too wide.</p><p>“Mm, did you wish to stop for something to eat before we go to the throne room?” Minho asked, having a feeling he knew what his friend was going to say.</p><p>“No, I don’t think I’d be able to stomach anything right now,” Chris’ smile became a little more strained. “I’ll see if I can get something afterwards.”</p><p>Minho nodded, his frown not budging. The two made their way from the chambers and started towards the throne room. Chris wondered if Changbin would be joining them, or if the head of his guard would once more find some excuse to slip away from royal matters. Chris didn’t really blame him though - he was in charge of training the guard. He wasn’t supposed to - nor was he confident enough to - cater to the needs of the court.</p><p>He noted how the rain had stopped, much to his disappointment.</p><p>“Chris!” Felix called the moment his older brother walked into the large room. He ran over, throwing himself into the older boy’s arms and hugging him tightly.</p><p>“Nervous?” Chris laughed, hugging his brother close.</p><p>“Mm,” Felix hummed, hiding his face in Chris’ shoulder. “What if he doesn’t like me? Or thinks I’m too weak?”</p><p>“Then he isn’t good enough to marry you,” Chris tapped Felix’s arm so the younger boy would step back. He cupped his brother’s cheeks and looked at his eyes serious.</p><p>“Remember Pixie... this is your marriage. You have final say, okay? If it doesn’t work out, you don’t have to marry him. If you feel like the union will bring more distress than love, we’ll figure something out, okay?”</p><p>“Okay.” Felix grinned, his smile bright as the sun itself.</p><p>“Aren’t you being a tad pessimistic hyung-” Minho’s question was cut off as Seungmin pushed the doors open. The three turned to greet the newcomers, and Chris felt as though he had been thrown into a pool of ice water.</p><p>Behind Seungmin were three men. On the right was a human with round cheeks and shining eyes, while on the left was a dragon semi-human, with blue scales and piercing eyes that seemed to stare right through him, and in the center...</p><p>Was the most beautiful man Chris had ever seen in his life.</p><p>“Your Majesty,” The blonde man bowed deeply, his two companions following suit. Chris winced at the title. “It’s an honor to even be considered for this opportunity. I know this union will make our homes prosper, and I hope it will make our lives more colorful as well.”</p><p>“Welcome, Prince Hyunjin,” Why was his throat closing? He felt as though he couldn’t take a proper breath as he stared into the eyes of the prince before him. “It’s an honor on our behalf as well. I trust you’ll treat my brother well.”</p><p>“Chris!” Felix squeaked, his ears burning red. Chris saw Hyunjin glance over, his eyes widening a little at the sight of his fiancé. Chris hated the burning in his chest as he watched the young prince’s cheeks flush pink as he dipped his head in a bow. Felix giggled lightly and returned the shallow bow, unable to meet the other boy’s eye.</p><p>“If you like, Felix and Seungmin can give you a tour of the gardens?” Chris suggested, knowing the gardens were a personal favorite of his brother. It seemed he had suggested the right thing, because Prince Hyunjin’s face lit up. “Now would be the most opportune time, before the skies open up again.”</p><p>“I-I would love that!” He smiled brightly, and Chris felt like the wind had been knocked out of his lungs. “Is that alright?”</p><p>Chris realized Hyunjin had turned back to ask his companions, who nodded. Or rather, the human nodded. The dragon semi-human stared blankly at his prince, blinking slowly. It must have been an agreement, because Hyunjin turned back Felix, his face glowing.</p><p>“Lead the way then, my lord.” Hyunjin giggled, his ears warming when he noticed how red Felix was.</p><p>“R-right this way...” Felix said, gesturing for Hyunjin to follow. Chris watched them walk out of the throne room and fought back the urge to scream. What was happening to him?</p><p>“While they’re getting to know one another, allow me to show you to Prince Hyunjin’s chambers,” Minho’s voice broke Chris from his internal struggle. He looked up to see his friend walking towards the two other men. The dragon still seemed uninterested, but the human was staring at Minho as if he was a god come to earth. “We’ve set up the rooms, but if there’s anything you need changed, please don’t hesitate to tell me.”</p><p>Minho turned back and gave Chris a small bow, the two newcomers doing the same before turning their attention back to Minho.</p><p>“Ah, thank you!” the human chirped, his eyes sparkling as Minho led them away. Chris watched them go until he was the only one left in the throne room.</p><p>He had never felt more alone than he did in that moment. His hand came up to rub at his wrist, and he found himself recoiling a little. Why was he expecting something to be there? He very rarely wore jewelry because it more often than not got in the way of his sparring - bracelets in particular irritated him, because they clinked against the guard of his sword.</p><p>Chris let his hands drop. Shaking his head, he turned and left the throne room as well.</p><p>“I’ll find Bin,” He said to himself, trying to fight back the knot in his throat. “We haven’t sparred in a few days... it’ll be good for me.”</p><p>He winced when he realized he was talking to himself. He knew it was going to be an odd day, but there was no reason for him to be feeling so... unhinged. It scared him a little, having so little control of his own emotions.</p><p>Who was this Hyunjin to come into <em>his</em> court and mess with <em>his</em> mind?</p><p>His feet took him somewhere without him realizing it. It wasn’t until the scent of roses hit his nose that he realized where he was. It had been far too long since he had visited the castle gardens. Felix loved them, and helped the gardeners with the upkeep of the plants, but Chris felt like he was neglecting part of his home by not assisting as well.</p><p>He used to love spending hours in the gardens, a book in one hand and pen in the other, marking the pages with his own notes. The librarians used to get so furious with him, until they actually read the scribbles in the margins and realized Chris was only adding to the books.</p><p>It seemed like lifetimes ago that he was able to do something so... calming. He didn’t regret taking over as King - not that he had much of a choice - but sometimes he wished he could go back in time to when things were simpler.</p><p>The sun - just barely peeking through the clouds - seemed higher in the sky than it should be. Chris looked up, confused. It had still been morning when he left the throne room, so how was the sun already starting its descent towards the horizon?</p><p>“Your Majesty?” A voice broke Chris from his thoughts. His boots were soaked from the rain that had settled on the lush green grass. Looking up, Chris saw Hyunjin, but not Felix.</p><p>“Where’s my brother?” he asked, his voice sounding hollow.</p><p>“Ah, Prince Felix was pulled away by one of the gardeners for a moment,” A light blush coated Hyunjin’s cheeks. “He truly is knowledgeable about the gardens. It’s quite... alluring of him, if I’m being honest.”</p><p>“Mm, Lixie is very bright,” The urge to scream came back ten fold. “Far better suited for education and the arts, which is why I spent so long with my own training - so he wouldn’t have to worry about anything like that.”</p><p>“That’s very admirable of you, your Majesty.”</p><p>“Please, call me hyung,” Chris never really liked the titles, but for some reason they were even worse coming from Hyunjin. “That’s... that’s the main reason I even humored this treaty.”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I saw what you could bring him, and I knew... I knew you would be able to keep him safe,” It hurt Chris to admit. “I knew you would be able to allow him the life he deserves, without needing to get caught up in nasty court drama.”</p><p>“I... I had no idea...” Hyunjin’s eyes were wide, his plush lips parted in surprise. Chris didn’t understand the sudden urge to cover those lips with his own - it had been a long time since he last took a lover, but he had <em>never</em> felt such a strong compulsion before.</p><p>“We should probably find him-” Chris had reached out to guide Hyunjin back towards where he had a feeling Felix was - the gardeners had been having trouble with the honeysuckle vines, and Felix had been helping them the last few weeks - when he saw Hyunjin slip on the slick grass.</p><p>Without thinking, Chris reached out, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist as they both fell onto the ground.</p><p>Chris stared up at Hyunjin, his heart beating erratically in his chest. Hyunjin’s hands were on either side of his head, bracing the younger man from the fall. The position was oddly... nostalgic. </p><p>Time seemed to stop as they stared into each other’s eyes, and for a moment the feeling of his skin being too tight for his body seemed to fade. Hyunjin was so solid and warm against his chest, and for some reason, it just felt <em>right</em> to hold him like this-</p><p>“Hyunjin? Where did you go?” Felix’s voice called out, making Chris and Hyunjin jump away from one another. They stared at each other for a moment, fear and confusion clouding both of their faces. “Hyunjin?”</p><p>Felix called again, this time much closer. Hyunjin opened his mouth to say something, but Chris was already walking briskly away. Just as he turned the corner, he heard his brother laugh happily as he called to his betrothed.</p><p>Because that’s what Hyunjin was - he was Felix’s betrothed. Hyunjin was going to marry Felix. Hyunjin was going to marry Felix, and he would become Chris’ little brother.</p><p>So why did it feel so <em>wrong</em> to imagine Hyunjin together with Felix? They made such a handsome couple, and Chris knew how well they would compliment each other. Even if he hadn’t kept brief correspondence with Hyunjin before he came to the kingdom, anyone with eyes would be able to see how well the two princes fit together. They had known each other for just a few short hours, and yet it was like they had been married for years.</p><p>“Hyung? I thought you were meeting with Lixie’s betrothed this morning?”</p><p>Chris came back to reality when he heard Changbin’s voice. Had he somehow managed to walk all the way to the training fields without realizing it?</p><p>“Bin...” he shook his head, his brow furrowing. “Are you free?”</p><p>“Hm? Yes, I just finished morning practice,” Now that he mentioned it, Changbin did seem a little out of breath, his shirt sticking to his body. “Did you need me for something?”</p><p>“I... I need to spar,” He could feel his heart beating at an odd tempo. Was he sick? Had someone cursed him? Poisoned him? “I need to-”</p><p>“You don’t have to explain,” Changbin could see the glint of anxiety in the older man’s eye. “Do you want to take your nice clothes off first? The field is muddy, and I don’t want Minho hyung to have extra work if you ruin that.”</p><p>“Mm...” Chris hummed, ignoring the fact that the fine fabric was already damp from falling on his back earlier. He fumbled with the lacing, cursing Minho’s skill with tying it so tightly. Changbin sighed and went behind his king, making quick work of the leather strings. As soon as it was undone, Chris found himself able to take a deep breath.</p><p>Maybe what he was feeling was caused from the tunic being laced too tightly. He always saw the discomfort on the faces of the noble women who visited his court, but he never truly understood their pain. Shrugging his outer tunic off and leaving it with his belt and sword, Chris stepped into the muddy field in just his pants, boots and under shirt. Changbin handed him his favorite sparring blade and the two men took their positions. Instantly hushed murmurs erupted around them.</p><p>It wasn’t often that King Christopher sparred in public. Before he was crowned, he spent more time on the sparring fields than his own chambers, but since becoming King, the only time he really had to practice was after everyone had retired for the evening. The moment a servant saw Chris taking off his tunic, they instantly started spreading the news.</p><p>Before the first move was even made, they had garnered quite the audience.</p><p>“First to three?” Changbin called, cracking his neck.</p><p>“Mm.” Chris hummed in confirmation. In all honesty, he was in the mood to just fight until one of them dropped completely, but no matter how he felt he would never put Changbin through that without telling him in advance. It wasn’t fair to the younger man, especially when he had so many responsibilities of his own now.</p><p>Changbin made the first move. He darted forward, not giving Chris much of a chance to jump back. The sound of metal on metal rang across the courtyard, but it was nothing compared to the ringing in Chris’ ears. He blocked blow after blow, the strength behind them sending tremors down his arms.</p><p>He fought back, causing Changbin to skid back, his own blade almost vibrating from the block. Chris could already feel his movements slowing. Maybe he shouldn’t have thrown his everything into the spar right at the start.</p><p>He let out a cry as he swung at Changbin, his face twisting in a bloodthirsty snarl. The younger man only had a split second to roll out of the way, the mud sticking to his tunic, leaving his one side coated in brown. They stared one another down for a moment, panting heavily as a faint sprinkling of rain started to add to the sweat gathering on their faces.</p><p>“H-hyung...” Changbin gasped for air, his face red. He clutched at his side, and Chris could sympathize - his own ribs ached with a sudden stitch, making pain flare up with each heavy breath he pulled into his lungs.</p><p>“More.” Chris wheezed, still able to feel the sludge creeping up the back of his throat.</p><p>“But-” Changbin was cut off by Chris’ sword coming directly at him. He blocked, but the suddenness of his made his feet slip in the mud. He fell heavily on his knee, causing Chris to take a few steps back.</p><p>He could hear the roaring in his ears, overpowering the sounds of the crowd watching them, and the sounds of Changbin’s labored breathing, and the sounds of the rain starting to pick up, the water going from a light sprinkle to a steady pour.</p><p>Just as he was about to ready himself for another strike, a clear voice rang across the courtyard.</p><p>“CHRIS!”</p><p>Chris felt his heart stop completely. He glanced over to the thickest part of the crowd and saw Felix standing with Hyunjin by his side, both of their faces twisted in worry. The surprising part, however, was that Hyunjin was the one with his hands cupping his mouth, not Felix.</p><p>Had Hyunjin called out to him? But why?</p><p>It all happened in the blink of an eye.</p><p>As Chris turned to look at Hyunjin properly, he lost his footing, the traction of his boots useless against the mud. His eyes widened as his arms windmilled, his sword flying from his hand as he fell in slow motion.</p><p>“CHRISTOPHER-”</p><p>The blade piercing his flesh didn’t hurt nearly as much as he thought it would. He had experienced his fair share of sparring accidents, the practice swords still a little sharp even if they weren’t as honed as their actual blades, but none of those wounds quite felt like this.</p><p>Looking down, Chris blinked slowly. He saw a reddened blade sticking from his gut, the silver only showing through the blood where the raindrops washed the crimson away.</p><p>He faintly heard shouting through the humming in his head. He found he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sword in his stomach.</p><p>Was this it? Was this how he died?</p><p>It was a bit of a disappointment, after everything he had been through. He had expected to go out in a more... heroic way.</p><p>He blinked, his vision clearing just enough to see a familiar face hovering over his. He was so tired, but hands on his cheeks kept him from falling asleep. Why wouldn’t they let him rest? He could figure everything out after he napped a little...</p><p>Chris reached up, cupping Hyunjin’s cheek gently. The younger prince sobbed, but Chris didn’t understand why. Hyunjin was Felix’s betrothed - he was Felix’s future husband.</p><p>Why would he care for Chris?</p><p>With trembling fingers, Chris reached up higher. His entire body was starting to go numb, but he could still distinctly feel the ice cold rain on his face, which made the boiling drops even more confusing.</p><p>“It’s not...” Chris whispered, his brows furrowing. His fingers tugged the ribbon in Hyunjin’s hair free, the silk soft in his touch.</p><p>“Chris...”</p><p>“It’s not green...” Chris coughing, the taste of iron on his tongue. The ribbon between his fingers was a deep purple, the shade not changing despite the rain soaking into it.</p><p>It wasn't green. The ribbon wasn’t green. Hyunjin’s token wasn’t-</p><p>Chris’ eyes fell shut. Whatever awaited him after this, Chris just hoped he would be reunited with his own Hyunjin. He just wished to see his green ribbon one last time. He wanted to know it was safe...</p><p>And then it went dark.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Ppssst, Jinnie,” A voice hissed in Hyunjin’s ear, making him groan and roll over. He wanted to sleep for a little longer, but he could already feel Jisung crawling across the bed from the dip of the mattress. “Jinnie wake uuupppp-”</p><p>“Go away,” He grumbled, burying his face in his pillow. “It’s too early.”</p><p>“We’re having breakfast with your mother this morning,” Jisung whined. “She always requests those cream pastries when we have breakfast with her.”</p><p>“Go without me.”</p><p>“Don’t test me,” Jisung threw himself on his friend, squishing Hyunjin into the bed and causing the prince to squawk in a very un-prince like manner. “I will. I’ll go have breakfast with the Queen all on my own, and she’ll replace you as her son because she’ll love me more than you.”</p><p>“Go right ahead,” Hyunjin rolled up, his eyes stinging from exhaustion. He stared at the canopy above him, trying to keep himself awake. “I’ll gladly give over the title of prince. You can go to all those awful council meetings for me.”</p><p>“On second thought, you can keep it,” Jisung made a disgusted face, and even Hyunjin’s exhaustion wasn’t enough to keep him from laughing at his friend’s antics. “But seriously, Innie already went down to help set up and everything.”</p><p>Hyunjin sat up, cold fear flushing through his system before he let his body relax. Why was he so concerned? Jeongin was known to wander as he pleased through the castle, poking his nose in whatever business caught his eye. He actually had quite the habit of making himself a nuisance, but no one could find it in themselves to truly be cross with the boy - especially not when the Queen and the Crowned Prince both adored the dragon semi with everything in their hearts.</p><p>“In that case...” Hyunjin groaned and rolled over, finally sitting up. Jisung grinned at him and scrambled off the bed, going over to the wardrobe and digging through it without a second of hesitation. He started throwing things at Hyunjin, who sleepily started changing into whatever outfit it was his friend was picking out for him.</p><p>He trusted Jisung to not make him look like an ass. Jisung, as much as he liked to joke with Hyunjin, knew his friend’s feelings towards his appearance. He respected Hyunjin far too much to send him out looking anything less than Hyunjin’s standard of presentable.</p><p>Glancing in the mirror, Hyunjin was pleasantly surprised. Jisung had picked one of his favorite tunics, the one with the soft green fabric and the beading. He only really wore it for fancy occasions, but why shouldn’t he wear it out on a daily basis? It was a gorgeous piece, and it made him feel... beautiful.</p><p>“Ready?” He asked Jisung, who had gotten bored of waiting and was now laying on his back on the rug that covered the floor of Hyunjin’s bed chambers.</p><p>“About time!” He sprung up, his eyes shining at the prospect of the Queen’s pastries.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled as the two made their way to the Queen’s favorite place to dine - she always said the main dining rooms were stifling, and that the greenhouses were the perfect place to eat, or just have tea, because they were always dry and warm. She adored going out during storms and watching the rain pelt against the glass roof, which was something her son had picked up from her over the years.</p><p>“Ah, there they are!” A voice trilled as they entered the greenhouse. Hyunjin grinned as his mother came over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She was gorgeous, with sharp, shining eyes and an infectious smile. Everyone said Hyunjin was the perfect combination of his parents, their features blending so seamlessly that no matter which way you looked at the prince, it was clear as day who his parents were. “And here I thought Innie and I would have to eat all of this by ourselves!”</p><p>“Jisung would never forgive me if I let that happen,” Hyunjin laughed happily as they took their seats around the table. Pastries of all kinds were piled on serving platters, with tea and juices served in the fine porcelain cups - for the tea - and in chilled glasses - for the juice. There was fruit sliced and peeled, sitting in silver bowls, the condensation gathering along the shining metal showing how fresh it all was. “How are you, Mother?”</p><p>“Oh, you know,” She laughed as she placed a pastry on her son’s plate. “Your father is being your father again.”</p><p>“Oh?” he chuckled, having a feeling he knew where this was going. Jeongin snickered from his place across from Hyunjin. He had heard the Queen vent about her husband more than most people would first expect. It was only after they remembered that the Queen adored the younger boy that they would realize he was around the woman far more than more of the members of the court.</p><p>“He’s so determined to find you a betrothed, but I keep reminding him that you’re still so young!” She exclaimed, her eyes widening in mock offense. “You’re not even twenty two yet! We weren’t even married until he was twenty eight and I twenty five. Though... I guess many would consider our marriage a little... late. Most royalty marries before their teen years pass.”</p><p>“I’m happy with whatever you choose,” Hyunjin gave his mother a warm smile. “I know you’ll pick what’s best for me.”</p><p>“I just wish you could have more freedom in this,” Her smile faded, and it made Hyunjin’s chest ache to see such a genuinely distraught look on his mother’s face. “You should be allowed to marry for love...”</p><p>“But I’m the crowned prince,” Hyunjin reminded her, as if she could have possibly forgotten. “I understand I have a duty to my kingdom. Besides, who said I couldn’t fall in love with whoever ends up as my betrothed.”</p><p>“That’s my boy,” Her grin came back. “Always so bright. If only your father would take some pages from your book.”</p><p>“The King enjoys being cross.” Jeongin chimed in, earning a chuckle. Only around his friends and the Queen was he so comfortable being upfront with his thoughts.</p><p>“That he does,” She giggled, passing another pastry towards Jisung, who had been too busy eating enthusiastically to contribute to the conversation. “I think he’s afraid to relax. Maybe he fears he’ll unravel like a poorly knit sweater if he stops working.”</p><p>“Not like Jinnie is any better.” Jisung said, his cheeks round with half chewed pastry.</p><p>“Has.... has Father found any potential suitors?” Hyunjin found himself asking. He had never really cared much before - to him, he didn’t need romantic love as long as he had Jeongin and Jisung, and as long as he and his partner got along. He didn’t need love, as long as he had his friends with him.</p><p>Now, however, he was starting to feel worried. What if this person isn't compatible with him? What if this faceless betrothed hurt him? He never really had an ideal partner in mind, but he wondered if whoever his Father had picked...</p><p>He wondered if they would have curly hair, or a wide nose. He wondered if their hands would be calloused, or his laugh clear and ringing.</p><p>Hyunjin blinked. When had his thoughts switched from ‘them’ to ‘him’? He had an attraction to both genders, and had slept with both in a variety of positions, but never before had he had a real preference. As long as someone was alluring, and clever, they were going to catch the prince’s eye.</p><p>“I believe he had one suitor in mind, but he won’t make a final decision without my input,” She pursed her lips smugly. “He knows better than to make such a choice for my son without conferring with me first.”</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled, adoring his mother’s sense of humor. It seemed the three boys were the only ones who really understood it fully. Even her handmaidens never seemed to fully know when to laugh and when their Queen was being serious. He mindlessly reached up to fiddle with his necklace, only to feel his throat bare.</p><p>“Everything alright, hyung?” Jeongin asked, noticing the look on the prince’s face.</p><p>“Did either of you see where I put my necklace?” he asked, feeling a little bare without it hanging at the hollow of this throat. Jisung and Jeongin exchanged a look.</p><p>“You don’t wear necklaces,” Jisung said, raising his eyebrows in amusement. “Maybe this is it - this is when Jinnie finally loses his mind.”</p><p>“I’m not losing my mind...” Hyunjin scowled, but he couldn’t shake the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew Jisung was right - he only really wore jewelry when he was getting dressed up. After the night when his necklaces had gotten tangled in his sleep, causing him to almost suffocate, he stopped wearing anything to bed.</p><p>The only thing he never took off was a ring given to him by his mother on his eighteenth birthday. It was a simple silver band, with a shining green gem embedded in the top. It wasn’t the flashiest of rings, but it was everything to him.</p><p>“We can help find you a necklace at the market, if you’d like.” Jeongin offered, always willing to do whatever he could to make Hyunjin happy.</p><p>“Thanks Innie,” Hyunjin smiled at the younger boy. “We’ll see. I don’t really wear much jewelry anymore.”</p><p>“Ah, it pains me to cut this short, but there’s my handmaiden,” The Queen said, seeing a young woman walking up to their table. She bowed to the four of them as the Queen stood and brushed her skirts into place. “We’ll have to do this again soon. I miss seeing my boys. You’re all growing up far too fast.”</p><p>“Mother...” Hyunjin’s eyes stung.</p><p>“You know I’d do anything for you, Ma’am-” Jisung grinned, shooting the Queen a playful wink. Hyunjin just groaned as Jeongin smacked Jisung on the back of head.</p><p>“You boys are too much,” The queen laughed happily, waving off their antics. “And baby?”</p><p>“Hm?” Hyunjin stopped glaring at Jisung long enough to glance back at his mother.</p><p>“I have a feeling you’re going to be summoned soon, so be prepared.” Her smile softened, as it always did when she looked at her one and only son.</p><p>“I will,” He returned the smile. “Thank you.”</p><p>“Of course! Now eat as much as you want!” She clapped once. “The cooks will pitch a fit if I send anything back after spending so long pestering them.”</p><p>“Now that’s definitely something I can accomplish.” Jisung said, already reaching for another pastry.</p><p>Hyunjin rolled his eyes, unable to fight back the smirk that took over his lips. As irritated as his friends made him, they were still his whole world.</p><p>“Wanna take the pastries and nap in the gardens?” Jeongin asked. Hyunjin, knowing fully well it was only because the youngest wanted to go back to sleep and not because he thought it would be fun for all three of them, nodded.</p><p>“That sounds perfect.” He chuckled, piling the last of the treats onto a plate. He handed a bowl of fruits to Jisung, and gestured for Jeongin to grab some of the juices. The three boys made their way from the greenhouse towards the castle gardens that lay just outside the glass walls. The sun was shining happily, and it felt wonderful on Hyunjin’s face.</p><p>Sometimes one just needed some time in the sun to regain his strength. Jisung joked, with his extensive knowledge of random flora facts that he’s earned over the years of assisting his father with the castle’s library, that humans were nothing more than more complicated plants. All they needed sun and water to thrive, just as any flower did.</p><p>“It’s so nice out!” Jisung grinned as they settled under their favorite tree. The shade stopped the direct sunlight from hitting them, but it didn’t stop the warmth of the air from soaking into their skin. Hyunjin was more than grateful that it wasn’t too humid yet.</p><p>“I’m going to take a nap.” He yawned, laying out on the grass. He folded his hands behind his head and crossed his ankles, letting his eyes fall closed. He didn’t actually intend to fall asleep, but he was looking forward to just... laying in the sun. Absorbing the warmth and pretending he wasn’t a prince.</p><p>He wouldn’t mind being a flower. Something pretty, that smelled nice. Not roses, because their thorns were too sharp. Maybe sunflowers, because they were tall and bright, or maybe hydrangeas. Jeongin would be forget-me-nots, and Jisung would be snapdragons. He didn’t really have any reasoning for those, but they just felt right to him. He honestly wouldn’t mind being a bush, either.</p><p>No need to flower, or produce fruit. He could just... live. Grow larger and greener without any expectations. Though, then he would be pruned, which would basically be like how his life as a prince was. Maybe a tree in the forest then, where he could grow as tall and wild as he wanted, no humans to determine who he was supposed to be-</p><p>“My lord,” A voice broke Hyunjin from his musings. Cracking an eye open, Hyunjin was surprised to see the sun was much farther along in the sky. Had he actually fallen asleep? He didn’t think he had, but that was the only real explanation. “My lord, your father requests your presence in the throne room.”</p><p>The King’s personal assistant came up to the boys, worried lines decorating his brow, which caused Hyunjin to frown. His father’s assistant was usually stressed, but there was something different in the tenseness of the man’s shoulders.</p><p>“Ah, and I was just getting comfortable too-” Jisung started to stand when the man spoke again.</p><p>“Actually, the King requested for Prince Hyunjin to come alone,” He said, looking apologetic. He knew how close Hyunjin, Jisung, and Jeongin were - they were practically inseparable, and one only needed to spend a few minutes around the trio to realize this. Jisung sat back down, his face twisting in confusion. “I apologize. I know how you like to be able to support Prince Hyunjin... especially when his father is involved.”</p><p>“Um... I suppose we’ll wait in the chambers for you,” Jisung bit the inside of his cheek, frowning at Hyunjin. “Don’t take too long, okay?”</p><p>“If you leave us unattended for too long, something may or may not be caught on fire,” Jeongin added, sleepily cracking an eye open. “Though Jisung hyung can just fix anything I burn... truly the upside to having a warlock as a friend.”</p><p>“That’s not how that- ugh, we’ll see you soon.” Jisung gave up trying to explain to the younger boy - for what felt like the hundredth time - that his magic couldn’t just fix something out of the blue. He needed the materials from the item that was broken in order to transmute it back together again.</p><p>“Mm.” Hyunjin nodded, a bad feeling already brewing in his stomach. He reached up to his neck, only to let his hand drop to his side again. Why did he keep trying to touch a necklace when he never wore them usually?</p><p>He followed his father’s advisor through the winding halls of the castle to the throne room, where both of his parents and a small portion of the court were already waiting. His mother gave him a bright smile, which calmed his nerves some.</p><p>“Welcome, my son,” His father beamed, his smile genuine for once. Hyunjin blinked, almost surprised to see such an expression on the King’s face. “We have news for you.”</p><p>“My baby,” His mother went over to him, her skirts swishing around her ankles as she glided across the marble floors. She stopped in front of him and cupped his cheeks, looking into his eyes with so much warmth and love that he felt his throat sting. “I knew this day would come, but I still feel unprepared...”</p><p>“What...?” Hyunjin trailed off, noticing another boy standing in the center of the room.</p><p>“Hyunjin, this is Chan,” His father said, gesturing to the new boy, who bowed low. “He’s to be your betrothed.”</p><p>“My...” The name sounded so familiar, but why? Faint echoes of <em>Channie hyung</em> floated through the back of his mind, but were quickly brushed away when the boy stood upright once more, allowing Hyunjin a proper look at him.</p><p>“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Hyunjin.” He said, smiling wide. He had sharp eyes - even sharper than Hyunjin’s - with a wide smile and soft brown hair.</p><p>“Prince Chan is the thirteenth son of his kingdom, but his older brothers offered more than we ever could have imagined for this union,” His father continued, oblivious to the shocked look on his son’s face. “At first I was baffled. Thirteen sons! But after some correspondence with Prince Seungcheol, I came to understand each prince was adopted through various means, but he assured me that didn’t lessen their claim to the royal name at all.”</p><p>“Honey, why don’t you show Prince Chan the library,” His mother suggested with a bright smile. “I heard he’s quite fond of reading.”</p><p>“Mm, my brothers often tease me for my loyalty to the shelves of my chambers back home,” The boy laughed, and Hyunjin found the sound enchanting. “It took several days just to decide which volumes I would have to leave behind.”</p><p>“F-follow me.” Hyunjin’s voice cracked a little. Chan followed close behind, their hands brushing occasionally as they walked.</p><p>This was the last thing Hyunjin had been expecting. He knew it was coming, but so soon? He felt a little blindsided. Chan seemed like a nice enough person, and he was quite handsome. Maybe there was a chance he could learn to love this other prince.</p><p>The third time Chan’s hand brushed against his, he managed to hook their pinky fingers loosely. Hyunjin looked down at their hands in shock but didn’t pull away. Chan smiled shyly at him, and a strange fluttering filled his stomach.</p><p>“Um, we’re here.” He cleared his throat. He had never felt so awkward before - was it because he was faced with the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with? It would make sense for him to be a little off guard in such a situation, but the fact that he was off guard alone threw him off even more. He took his hand back from Chan and pushed the doors open, showing his betrothed the tall shelves that lined the walls.</p><p>“Oh my...” Chan breathed, his eyes widening. “It’s beautiful. It would take years to read through everything in here.”</p><p>“Jisung has been in the castle since we were both ten, and he’s read through everything between this shelf,” he pointed to the one closest to them. “To that one over there.” He pointed to one several rows down.</p><p>“That’s... impressive,” Chan blinked. “Intimidating, actually.”</p><p>“Mm, well Jisung is an interesting person,” Hyunjin chuckled, his shoulders relaxing a little. “You’ll meet him and Jeongin soon enough, but they’re... they can be a little bit much, but they’re... they’re my best friends.”</p><p>“Anyone you care for so greatly must be amazing,” Chan smiled warmly, and it made Hyunjin’s chest flutter again. “I can’t wait to meet them.”</p><p>“Y-yes, well...” Hyunjin tripped over his words, his face only heating up more when Chan chuckled fondly. “Is there a subject you’re interested in?”</p><p>“Hm, I’ve always been fond of adventures,” Chan hummed. “Epics, battles, dragons and knights. I may not be the best with a sword myself, but I do find it all so fascinating.”</p><p>“You’re going to get along with Jisung just fine,” Hyunjin grinned, gesturing for Chan to follow him through the maze of shelves. “He’s exactly the same.”</p><p>“I see you keep good company then.”</p><p>“I’d like to think so,” Banter with Prince Chan seemed to flow easily. “Unfortunately, the only real librarian we have at the moment happens to be Jisung’s father so if you need anything, you won’t have many people to turn to. Most of those we had helping him have gone to other kingdoms for educational purposes.”</p><p>“It’s amazing that you were able to give them that opportunity.”</p><p>“My Mother is very adamant about people following their hearts,” He chuckled softly, his eyes turning up fondly. “Sometimes it makes me a little spoiled, so maybe it’s not the best life philosophy to have.”</p><p>“Nothing wrong with being a little spoiled,” Chan’s hand rested on Hyunjin’s lower back, making him jump a little. “Sometimes we deserve to be taken care of.”</p><p>“U-uh, th-the adventure novels are on these shelves,” Hyunjin flushed bright red, quickly turning to the many rows of well-loved books. “You’re welcome to any of them, but if you’re going to take them from the library, you need to speak to someone. We keep a log of the titles, just so we can make sure things don’t go missing-”</p><p>“Are you nervous, Prince Hyunjin?” Chan asked, mirth lighting up his face.</p><p>“Maybe a little,” He admitted, turning away from the other boy. He knew Chan could see just how red the back of his neck was. “I’m not normally like this. I try to be confident, especially around those I’m trying to...”</p><p>“Bed?” Chan chuckled again, not seeming offended or turned off by the bluntness of what Hyunjin was about to say.</p><p>“Mm, but you’re different, I suppose,” He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. He turned back to Chan. “It’s one thing when I’m talking to someone I fancy, because they’ll warm my bed for an evening or two, then we would hopefully stay in correspondence afterwards, but there’s no real connection there.... But you’re my betrothed, whomst I just met this afternoon. I don’t know if I’m supposed to be- be seducing you, or courting you, or... I’m not sure. As hard as it is to believe, I’ve never had a betrothed before.”</p><p>He chuckled awkwardly, but Chan didn’t seem phased. In fact, the older prince gave him a blinding smile and reached out, tucking a lock of hair behind his burning ear.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful,” he hummed, not looking away from Hyunjin’s eyes. “I was told of your grace, but seeing you in person... and you’re funny, and loyal as well. I feel like the luckiest man in the world.”</p><p>“R-really?” Hyunjin’s voice cracked in shock.</p><p>“Mm, really,” Chan stepped forward until he was so close to Hyunjin that he could feel his betrothed’s breath on his lips. “Being the thirteenth son... I was worried I would be cast aside, or forgotten. My brothers do their best to keep me included, but there’s only so much they can do for me when the kingdom requires their attention. When I was given the opportunity to travel here... to meet you, I wondered if this was my chance.”</p><p>“Chance for what?” Hyunjin breathed, eyes widening more as Chan leaned in.</p><p>“Chance for love,” His lips were practically touching Hyunjin’s. “Maybe a chance for more...”</p><p>“M-more?”</p><p>“Mm... may I?”</p><p>“Mm.” Hyunjin didn’t trust his voice. Chan smiled softly before closing the gap, pressing his lips gently against Hyunjin’s. The kiss was gentle, almost hesitant, but it made Hyunjin feel... odd.</p><p>Odd in a bad way. He opened his mouth, hoping it was just nerves. Chan was a gorgeous man, and he seemed to be such a good fit for him. He would get along with Jisung and Jeongin, which had always been a huge issue for Hyunjin - he wouldn’t even bed a partner if they weren’t alright with Jisung and Jeongin, even if that person never laid eyes on his closest friends.</p><p>Chan’s tongue ran along his bottom lip, almost as though he were asking for permission as his hands rested on Hyunjin’s hips. Hyunjin allowed him to taste his tongue, the sweet cream from his breakfast still lingering. He felt Chan hum appreciatively as he pulled Hyunjin closer. He put one hand on Chan’s chest to brace himself as the other rested at the hollow of his throat, his fingers closing around nothing.</p><p>Hyunjin tore away from Chan.</p><p>“Hyunjin?” Chan looked hurt, his cheeks flushed but his brows furrowed.</p><p>“You-” His heart was hammering as he patted his neck. It wasn’t there. Why wasn’t it there? Where was it?</p><p>“Was it something I did?”</p><p>“You’re not- where is it?”</p><p>“Where’s... what?” Chan asked, confusion joining the look of hurt on his face.</p><p>“My necklace,” He whispered, his eyes staring blankly at Chan’s boots as he continued to feel around his neck and chest. “I- Chris gave it to me-”</p><p>At the name, Hyunjin’s knees gave out.</p><p>“Hyunjin!” Chan cried, kneeling next to the younger prince. He reached out to comfort his betrothed, only for his hands to be slapped away.</p><p>“NO!” Hyunjin shouted, scrambling away. “You’re not- I’m married! I’m already married!”</p><p>“Why would your parents agree to the union if you were already married,” Chan tried to rationalize, but it just made the fire in Hyunjin’s chest burn hotter. “If it’s nerves, I completely understand-”</p><p>“No, you don’t understand anything,” He stumbled to his feet, his eyes wide and wild as he looked around desperately. “I- I love him. Where is he? Where’s my husband?”</p><p>“Do you require a healer?” Chan asked, standing slowly. He held his hands out, as if approaching a wild animal.</p><p>“No!” He all but screeched as he whirled around to face Chan. “I don’t need a damn <em>healer</em>, I need my <em>husband</em>! Why isn’t he here? He-he promised to always be by my side, until... until the day we d-died.”</p><p>“Hyunjin-”</p><p>“Chris...” His entire body slumped, his arms coming up to wrap weakly around his own torso. “I need Chris... where’s Chris.”</p><p>“Who’s Chris?” Chan’s voice sounded far away. Hyunjin’s vision started to blur around the edges, the ringing in his ears only growing louder.</p><p>“My... my soulmate,” A small smile tugged at his lips. “My other half. The- the love of my life... I need my husband back.”</p><p>He turned to look at Chan fully. Though he fog in his eyes, he was able to see the panicked expression on the other prince’s face had faded into something more... contemplative as he watched Hyunjin carefully.</p><p>“Please,” he whispered, desperation bleeding into his words. “Take me back to him. I... I need him. I’ll die without him.” He choked on a sob, the tears running down his cheeks were scalding.</p><p>“Shh, there’s no need to cry, princeling,” Chan sounded different. “You’ve passed. You’re alright now... you all passed. You’ll see your friends as soon as you wake up.”</p><p>“Where are they? What did you d-do to them?” A wave of dizziness hit him. The room pitched and Hyunjin found himself falling towards the floor.</p><p>“We just did what we were told.” The voice said.</p><p>Then Hyunjin was swallowed by blackness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm alive! For now... I'm about halfway through finals but I've been working on this a little at a time as a reward for studying XD It's a little hard to believe that we're moving into the final arc of this story! If I thought Kingdoms was a passion project, this one is just as much - if not more so - a passion project as well. I'm honestly so in love with this world I've created, and I really want to do something with it that I can actually publish. The same goes for Say Stay, because I'm super proud of that whole concept! </p><p>Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you're having a good day, and if not I hope things start to look up soon!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Just Rewards</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin groaned and rolled over, wondering why his pillow was squishy and... damp?</p><p>“Wh-” Cracking an eye open, he found himself staring down at the forest floor. He slowly sat up, his body aching as though he had gone through intense training. He tried to shift, but felt something strapped to his waist weighing him down. “A... a sword?”</p><p>Looped onto his belt, in place of his normal blade, was a sword with a dark leather scabbard. Pulling it out an inch, he was surprised to see the blade itself was equally as dark - it looked almost black in the early morning light.</p><p>He heard a groan and whipped his head around. All around him his friends lay on the moss, the dew soaking into their clothing. Chris groaned again, covering his face with his hand without opening his eyes.</p><p>“Chris-” Hyunjin didn’t know why, but he <em>needed</em> to hold his husband.</p><p>“Jinnie?” Chris’ voice was low and rough, his arms reaching out to steady Hyunjin without hesitation. Hyunjin buried his face in Chris’ shoulder, soaking in the warmth of the older boy as though they had been separated for years. Something poked Hyunjin’s side, making him wince and pull away.</p><p>“When did you get armor?” He asked, looking down at his husband. Instead of the comfortable traveling clothes they had all been dressed in, Chris was now wearing a thin chest plate made of the same dark metal as Hyunjin’s sword. It looked light weight, judging by how the prince was able to move around without much effort.</p><p>“I... I don’t know.” Chris trailed off, looking down at himself. It genuinely felt like he was just wearing a thick shirt, the metal almost weightless across his chest.</p><p>“Fuck... my head hurts...” Jisung mumbled, hiding his face in Felix’s chest.</p><p>“Sung,” Hyunjin pulled away from Chris only to gather Jisung in his arms. “I missed you...”</p><p>“Where did I go?” Jisung asked, yawning wide. He ran a hand through his messy bangs only to freeze when he felt something tug. “Where did these come from?”</p><p>Around each wrist was a gauntlet of dark metal, vines and flowers etched into the surface with a faint gold sheen to the details. Hyunjin blinked, twisting his friend’s arm from side to side to look at it closer.</p><p>“It’s the same as my sword and Chris’ armor....” He mused, running a curious thumb over the designs.</p><p>“Why are we sleeping on the ground?” Jeongin asked, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He pulled his cloak around his shoulders tighter, the dark material almost blending in with the scales on his cheeks. The metal clasp holding it on his shoulders seemed to shine black as the sun began to rise higher.</p><p>“Gods, I’m getting too old for this...” Changbin groaned, sitting up and placing a hand on the small of his back, his brow pinching faintly.</p><p>“Maybe it’s because you were sleeping on this.” Seungmin said, picking something up from where the older boy had just been laying. Hyunjin frowned a little as he looked at the lantern in Seungmin’s hand.</p><p>It was made of dark metal, with metal vines crawling up the sides and forming the handle. There was a wick inside, brand new and unburnt.</p><p>“Why was I sleeping on a lantern?” Changbin grumbled, taking it from Seungmin and looking at it closely.</p><p>“Seungmin, where did you get that bag?” Jisung asked, pointing at the crossbody his friend was wearing. It was made of soft leather, with dark metal clasps holding it shut.</p><p>Seungmin looked at it, confused. Opening it, he saw there was...</p><p>Nothing inside.</p><p>“An empty bag?” Minho glanced over.</p><p>“What did you get, hyung?” Jeongin asked the older boy.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Well, we all seemed to have a new gift,” he explained. “After whatever happened in that Inn, I guess we were rewarded.”</p><p>“Inn?” The moment Hyunjin uttered the word, all the memories came rushing back.</p><p>“Gods! What happened to the Inn?” Changbin looked around, his eyes wide.</p><p>“Were we cursed?” Seungmin looked at his own hands.</p><p>“What’s the last thing everyone remembers?” Chris asked, looking around at the others carefully.</p><p>“Well, we had dinner at an inn,” Minho worried his bottom lip with his teeth as he tried to think back. “Something happened after that...”</p><p>“We were separated?” Jeongin offered hesitantly.</p><p>“Mm, I remember that part,” Chris nodded. “But after that it’s...”</p><p>“Blank.” Hyunjin frowned. He couldn’t really remember much after he dismounted from his horse, if he was being honest.</p><p>“You... don’t remember anything?” Felix asked, sounding small.</p><p>“No,” Minho sighed, pulling Felix into his arms. “It’s a little concerning, actually. I’m normally able to recall details that no one else can.”</p><p>“I see...” Felix frowned, a drawn expression on his pretty features. Minho held him closer, only to blink in surprise when he felt something crinkle in his shirt. Pulling away, he reached into his tunic and removed...</p><p>“A map?” Jisung questioned, looking over Minho’s shoulder.</p><p>“A map of what, though...” Minho murmured as he unfolded the parchment. It showed the surrounding area in surprising detail, all the way down to the rock formation that lay ahead of them. Minho scanned it incredulously, taking in the care that went into inking each and every line. The trees even had individual leaves.</p><p>“We should get going,” Chris sighed with a frown. “Our horses are gone, as is all of our supplies... hopefully we can scavenge until we make it to the next town, where we can sell what we can and restock-”</p><p>Just as he spoke, the sound of hooves stepping on branches caught their attention. As though they heard Chris talking about them, their horses trotted onto the path, looking brushed and well rested. Their saddles were intact, as far as they could tell, and there were even three pheasants hanging by their ankles from one of the saddles.</p><p>“This might be the least surprising thing to happen,” Minho commented dryly, causing the others to chuckle. “Whatever... all that was, we deserve some good luck.”</p><p>Hyunjin frowned faintly. He recalled what Hakyeon had told him. Was it ironic that they had run into trouble as soon as they left the safety of the clearing? Or was it just their luck - or rather, just his luck?</p><p>He had a sinking feeling that whatever happened in that Inn... it was his fault.</p><p>“You’re thinking too much.” Chris teased lightly, pulling Hyunjin into a loose embrace and kissing him on the temple.</p><p>“Mm, when aren’t I?” He teased back, leaning into his husband’s warmth.</p><p>“Lix? Is there something on my face?” Minho’s voice drew Hyunjin’s attention. Looking over, he saw Felix standing close to the older boy, his small hands cupping Minho’s cheeks as he stared at his partner’s nose.</p><p>“It’s still there.” Felix murmured softly, running a thumb over the small freckle. He whipped around and cupped Jisung’s cheeks, pressing the same thumb to his lower lip.</p><p>“Is something wrong?” Jisung asked, his eyebrows turning up in confusion.</p><p>“No...” Felix stared at Jisung’s mouth, his eyes growing suspiciously glassy. “Nothing’s wrong. I just... I love you so much.”</p><p>“We love you too,” Jisung grinned, showing his slightly crooked front teeth. “You’re our favorite person in the world.”</p><p>“Mm, the whole entire world.” Minho hummed, wrapping his arms around Felix from behind.</p><p>Felix giggled, his ears warming as Jisung peppered kisses onto his cheeks. Hyunjin smiled softly - after everything they’ve been through, it was nice to see something so... comforting. Something so familiar.</p><p>They mounted their steeds and allowed themselves a moment to breathe. Changbin pressed a kiss to the back of Jeongin’s neck as they fell in line behind Hyunjin and Chris. The horses seemed almost excited to continue their journey, their steps light and their manes shining.</p><p>Seungmin steered the horse with Felix in front of him while Minho and Jisung took the one next to them.</p><p>No one noticed Felix fiddling with a dagger made of beautiful, dark metal. Hyper realistic flowers coated the guard, and the sheath was engraved in a language he didn’t understand. He didn’t know the meaning of the knife - the meaning of any of their gifts - but he had a sinking feeling that they would find out why they were given these items very soon.</p><hr/><p>Hyunjin could feel tension radiating from his friends, but he didn’t know how to approach the subject. While they were well rested, and had more supplies than before their unfortunate encounter with the Inn, there was an air of unease.</p><p>“Do you think we should break for a meal soon?” Chris asked, noting how his husband seemed to slump against his chest.</p><p>“Mm, that would probably be best,” He hummed. “I believe a moment of rest would be... well received.”</p><p>“You sense it too?”</p><p>“Yes... I can tell we’re all still on edge. A break would be a good chance to rest, and eat, and maybe talk through this a little before continuing on our way.”</p><p>“Minho! Does your map show any good places to stop for a meal?” Chris called over to the other boy. Minho glanced back before handing the reins to Jisung and pulling his map out to check.</p><p>“There seems to be a clearing just on the other side of this hill,” He responded. “It looks as though there’s some sort of... structure where we could rest under.”</p><p>“I can roast the pheasants,” Changbin offered, being the one with the most experience cooking pheasants - and nothing else, which was a loss he was willing to accept if it meant Minho and Jeongin cooked for him. “Even if we feel rested, I have a hunch we’re going to want to have a chance to sit before we reach the border of the kingdom.”</p><p>“We’re getting close,” Seungmin added. “A day, give or take. I wouldn’t be surprised if we saw the towers of the Northern Castle before we made camp for the evening, even with our break for a meal.”</p><p>“I can’t believe we’re almost there...” Jisung murmured, leaning into Minho’s chest, the reins held loosely in his hands. “It feels like ages ago that we left home...”</p><p>“Mm, it’s hard to believe it’s barely been a month,” Chris chuckled weakly. “Soon, we’ll be able to begin our journey back again.”</p><p>“I’m planning on burrowing into my nice, warm bed and not coming out for at least a fortnight,” Minho sighed dramatically. “Sorry hyung, if you need an advisor, ask Seungmin.”</p><p>“I don’t recall asking for a promotion,” Seungmin said dryly, earning a laugh from his friends. “If anything, Hyunjin would probably be who hyung asks first.”</p><p>“I’d do anything I could to help.” Hyunjin cooed, turning his head enough to press a kiss to Chris’ throat.</p><p>“I think the first thing I’m going to do is dissolve myself in the hot springs,” Changbin sounded glum. Jeongin chuckled and wrapped an arm around the older boy’s waist, using his other to steer the horse. “Turn myself into a nice soup...”</p><p>“I know you’d be delicious.” Jeongin teased, licking a stripe up the back of his partner’s neck, causing Changbin to yelp in surprise.</p><p>Hyunjin chuckled softly. It was like Jisung said - it felt like ages since they had left home, and just as long since they were able to be themselves. He had almost forgotten what their banter sounded like. For the first time in weeks, no one was injured, or missing. No one was cold, or hungry, or scared. They were all well rested, and in relatively high spirits. If he closed his eyes and tried hard enough, he might even be able to trick himself - for just a moment - that they were simply taking their horses to town.</p><p>“That must be the structure!” Seungmin called, pointing ahead of them. As the crested the small hill they had been walking up, a small building could be seen at the foot of it. The building itself was worn, and clearly old, but still standing firm.</p><p>“I wonder what it was.” Hyunjin mused as they dismounted from their saddles. Chris tied their horses to a nearby tree, allowing them to graze and rest as well.</p><p>“Looks like some sort of... shrine.” Minho furrowed his eyebrows as he took a closer look at the stone walls of the structure. It was shaped like a small room, with one wall missing, exposing it to the elements. There was evidence of murals once painted on the walls, but they were long faded, the colors barely visible. The only real thing in the structure was a stone slab with worn edges and scratches from years of use. “See this? I can’t read it, but the way this inscription is carved makes me think it’s some sort of invocation.”</p><p>“You can’t read it?” Felix asked, sounding... odd. Hyunjin realized this was the first time his friend had spoken since leaving the clearing.</p><p>“No, I’m afraid not,” Minho just shook his head. “It appears to be similar to the alphabet we use, but there’s... more. Extra lines and letters. I feel like if I squint, I might be able to make it out, but even then it doesn’t really make any sense.”</p><p>“Well, whoever the shrine belongs to, we owe for their shelter and hospitality,” Chris said, taking a small loaf of bread from his pack and going over to the stone slab. He placed it in the center, bowing his head. “Thank you, for allowing us a respite and shelter in your home. If you can spare blessings for our journey, it would mean everything to us.”</p><p>“Thank you for allowing us to rest here.” Hyunjin followed suit, placing two apples next to the bread.</p><p>“May you never be forgotten.” Felix placed three strips of dried meat on the slab as well.</p><p>“Would it be sacrilegious to start a fire in here?” Changbin asked after a beat of silence.</p><p>Hyunjin found himself throwing his head back and laughing loudly. There was just something about the tone of the older boy’s voice that was so...</p><p>Normal.</p><p>“I don’t think the owner of this shrine would mind, as long as it’s to cook ourselves something to eat,” Felix giggled a little, the odd tension in his shoulders falling some. “We should just make sure to clean up completely before we leave.”</p><p>“Of course,” Chris chimed in. “We’d never leave a site worse off than when we arrived.”</p><p>Hyunjin hummed in agreement before going to help Seungmin, who was helping Jeongin carry in some firewood. As Jeongin lit the sticks, Hyunjin and Seungmin piled the rest of it to the side for later.</p><p>As they worked, Changbin sat on the other side of the path, defeathering and gutting the pheasants with practiced movements. He didn’t want to make a mess in the shrine, but when he brought the birds over to be cooked, he also carried with him a handful of pristine feathers.</p><p>“What are those for?” Jeongin asked, noticing the feathers.</p><p>“Um... I wanted to add something too...” Changbin’s ears flushed as he walked over to the stone slab. He laid them out next to the apples in a neat row, the afternoon light shining on the bright sheen.</p><p>“They’re going to love it.” Jeongin assured his partner, nuzzling Changbin’s cheek with his nose and letting out a low hum.</p><p>“You know, I’ve never really been all that religious,” Changbin said softly. Jeongin raised an eyebrow, not having been told this about his lover before. “Clearly the Gods exist. If I had any doubt, everything going on with Hyunjin would be enough to convince me. I know they’re real, but I just... I’ve never really felt a connection, you know? I always felt awkward leaving offerings, or praying.”</p><p>“That’s alright,” Jeongin laced his fingers between Changbin’s. “We all handle things differently. Some people find comfort and stability in religion, while others find it in more earthly things. I know I find it in you.”</p><p>“Jeongin...” Changbin’s eyes grew glassy. Despite having Jeongin back - back, and close enough to hug and kiss at any given moment - he still felt the guilt of leaving him behind gnawing at his stomach when he wasn’t paying attention. It felt like a tick on his heart, sucking his life as it grew larger and heavier.</p><p>He wasn’t sure if he would ever be free from the guilt. He wasn’t sure if he deserved to be free of it.</p><p>“Come on love, let’s get lunch ready.” Jeongin must have noticed something in the older boy’s expression, for he pulled Changbin back over to the small fire. He knew Changbin, when he got lost in his thoughts, needed routine to find himself again. Having him cook the pheasants would hopefully be enough to bring him back.</p><p>Hyunjin watched his friends, wondering if they really had a chance at succeeding. When they had left the castle, they had been painfully naïve about what they were going to encounter on their journey. They’ve been beaten, bleeding, cold, and exhausted. They’ve been separated, and distraught. They’ve been through so much in such a short amount of time.</p><p>He didn’t think any of them had that same ignorant optimism from the beginning. Now, they were aware of the realities of their decisions. They’ve faced awful things, and they were aware that they were going to have to look even worse things in the eye without flinching - they would <em>have</em> to, if they wanted to survive.</p><p>Hyunjin reached up and ran his thumb over the face of the pendant, feeling the smoothness of the gem. The action was soothing, but it caught Chris’ attention.</p><p>“Everything alright?” He asked, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin’s waist and pressing his lips to his husband’s neck.</p><p>“Mm, just... taking it all in,” He admitted softly. “I have a bad feeling about the Northern Castle... I just want to memorize this moment while I can.”</p><p>“We have to stay positive,” Chris said, but Hyunjin could hear the hesitance in the older prince’s voice. It seemed not even Chris believed solely in the power of positive thinking anymore. “Come here, baby. Let’s eat.”</p><p>He pulled Hyunjin over to the fire, where the others had gathered. Hyunjin tried to shake the bad feeling, but it seemed to settle in his chest, like something lurking in the shadows, just waiting for a chance to strike.</p><hr/><p><br/>“Oh gods...” Hyunjin breathed as they stopped their horses. True to Minho’s map, as they crested the larger hill they came face to face with the Northern Kingdom.</p><p>“It’s huge...” Jisung sounded a little faint.</p><p>He wasn’t exaggerating in the slightest, which was the terrifying part. The inner city alone was easily twice the size of their own castle and all the surrounding villages. The castle itself made their home seem like a hovel, with towers that seemed to touch the sky and more flags than they thought possible.</p><p>“How are we going to get in?” Seungmin asked.</p><p>“If the offer of speaking to Crowned Prince Christopher and his husband, Prince Hyunjin isn’t enough, we’ll just have to... persuade the right people.” Chris chuckled, but it was tight and awkward.</p><p>“We still have a bit to travel before we reach the gates of the inner city,” Minho pointed out. Even though they could see the sprawling kingdom, it was so large that it was completely visible even at such a distance. “We can ride to the edge of the trees and camp for the evening. Hopefully we can be granted an audience with the king come morning.”</p><p>Nudging his horse to move again, Hyunjin tried to fight back the feeling of fear that was starting to fill his throat. Chris was warm in front of him, and he couldn’t help but lean into the older prince’s back for comfort.</p><p>This was it.</p><p>This was what they had left home for.</p><p>This was going to decide if they could actually accomplish their goals, or if their ambitions were doomed from the start. Being faced with the Northern Kingdom made him realize just how small he really was in the world.</p><p>He was practically a child still, and thought he could take on the entire world? They were all so young... their lives had only just really begun, and now they were about to seek an audience with the Northern King.</p><p>What if they couldn’t do it? They would have left their home heirless. They would leave the guard captainless. They would leave behind...</p><p>Everything.</p><p>And what if the King refused them?</p><p>Chris said they would find a way in no matter what, but that just made the fear suffocate him even more. They would get lost before even entering the castle, and with a kingdom this large, the guards would be swarming everywhere.</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine.</p><p>The Northern Kingdom’s Guards... He had almost forgotten about them due to the strangeness of the last day or so, but now it was all he could think about. Those strange men in their oddly clean uniforms and eerie way of walking. The way Hakyeon and the others spoke of them - as though they weren’t entirely human - only served to make his anxieties spike.</p><p>“We’re going to be okay.” Chris said, breaking Hyunjin from his thoughts.</p><p>“You really believe that?” He couldn’t help but ask, his voice quivering faintly.</p><p>“Mm,” Chris reached and covered Hyunjin’s hands, as though they were both steering the horse together. “As long as I have you by my side, nothing can go wrong.”</p><p>“I love you.”</p><p>“I love you so much, Hyunjin.” Chris hummed, picking the younger prince’s hand up and pressing a soft kiss to the back of it.</p><p>Chris was right - as long as he had his husband, and his friends, everything would work out...</p><p>It had too.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a hot minute, hasn't it? XD Well now that finals are over, hopefully I'll have more time to write! Key word: hopefully</p><p>But yeah, this is the moment we've all been waiting for~ I still have a few surprises planned though, so I'm excited to see everyone's reactions to those twists :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I promised a sequel and I'm here to deliver! The first chapter is always a little shorter, but I'm hoping to have somewhat consistent chapter lengths after this. This was mainly a way to pressure myself into actually writing this XD I can't back out if the first chapter is already posted for all to see! </p><p>I'm probably going to prioritize Hallways for the time being, but I'll definitely be working on this on as well. I'm a little nervous, because while Kingdoms focused heavily on the emotional angst and the relationships, this one is going to be more action/plot oriented. I don't know if that's going to be weird after the vibes of the first fic :')</p><p>Edit- here’s a link to the drawings of Jeongin I did! I didn’t know if my descriptions were good so I tried to make a visual lmao </p><p>https://twitter.com/25boyfriends/status/1370135033005105152?s=21</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>